El hechicero y la vampira
by abelen
Summary: Según una antigua leyenda solo el amor de un mago y una vampiresa conseguirán apaciguar esta guerra tan absurda que ha durado durante cientos de años. Pero ¿conseguirán hacer realidad esa antigua leyenda?.
1. Prologo

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**EL HECHICERO Y LA VAMPIRA**

**PROLOGO**

En el tiempo de los castillos, los reyes y las princesas, hubo un pequeño grupo de magos y vampiros que convivían en una pequeña aldea. Por aquellos tiempos la vida y la supervivencia de ellos dependían en el apoyo que se tenían entre los dos clanes.

Hasta que la muerte de uno de los magos más sabios a manos de un vampiro, rompió toda la paz que se había creado en esa sociedad.

Los dos clanes se declararon la guerra, que aún dura hasta los tiempos presentes. Según una antigua leyenda solo el amor de un mago y una vampiresa conseguirán apaciguar esta guerra tan absurda que ha durado durante cientos de años. Pero ¿conseguirán hacer realidad esa antigua leyenda?.


	2. El día que nos conocimos

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 1 EL DÍA QUE NOS CONOCIMOS**

_6 meses antes de la Gran Guerra_

-Maldita sea nunca podre sacar este estúpido conjuro- una pequeña voz se quejaba en el bosque.

Bella se sintió intrigada al escuchar esa voz del claro que tenía delante, se escuchaba como un pequeño niño de unos 10 años y al parecer tenía algún tipo de problema con algo. Se acerco tan silenciosamente como un vampiro podía hacerlo para que no la descubrieran, y se encontró con un chico de pelo cobrizo, piel blanca y unos ojos verdes haciendo unos graciosos movimientos con algo parecido a una varita que tenía en las manos.

Se subió a una de las ramas de un árbol cerca del claro, para observar mejor lo que estaba haciendo el niño. Verlo moverse sin tener muy claro lo que hacia le hacia bastante gracia, pero al pequeño niño se le veía bastante frustrado a lo que se le escapo una pequeña risa, la cuál la dejo al descubierto.

-¿Quien anda hay?-pregunto el niño. Bella quería seguir con su juego, por eso salto hacia en otro árbol consiguiendo que las ramas de este también se movieran.-muy bien asique te diviertes a costa miá- dijo el niño que cada vez estaba más enfadado.

Apunto con su pequeña varita y dirigiéndola hacia el árbol donde estaba Bella, hizo un hechizo para que el árbol se tambalease haciendo a Bella caerse de este con un fuerte golpe.

-Auch-se quejo ella. Edward al ver que era una niña, corrió hacía ella lleno de vergüenza al ver lo que había hecho.

-Lo siento, pensé que eras otra persona- dijo al ponerse de cuclillas al lado suyo para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No te preocupes no me he hecho daño- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Edward al cogerle de la mano se dio cuenta de la niña tan guapa que tenía delante de él, al principio no se había percatado que era vampiresa, pero una vez que la ayudo a levantarse y sentir su fría piel, se fijo en la pequeña que no tendría más de 6 años de edad, castaña con unos pequeños reflejos rojizos y unos ojos chocolate que parecían unos pozos sin fondo donde su alma podía reflejarse. Una corriente eléctrica le atravesó toda la espina dorsal y un leve calor llego directo hasta su corazón. Sintió como ella le miraba también fijamente como si esos sentimiento los tuviera también ella, hasta que otra sonrisa surco su pequeña carita, algo que le hizo al él también sonreír.

-Me llamo Bella-dijo la niña con su voz infantil, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Yo me llamo Edward- dijo él sin soltar su pequeña mano.

-¿Y que estas haciendo?-pregunto ella sin poder contener su curiosidad.

-Estaba intentando hacer un hechizo que me ha pedido mi maestro, pero no lo consigo, soy un completo inútil-dijo el rascándose la cabeza mientras sonreía un poco avergonzado.

-No lo creo, te ha salido muy bien eso que has hecho para tirarme del árbol.

-Ha sido si querer, pensé que eras otra persona-dijo él.

-¿Puedo ver como practicas?-dijo ella con ilusión en su carita.

-Claro, pero a lo mejor te aburres-dijo el volviendo a cogerle la mano y llevándola donde estaba practicando. No podía dejar de tocarla y no entendía el porque. Era como si tuviera un magnetismo con ella el cual no lo dejaba dejar de tocarla.

-No, vosotros los magos sois muy divertidos-dijo ella con una sonrisa- prometo no molestar me sentaré allí y ni lo notaras.

Bella se sentó en una roca cerca de donde Edward estaba practicando, al notar la pequeña separación que había entre ellos, él se sintió un poco intranquilo, aunque fuera por muy pequeño espacio, no la quería tener lejos. Un sentimiento de protección creció dentro de su cuerpo, no entendía por que todos esos sentimientos habían crecido tan rápidos por una pequeña vampiresa que tan solo conocía de unos minutos.

-Bella, no te separes mucho de mi, puede ser peligroso- le dijo.

-Tranquilo, estaré aquí viéndote.

Edward se empezó a concentrar de nuevo en el ejercicio. Debía transforma una estúpida piedra en una mariposa. Cuando lo volvió a intentar, le ocurrió lo mismo que las otras veces. Explotaban. Y eso le estaba totalmente molestando.

Suspiro mirando hacia el suelo, intentando tranquilizarse, su problema a veces según su maestro es que tenía muy mal carácter y perdía la paciencia con mucha rapidez. Era algo que tenía que controlar. Pero aún no había conseguido como hacerlo. Miro hacia su lado y vio a Bella mirándolo fijamente. Una enorme tranquilidad le envolvió en el momento que una de sus sonrisas le deslumbro. Miro de nuevo a otra roca y se concentro. Con el aura de tranquilidad que le transmitía Bella, consiguió su objetivo.

La roca se convirtió en una hermosa mariposa. No podía creérselo, llevaba días sin conseguirlos, pero con una sola sonrisa de Bella, lo había hecho en minutos. Se volvió hacía ella y no supo en que momento ya la tenía abrazada a él, pero algo en su pecho se acelero a un ritmo impresionante.

-A sido genial Edward, sabia que lo conseguirías- dijo ella sujeta como un mono con sus pequeños brazos y sus piernas al rededor de él.

Los dos riéndose a carcajadas, empezaron a dar vueltas, hasta que Edward perdió el equilibrio y los hizo a los dos caerse al suelo. Siguieron riéndose hasta que un fuerte ruido los hizo separarse y ponerse de pie rápidamente.

-¿Que ha sido ese ruido?-pregunto Edward mirando hacia todos los lados.

-Edward Edward tenemos que irnos-dijo Bella tirando de él.

-¿Que pasa Bella?- dijo él con cara de miedo.

-Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones, vayámonos-dijo de nuevo tirando de él.

Bella podía moverse a más velocidad, pero si lo hacía dejaba a Edward a expensas de lo que venía, y no podía dejarlo a su merced, lo había escuchado en la mente de los que venían hacia ellos, y no podía abandonarlo.

Cuando ya habían recorrido mucha distancia se pararon para que él pudiera descansar. En ese momento no se había acordado de que él aunque era mago se cansaba más que ella y no podía llevar su ritmo.

-Bella necesito descansar un momento- dijo él sentándose en un tronco.

-Pero aún no es seguro-dijo ella examinando a sus alrededores todo lo que olía, o algún ruido acercándose a ellos.

-¿Puedes explicarme de que huimos?- dijo él.

De repente otro fuerte ruido se escucho detrás de ellos y Edward con los ojos como platos miro a Bella, ella de repente se arrodillo en el suelo y tapándose sus oídos con sus manos y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, empezó a susurrar cosas que Edward no lograba escuchar.

-Bella, reacciona ¿Que pasa?-dijo Edward de cuclillas delante de ella abrazándola.

-Ya vienen, ya vienen y tengo mucho miedo- dijo ella dejándose abrazar por Edward.

-¿Quien viene?- pregunto él intentando que abriera los ojos.

En ese momento cinco chicos del Clan de Edward aparecieron delante de ellos, James y su pandilla, unos chicos que siempre molestaban a Edward e intentaban dejarle en ridículo siempre que podían, pero hoy era peor, le había encontrado junto con una asquerosa vampiresa.

Aunque todo su pueblo se llevaban con bien con ellos, había un pequeño grupo de renegados que se negaban a que los dos clanes estuvieran juntos. El padre de James era el jefe de este grupo, y todo ese odio fue traspasando a su hijo, él cual lo hizo pasar a todos los que se juntaban con él.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo con burla la voz de James detrás de Edward.

-James, ¿que quieres ahora?-dijo Edward poniéndose delante de Bella intentando protegerla.

-Queríamos ver como iban tus practicas, pero al parecer, cuando llegamos ya te habías largado- Edward miro de reojo a Bella, en ese momento entendido por que quería irse tan rápido, quería protegerle de las bromas de James-pero al parecer alguien supo de nuestros planes- James miro hacía atrás a la pequeña vampiresa que le miraba aterrorizada desde el suelo sin haberse movido ni un milímetro desde su posición.

-Dejala en paz, ella no tiene que ver nada con los problemas que tengamos tu y yo-dijo Edward, Bella se levanto y se abrazo a la cintura de él, podía leer la mente de todos los que le rodeaban, y sabía que pensaban atacarle por todos los lados.

-Haber que te parece esto -Jame saco su varita y vio como sus amigos se empezaban a posicionar para atacar- tú nos dejas jugar un rato con esa pequeña rata que tienes detrás y yo te dejare en paz durante una semana.

Edward saco su varita para proteger a Bella, sabia todos los trucos de James, pero a la vez pudo observar como los amigos de James le rodeaban. Quizá esta vez saldría más malherido que otras veces por protegerla, pero no le iba a importar, cada golpe que recibiera, moratón o rasguño sabría que lo iba aguantar con orgullo.

-Bella no te muevas de donde estas-le dijo mirando sobre su hombro.

-Tengo miedo-dijo ella con voz temblorosa. Se abrazo más a Edward de tal manera que pensaba que le podría hacer daño.

-No te asuste pequeña- dijo él. Cerro los ojos para concentrarse en crear una pequeña barrera contra la magia que usarían contra ellos. Nunca lo había conseguido a tan alto nivel, pero esta vez lo tenía que lograr para protegerla. Bella sintió un calor que los envolvían y sabía que Edward estaría usando alguno de sus hechizos. Intento quedarse muy quieta para no desconcentrar a Edward, pero sintió como una corriente que recorría de su cuerpo al de Edward.

-No intentes usar una de tus estúpidas barreras, sabes que fracasaras como siempre lo haces-dijo James viendo lo que hacia pero al ver que no reaccionaba decidió atacarlos- Si así lo quieres.

Hizo una señal a sus amigos para que lanzarán todos el mismo hechizo, pero cuando lo hicieron, no consiguieron nada, James los miro y con reproche volvió a lanzarse lo. Pero nada consiguieron. La castaña y el cobrizo seguían concentrados y parecía como si estuvieran en otro mundo, metidos en una burbuja la cual nadie podía explotar.

Pero lo hicieron, Demetri uno de los amigos de James sujeto a Bella por la cintura y la aparto de un tirón brusco de la cintura de Edward. Él al sentir su separación se desconcentro y un nuevo ataque de James le golpeo de lleno lanzándolo contra un árbol que había al otro lado.

-Por fin pensé que nunca podríamos darle-dijo James con una sonrisa de burla, a lo cual todos sus amigos se empezaron a reír.

-EDWARD-grito Bella al ver que él no se movía, sabía que el golpe había sido muy fuerte y probablemente estaría inconsciente. De un empujón se soltó de Demetri y fue corriendo a velocidad vampirica donde estaba su amigo. Se agazapo delante de él y saco los colmillos de forma amenazante contra ellos, quizá fuera pequeña, pero aún tenia la fuerza y la rapidez de un vampiro.-Como os atreváis hacerle más daño, os lo haré a vosotros multiplicado por diez.-dijo amenazándolos.

-Mira, si saca las uñas la gatita-dijo con burla James, se agacho de cuclillas y como si llamara a un gato empezó a silbar-ven gatita, gatita vamos a jugar gatita.

Bella se levanto y cogiendo a Edward del brazo con un rápido movimiento lo puso a su espalda, antes de que los otros pudieran reaccionar, ella ya se había puesto en movimiento y a su velocidad se alejaba de allí sin ser vista. Trepo por los arboles hasta llegar a una zona más lejana donde había una gruta escondida entre unos matorrales. Sabia que allí no los encontrarían. Dejo a Edward muy despacio en el suelo intentando no hacerle más daño del que seguro sufriría, fue cuando pudo oler la sangre que manaba de su cuerpo, de nuevo sus colmillos se expandieron, pero pudo más su preocupación que su hambre, por eso fue donde estaba el manantial de agua y mojando unos cuantos harapos que había hecho con parte de su falda le curo su herida y se la vendo. Tenía que salir a cazar con urgencia no quería exponer a Edward a su sed. Por eso salio con urgencia rezando que no se despertara antes de que ella regresará sino seguro que se preocuparía.

Edward sentía un gran dolor en la cabeza y no sabía exactamente donde estaba, lo único que recordaba era el ultimo enfrentamiento con James y su pandilla. Le habían lanzado un hechizo muy poderoso y lo habían estampado contra un árbol, después ya no recordaba nada.

Se toco donde se suponía que tendría la herida, pero alguien se la había curado, en ese momento fue cuando se acordó. Bella, no estaba con él, ¿la habrían cogido?, se levanto muy rápidamente y un mareo le vino de repente obligandolo a sentarse de nuevo, pero no podía perder más tiempo, quizá ella estuviera en peligro. Cuando se consiguió levantar, llego hasta la entrada de la cueva, pero una dulce voz le obligo a detenerse.

-No deberías haberte levantado aún-dijo Bella apareciendo delante suya.

-Bella-sin ser totalmente consciente de lo que hacia, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, estaba tan feliz de saber que estaba bien-estas aquí, pensaba que te habrían cogido.

-Tienen que ser más listos para ello-dijo ella regalando le una de sus sonrisas-ven siéntate te he traído algo- se acerco a él y le ofreció una pequeñas frutas que había cogido del bosque.

-Gracia, pero ¿como conseguimos escapar de ellos?, no me acuerdo.

-Bueno, yo te saque.-dijo con una sonrisa, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo estropeado que llevaba su vestido, ahora entendía de donde había sacado el trapo para vendarle la cabeza.

-Bella, tu vestido-dijo enseñándoselo- ¿como lo vas a explicar?

-No te preocupes, mi hermana Alice, seguro que me esta esperando con otro nuevo.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto él mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Mi hermana al igual que yo también tiene un don, bueno la verdad es que yo tengo dos, por eso soy la más rara-dijo con una sonrisa- ella puede ver el futuro, y yo puedo leer la mente y a la vez puedo ver el alma de las personas. Pero eso no lo termino de controlar del todo.

-Guau, ¿puedes leer mi mente?-dijo él asombrado.

-No al parecer no, tienes como una especie de barrera que no logro pasar, pero no me importa, estoy a gusto contigo, sin tener siempre todas esas molestas voces en mi cabeza.

-Por eso supiste que quien venia era James, y me protegiste-dijo el mirándola con ternura.

-Si, me gustas Edward eres de los pocos magos que me gustan, normalmente muchos nos tratan mal por ser lo que somos, pero contigo es diferente.

-Tú también me gustas Bella- ella le regalo otra de sus sonrisas.

Después de estar unas cuantas horas más hablando decidieron regresar de nuevo al poblado, sabían que sus familias les estarían buscando, pero antes de llegar, una vampiresa morena, se coloco delante de ellos.

Edward inconscientemente se volvió a colocar delante de Bella para protegerla, ella no cambio su expresión, sabía en el momento que vio al pequeño mago que su futuro estaba anclado al de su pequeña hermana. Pero no era el momento de hablar con ellos, tendrían que descubrirlo poco a poco ellos mismo.

Dio una sonrisa a su pequeña hermana que la miraba con reproche por asustar a su amigo, pero al leerle la mente supo que no lo había hecho a propósito, solo quería asegurarse que se encontraban bien lo dos.

-Hola niños, toma Bella ponte esto antes de que se enteren papa y mama-dijo dándole un vestido.

-Tardo unos segundos-dijo Bella separandose de Edward, él miro por donde había desaparecido con una opresión en el pecho, seguía sin gustarle que se separará de él.

-Tranquilo, dale tres segundos-dijo Alice al ver la expresión del niño.

-¿como...-intento preguntar él pero no le dio tiempo ya que Bella ya estaba de vuelta.

-¿A que no he tardado?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bella tenemos que irnos a casa, papa ya ha preguntado por ti -dijo Alice.

-Esta bien-dijo haciendo un puchero- ¿mañana quieres que quedemos Edward?-pregunto Bella.

-Siempre que lo desees-dijo el cogiéndola de la mano.

-Pues entonces sera siempre-se acerco Bella y deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Inmediatamente Edward se sonrojo, y con una sonrisa ella se despidió hasta el día siguiente. Sabia que su amistad siempre lo tendría, pero un nuevo sentimiento estaba creciendo entre estos dos niños, y solo una persona lo conocía.


	3. Separación

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 2 SEPARACIÓN**

_Dos días antes de la gran batalla_

-BELLA-grito Edward mientras buscaba a Bella por el claro donde se conocieron.

Durante estos seis meses los dos niños se habían transformado en los mejores amigos, nunca se separaban durante las horas del día hasta que llegaba la hora de la noche que se tenían que separar. En esas horas cada uno se sentía triste, les hacía falta su compañía, pero intentaban llevarlo lo mejor posible.

Los padres de Edward siempre vieron con mucha ternura la relación que habían creado su pequeño con su amiga vampiresa, no les molestaba dejarla entrar en su casa como una más de su familia, y aunque alguno de su clan no lo veía con buenos ojos, ellos no iban a obligar a su hijo a separarse de ella.

Les hacia gracia como él intentaba proteger a su amiga contra otros de su clan sin darse cuenta que ella tenía incluso más fuerza que él, pero se dieron cuenta que nunca la usaba para no hacer sentirse mal a su amigo y se dejaba proteger por él.

Por otro lado los padres de Bella, no estaban muy a gusto con la relación que había creado Bella con su nuevo amigo, pero su otra hija los tranquilizaba cuando les enseñaba sus visiones. Ella solo les tranquilizaba diciéndolos que en un futuro Bella, tendría una gran misión junto a ese mago, pero que por ahora no podía contarles nada. Aunque ellos no les tranquilizaba mucho sus predicciones, lo dejaron pasar, pero sin separar mucho sus ojos de su hija y su amigo.

-¿Bella?-la volvió a llamar Edward- vamos tendrás que darme alguna ayuda, sino no podre encontrarte -en ese momento se escucho la risa infantil que tanto caracterizaba a su pequeña amiga, fue cuando descubrió donde estaba, con un rápido movimiento hizo un hechizo en el árbol en él que estaba su pequeña amiga, hizo que desapareciera y fue donde la encontró él.

-Hey, eso es trampa-dijo ella con un pequeño puchero.

-Lo siento, pero ya me estaba desesperando por no encontrarte-dijo levantándola entre sus brazos-sabes que me pongo muy nervioso si no te encuentro.

-Edward-dijo con un suspiro-eres demasiado sobreprotector-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ven tengo algo para ti-cogió su pequeña mano y tiro de ella hasta que la sentó en el centro del prado. Allí saco de nuevo su varita y sin soltar su mano hizo un pequeño hechizo. Allí en la mano de su pequeña amiga apareció una pequeña cadena con una mariposa colgando.

-Edward, es preciosa-dijo ella sorprendida. La dio la vuelta y vio que también tenía una pequeña inscripción- "siempre juntos"-ella levanto sus ojos y con una gran sonrisa le abrazo -gracias.

-De nada, pero es verdad, he decidido que cuando seamos mayores le pediré a tu padre que te cases conmigo para que siempre estemos juntos.-dijo el con una sonrisa- y con esto te lo recordaré a ti siempre.-Edward con todo el nerviosismo se acerco a ella y muy despacio le dio un pequeño beso en los labios en cual fue muy corto por que se separo en seguida muerto de vergüenza por lo que había hecho.

Ella en cambio sonrió al pensar que le habían dado su primer beso, sin medir su fuerza se tiro hacia él tirando le al suelo. Al principio Edward se quedo impresionado, pero luego empezaron los dos a reírse.

No se dieron cuenta de la hora que era hasta que vieron como el sol empezaba a esconderse en el lomo de la montaña, fue cuando decidieron regresar. Cuando estaban cerca de su aldea oyeron una gran revuelo. Algo muy grave había ocurrido. Pero antes de llegar a la plaza de donde provenía el jaleo Alice la hermana de Bella apareció delante de ellos.

-Bella, tenemos que volver a casa de inmediato- dijo ella mirando sobre su hombro.

-¿Que pasa Alice?-dijo Bella asustándose por ver a su hermana tan nerviosa. Edward noto el miedo de ella y la abrazo instintivamente para protegerla.

-Ahora no puedo explicároslo, pero algo a ocurrido y corremos peligro -miro a Edward con mucha tristeza por que sabía lo que iba a pasar, le dolía el corazón tener que rompérselo a los niños, pero en un futuro lo entenderían.-Edward vete a casa tus padres también estarán preocupados.

-Vale Alice-dijo soltando a Bella con mucho esfuerzo-¿Nos veremos mañana?-pregunto él.

-Claro como siempre-le contesto la pequeña con una sonrisa. Al ver Alice que su pequeña hermana no lo cumpliría abrazo al niño y sin que se diera cuenta le metió una carta en su pequeña chaqueta intentando explicarle todo -te quiero Edward-le murmuro Bella muy bajito cuando se acerco a él para darle su beso acostumbrado.

-Y yo más a ti-dijo él. Juntaron sus manos como siempre hacían transmitiendo todo el amor que había crecido entre ellos.

Las voces se acercaban más a ellos y Alice de una manera un poco brusca los separó y se llevo a Bella a rastras hacía casa, dejando a un Edward un poco desconcertado por la actitud de la hermana de Bella. Dentro de su corazón sentía que algo pasaba, pero no llego a darle la importancia que debía y se fue hacia su casa.

Bella al llegar a su casa vio como sus padres a velocidad vampirica preparaban las maletas, y empacaban alguna de sus pertenencias. No entendía lo que ocurría, ¿se iban?¿y por que no se lo dijo Alice?.

-Mama ¿que pasa?-dijo ella temblorosa a su lado.

-Nos vamos Bella, a ocurrido algo y tenemos que irnos y rápido-dijo mientras cerraba una de las maletas.

-No puedo irme, papa no podemos irnos-dijo mientras se acercaba a su padre.

-Bella, haz caso a tu madre y prepara las cosas-dijo en un tono frió su padre.

-Pero...-dijo ella intentando de nuevo protestar.

-SIN PEROS -le grito él haciendo a Bella dar dos pasos hacia atrás- hazlo lo que te digo.

Su padre se volvió hacer lo que estaba haciendo no dándole la oportunidad de volver a protestar. Una cálida mano se puso en su hombro y al girarse vio a su hermana mirándola con tristeza.

-Alice, no puedo irme sin despedirme de Edward-dijo ella pero su hermana negó con la cabeza.-Pero Alice, si no le digo nada, se sentirá traicionado, y no me lo perdonara. Es mi amigo y no quiero hacerle sufrir-dijo ella.

-Bella, si vas ahora Edward no te dejara ir,o incluso él se querrá venir con nosotros y no puede. Será peor para él. Hazme caso y no vallas. Te prometo que se arreglará.-dijo ella dándole un abrazo.

Bella se separo de ella de un empujón y subió a su habitación, no entendía que pasaba por que se tenían que ir así, tan deprisa. No quería irse sin decirle adiós a Edward, sabía que esto le rompería el corazón de la misma manera que ella lo tenía roto en este momento. Nunca se sentiría completa sin él. Se sentó en el centro de su cama y abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos intento pensar en todo el dolor que esto les ocasionaría.

Edward entro en su casa con una gran sonrisa, recordaba como Bella había accedido a que en un futuro se casaría con él. Pero aún eran muy jóvenes y sabía que para ese futuro quedaban muchos años. Al menos llevaba algo que siempre se lo recordaría. Al igual que él tenía guardado aquel trozo de su vestido con el cual un día le había curado.

Cuando entro por la puerta de su casa vio a su madre andando de arriba abajo muy nerviosa, cuando lo vio entrar su corazón en parte se tranquilizo, no sabía donde estaría su pequeño, y después de que Peter viniera a buscar a su marido y le diera esas noticias no estuvo tranquila hasta que Edward no entro por la puerta.

-Edward ¿donde has estado?-dijo su madre abrazándolo para que su corazón dejara de palpitar.

-Con Bella. Mama sabes que siempre regreso ha esta hora-dijo el frunciendo su entrecejo sin comprender por que su madre se comportaba de esta manera.

-Cariño de hoy en adelante, ya no podrás salir de casa hasta que tu padre diga lo contrarío.-dijo ella acuclillándose a la altura de su hijo.

-pero ¿por que mama?-pegunto él.

-Edward han pasado algunas cosas de las que ahora no puedo explicarte, pero sintiéndolo mucho cariño por ahora no podrás juntarte con Bella.-dijo ella con tristeza.

-Pero ¿Por que?- dijo él con lagrimas en los ojos- no podéis separarme de ella, es mi amiga-dijo mientras algunas lagrimas corrieran por su cara.

-lo siento cariño- dijo ella mientras le abrazaba.

-No, tu no lo sientes- dijo él separándose de su abrazo- si lo sintieras no me separarías de ella.

Edward salio corriendo y dando un portazo a la puerta se encerró en su habitación. Se hecho encima de la cama y se puso a llorar como si nadie le pudiera dar el consuelo que tanto necesitaba en ese momento. No sabe cuanto tiempo paso desde que se había quedado durmiendo llorando pero una suave caricia le despertó.

-Bella-dijo con una voz ronca por causa de las lagrimas.

-Lo siento Edward-dijo ella abrazándose a él.

-¿Que sientes pequeña?-dijo él sin comprender.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo ella escondiendo su carita en el pecho de él.

-NO, no te puedes ir- dijo él abrazándola más fuerte.-no puedes dejarme solo -dijo mientras más lagrimas recorrían su cara.

-Edward, escuchame- ella puso su pequeña mano donde su corazón latía desbocado-siempre aunque estemos separados cientos de años siempre estaré aquí esperando que nos volvamos a encontrar-le dijo ella con una de sus sonrisas.

-Te encontraré Bella te lo juro-dijo el poniendo su mano encima de la suya.

-Y yo te esperare-dijo mientras se acercaba y le dejaba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Después como si hubiera sido un sueño ella desapareció. Edward sintió algo en su muñeca, era un brazalete de cuero con una figura de un león el dibujo del clan de Bella, en la parte posterior al igual que en la suya también había una inscripción "siempre tuya" no sabia cuando Bella se lo había dejado, pero juro que nunca se lo quitaría hasta volver a encontrarla. Después un extraño sueño se apodero de él, sabía que Bella había usado parte de su poder como vampiro.

Cuando Bella regreso a su habitación, su corazón esta en parte restablecido. No podía haberse ido sin al menos haberse despedido de él. Con la nueva promesa hecha su corazón se lleno de alegría a la espera de volverse a encontrarse con él. Cuando entro por la ventana de su habitación, su hermana Alice la esperaba sentada en su cama, sus cosas ya estaban recogidas a la espera de su marcha.

-No lo has podido evitar ¿verdad?, después de mi advertencia has vuelto a ser la niña testaruda que siempre eres, menos mal que no te han pillado saliendo a escondidas-dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tú sabias que no lo iba a dejar sin despedirme-dijo ella sentándose a su lado-Alice he leído tus pensamientos y se que algo muy grave a ocurrido, y por eso nos marchamos, pero ¿cuando lo volveré a ver?-dijo ella con esperanza.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir cariño, pero tu destino esta anclado al suyo, lo hicisteis el día que os conocisteis-ella se sentó de una manera que quedaba mirando a su hermana de cara-Bella esto que te voy a contar es muy importante, se que aún eres muy pequeña, pero necesito que me prestes atención.

-Lo dices como si fueras a desaparecer-dijo ella sujetando la mano de su hermana.

-Y me iré, pero por un tiempo- ella la miro con sorpresa-no te preocupes cariño, volveré cuando sea el momento, pero escuchame.-Alice puso una de sus manos encima del colgante que le había dado, este de inmediato empezó a radiar una especie de calor-cuando vuelvas a sentir esto sera el momento que tu destino te vuelva a encontrar, sera cuando estés preparada para cumplirlo. Mientras no luches contra él. Las cosas siempre pasan por algo.

-BELLA, ALICE NO VAMOS- un grito de su madre las saco de su pequeña conversación.

-Bella-la llamo de nuevo su hermana-confía en mi, tu destino ya esta escrito

Con una sonrisa se separo de ella y cogió una de sus maletas. Viendo salir a su hermana Bella toco el colgante que le había dado Edward y con una sonrisa se despidió de él hasta la próxima vez que se encontrarían.

Cuando bajo sus padres ya la estaban esperando, sin perder más tiempo y sin mirar atrás, salieron de la aldea sin ser vistos por nadie. Todo lo que había vivido durante esos años en esa aldea lo dejarían atrás.

A la siguiente mañana una dulce luz despertó a Edward, lo que había empezado con un dulce sueño termino con una pesadilla, en ella veía como Bella desaparecía de su vida sin poder despedirse, pero por más que la llamaba y corría hacía ella, siempre desaparecía y aparecía más lejos de él. Se despertó con un sobresalto y fue cuando vio el brazalete que le había dejado Bella.

No podía ser verdad, no podía haberse ido sin él. Se levanto y salio corriendo de su habitación, con intención de ir a casa de Bella y saber que había sido solo una pesadilla, pero no llego muy lejos. En el salón su madre y su padre le esperaban. Algo muy grave había pasado.

-Edward, siéntete tenemos que hablar contigo -dijo su padre muy serio.

-Claro papa-dijo él.

-Cariño, ha ocurrido algo muy grave- su madre miro a su padre como pidiendo permiso para contarlo, a lo que él afirmo-Marcus a muerto -en ese momento Edward se quedo congelado. El máximo mago de su clan muerto.

-¿Como ha ocurrido?-dijo él.

-Creen que han sido los vampiros- dijo su padre.

-¿Por eso Bella se ha ido?-dijo él con un temblor en su voz.

-Eso creemos cariño-dijo su madre.

-Pero no lo entiendo, ¿por que los vampiros querrían matar a Marcus?-dijo él.

-Son cosas que tu no entenderías cariño, pero te estamos preparando para algo muy importante que va a pasar. Seguramente ellos se comportarán a partir de ahora de manera hostil, por eso no debes salir de casa.

Antes de que su padre terminara de decir esto un fuerte golpe sonó en la puerta de su casa, su madre pego un chillido y le empujo a su habitación. Cuatro vampiros habían ingresado en su casa por la fuerza. Edward corrió hacia su habitación mientras sus padres intentaban interponerse en su camino para que no le cogieran.

El se escondió en su armario con la esperanza de que no le encontrarán. Allí pudo escuchar los gritos de horror de sus padres, sabia que contra ellos no podrían hacer nada sin ayuda. Por eso saco su varita y regreso donde sus padres. Cuando llego al salón, dos de los vampiros que habían entrado en su casa estaban hechos un montón de polvo, pero los otros dos habían matado a sus padres y ahora se estaban alimentando de ellos.

Una gran ira creció en su pecho y concentro todo su poder en su varita, con un gran hechizo hizo prenderse en fuego a uno de ellos. Cuando fue atacar al otro fue más rápido y le ataco, sus garras le transpasarón la camisa y le hirieron en el pecho, sintió como su sangre corría por su cuerpo dejando le débil.

-Vaya pequeño mago, tienes valor-dijo riéndose mientras veía como no se podía mantener en pie y caía al suelo- vaya vaya -dijo mientras se agachaba a su lado y cogía su muñeca donde tenía el brazalete que le había dado Bella. -esto lo conozco, es uno de los clanes cobardes que huyeron ayer-dijo riéndose -pero te contaré un secreto-se agacho aún más hasta llegar a su oído- los encontraremos y después los mataremos por cobardes sobre todo a la pequeña que va con ellos, esa dulce niña-le vi como se relamía mientras pensaba en su dulce Bella- lo malo es que Aro la quiere con vida. Bueno creo que me estoy entreteniendo demasiado ahora despídete del mundo.

Cuando estuvo a punto de rematarlo estallo con una fuerte explosión. No supo quien le había salvado por que su visión poco a poco se fue volviendo negro solo supo que alguien intentaba hablar con él, pero no le entendía, todos sus ultimo pensamientos se fueron con ella, la luz de su vida.


	4. Empieza la busqueda

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ **

**Primero de todo agradeceros a todas las que leéis mis historias, quiero que sepáis que soy una persona un poco despistada por eso a veces no respondo a todos los reviews que me enviáis, por eso he decidido ponerme de esta manera en contacto con todas a la vez, intentare publicar este finc cada tres días, digo intentare por que a veces hay circunstancias que quizás me retrasen un poco, pero no os preocupéis que tarde un día más o menos seguiré con esta historia hasta su canalización.**

**Gracias por vuestra atención y espero que os guste como sigue toda la historia y un gran abrazo para todas.**

**CAPITULO 3**

_Querido Edward,_

_Se me rompe el corazón el que tengas que pasar por todo este dolor solo, pero no te podía decir lo que en realidad iba a pasar en tu futuro, cuando tuve la visión de la muerte de tus padres, intente sacar a Bella lo antes posible de tu vida, puedes pensar que fue un acto de egoísmo, y en parte lo fue, el que ella se enterará de eso y más a manos de uno de los nuestros la habría hecho sentir indigna de ti, y ambos sabemos que no es verdad, no podía hacerla pasar por ese sufrimiento._

_Ambos sois muy jóvenes para saber el amor que ha nacido entre vosotros, pero yo si lo he visto, por eso deje que se despidiera de ti aunque yo se lo había negado. Vuestro destino estaba anclado desde vuestro nacimientos, y como un vampiro muy antiguo me dijo alguna vez, nadie puede burlarlo, siempre nos encontrara nuestro destino aunque no creamos en él, y eso os pasará a vosotros. _

_Quizás mis palabras ahora no las comprendas, pero no te preocupes las entenderás, os quedan años para madurar, y aunque te parezca que mucho tiempo el que vais a estar separados el amor que sientes por ella, siempre le tendrás en tu corazón y te dará la suficiente fuerza para esperarla._

_El brazalete que te dio mi hermana, es un símbolo de ese amor, llevalo con orgullo igual que ella llevará tu colgante hasta que de nuevo os reunáis. Una sola cosa te pido. Nunca pierdas la fe en tus sentimientos. Cuando alguna vez flaquee tus fuerzas piensa en sus ultimas palabras ellas te darán el valor que necesitas._

_Tendréis pruebas a lo largo de vuestra vida, pero aunque no te sientas completo por su falta las pasareis, no te rindas y se fuerte, ella te necesitará al igual que tu la necesitas a ella.._

_Se despide de ti tu amiga y futura cuñada Alice._

_En la actualidad_

"Bella te hecho de menos"esos eran mis pensamientos una y otra vez durante todos estos años, Alice me dijo que tuviera paciencia que no me rindiera, pero a veces siento que cada año que pasa más y más se me van agotando.

Han pasado cientos de años desde el día que me despedí de ella, y siempre me hacia la mismas preguntas ¿estará bien?¿como será su aspecto ahora?.Para un mago la edad adulta llegaba cuando cumplíamos los 25 años, hay nuestro reloj se congelaba y nuestros cuerpos buscaban desesperadamente a nuestra compañera, pero yo después de todos estos años no la había encontrado. Sabía perfectamente quien era, pero mi esperanza de encontrarla se estaba agotando.

La guerra contra los vampiros seguía tan encarnizada como siempre estuvo desde la muerte de Marcus. Yo desde el día que me encontraron medio muerto me empezaron a preparar para luchar contra ellos. Jamás eche la culpa a todos los vampiros por la muerte de mis padres, sobre todo sabiendo que estoy enamorado de una de ellos, pero de esos habían pocos, por que según nos habíamos enterado, los cobardes como los había llamado el vampiro que casi estuvo a punto de matarme estaban casi extintos.

Eran un grupo pequeño que se negaron a pelear contra los magos, pero incluso los de su misma especie los estaban aniquilando, solo esperaba que ella estuviera a salvo en algún lado.

-Edward ¿quieres entrenar?-mi amigo Emmett se acercaba como todas las tardes a convencerme de ello, yo solo supe darle una pequeña sonrisa que no me alcanzo a los ojos.

-Hoy no tengo ganas colega-le dije yo, él al igual que yo ya había llegado a su edad adulta, la diferencia es que él si había encontrado a su alma gemela y vivía su feliz matrimonio como si fuera el ultimo.

-Una lastima, Jasper esta esperándonos en el campo de entrenamiento, dice que tiene nuevos hechizos para cargarse a unos cuantos chupasangre-dijo el con una sonrisa. Él sabia que esas frases no me hacían mucha gracia, pero hoy no tenía ganas de discutir.

-Dile que mejor lo deje para otro día hoy no estoy de humor-dije yo.

-¿Otra vez pensando en ella?- dijo él sentándose a mi lado

-Si, no entiendo como aún no la hemos encontrado, llevo años buscándola, y al parecer aquí en Italia tampoco esta.-dije yo mirando el brazalete-tenía fe en encontrarla en esa aldea de vampiros que dejamos en Volterra, pero cuando vi toda esa carnicería y supe que ella no estaba allí-no supe como continuar.

-Te sentiste aliviado-dijo él.

-¿Es malo eso?-dije mirándolo-se que murieron gente inocente, incluso niños, pero rece no encontrarla entre los cuerpos mutilados.

-Tranquilo, la encontraremos-dijo el abrazándome por los hombros.

-Gracias-Emmett era el único que sabía toda mi historia, fueron sus padres los que vinieron en mi rescate cuando fui atacado, y prácticamente me adoptaron. Jamas pensé que nos haríamos tan buenos amigos.

Y en parte le debía toda esta aventura, ya que fue idea de él salir a buscar a Bella. Sabía que no tenía mucho cariño a los vampiros, pero que hiciera esto por mi era muy importante. Rose su mujer y Jasper su hermano, también había decidido ayudarnos. Sabíamos que era una aventura bastante peligrosa ya que el odio hacia nuestra especie estaba muy vivo, y en algunas ocasiones teníamos que defendernos y matar algunos de ellos.

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?- yo le mire y afirme con la cabeza-¿en serio crees que ella sigue esperándote si sigue...

-Sigue viva-dije yo volviendo a mirar hacia el cielo azul.

-¿como estas tan seguro?-pregunto el con asombro por mi respuesta.

-Por que lo siento aquí-dije señalándome el corazón-¿tú sabrías si le pasa algo a Rose?-pregunte yo mirándole.

-Por su puesto, sabes que cuando un mago se junta con su alma gemela se hacen uno, pero nunca había escuchado nunca que un mago se enamorara de esa manera de un vampiro es algo antinatural-dijo él.

-Yo sentí esa conexión la primera vez que toque a Bella-dije yo cogiendo mi varita y mire mi mano con la cual fue la primera vez que la toque, aún seguía sintiendo esa corriente-fue algo impresionante, sentí como una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, y mi corazón-dije acordándome de la primera vez que la toque- le rodeo un fuego que nunca he vuelto a sentir desde que ella se fue-dije mirándole.

-Lo siento Edward pero me es imposible de creer, sabes igual que yo que un mago no llega a su madurez antes de los 25 años, y tu me estas describiendo síntomas de un enamoramiento cuando tenías cuantos ¿nueve años?-pregunto él con el ceño fruncido.

-Diez, tenia diez y se lo que sentí Emmett, y hay algo más observa-apunte con mi varita hacia una roca y quise hacer el hechizo que nunca conseguia hacer pera esta exploto, él me miro sin saber exactamente lo que le quería decir- se supone que debería haberse transformado en una mariposa-dije con un suspiro.

-Venga ya, ¿y la has hecho explotar?-yo solo me encogí de hombros y mire al suelo-Edward, ese hechizo te lo enseñan en primaria.

-Jamas conseguí invocarlo hasta que la conocí, pero una vez que se fue, es como si ese hechizo se fuera con ella, jamas me ha vuelto a salir-me levante de donde habíamos estado sentados y me dirigí hacia donde estaban nuestros amigos-vamos estarán preocupados por nosotros.

Nos estábamos quedando en una pequeña aldea de magos que nos encontramos cuando llegamos a Italia para buscar a Bella, al principio estaban un poco desconfiados, pero después de unas semanas que llevábamos con ellos nos acogieron con mucha amabilidad.

Cuando llegamos al campo de entrenamiento Jasper y Rosalie, estaban luchando con un vampiro que habíamos cazado en el poblado masacrado de los vampiros. Jasper había tenido la gran idea de dejarlo vivo para practicar con él.

-Vamos Rose vuelve a intentarlo, pero esta vez intenta no quemarle algún miembro-le dijo Jasper, al fijarme mejor vi como el vampiro tenía uno de sus miembro calcinados.

-¿Que clase de hechizo le enseñas?-pregunte.

-El de capturarlos, quien sabe cuando lo necesitaremos-dijo él.

Rosalie se puso delante de él con su varita en alto y se concentro, cuando lo lanzo un gran chillido salio del vampiro, al parecer había vuelto a fallar y le había quemado un pié. Rosalie era una experta con los hechizos de fuego y a veces se le iba un poco la mano con ellos.

-No Rosalie, debes desconectar tus hechizos de fuego para que te salgan los demás-dijo Jasper pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Dejame intentarlo a mi-dije acercándome a él, levante la varita e invoque al dios del metal, de la nada salio una cadena y lo envolvió, a la vez esta cadena llevaba un hechizo bastante poderoso el cual ellos no podían romperlo.-Rosalie mientras no desconectes los demás poderes no te saldrá el hechizo-dije yo con un guiño.

-Gracias Edward es un buen consejo-moví de nuevo la varita y le desate para que ella lo intentará, pero algo me desconcentro, vi movimiento cerca de donde estábamos nosotros y no eran magos-joder, preparaos-grite en ese momento.

Tres vampiros nuevos aparecieron cerca del que teníamos atados, al parecer eran peones, ya que no se les veía muy fuertes, pero estaba seguro que alguno de mayor rango no estaría muy lejos, ellos nunca mandaban peones sin alguien que los vigilara.

Sacaron sus colmillos amenazándonos, pero hubo uno que al mirarme el brazalete se asombro. Aunque quiso disimularlo ya que su reacción fue muy corta yo me fije en ello, a ese no le quería muerto, le necesitaba vivo.

-El de la izquierda es mio-dije yo-Emmett vigila estoy seguro que estos no están solos.

Rosali y Jasper atacaron a los otros dos con hechizos de fuego y electricidad, pero yo al mio lo ataque con el mismo que había hecho con él que teníamos retenido, pero no acerté, había algo en este vampiro que era diferente. Sabia exactamente como escapar de mis hechizos.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunte él en cambio se empezó a reír.

-yo sé quien eres tú, llevábamos mucho tiempo buscándote-dijo él enseñándome los colmillos -pero no puedo quedarme a jugar mucho contigo, necesito informar que aún sigues vivo.-le volví a lanzar el hechizo para capturarlo pero me di cuenta que tenía una especie de bloqueo que no dejaba afectarle ningún de nuestros hechizos.

-Si tanto dices que sabes de mi, ¿quien te enviá a buscarme?-pregunte yo.

-ah ah, no te diré nada elegido-dijo él, pero antes de que pudiera atacarle de nuevo desapareció.

El vampiro que teníamos encadenado al póster de repente se empezó a reír a carcajadas, parecía como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Todos nos quedamos mirándolo sin comprender a que venía tanta risa, hasta que poso sus ojos en mi y escupió en el suelo.

-Asique eres tú-dijo es con desprecio- con razón me sonaba ese brazalete-yo solo lo mire quiza él se supiera algo de Bella.

-¿Sabes donde esta Bella?-pregunte yo.

-Esa cobarde esta condenada a muerte al igual que tú, nunca podréis con nuestro pueblo-dijo el riéndose.

-Hijo de puta -dije lanzándome contra él, pero no llegue muy lejos Jasper me retuvo.

-Por tu culpa y la de ella estáis envenenando nuestra sangre, pero pronto Aro terminará con vuestras miserable vidas-dijo él-la leyenda nunca se cumplirá.

-¿que leyenda?-pregunto Jasper.

-No se de que esta hablando-dije yo, en ese momento y sin explicación su cuerpo se incendio, todos nos echamos hacia atrás, al ver las llamas tan enormes que cubrían su cuerpo, sus gritos se escuchaban a kilómetros a la redonda, y de repente se convirtió en polvo.

A los pocos minutos Emmett emergió entre los arboles, su cara estaba pálida como la nieve, y apenas podía hablar. Algo había visto pero hasta que no se tranquilizara no podría contárnoslo.

-No os lo vais a creer, cuando perseguí al vampiro que se os había escapado, me encontré con un ejercito de ellos. Están allí hacia el norte pasando la llanura, por lo menos habría miles de ellos. Estos pobres tontos con los que nos hemos encontrado, eran solo exploradores-dijo con cara de miedo.

-Joder tendremos que largarnos de aquí-dije yo-hay que avisar al poblado, quizá ellos quieran mudarse a Forks allí estarán a salvo.

-¿Que creéis que están haciendo tantos vampiros hay reunidos?-dijo Rosalie.

-Se están preparando para otra guerra, y creo que esta será la definitiva.-dije yo.

-Tenemos que avisar a todos-dijo Emmett.

-Creo que si me ubico bien si vamos hacia el norte podremos encontrar un puerto, allí podemos coger un barco hacía América, siento decirte esto Edward pero creo que va siendo hora de regresar a casa-dijo Jasper.

-Tienes razón-dije yo con tristeza-llevaremos a toda esa gente hacia el puerto y allí los embarcaremos hacia nuestras tierras, allí quizá tengan una posibilidad de sobrevivir.

-Lo siento amigo-dijo Emmett.

-No importa quizá por alguna voluntad del destino ella esta en casa esperándome.

Con toda la tristeza de mi corazón tuve que decidir el irme de nuevo a Estados Unidos para avisar a mi clan que las fuerzas vampiricas se estaban reuniendo de nuevo para atacarnos, no podía exponer a mi gente por mi cabezonería de encontrarla.

Fuimos directos al poblado y pusimos sobre aviso a la gente de allí, muchos de ellos decidieron acompañarnos, pero hubo otros que se negaron hacerlo, por más que los intentamos convencer no hubo medio de ello, por eso por su propia seguridad les lanzamos un hechizo de protección, no aguantaría mucho pero al menos habíamos hecho lo que pudimos por ellos.

Cuando llegamos al puerto encontramos un hotel de bajo coste donde podíamos descansar para mañana partir de nuevo a Forks, a nuestro hogar, hacia cientos de años que no volvíamos a pisar esas tierras donde tenía tantos recuerdos de mi pequeña, pero era hora de volver y afrontar mi destino como guerrero, tenía que estar al lado de mi clan y defender a los más débiles.

Decidí compartir cuarto con Jasper, estaba deseando acostarme en la cama, hacia días que no me acostaba en una, y mi cuerpo ya se estaban resintiendo por lo mal que lo trataba durmiendo en el duro suelo.

Cuando estábamos a punto de ingresar en la habitación Jasper se detuvo en el umbral algo había en la habitación. Sacamos nuestras varitas para atacar lo que estuviera dentro, pero cuando ingrese en la habitación todo mi mundo se dio la vuelta. Había alguien que jamas podría haber pensado en volver a ver en todo este tiempo.


	5. Sabiendo toda la verdad

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 4 SABIENDO TODA LA VERDAD**

Hacía cientos de años que iba de un sitio a otro con mi familia y un grupo de vampiros que se habían negado a luchar contra los magos, cada día me acordaba de mi hermana, ella se había separado de nosotros al poco tiempo después de salir de Forks, no me había dado explicación ninguna el por que se iba pero lo que si me dijo fue que algún día volvería.

También cada día me acordaba de él, de Edward, a veces intentaba no decir su nombre por que me hacía daño el solo pensar en él, pero otras veces cuando se hacia de noche y nadie me podía ver me dirigía hacia alguna zona donde estuviera lo suficiente despejada para poder ver las estrellas rezando que él las pudiera ver también mientras pensaba en mi. ¿se acordaría él de nuestra promesa? ¿seguiría pensando que alguna vez nos volveríamos a encontrar?, yo lo deseaba día a día y mi esperanza nunca se perdía, mi corazón aunque no latía como el de un humano se llenaba de alegría de pensar el día que se reuniría conmigo y que al final nunca nos separarían.

Pero ya habían pasado muchos años y las dudas empezaban aflorar en mi. Mi padre estaba empeñado en que ya iba siendo hora de que dejara de esperar a mi príncipe azul y buscara realmente a mi compañero por toda la eternidad, pero yo esperaba el día que él volviera a mi vida.

Hoy habíamos llegado a un nuevo poblado donde más vampiros como nosotros estaban viviendo, los últimos poblados donde habíamos estado habían sido arrasados por los sangrientos como los llamábamos nosotros. No era suficiente la guerra que tenían contra los magos, que también intentaban exterminarnos a nosotros, los que no queríamos luchar. Decían que eramos la vergüenza de la raza, pero nadie nos podía obligar a luchar contra personas que no tenían nada contra nosotros.

-Por fin te he encontrado-dijo una vampiresa rubia de más o menos mi edad.

-No estaba tan lejos-dije yo con una sonrisa. Kate era una amiga que viajaba con nosotros desde la ultima aldea en la que estuvimos, los sangrientos mataron a sus padres cuando habían salido de caza, pero gracias al destino la habían dejado a ella con unos vecinos.

-Tu padre te busca, dice que tiene que hablar contigo de algo importante.

-De acuerdo enseguida voy- dije con un suspiro.

Seguí a Kate hasta la casa que nos había adjudicado al llegar aquí, pero antes de abrir la puerta, ya estaba escuchando la voz mental de mi padre, algo le preocupaba y no sabia exactamente como decírmelo, el aura de su alma estaba morada por la decisión, y eso era algo que me ponía nerviosa.

-¿Padre pasa algo?-pregunte nada más entrar.

-Bella, siéntate por favor hay algo que necesito hablar contigo-le vi respirar profundamente un par de veces intentando aclara su mente, pero al parecer no sacaba nada en claro en lo que tenía que decirme.

-He recibido una nota de Aro-dijo él, pero con solo escuchar ese nombre me estremecí, él era el rey de los vampiros, imponía las reglas para que los demás las acatáramos, pero a la vez era uno de los vampiros mas sanguinarios, ya que él y su ejercito era uno de los que atacaban a las aldeas de los vampiros como nosotros, tenía el alma negra como la noche, y sus pensamientos solo eran sobre la guerra y la muerte de las demás criaturas.

-¿Que quiere ahora?-dije yo con un susurro.

-Que te entreguemos-dijo el cabizbajo-tiene la extraña sensación que eres tú la niña de la que tanto habla la sagrada escritura, pero por más que he insistido en que no lo eres, él te quiere de todas maneras para su ejercito. Al parecer están planeando otro ataque contra los hechiceros, pero antes de lanzarse quieres encontrar a los elegidos, para saber que su ataque podrá ser más certero.

-no te entiendo papa-dije yo sentándome a su lado-¿por que cree que soy yo la elegida?.-su padre se quedo mirándola en su mente se colo si contarme la verdad o no, pero también vi la promesa que le hizo a mi hermana Alice antes de marcharse-ella también lo creía ¿verdad?

-Si por eso estamos siempre huyendo, quiso que te alejarás lo suficiente para que no te encontrarán, pero al parecer siempre lo hacen-dijo él.

-Las aldeas que han sido saqueadas, ¿crees que alguien les esta indicando donde puedo estar?-dije yo con miedo.

-Eso parece, por eso esta vez Aro me ha enviado la nota, si no lo hago atacarán esta aldea de nuevo-dijo él.

-Pero hay demasiados niños aquí, no podemos exponerlos,¿por que me has traído si sabias que podía pasar esto?-le pregunte llena de furia.

-Por que se lo prometí a tu hermana-dijo él.

-¿Como?-me volví hacia él sin comprendelo.

-Aquí es donde tienes que esperar, ha llegado el momento en reunirte con él-dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo por inercia me eche mano al colgante de la mariposa, pero no sentí su calor ¿Alice se habría equivocado?, no no creo, pero una gran sonrisa se instalo en mi cara, no me lo podía creer padre destino me lo iba a traer de nuevo.

-Edward-dije yo en un suspiro.

-Si hija, el vendrá pronto a buscarte, pero tenemos que intentar manteneros vivos lo más posible. Si queremos que la profecía se cumpla él deberá venir aquí a buscarte.-dijo agarrándome la mano.

-¿Como sabes tu tanto sobre esa profecía padre?-le pregunte.

-Por que yo era el guardián del libro sagrado, hasta que Aro me desterró por no querer traducirse lo. Aro antes de nacer tu no era así, era bueno sabía cumplir con la ley y era tolerante con todos, pero cuando se unió a su eterna compañera su alma se lleno de egoismo, de ansia de poder y odio. Todos creen que fue ella la que se la enveneno, pero eso no fue así.

-¿Por que?-pregunte yo.

-Por que se alió con otros magos que querían eso mismo.-él se levanto de su silla y fue a mirar por la ventana, nunca pensé que mi padre supiera tanto de la historia de nuestra raza, pero según empece a leer en su mente el era uno de los primeros vampiros que crearon la aldea donde vivimos junto con los magos. Sus pensamientos eran como una película que venía a mi mente.

Pude ver como Aro al principio de los tiempos sonreía junto con otros vampiros en su palacio, y organizaba fiestas donde celebraba su amistad con los hechiceros de todos los sitios, hasta que conoció a una dulce vampiresa de rizos color castaño la cuál fue su esposa.

Pero mi padre también pudo ver que entre las sombras había otros hechiceros conspirando contra esa paz que todo el mundo celebraba, hacia sus planes sobre el poder y la dominación del mundo. Pensamientos prohibidos por ellos, ya que no podían atacar a los humanos, si lo hacían todo su poder les era arrebatado, por eso necesitaban a los vampiros, pero antes de eso tenían que librarse de los demás hechiceros.

-Fue con un hechizo como envenenaron el alma de Aro, lograron confundirlo y hacer que matara a su propia esposa embarazada confundiendolo y haciéndolo creer que fue Marcus el que lo hizo. Le convencieron que estaba enamorado de ella y que se iban a fugar juntos, pero eso nunca fue verdad.

-¿Por que quería Aro que le tradujeras el libro Sagrado?-pregunte yo.

-Por que hay era donde ponía los nombres de los elegidos, pero antes de que me obligara hacerlo lo saque de palacio junto con algo igual de preciado para él que nunca supo que tenía.-dijo mi padre mirándome.

-¿Que fue?-dije en un susurro.

-A ti, mi pequeña princesa-en ese momento sentí como mi corazón volvía a la vida-cuando Aro ataco a la reina, estaba embarazada de ti, pero en el ultimo aliento de ella me pidió que te sacara de su vientre, que podrías ser salvada, y así lo hice con toda la fuerza de mi voluntad le abrí el vientre con mis colmillos y te saque. Después te lleve a mi casa y Esme desde entonces te ha criado como si fueras nuestra hija, por eso nunca te lo hemos contado, siempre has estado en peligro de que Aro lo descubriera. Desde el momento que tu madre te entrego a nosotros, Esme y yo no solo hemos sido tus padres también hemos sido tus guardianes hasta entregarte a tu destino.

-¿Y Alice?-pregunte yo.

-Alice siempre a sido como tu hermana, se ha preocupado por ti y te ha vigilado gracias a las visiones, pero ella tuvo que abandonarnos para cumplir su parte de misión, pero es algo que solo ella puede contarte-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Como Aro sabe sobre la profecía si tu no le has contado nada?-este asunto cada vez era más complicado.

-Por la bruja que le acompaña, Jane es mitad vampiresa mitad hechicera, y ve tanto el futuro como el pasado, por eso ha visto algo de la profecía, pero no sabe exactamente quienes son los elegidos, solo yo y unos pocos vampiros los sabemos, pero hemos jurado guardar ese secreto hasta nuestra muerte.-yo mire al suelo pensando en todo lo que me había dicho nunca pensé que tantas personas podrían morir por ayudarme a que no me encontrarán.

-Si Edward es el otro elegido también le atacarán, ¿habría alguna posibilidad que a él tampoco le hayan descubierto?-pregunte mirándolo.

-Creo que en esto no puedo ayudarte, no se hasta donde llega el poder de Jane, lo que si se es hasta donde llega los poderes de Edward, pero aún están adormecidos hasta que no se reúna contigo.

-¿Como es eso?-dije yo acercándome hasta él.

-Edward es un poderoso hechicero, tiene sangre real, pero creo que él también ignora eso. Me imagino que al igual que a ti no le contaron nunca nada, pero yo lo supe en cuanto lo conocí-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que no te gustaba que me juntará con él-dije yo.

-Por que pensé que erais muy jóvenes para que aún se cumpliera vuestra misión, pero ahora habeis madurado, sabéis de lo que sois capaces, aunque a él le falte mucha practica para ello-dijo con una sonrisa-espero que Alice sepa cual es su misión y traiga a un gran maestro para ayudarle a prepararse para la batalla.

-¿Alice ha ido a buscarle?- dije yo con una sonrisa.

-No lo se cariño, ella no nos dijo nada, solo nos dijo que cuando llegara el día lo sabríamos, siempre tan misteriosa esta niña-dijo con una carcajada.

-Al final no me has contado sobre los poderes de Edward-dije yo.

-Para eso esperaré que este él presente pequeña curiosa, ahora ve con Kate te esta esperando y no sabe si entrar o no-dijo tocándome la nariz.

-Aunque no seas mi padre siempre te sentiré así Carlisle-dije devolviendo le el abrazo.

-Bella-yo lo mire con curiosidad pero no me hizo falta más palabras se lo escuche en la mente _"no digas nada a nadie_".

-Lo prometo-dije yo con una sonrisa.

Cuando salí Kate estaba paseándose de arriba abajo muy nerviosa, gracias a Dios no había escuchado nada, si no tendría que empezar a mentirle y no me gustaba hacerlo con ella.

-Kate, ¿Que te parece una carrera hasta el prado?-pregunte yo con una sonrisa.

-Eso estaría genial, veo que estas de mejor humor-dijo ella.

-y que lo digas la charla con mi padre a sido mejor de lo que esperaba-dije yo echando a correr- la ultima que llegue tiene que beber de una rana-dije yo riéndome.

-Eso es trampa-dijo detrás de mi.

Corrimos riéndonos hasta llegar al prado donde siempre podíamos ser nosotras mismas, allí nos habíamos contando todos nuestros secreto, aunque yo ya lo sabía antes de que ella me los hubiera contado, nunca le dije sobre mi poder de leer las mentes. Ella en cambio tenía el don de las imágenes, podía implantar imágenes en la cabeza de una persona de tal manera que se creía que estaba allí en la realidad, aunque no fuera verdad.

-¿Que te ha dicho tu padre para ponerte de tan buen humor?-pregunto de repente. Yo no podía decirle la verdad, ya que si no la obligaría a algo que no quería.

-Que quizá venga mi hermana Alice pronto de visita-accedí a darle una pequeña verdad.

-¿En serio?, ya tengo ganas de conocerla, después de todo lo que me has contado, parece como si la conociera de toda la vida-dijo ella con asombro.

-Si seguro que te gustará-dije yo cerrando los ojos.

Llevábamos tanto tiempo allí que no nos dimos cuenta que la noche se nos había echado encima hasta que oímos unos aullidos, de repente nos enderezamos y buscamos de donde provenían esos ruidos.

-Pensé que no habría lobos por esta zona-dijo ella.

-Yo tampoco, quizá es una manada que esta de paso-dije yo-creo que es el momento de largarnos.

A parte de los hechiceros los Hombres lobos eran nuestro enemigo natural, por eso siempre intentábamos evitarlos, lo malo que de vez en cuando nos topábamos con alguna manada. Pero esta vez al parecer no lod íbamos a poder evitar.

De entre los arboles aparecieron 6 enormes lobos enseñándonos los dientes con su el pelo erizado, símbolo de que nos iban a atacar, yo no quería hacerles daño por que según el aura de sus almas, no eran malos, pero en sus mentes solo tenía un pensamiento y era acabar con nosotras.

-Bella tengo miedo, no podremos con todos-dijo Kate acercandose a mi.

-Tranquila, estoy pensando en un plan.-dije yo intentando mantener la calma.

-Pues date prisa por que ese no deja de mirarme-dijo Kate señalándome a un lobo negro.

-Vale, si echamos a correr, ellos son tan veloces como nosotras, osea que mala idea, si los atacamos serían tres para cada una-la mire y negó con la cabeza-mala idea ¿y si usas tu poder?-pregunte yo.

-No puedo con tantos Bella-dijo ella con un temblor en la voz.

-Mala idea- de repente mi colgante empezó a calentarse junto a mi pecho, esto solo podía significar una cosa-Edward-dije mientras me giraba.


	6. Por fin te encontre

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 5 POR FIN TE ENCONTRE**

-¿Alice?¿que haces aquí?-pregunte yo acercándome a ella con una sonrisa.

-Es la hora Edward, vengo a por ti tenemos que irnos-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

¿La hora? Una gran sonrisa creció en mi cara, quizá ella me ayudaría a encontrarla, pero en ese momento me acorde del ejercito que se preparaba a kilómetros de donde estábamos, no podía abandonar a mi clan. Era una decisión demasiado importante.

-Se lo que piensas Edward, pero tienes que pensarlo bien, esta decisión es solo tuya-dijo Alice-yo solo te ofrezco dos opciones venir conmigo o quedarte. Te dejaré pensarlo por esta noche-dijo ella saliendo por la puerta.

-Alice-la llame-¿no te iras?-pregunte.

-No, solo saldré alimentarme y te daré tiempo para que pienses, pero te dejo mi consejo-dijo ella poniendo su mano en mi corazón-hazle caso él siempre tiene razón, y aunque ahora mismo lo tengas dividido siempre habrá una parte que te tire más que otra.

La vi salir de la habitación mientras yo me sentaba en la cama, cuando escuche un suspiro fue cuando me di cuenta que no estaba solo en la habitación. Jasper se había quedado conmigo. Yo solo supe mirarlo pero sabia que esta decisión la tenía que tomar yo solo.

Me tumbe en la cama y no supe en que momento el sueño me pudo. Me encontraba en un pequeño prado donde estaba sentado frente a una hermosa chica de ojos chocolate, ella me sonreía pero su alegría no llegaba a sus ojos.

-No te he olvidado-me decía ella.

-¿Bella?-pregunte yo.

-Siempre te esperaré, eres parte de mi-dijo ella mientras se levantaba del suelo y empezaba alejarse- ven a mi cuando estés preparado.

-Bella no te vayas-dije yo con lagrimas en los ojos-no me dejes de nuevo-dije yo corriendo hacia ella.

Pero no llegue alcanzarla, ella había vuelto a desaparecer. Me desperté gritando su nombre, fue el momento que lo decidí, necesitaba encontrarla, y Alice me ayudaría. Justo antes del amanecer ella se presento en mi habitación con una sonrisa.

-Veo que ya te has decidido-dijo.

-Vayámonos Alice-conteste yo.

-No sin antes que hables con tus amigos, vamos a necesitar a uno de ellos y tiene que venir con nosotros-dijo ella.

-¿A quien?-pregunte yo con curiosidad.

Se dirigió hacia la cama que había al lado de la mía y tiro de las sabanas, Jasper aún estaba dormido abrazado a su almohada con un semblante muy inocente. Yo la mire alzando las cejas preguntándome para que le necesitaríamos a él.

-Es el hechicero perfecto para ayudarte con tus poderes-dijo ella.

-¿Que poderes?, yo no tengo Alice, y mis hechizos son un poco inestables-pregunte yo.

-Ahora no te lo puedo explicar, pero cuando llegue...-de repente ella se quedo callada y con su mirada perdida en el vació, no sabia lo que la pasaba pero me estaba empezando asustar.

-¿Alice?¿que te pasa?-pregunte yo moviendola de los hombros-Alice,reacciona-dije yo con un grito. En ese momento Jasper se sobresalto y de un salto se levanto de la cama.

-¿Quien nos ataca?-dijo el con su varita en la mano-Ah valla, volvió la chupasangre-dijo el despreocupado mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama y bostezaba.

-Algo la pasa, no reacciona-dije yo preocupado.

-Echale un vaso de agua por encima, a lo mejor reacciona-dijo el en tono de broma.

-Si se te ocurre hacerlo te rebano la yugular idiota-dijo ella saliendo del trance-tememos que irnos ahora Edward, es muy importante.

-¿Que pasa?-dije con un pequeño temblor.

-Bella esta en peligro-con solo esas palabras me hicieron reaccionar lo suficiente rápido para tener todo preparado para marcharnos.-¿Donde esta y como llegamos a tiempo?-dije yo.

-Si fueras tu solo, te llevaría a mi espalda-dijo ella pensando-pero al llevar a este no se como hacerlo exactamente, pensé que tendríamos más tiempo pero ha habido una complicación.

-Es verdad tu puedes ver el futuro, se me había olvidado-dije yo.

-Perdón por entrometerme pero ¿de que mierdas estáis hablando?-dijo Jasper mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Tengo una idea-dijo ella mientras se acercaba al teléfono-¿Peter?, te necesito-espero a que la contestarán y luego colgó-en cinco segundos estará aquí, preparaos.

-¿Me podéis responder?¿que coño pasa?-pregunto de nuevo Jasper, yo intente responder pero de repente alguien llamo a la puerta. Cuando la abrí un vampiro casi tan alto como yo, moreno y con los ojos azules estaba detrás de ella.

-Tú debes ser Edward-dijo ofreciéndome la mano la cual yo correspondí- soy Peter uno de los guardianes.

-¿Guardianes?-pregunte mirando a Alice.

-¿No se lo has explicado?-pregunto él a Alice.

-Ahora no tenemos tiempo Bella esta en peligro, coge al rubio y sígueme tenemos que llegar antes del anochecer al poblado-dijo ella.

-Yo no voy a ningún lado hasta que alguien me responda que coño esta pasando aquí-dijo Jasper.

-Por favor confiá en mi amigo, te prometo que luego responderte a todo-dije yo.

-Edward, ¿se te olvida el maldito ejercito que hay al otro lado de la montaña?, tenemos que irnos para avisar a los nuestros-dijo él-no podemos seguir con tú idea de encontrarla.

-Joder tío, me vas a obligar hacer algo que no quiero-dijo Alice entre dientes.

-Atrevete enana-dijo el apuntándola con la varita.

-Jasper por favor hazle caso-dije yo.

-Y una mierda, yo no daré la espalda a los míos-dijo el con furia.

-y yo tampoco, pero necesito encontrarla-dije yo con un grito-por favor -volví a suplicar.

-¿Y que pasa con Emmett y Rosalie? -pregunto él-¿ no se te ha ocurrido que ellos se preocuparan cuando vean que nos hemos ido?.

-Emmett me apoyaría con esto, pero Alice quiere que seas tú quien me acompañe, no entiendo por que, pero le haré caso, ahora necesito que hagas caso a Alice y te vengas con nosotros.

-No Edward, si te seguí a esta aventura era por que aunque había combates no eran del todo importantes y los nuestros podrían mantenerlos a raya, pero ahora se prepara algo gordo y tenemos que ayudarlos-dijo el negándose otra vez.

-Esta bien-dije rindiendome-Alice haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo voy a despedirme de Emmett y los demás.

Salí de la habitación sin saber exactamente que era lo que pasaría dentro de la habitación, pero al menos Emmett y los demás se merecían una pequeña despedida. Me dirigí hacia la habitación que compartían el matrimonio y con unos pequeños golpes llame a la puerta haciendo salir a mi amigo.

-Emmett me tengo que ir-dije sin apenas mirarle.

-Han venido a buscarte ¿verdad?-dijo él.

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunte asombrado.

-Por que solo decidirías irte si tiene que ver con Bella-dijo él con una sonrisa-tranquilo, no necesitas mi autorización para marcharte, sabes que yo te apoyo en todo esto, pero solo ten cuidado-dijo dándome un abrazo-te quiero entero para que puedas luchar a nuestro lado.

-Sabes que siempre seras mi mejor amigo-dije yo.

-Y el único que tienes-dijo el con una carcajada-traela para que la conozca, ya tengo ganas de conocer a la vampiresa que te ha robado el corazón, te estaremos esperando.-yo mire hacia atrás al sentir a Alice detrás de mi-ve te esperan.

Volví abrazar a Emmett agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por mi. Y me fui en busca de mi amor.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando llegamos a una aldea donde se veían vampiros por todos lados, al principio nos miraban con mucha desconfianza, algunos incluso nos enseñaron los dientes, pero otros en cambio nos miraban con asombro, al parecer nadie había visto un hechicero de cerca. Jasper aún iba durmiendo en los brazos del tal Peter, no se que clase de poder habrían usado en contra de él para conseguir este efecto, pero al menos habíamos conseguido traerlo con nosotros.

-Seguidme-dijo Alice.

Entramos en una pequeña cabaña donde recostaron a Jasper en un sofá antiguo, me preguntaba quien serían los que vivirían en esta cabaña, pero había un toque que se me hacia familiar.

-Bienvenido a Irlanda Edward-dijo una voz detrás de mi.

-Carlisle-dije en un susurro.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo hijo-dijo el mientras me daba un abrazo.

-gracias yo también tenía ganas de verlos-dije mirando a mi alrededor-¿donde esta Bella?-al no verla.

-Salio con una amiga a dar un paseo, creo que no tardarán mucho en volver-dijo -aunque creo que están tardando demasiado-dijo él extrañándose.

-Vi una visión de ella, sentí que estaba en peligro, pero ahora no veo nada todo lo veo en su futuro esta negro, es como si algo obstaculizara mis visiones sobre su futuro-dijo Alice.

-Por una parte tienes razón-dijo Carlisle-esta mañana llego una nota de Aro, la requieren en palacio-dijo él.

-Pero no puede ir allí, la matarán si descubre la verdad-dijo Alice con terror.

-Por eso la amenaza que viste-dijo Carlisle.

-¿Quien es Aro?-pregunte yo.

-¿No le has dicho nada?-dijo él.

-No, lo siento, al sentir la amenaza contra ella no vi el momento y preferí esperar a estar en casa para contarle todo-dijo Alice. Él se volvió hacia mi mirándome durante un largo rato hasta que decidió explicarme algo.

-Aro es el rey de nuestra raza, es el padre de Isabella-dijo él.

-¿Como?-dije en un susurro, fue cuando sentí que mis piernas no me sostenían y me deje caer en una silla que había cerca de mi.

-Edward se que es complicado, pero por favor no pierdas la fe en ella-dijo el poniéndose de cuclillas delante de mi-Bella nació del vientre de la reina pero no gracias a su padre si no al mio, si yo no la hubiera sacado ella habría muerto.

-¿Que paso?-pregunte yo sin saber exactamente si quería saberlo.

-Aro ataco a la madre de Isabella cuando ella estaba en su ultimo mes de embarazo, a ella no pude salvarla, pero a Isabella la conseguí sacar de ese infierno-dijo él.

-¿No sabe que tiene una hija?-dijo una voz detrás de nosotros. Me volví y vi como Jasper estaba despierto, no me miro, sabia que estaría enfadado conmigo, pero al menos sabía que estaba interesado en la historia de mi pequeña.

-¿Quien eres tú jovencito?-pregunto Carlisle.

-Es el maestro hechicero que me pediste padre-respondió Alice.

-¿que yo que?-dijo él asombrado.

-Bien-dijo satisfecho Carlisle-respondiendo a tu pregunta joven, no Aro no sabe de la existencia de Bella, él cree que ella murió junto con su madre. Por eso por ahora no debe enterarse.

-¿por ahora?-pregunte yo levantándome- Si tanto peligro corre Bella si se llegará a enterar el tal Aro, según mi opinión nunca debería enterarse.-dije yo con rabia.

-Pero en eso no esta de acuerdo contigo Edward-dijo Alice.

-Me importa una mierda si esta de acuerdo o no, no expondré a Bella a una lucha en el que pueda resultar herida-dije yo empezandome a exaltar.

-Edward, tranquilizate por favor-dijo Carlisle- esta en vuestro destino destruir a Aro y su ejercito, pero para eso tenéis que prepararos.

-¿y yo que papel tengo en todo esto?-dijo Jasper.-por que no entiendo por que coño me habéis traído aquí a la fuerza.

-Tú querido rubito tendrás que ayudar a Edward con sus poderes-dijo Alice.

-¿Que yo que?-dijo el asombrándose de nuevo mientras me miraba-¿tú quien piensas que soy?.

-Un maestro hechicero-dijo ella mirándose las uñas-¿no lo había dicho ya?-pregunto frunciendo su entrecejo, pero nadie pudo decir nada más por que la puerta de la casa se abrió con un gran golpe.

-Carlisle, se han avistado lobos y Bella no ha regresado-dijo ella agitadamente.

-Joder-dijo él-Alice, por eso no podías ver su futuro los lobos interfieren en tus visiones.

-Mierda-dijo ella cogiéndome y colocándome a su espalda.

-¿Que pasa?-dije yo mientras me sujetaba.

-Bella-dijo ella echando a correr-será atacada por lobos por eso no podía ver la.

En pocos minutos pude ver delante de nosotros una especie de prado, allí había dos chicas vampiros siendo acechadas por 6 enormes lobos, al principio me quede congelado al ver esos enormes animales, no sabia que hacer como ayudar a esas chicas. Pero una brisa me trajo un olor que era conocido por mi que hacia años que soñaba con poder encontrarlo de nuevo.

-Bella-susurre, y como si me hubiera escuchado la chica castaña se empezó a girar hacia mi, fue cuando lo vi, uno de los lobos había saltado hacia ella para atacarla.


	7. Sentimientos encontrados

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 6 SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS**

-NO!-grite y de inmediato me dirigí hacia ellas para interponerme entre el lobo y las chicas, no se en que momento en que momento llegué ni cuando saque mi varita para protegerlas, haciendo que el lobo se detuviera en seco mientras me enseñaba los dientes y me gruñía. Vi como Jasper en ese momento se puso a mi lado.

-Hechizo de contención-me susurro.

-Nunca lo he conseguido y lo sabes-dije sin perder de vista los lobos.

-Edward es la única manera de detenerlos si no quieres que nos maten, cuando consigas hacer la barrera yo los atare con las cadenas, pero las dos cosas no podre hacerlas solo.-dijo él.

-No te aseguro nada de que podré conseguirlo, sabes de mi torpeza con los hechizos bajo presión-dije yo.

-Si que lo harás-dijo una voz detrás de mi, juro que era pura melodía para mis oídos algo que había anhelado en mis sueños, pero en ese momento lo ultimo que necesitaba era distraerme de lo que tenía que hacer-confiá en ti mismo.

Cerré un momento mis ojos y me concentre, fue cuando volví a sentir la fuerza de Bella rodeándome, era como la primera vez que no conseguí hacer mi hechizo, toda la fuerza vital de Bella me recorrió en ese momento todo mi cuerpo, cuando abrí los ojos, vi más claro el hechizo, y una gran barrera nos rodeo a todos. Los lobos volvieron atacar pero esta vez, se topaban con un muro invisible que no los dejaba avanzar.

-Jasper ahora-dije apretando los dientes -no se cuanto los podré retener- él movió la varita y unas cadenas de acero fueron rodeando uno a uno a los lobos hasta tenerlos a todos atados, en ese momento respire tranquilo y la barrera desapareció.

-¿Como coño has hecho la barrera tan grande?-Dijo Jasper mirándome con asombro.

-¿Edward?-dijo una voz detrás de mi. Yo me gire y fue cuando la vi, mi ángel de pelo castaño. Estaba más guapa de lo que mi imaginación pudo crearla. Se había convertido en una preciosa mujer con el pelo castaño a la altura de la cintura y unos enormes ojos color chocolate, su maravilloso cuerpo también se había desarrollado sus preciosas curvas me estaban volviendo loco, sobre todo de la manera que destacaban con ese pantalón vaquero de talla baja que llevaba y el top color rojo con un gran escote -Edward-me volvió a llamar fue en ese momento en que mi cerebro se volvió a conectar a mi cuerpo.

-Bella-susurre, fue cuando vi de nuevo su sonrisa y mi corazón se acelero, en un solo segundo la tenía en mis brazos como esa primera vez, ella colgada como un monito rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y mi cintura con sus piernas-mi Bella, mi niña por fin te encontré-decía mientras escondía mi cara en su cuello y la abrazaba con toda mi fuerza temiendo que fuera un sueño y desapareciera. De nuevo todas esas sensaciones volvieron a mi cuerpo, esa corriente eléctrica cada vez que me tocaba y ese calor que envolvía mi corazón, mi alma sentía que había regresado a su casa de nuevo.

-No sabes como te extrañe- decía sin soltarme.

-Tu si que no lo sabes-dije yo, me separe un poco de ella y le coloque detrás de la oreja el poco pelo que tenía delante de su cara para mirarla mejor a los ojos-pensé que nunca te encontraría, si supieras el tiempo que llevo buscándote mi amor-dije con lagrimas en los ojos, y fue cuando no pude soportarlo más y la bese, pero no fue como nuestro primer beso lleno de inocencia por nuestra niñez, sino con todo el amor que sentía en mi corazón por ella, con toda la alegría por haberla encontrado, y fue cuando el mundo para nosotros dos se paro en ese momento.

Cuando sentí que me estaba quedando sin aire, volví abrazarla y comencé a reírme, una gran alegría por nuestro encuentro nos rodeo, pero no duro mucho, alguien carraspeo detrás de nosotros y fue cuando me acorde de nuestros amigos, baje a Bella poco a poco al suelo con miedo de que se cayera, pero sin soltarla de su cintura y nos giramos donde estaban ellos, se les veía igual de felices por nuestro reencuentro.

-Jamas pensé que me emocionaría tanto al verlo-dijo Alice abrazada a la chica que estaba con Bella.

-oh por todos los dioses ! Alice !-grito mi niña y se soltó de mi para abrazar a su hermana, algo que a mi también me emociono.

-Bueno, ya tienes a tu vampiresa-dijo Jasper a mi lado abrazándome por los hombros-y tengo que reconocer que es una preciosidad para ser una chupasangre.

-Los ojos al suelo idiota -dije yo mientras le daba un golpe en el pecho-es solo mía-dije con una sonrisa.

-Y con estos que hacemos-dijo Peter que estaba a mi otro lado.

-No los hagáis daño por favor-dijo Bella girándose para mirarme.

-Bella han querido matarte-dije yo.

-Por favor, solo han seguido sus impulsos, no tienen un alma mala, dejadlos ir-dijo ella mirándome con tristeza al saber mis pensamientos.

-No, no me mires así-dije suplicándola mientras la abrazada en ese momento fue cuando sentía su tristeza recorrer mi cuerpo-no les haremos daños, pero no estés triste pequeña, Jasper suéltalos-dije mirándole.

-Pero nos atacaran-dijo él.

-Dejadme hablar con ellos-dijo Bella pero vi sus intenciones y no la solté negándome a que se acercará a ellos- no me harán nada, confiá en mi por favor.

-Iré contigo-dije.

-Te verán como una amenaza-dijo ella.

-iré contigo, no me arriesgare a que te ataque y perderte de nuevo ahora que te encontrado-dije, ella miro hacia donde estaban los lobos atados y entonces afirmo con la cabeza, la sujete de la mano, pero la posicione detrás de mi, si acaso atacarán preferiría que me atacarán a mi primero-estaros quietos-dije mientras los amenazaba con la varita.

-Edward cambialos-dijo Bella a mi lado.

-No se como hacerlo-dije yo mirándola sorprendido por su petición nunca había hecho ese tipo de conjuros.

-Si sabes, solo mira dentro de ti-dijo ella de nuevo con una sonrisa, yo mire a Jasper y el solo se encogió de hombros, en cambio Alice levanto sus pulgares como dándome su apoyo.

-Bien probemos-dije yo, cuando vi que iban despareciendo me concentre mirándolos e intente imaginármelos como humanos y no como lobos, fue algo increíble, de repente volví a sentir la fuerza de Bella transmitiendomela a través del agarre de su mano y poco a poco los lobos fueron adquiriendo su forma humana.

-Esto es increíble-dijo Jasper detrás de mi-ahora puede hacer de todo tipo de hechizos.

-¿Tan poca fe tenías en él rubito?-dijo Alice detrás de nosotros de manera burlona.

-¿Tu sabes el hechicero tan torpe que es?, cuando lo conocí sabia hacer solo tres hechizos, el de sujeción, el de destrucción, y el de curación y para de contar incluso fallaba en los hechizos más sencillos, y ahora hace todo lo que ella le pida, esto es increíble-decía el mirando al cielo.

-Por ese motivo ellos son los elegidos -dijo Alice de manera de explicación,- por separado eran débiles, pero ahora que están juntos pueden lograr todo lo que quieran.

Yo nunca deje de vigilar a los hombres que antes habían sido lobos, Bella se acerco aún más a ellos, pero no me separe de ella, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca hice una señal a Jasper para que los soltará, pero aún así yo no baje mis defensas por si volvían atacar sobre todo cuando los vi levantarse de manera amenazante.

-No queremos ser una amenaza para tu manada, no queremos haceros daño-dijo Bella, el que parecía el líder un chico moreno con los ojos negros que no dejo en ningún momento de mirarme y mirar mi mano agarrada a la de ella-de verdad confiad en nosotros.

-¿Como puedes estar sujetando a una asesina que se dedica a matar a tu gente?-pregunto el chico con odio.

-Ella no es una asesina-dije yo entre dientes.

-Sí que lo es, hemos estado siguiendo a este clan hasta dar con ellos, y hemos visto toda la matanza que han ido dejando a su rastro-dijo el de nuevo.

-Eso no es verdad mi clan nunca ha matado a nadie-respondido Bella.

-CALLATE FRÍA-le grito otro chico que estaba a su lado, yo di un paso hacia delante pero Bella me retuvo con su mano negando con su cabeza-hemos visto como los de tu especie han matado aldeas enteras, y les ha dado igual que especie era la que vivía en ella.

-No la vuelvas a grita en tu puta vida-dije yo con furia señalándolo.

-Haremos lo que me nos de la gana, y tu gilipollas deberías estar de nuestra parte y no protegiendo a esta sanguijuela que le divierte matar gente de tu especie-dijo de nuevo el líder.

-Eso no es verdad, mi clan es uno de los pacíficos, y te vuelvo a repetir que nunca hemos matado a nadie-intento de razonar de nuevo ella.

-No creo en tu palabra, si fuera eso verdad no habrían muerto todos los vampiros de la ultima aldea donde estuviste-dijo él de nuevo.

-Oh dios, Kate-dijo girándose hacia su amiga, vi como le temblaban las piernas y esa misma ansiedad la sentí yo, fue cuando la sujete de la cintura con miedo de que se desplomara..

-Los niños-dijo su amiga detrás de nosotros.

-Mierda-en ese momento comprendí lo que le pasaba a mi cuerpo en ese momento-Bella cariño mirame-la dije pero ella solo miraba a su amiga y la ansiedad cada vez crecía más, veía como respiraba cada vez más rápido y una gran culpa se instalo en mi cuerpo- Bella mirame-dije entre dientes, en ese momento cuando ella me miro pude ver todos esos sentimientos a través de sus ojos-te pido por favor que te relaje cielo, no es tu culpa-dije, pero ese sentimiento todavía perduraba en ella solo podía hacer una cosa.-Peter duermelos, necesitamos salir de aquí ya.

-¿Que pasa Edward?-dijo Jasper

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí ya, tenemos que conseguir que Bella se relaje y hablar con Carlisle-dije yo.

Vi como Peter se adelantaba a nuestra posición y miraba de frente a todos los hombres lobos, uno a uno iban cayendo dormidos, cuando cayo el ultimo Bella sentí como Bella empezaba a relajarse. Se agacho delante de mi para que me subiera a su espalda, y Alice subió a Jasper, el seguía mirándome sin comprender por que la prisa, pero necesitaba estar en un sitio tranquilo y saber que nos estaba pasando a Bella y a mi. ¿por que podía sentir todos sus estados de animo?, creo que ella en cambio no podía sentir los míos, pero hasta que no habláramos con Carlisle no sacaríamos nada en claro.

Cuando entramos en la cabaña Carlisle tenia abrazada a una Esme asustada, pero al vernos entrar, literalmente se tiro abrazar a sus dos hijas, se la veía tan feliz de que estuvieran bien, que me dio envidia de que mis padres no estuvieran ya conmigo.

-Pensé que os había perdido mis niñas, no sabes las cosas tan horribles que pasaron por mi cabeza-dijo ella acariciándolas la cabeza, después de soltarlas se giro hacia mi y me abrazo -gracias por salvar a mi pequeña hijo-dijo ella dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Esme no tienes que agradecerme nada-dije yo con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si, has traído a mis pequeñas de vuelta a casa, es más de lo que tengo que agradecerte, y a ti también-dijo mientras abrazaba a Jasper, él me miraba con asombro por el cariño que desprendía esta mujer-pero pasad seguro que tenéis hambre os haré algo de comer-dijo ella.

-¿Tienes comida humana?-dijo Jasper con asombro.

-Claro, desde que llegamos ha este poblado tengo todo previsto para vuestra llegada-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Como sabia que vendríamos?-pregunto Jasper mirándome.

-Alice puede ver el futuro-le dije yo, el solo me volvió a mirar con asombro pero yo tenía otras cosas en mi cabeza-Carlisle creo que va siendo hora de que hablemos.

-Tienes razón, pero creo que sera mejor que esperemos a mañana, habéis tenido un día muy intenso y después de que comáis algo es mejor que descanséis, mañana os contaré todas vuestras dudas, y la misión tan importante que estáis por cumplir.

Esme no demoro más que veinte minutos en prepararnos algo de comer, mientras Jasper y yo comíamos, Kate que era como se llamaba la amiga de Bella y ella habían ido a prepararnos las habitaciones donde supuestamente nos íbamos a quedar. Alice y Peter habían salido por que según ellos tenían que hacer algo muy importante y hasta al día siguiente no volverían.

Después de la suculenta cena, mi cuerpo se rindió y todo el cansancio y el estrés acumulado de este día me paso factura, por esa razón a los pocos minutos de estar acostado en la cama me quede dormido.

No se el tiempo que estaría durmiendo pero un ruido me despertó, pero al abrir los ojos el silencio de la casa era total, hasta que volví a escuchar de nuevo el ruido. Venía de una ventana que con la brisa de la noche estaba golpeando en el cristal. Al ir a cerrarla fue cuando la vi, estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol mirando las estrellas. Era la imagen más hermosa que jamas había visto. A la luz de la luna su piel brillaba como si estuviera recubierta de plata.

Intente concentrarme en su estado de animo pero solo sentí paz y calma, en ese momento me gustaría poder leer su mente, por eso decidí salir a buscarla e intentar saber que era lo que la tenía tan absorta en sus pensamientos.

No tardo mucho en sentir mis pasos ya que al acercarme se giro a mirarme, y una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara, yo se la devolvía con una picara, saque mi varita y me posiciones en un sitio indicado, con un movimiento de ella hice que el árbol desapareciera haciéndola caer justo en mis brazos.

-Como en los viejos tiempos-dijo ella abrazándose a mi cuello.

-Era algo que tenía ganas de recordar-dije yo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿No puedes dormir?-me pregunto a lo que yo negué con la cabeza-demos un paseo.

Me sujeto de la mano y fuimos caminando hasta el final del pueblo, ninguno decía nada, pero con nuestra miradas a la vez nos decíamos todo. Cuando llegamos a una zona del bosque un poco alejada de la aldea quise probar algo.

-Bella quiero probar algo-la dije mientras la sentaba en una roca.

-¿Que estas pensando?-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Espera y veras-me senté junto a ella y volví a sacar mi varita la mire con una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió, fue cuando apunte hacia una roca he hice el hechizo, esta vez si se transformo en la mariposa que siempre tendría que haber sido-joder lo he hecho-dije con alegría.

-Claro que lo haces, siempre has podido. ¿por que te sorprende?-dijo ella con sorpresa.

-Por que desde que te fuiste no me volvió a salir el hechizo, las rocas explotaban como la primera vez que me viste-dije yo.

-Edward, ¿por que tienes tan poca fe en ti mismo?-me pregunto haciendo que una enorme tristeza me colmara-yo tengo fe en ti y se que todo lo que quieras lo puedes conseguir.

-Bella, no hagas esto-le dije intentando que cambiara su estado de animo.

-¿Que pasa?-dijo ella preocupada.

-Nena cada vez que tienes un cambio de animo tan intenso es como si me lo transmitieras a mi, y ahora mismo siento tu tristeza-dije yo.

-¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso?-pregunto ella.

-Desde el asunto de los lobos-dije yo.

-Oh por todos los dioses-dijo ella llevándose las manos a la boca-tenemos que hablar con Carlisle.

-Eso he intentado hacer esta noche, pero él ha querido hacerlo mañana. Pero podre soportarlo, mientras no cambies tan drásticamente de animo lo llevaremos bien-dije con una sonrisa, y en ese momento me llego otro de sus estados de animo, su amor, ese sentimiento fue mucho más fuerte que ninguno y necesitaba besarla, y así lo hice. Después de estarnos un rato haciendo mimos, decidimos que era hora de dormir, aunque fuera yo solo, ya que sabia perfectamente que ellos no lo hacían.

-Tumbate conmigo-la dije.

-No quiero molestarte-dijo ella mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se tumbaba a mi lado.

-He estado tanto tiempo sin ti, que siento que mañana despertaré y no estarás a mi lado-dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Estaré a tu lado cuando despiertes-dijo mientras me daba un beso.

No duré ni cinco segundos despierto, me dormí abrazada a la mujer de mi vida, hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía esa paz en mi cuerpo, que sentía que si despertaba y no la encontraba a mi lado, me volvería loco por la soledad. Cuando perdí a mis padres esa mañana fatídica, ese sentimiento se instalo en mi corazón, pero al volver a encontrarla, vi como poco a poco iba saliendo de mi.


	8. Buscando a los elegidos

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 7 BUSCANDO A LOS ELEGIDOS.**

_Castillo de Volterra_

Mi sombra caminaba por los oscuros pasadizos que recorrían el castillo, iba con paso apresurado, las noticias que tenía que darle a mi amo iba a traer consecuencias, muy malas para mi gusto, pero ese era mi cometido informar de todos los cambios que pudieran surgir en el maldito clan de magos que llevaba tanto tiempo siguiendo.

Estaba harto que todas las malas noticias tuviera que entregarlas en persona, las consecuencias de ellas siempre las sufría en propia carne, pero tampoco podía negarme ya que con los años había conseguido muchos favores gracias a mis informaciones buenas.

Pero esto no le iba a gustar de eso estaba seguro, lo que no entendía es como la bruja que siempre estaba con él no lo había previsto, al parecer todos sus esfuerzos no habían surgido el efecto que él quería. Todas esas muertes manchaban mis manos, y poco a poco no me sentía a gusto con mi trabajo.

Al llegar a las grandes puertas que separaba el salón del trono pude escuchar los gritos de las victimas que seguramente sería el alimento de mi amo, en ese momento supe que no podría ser molestado, pero una de las puertas se abrió dejando pasar una pequeña figura con una capa de terciopelo de color rojo que salio de la sala.

-Sabes que no puedes molestarle cuando se esta alimentando-dijo esa pequeña voz infantil.

-Lo sé Jane pero tengo algo muy importante que decirle-

-Espera a que termine, ya...-ella se giro hacia la puerta mientras la volvió a cerrar-le falta poco -se alejo de mi con ese caminar de niña pequeña mientras seguía escuchando su risa malvada.

Jane sabia lo que me esperaba dentro, y un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, cuando me giré para ver por el pasillo por donde había desaparecido ella, una visión me vino a la mente. La muerte de mi reina. Ese día el castillo estaba de celebración por una alianza nueva que habían creado con el clan de Hechiceros de las tierras del norte. Pero su amo hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser el mismo.

Nadie supo de su cambio, y aunque todos creyeron que fue a causa de sus celos por su mujer, él sabía que no era verdad. Conocía a los responsables de ese cambio, y de los pensamientos de su amo. Ahora en su corazón solo albergaba la codicia, el poder y la destrucción de las demás razas.

Poco a poco el castillo que había conocido desde su niñez se volvió sombrío y lleno de tristeza, la muerte se podía oler por todos los rincones de este enorme castillo, y los hombres con los que trabajaba solo eran educados desde sus nacimientos para la guerra.

Las puertas se volvieron abrir y la figura de un humano que trabajaba para nosotros apareció por ella, algunos de ellos eran esclavizados para trabajar a nuestro servicio, y cuando veía que no eran servibles se los mataba. Según su amo solo servían para eso. Él le miro con miedo haciéndole pasar a la gran sala sin palabra ninguna. Su momento había llegado.

Cuando entre vi a mi amo sentado en su trono con una gran sonrisa, su pelo negro colgaba por sus hombros algo despeinado pero aún así se le veía perfecto. Subí mis ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de mi amo, y fue cuando vi todo el odio que había en ellos. Ese sentimiento siempre era radiado por su cuerpo hacía las personas que le rodeaban, y él era una de ellas.

Estaba rodeado de su más estimada guardia que le protegía de noche y de día, eran los guerreros más sanguinarios. En una esquina junto a un fuego el cual cambiaba de color estaba una pequeña figura arrodillada dándome la espalda, pero sabia perfectamente quien era, la bruja, ella era la que le había contado sobre la profecía y sus consecuencias si no era paradas a tiempo. Por eso Aro tenía tanta prisa con sus informaciones.

-Mi querido Cayo, ¿que noticias me traes de ese clan que es tal difícil de atrapar?-dijo el con una sonrisa macabra.

-Mi señor-dije arrodillarme ante él-las noticias que traigo no son muy esperanzadoras.

-No, Cayo sabes que esas palabras no me gustan-en ese momento se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia mi pero al terminar de bajar las escaleras donde se situaba se quedo parado-acercate a mi-dijo el levantando una de sus huesudas manos.

Yo me levante con miedo, sabía que mi castigo estaba cerca, pero no podía hacer nada, había vuelto a decepcionarlo y su castigo era más que merecedor. Intentando que mi mano no temblará me la levante para dirigirme hacia él. Cuando nuestras manos hicieron contacto un abrasador calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Caí de nuevo al suelo retorciéndome de dolor. Sentía como mi cuerpo ardía por dentro, pero gracias a dios el dolor pronto se disipo.

-Ahora cuéntame que fue lo que paso-dijo el mientras empezaba a pasear por la sala.

-Mi señor-dije intentando ponerme de pié-mis..mis informadores-mi voz no salia como debería gracias a su ataque, poco a poco conseguí recuperar la compostura-mis informadores, fallecieron a manos de unos hechiceros que encontraron en su camino cuando fueron atacar al clan de magos que había a pies de las montañas de Volterra, solo uno sobrevivió.

-Muertos -dijo él mientras seguía paseando-¿Y como tres de mis mejores peones pudieron morir a manos de unos estúpidos hechiceros?-fue cuando mi cuerpo se lleno de terror su cuerpo se había transformado en ese vampiro que todos temían, se acerco rápidamente a mi enseñándome sus colmillos pero no llego a matarme, una voz le detuvo.

-Le vieron ¿verdad?-dijo ella.

-Victoria, mi quería hermana-Aro me soltó de golpe haciendo que mi cuerpo se estampará de nuevo contra el suelo, pude ver como la pequeña figura de la bruja se acercaba a nosotros. Su pelo rojo sobresalía de la capucha que cubrí su cabeza, al igual que el resto de la capa tapaba su pequeño cuerpo.

-Te hice una pregunta, ¿le vieron?-volvió a preguntar.

-Responde maldita sea-dijo Aro mientras dos de sus guardias me levantaban del suelo.

-Si, según me contó el que escapo le vio llevaba el brazalete, era él-dije con un temblor que recorría todo mi cuerpo.

-El elegido-dijo en un suspiro Victoria.-Le tuvimos tan cerca-ella se giro y muy despacio volvió hacia la hoguera.

-Dime que no se os escapo y sabes donde esta-dijo Aro entre dientes.

-Lo lamento mi señor-dije yo bajando la cabeza. Ahora es cuando vi mi castigo acercarse, Aro poso su mirada en mi y fue como el fuego atravesaba mi cuerpo, sabía que este era mi final, pero no dejaría que escucharán mis gritos. El dolor se intensifico y mis sentidos poco a poco se fueron anulando, pero de nuevo esa voz me salvo la vida.

-No lo mates Aro-dijo ella-le necesitaremos.

-Victoria sabes que sus fracasos nos hacen daño-dijo el con furia -y peor aún dejandole escapar como lo han hecho-de repente una sonrisa siniestra apareció de nuevo en su cara-llama a tu hombre, ya que a ti no podre matarte, me desquitaré con tu peón.

A los pocos minutos apareció al informador que se le escaparon los magos sujetado por los brazos de otros dos guardias de Aro, se le veía asustado, de la misma manera que cuando yo entre, él me miro intentando pedirme ayuda pero yo solo pude bajar mi mirada para no ver el dolor en sus ojos.

-Mi querido amigo, cuéntanos que fue exactamente que es lo que paso con esos magos-dijo Aro mientras echaba sus brazos hacía atrás y entrelazaba sus manos detrás de él. Los guardias le soltaron pero no se separaron de él.

-Mi señor-empezó él a decir mientras se arrodillaba delante de Aro-fuimos a explorar la aldea donde nos habían informado la reciente llegada de unos nuevos hechiceros, pensamos que podrían ser el pequeño clan de hechiceros que buscábamos, pero antes de llegar nos topamos con cuatro de ellos, mantenían cautivo a uno de los nuestros, por eso los atacamos sin esperar al ejercito-empezó él a relatar sin levantar su cabeza del suelo.

-Más, ¿que paso?-dijo Aro mientras empezaba a pasear por la sala.

-Eran cuatro, fue cuando me fije que uno de ellos llevaba el brazalete, pero no nos dio tiempo a reaccionar, dos de ellos atacaron y Adams y Jhon murieron casi al instante, él que llevaba el brazalete intento atacarme, pero pude sortear todos sus hechizo-Aro miro sorprendido a Victoria que no había levantado su cabeza de la hoguera.

-¿Estas seguro que era él?-pregunto Aro frunciendo el entrecejo, el vampiro solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza-eso es imposible, si hubiera sido él no hubiera fallado en matarte-dijo Aro.

-Es débil aún-dijo Victoria-aún es el momento de matarlo, si llegará a encontrarse con ella su fuerza crecerá, por eso tenemos que evitarlo antes de que se reúnan.

-¿Que paso después?-dijo Aro.

-En una de sus distracciones, yo escape de allí para poder avisar al ejercito que me esperaba, pero cuando regresamos, ya no había nadie, solo quedaban un puñado de hechiceros en la aldea, al parecer los demás se habían marchado ya.

-Osea que cuando todavía era más vulnerable lo dejasteis escapar-Aro se volvió hacia él y con una señal los guardias volvieron a coger de los brazos al vampiro levantándolo del suelo-cuando aún podíamos evitar que se juntara con la elegida, le dejasteis escapar-su voz cada vez era más alta y con más odio- al menos ¿sabéis el nombre de él?-dijo con un grito ya. El vampiro con temblor en su cuerpo negó con la cabeza-No voy a tolerar más errores-siguió gritando, en ese momento se giro y mientras los guardias sujetaban de los brazos al vampiro Aro cogió su cabeza acercándose a él le dedico las ultimas palabras-no me volverás a fallar-con un giro brusco tiro de ella y se la arranco de cuajo, luego sus guardias tiraron de sus otros dos miembros también agarrándoselo, yo solo pude cerrar los ojos y rezar que alguna vez no tuviera una muerta de esta manera.

Al poco tiempo pudo sentir el olor dulzón que desprende el cuerpo de un vampiro cuando es quemado, las puertas de la gran sala se volvieron abrir donde cuatro humanos entraron y limpiaron de inmediato lo que había quedado de uno de sus hombres.

-Cayo, quiero que lo encuentres antes de que se pueda reunir con ella, quiero su cabeza en mi mesa no puedo lanzar el ataque que teníamos previsto hasta que esos dos desaparezcan de la faz de la tierra-dijo gritándome.

-Lo haré mi señor, tendrá la cabeza del elegido en su mesa lo antes posible-dije yo mientras bajaba mi cabeza.

-Joder ¿es que nadie puede hacer nada bien?-dijo gritando a la nada-Victoria ¿que hay de ella?-pregunto.

-Ella se volvió a mover otra vez, pero hay algo que ha interferido en mis visiones, no logro verla, se que aún sigue en el poblado donde mandaste la nota a Carlisle pero sigo sin poder verla.-dijo Victoria mientras echaba algo al fuego que hacía que la llamas se alzarán.

-Carlisle no me ha contestado a la petición que hice de que mandará a su hija para prepararla para mi guardia, y no me fió mucho de él, se que me oculta algo desde que fue expulsado de este palacio-Aro se volvió a sentar en su trono mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

-Sus hijas serán unas piezas muy importantes para tu guardia mi señor-dije yo- las he investigado y con los poderes que tienen nos darían una gran ventaja.

-Si el que una de ellas pueda leer las mentes y la otra pueda vez el futuro, son unas piezas muy valiosas para mi ejercito, pero antes de tener al completo mi ejercito, quiero que tú hagas tu trabajo.

-Lo haré mi señor, se lo juro por mi vida-dije de nuevo.

-Victoria, querida acercate a mi-dijo Aro estirando su mano, ella con pequeños pasos se acerco hacía su amo donde le sujeto la mano sin un temblor-necesito que con tus poderes empieces atacar al elegido como solo tu sabes.

-Claro mi señor, le haré cambiar de opinión respecto a luchar contra ti.-dijo ella con una sonrisa-y se perfectamente como hacerlo, ahora que aún es débil creo que podre hacer que confié en mi para después atacarle.

-Gracias querida y otra cosa, sigue intentando averiguar quien coño es la otra elegida y donde esta, tenemos que evitar por todos los medios que se encuentren, si llegarán hacerlo, no se hasta que punto podría ser malo para nosotros-dijo Aro estrujando un poco la mano de ella.

-Tranquilo-dijo ella con voz suave- aunque se juntarán ahora mismo, no tendrían el suficiente poder para hacer nada contra ti, aun tienen que aprender a conocerse, tienen que aprender a trabajar juntos, y sabes que aún que ellos estén hechos para vivir juntos, el odio que hay entre un vampiro y un hechicero es demasiado grande para que ellos aprendan a trabajar juntos-dijo con una sonrisa-sería demasiado milagroso que en tan poco tiempo se llevarán bien. Tuve visiones del pasado de él y solo se que sufrió mucho en su niñez por un abandono y la muerte de sus padres a manos de nuestro clan. Su odio hacia los nuestros tienen que ser tan grande que les costará confiar el uno en el otro.

-¿Sabéis quienes son ya?-pregunto una voz que acababa de entrar por la puerta en ese momento, Victoria siseo al recién llegado que le mando una mirada de odio hacia ella.

-No querido amigo, pero pronto lo sabremos, mi gente le ha tenido más cerca de lo que pensamos, y pronto podremos realizar nuestro ultimo ataque, dejame a mi llevar este asunto-dijo Aro mientras se acercaba a él.

-Llevas años ocupándote de este asunto y no veo resultados, a partir de ahora mis hombres se encargarán-dijo el dándose la vuelta.

-No puedes quitarme ese poder por que lo hayas decidido tú-dijo Aro con un grito.

-Puedo y lo haré-en ese momento salio como un fantasma mientras Aro se quedaba congelado en su lugar, se volvió hacia mi y con todo su odio fue cuando comprendí lo que tenía que hacer. No hicieron falta sus palabras para saber cuál era mi trabajo, debía encontrarlos antes de que lo hicieran ellos.

Cuando llegue al patio de armas veinte de mis hombres ya me esperaban, levantando mi mano les hice saber que era el momento de partir hacia el poblado que se situaba en Irlanda, allí fue la ultima vez que fue visto Carlisle con su familia y donde seguramente se podría dirigir el elegido.


	9. Dolor

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 8 DOLOR**

Edward al parecer tenía un sueño bastante inquieto no paraba de moverse y dejar de llamarme, al principio pensé en no despertarlo pero cada vez le veía más nervioso, su frente se empezaba a perlar con sudor y su respiración cada vez era más agitada, su corazón latía a un ritmo que me estaba dando miedo, para un humano no era muy normal. Fue cuando decidí despertarlo mientras empezaba de nuevo a llamarme a gritos.

-Edward despierta-dije mientras de zarandeaba de los hombros.

-Bella, ¿donde estas?-dijo él aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Edward amor mio por favor despierta, es una pesadilla.

-Bella, no, no me dejes por favor-por sus mejillas empezaron a correr lagrimas, yo cada vez estaba más preocupada.

-Estoy aquí, tienes que despertar, mirame por favor-dije yo llamándolo.

-Bella ¿que pasa?-dijo Carlisle mientras ingresaba en la habitación.

-Papa, es Edward no despierta y esta llamándome-dije yo.

-¿Edward? Vamos chico tienes que reaccionar, Bella esta aquí, despierta-dijo mi padre mientras le daba pequeñas cachetadas en la cara.

-No Bella no me dejes por favor, otra vez no, no quiero estar solo en la oscuridad-dijo el mientras su cuerpo empezaba a estremecerse.

-Dios necesitamos a Jasper-dijo mi padre.

-¿Que le pasa?-grite yo.

-Le están atacando-dijo él y salio a buscar a Jasper, yo mire a Edward mientras le veía llorar y me llamaba, me acosté a su lado y me acerque a su oído, con la voz más dulce que pude encontrar empece a llamarle.

-Edward, estoy aquí amor mio, tienes que volver a mi yo te protegeré de la oscuridad-dije, él pareció reaccionar a mi voz y su respiración empezó a tranquilizarse-eso es, tranquilo sigue mi voz y te traeré de vuelta a mi, no estas solo yo estoy a tu lado, ¿me sientes?-dije mientras le agarraba una mano y le daba un apretón.

-Si-dijo él con un suspiro.

-Ahora también sienteme aquí – mi otra mano la dirigí a su corazón donde poco a poco volvía a su ritmo normal- ahora abre los ojos para que me puedas ver, yo estaré esperándote.

Mire a su cara que ahora se la veía algo más tranquila y poco a poco sus parpados empezaron a moverse, vi como poco a poco sus parpados fueron abriéndose hasta estar totalmente abiertos, al principio me pareció que sus ojos no tenían vida pero cuando me enfocaron y me vieron ese brillo volvieron a ellos.

-Hola -dije yo mientras le limpiaba la cara que aún la tenía llena de lagrimas.

-Bella-dijo él mientras me abrazaba por la cintura-¿que ha pasado?, no podía despertarme, te llamaba y tu te alejabas y me dejabas solo y la oscuridad-balbucea tanto que no comprendía lo que me decía.

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí, estoy aquí-dije mientras le dejaba reposar su cabeza en mi regazo.

-Solo ha sido una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla-decía mientra le acariciaba el cabello, en ese momento llego Carlisle seguido de Jasper con una cara llena de preocupación por su amigo.

-¿Que tal esta?-dijo Carlisle acercándose a él.

-Esta muy nervioso-dije yo.

-¿Que le ha pasado?-dijo Jasper.

-Le han atacado a través de sus sueños, al parecer han encontrado una vía donde pueden hacerle daño a distancia.-dijo Carlisle.-lo increíble es que Bella haya conseguido traerle de vuelta, ese hechizo es demasiado poderoso.

-Son de magia negra, son muy peligrosos y -dijo Jasper-es imposible que alguien pueda hacer algo contra ellos, y más alguien que no tenga ni idea de magia-dijo mirándome a mi -pocas personas son las que han conseguido salir ilesos de ese tipo de hechizos-mire a Edward mientras él seguía abrazando mi cintura con fuerza.

-Mi Bella, mi niña estas conmigo-seguía diciendo él mientras le mecía como si fuera una niño-pensé que te había perdido, era tan real-fue cuando sentí de nuevo sus lagrimas-si te perdiera no se que sería de mi.

-Edward tienes que tranquilizarte, estas conmigo, por favor tienes que reaccionar-dije yo preocupada por su estado.

-No te preocupes Bella dale tiempo a que su cerebro reconozca lo que es verdad y lo que era mentira-dijo Carlisle mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Creo que es mejor intentar que coma algo-dijo Jasper

-Si en eso tienes razón-dije yo, pero al momento la puerta se abrió con un gran golpe, Alice y Peter venían entrando por ella.

-¿Que ha pasado?-dijo con cara de susto-Vi como Edward se volvía loco, pero cuando estábamos llegando la visión cambio de nuevo-se arrodillo delante de él para mirarle.

-Victoria-dijo Peter, todos lo miramos sin comprender que era lo que quería decir-la bruja que esta con Aro, es la única que tiene el poder para hacer esto.

-¿Que bruja?-pregunto Jasper.

-Una mujer pelirroja- Edward se empezó a levantar y me miro levanto su mano y me acaricio la mejilla para que supiera que ya estaba bien- era la mujer que salia en mi sueño y te llevaba con ella, me decía que no eras para mi, que tenías que irte con ella.

-Eso es imposible y lo sabes, jamas te abandonaría-le dije yo mirándole.

-Lo sé-dijo él-pero parecía tan real, te veía tan segura de irte con ella y abandonarme, que me lo creí, hasta que volví a escuchar tu voz diciéndome que no lo harías, hasta que sentí tu tacto en mi mano-levanto su mano donde tenia el brazalete y yo apoye mi palma en la suya, la corriente eléctrica volvió a circular entre nuestros cuerpos-te sentí Bella, te escuche cuando me llamabas que volviera a ti.

-Me alegro que vuestro circulo se cerrara cuando erais niños-dijo Alice.

-¿Que quieres decir Alice?-dije yo.

-Que Victoria no contaba con que ya os conocierais, ese es un paso que llevamos por delante de ellos-dijo Peter con una sonrisa.

-Entonces creo que es el momento de que hablemos-dijo Carlisle- eso hora de saber que sepáis quien sois vosotros.

Se llevaron a los chicos para que comieran algo mientras yo arreglaba la habitación de Edward, en ese momento tenía tantos sentimientos que no sabia por cual identificarme en este momento. Pero hubo una que me afloro más que ninguno el miedo a perder a Edward, ese miedo poco a poco se fue volviendo en tristeza de quedarme sola y notar las sabanas húmedas de sus lagrimas.

-Bella por favor-dijo la voz de Edward.

-Los siento-dije dirigiéndome hacia la cocina-no puedo evitarlo, tengo tanto miedo de perderte, y sobre todo después de lo que ha pasado-me senté en su regazo sintiendo como sus brazos me rodeaban.

-Siento que he sido demasiado débil, si no hubiera dudado, si hubiera hecho caso a mi corazón cuando me decía que esas imágenes eran mentira, que tu aún estabas a mi lado, ella no hubiera ganado, pero lo hizo y a veces creo que no estoy hecho para esta misión.

-Edward no-dije yo.

-No soy buen hechicero, soy torpe no tengo tanto poder como Jasper, fallo mucho no...-dijo mientras escondía su cara en mi cuello y cogía aire para seguir hablando-no se porque me han elegido a mi para complementarme contigo, a veces siento que no te merezco. ¿Por que fui yo el elegido?

-Por que tu sangre al igual que la de Bella es real, y tienes más poder de la que crees-dijo Alice mientras se sentaba al lado de Edward.

-Alice, me conociste desde pequeño sabes que nunca fui bueno con la magia, sabes que solo tu hermana y tu fuisteis mis amigas por que todos se reían de mi-dijo él mirándola.

-Tu falta de fe en ti mismo es lo que más tenemos que trabajar- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras movía la cabeza-¿de verdad no te distes cuenta como conseguiste hacer ese hechizo contra los lobos?-pregunto ella.

-Si pero...-pero no le deje terminar.

-¿No te acuerdas de mi hechizo favorito como lo conseguiste anoche?-le pregunte yo.

-Si pero...-Alice esta vez tampoco le dejo terminar.

-¿No te acuerdas como hiciste desaparecer ese árbol anoche?-dijo Alice con una sonrisa picara.

-Si y se que lo que decís es verdad, algo que todavía no entiendo como lo conseguí. Solo se que cuando conseguí todo esto Bella estaba a mi lado-dijo él.

-Por que Bella es tu ancla en el mundo de la magia- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Como?-preguntamos Edward y yo.

-¿Lo has traído?-dijo él mirando a Alice, que le respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza y salio de la cabaña, al poco rato volvió con un libro entre sus manos y lo dejo encima de la mesa, Jasper y Edward lo miraban con asombro al parecer ellos sabían que era.

-Es el ….es el...-dijo Jasper balbuceando.

-Si, el libro sagrado-dijo Edward con mucha delicadeza acariciaba la portada como si estuviera tocando la más exquisita de las porcelanas. Yo mire a mi padre interrogante pero él miro a Alice a su vez con una sonrisa.

-Alice fue la encargada junto a Peter de guardar el libro para que Aro no lo encontrara, cuando yo me lo lleve tome la decisión más difícil de mi vida, en algún momento tendría que separarme de alguno de mis tesoros, y a lo largo se ve de cual me separe. Pero Alice se encargo de que estuviera a salvo.

-Por eso nos abandono cuando salimos de Forks-dije yo.

-No podía arriesgarme que Aro encontrara las dos cosas-dijo el acariciándome la cabeza-preferí defenderte de él yo mismo si te encontraba antes de tiempo.

-Pero os hubiera matado si se hubiera enterado de la verdad-dije yo con un temblor en la voz.

-Habríamos corrido el riesgo cariño-dijo Esme-tu lo valías, seras la que nos lleves a la libertad, al igual que Edward-le dijo con una sonrisa-tus padres seguro estarían muy orgullosos de ti-dijo ella algo que no comprendí.

-¿por que hablas en pasado?-en ese momento Edward me miro con los ojos llenos de tristeza y lo comprendí, me lleve las manos a la boca para tapar un pequeño grito, y me llene de culpa por lo que los de mi raza hicieron a sus padres.-Por todos los dioses-dije cerrando los ojos-Elizabeth y Edward ¿muertos?-Edward desvió su vista y fue cuando me levante de su regazo para irme de allí, necesitaba aire en ese momento.

Salí de mi casa mientras escuchaba como todos me llamaban, pero en ese momento no podía pararme, no quería que Edward sintiera la enorme tristeza que llenaba poco a poco mi corazón y sobre todo la culpa que todas las muertes de inocentes que mi clan ocasionaba por esta maldita guerra.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta casi llegar a la frontera del país, me pare en un acantilado donde todos los recuerdos de mi niñez llegaron como flechas a mi cuerpo, vi la sonrisa de Elizabeth cada vez que entraba por la puerta y también vi como el padre de Edward me abrazaba cuando llegaba a su casa a buscar a su hijo para ir a jugar.

En esos momentos era cuando echaba de menos el llorar, pero no podía y por eso hice lo único que si que podía en estos momentos, grite con todas mis fuerzas, grite por la muerte de Elizabeth, grite por la muerte del padre de Edward, grite por las muertes de los míos a manos de los Sangrientos, grite por todas las muertes inútiles que estaban habiendo por esta inútil guerra, grite por no poder ayudar a Edward a quitar esa pena que aún mantenía por la perdida de sus padres y a la vez grite por la muerte de mi madre.

Una vez que sentí que me había quedado sin voz caí en las rocas del acantilado y mire hacía el infinito, ¿por que este ser tan maldito tenía que ser tan cruel?, ¿por que tantas muertes?¿por que tanto odio?.

Mi corazón volvió otra vez a encogerse con el dolor, sabía que Edward estaría preocupado por mí, pero en este momento y más sabiendo que el podía percibir mis estados de animo no quería estar cerca de él hasta que consiguiera calmarme.

Cuando vi que eso lo estaba consiguiendo, el anochecer me había pillado, ahora es cuando estaba segura que probablemente estaría en problemas. Me levante de un salto decidida a regresar a mi casa lo antes posible. Pero al hacerlo algo raro paso en mi cuerpo.

Un leve mareo me vino a la cabeza y tuve que volverme a sentar, pero las fuerzas de mi cuerpo iban disminuyendo, mi visión cada vez se volvía más borrosa, y de repente la negrura me envolvió dejando mi cuerpo flácido y sin ninguna fuerza, solo el ultimo pensamiento llego a mi mente.

-Edward ayudame.


	10. Un sueño extraño

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 9 UN SUEÑO EXTRAÑO**

Cuando vi a Bella salir corriendo, quise seguirla pero por más que la llamaba ella no respondía, sentí su dolor en mi pecho, y sabía que estaba sufriendo mucho, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla había desaparecido.

-Alice, hay que ir a buscarla-dije yo mientras me sujetaba el pecho.

-Dejala un rato a solas-me respondido ella.

-¿Como puedes decir eso? Esta sufriendo mucho, lo siento y todo es por mi culpa-dije yo mientras me sentaba de nuevo en la silla jadeando por el dolor que apenas me dejaba hablar.

-No la culpa es miá, tuve que hablar con ella antes, pero la quise proteger tanto que no supe el daño que la podría hacer-dijo ella.

-¿Por que no se lo contasteis?-dijo Jasper a mi lado.

-Por que sufriría tanto por lo que hicieron los nuestros que se echaría la culpa de la muerte de los padres de Edward-dijo Carlisle.

-¿Y no es eso exactamente lo que a ocurrido?-volvió a repetir.

-Si, pero es diferente-dijo Alice yo la mire por que no sabía cual sería esa diferencia que ella podía ver y yo no.-Ahora sois más maduros, aunque ella se culpe tu estas para darle su apoyo, cuando paso era muy pequeña y no lo comprendería. Se hubiera negado a dejarse ayudar.

-Eso no tiene sentido-dije yo.

-Edward, en el momento que tus padres murieron, se sincero¿no odiaste a los vampiros por un mínimo segundo?-dijo Carlisle.

-Pero ella es diferente, jamas la he tratado de otra raza, para mi siempre a sido un igual-dije yo-nunca la hubiera echado la culpa a ella por lo que paso.

-Pero inconscientemente si lo hubieras hecho, y ella no lo hubiera entendido. Con una sola mirada que la hubieras dado mal o un simple rechazo ella se lo hubiera tomado de otra manera aunque tu no la hubieras querido separar de ti.-dijo Carlisle.

-Por eso tomamos la decisión de separaros, si Bella hubiera estado en el momento del ataque, ella jamas se hubiera perdonado la muerte de tus padres a manos de los suyos.

-Pero ella no tuvo culpa ninguna, era inocente al igual que vosotros, eso lo comprendí en el minuto cero, jamas tuve un mal pensamiento para tu clan. Lo que si no voy a negar fue que me enfade y mucho con vosotros en ese momento por apartarla de mi lado, yo la necesitaba, necesitaba sentirla cerca..

-Lo se, y lo siento-dijo Alice.

-No, no lo sabes-dije yo levantándome, ahora comprendía el egoísmo que tuvieron al separarla de mi en ese momento siguiendo sus propias necesidades sin contar con los mías o las de ella-durante años sufrí pesadillas por que la pasará lo mismo, en el poblado se escuchaban historias de como exterminaban a clanes que vivían como vosotros por el simple hecho de no querer entrar en lucha. A mi me llevaron a otra aldea entre las montañas para enseñarme a defenderme contra los ataques de los vampiros, pero a cada minuto pensaba si ella sería capaz de defenderse, simplemente vivía para poder encontrarla y protegerla sabiendo que estaría bien a mi lado.

"Cuando llegaba la noche era cuando mis fantasmas volvían, y sentía la soledad que siempre tuve desde que os fuisteis, No tienes ni idea de que es el terror a la oscuridad que solo trae las pesadillas y la soledad. Alice cuando os marchasteis, Bella se llevo todo de mi y solo me dejo tristeza, era un niño de 10 años que en un solo día había perdido a sus padres y su mejor amiga que a la vez era el amor de su vida y no entendía por que me castigaban de esa manera si lo único que había hecho era intentar hacer feliz a todos"

-Fue muy egoísta de nuestra parte-dijo ella bajando su cabeza.

-Si por supuesto que lo fue-volví mirarlos con lagrimas en los ojos-no sabéis cuanto la necesite, y ahora que ella me necesita, me decís que la deje tranquila, y no puedo hacerlo por que ahora las cosas son diferentes, ahora soy yo el que tiene que estar ahí para ella-en ese momento el dolor volvió a mi pecho más fuerte que antes y tuve que encogerme-Joder Bella vale por favor-dije encogiéndome en el suelo-dejame ayudarte amor mio-mis lagrimas caían sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

-¿Que le pasa?-pregunto Jasper arrodillándose a mi lado.

-No lo sé-dijo Alice mientras se arrodillaba a mi otro lado, en ese momento no pude soportar el dolor y era como si me atravesará todo el cuerpo y tuve que gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

-Es Bella-dije jadeando-no logra controlar el dolor y me lo esta transmitiendo.

-Hay que pararlo!-grito Jasper. En ese preciso momento un grito de dolor salio de mi pecho y todo se volvió oscuro.

Hubo un momento en que ya no sentí el dolor, ya no sentí nada a mi alrededor, ni las voces que tenía alrededor, solo paz y tranquilidad, mi cuerpo apenas pesaba unos gramos, y mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco. Pero todo eso cambio en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando abrí mis ojos no estaba en la cabaña de Carlisle, no había nadie a mi alrededor, solo veía arboles y vegetación a mi alrededor, no escuchaba nada, ni animales ni personas. Solo podía sentir una brisa que me removía mi cabello.

Cuando me levante, fue cuando me dí cuenta que estaba en una especie de prado, muy parecido donde había conocido a Bella, pero en este había algo diferente, se podía sentir en la piel la magia que desprendía el sitio. Quise caminar hacia algún lado pero hubo un momento en que algo me detenía, era como una especie de barrera, al girarme fue cuando las vi.

Mi pequeña estaba sentada en el césped junto con otra persona, no pude reconocerla pero ambas tenían el pelo del mismo color. Parecían que estaban hablando de algo importante por que la mujer la abrazaba con todo el cariño de una madre. Intente hacerme de notar golpeando y gritando fuertemente contra la barrera, pero ellas no me miraban, no me oían.

Me quede quieto observándolas lo tranquilas que parecían pero algo cambio y fue cuando lo vi, una sombra oscura se acercaba a ellas por su espalda, la brisa se detuvo y el cielo se volvió oscuro, algo maligno se acercaba , y ninguna de ellas lograba notarlo.

La sombra se transformo en un ejercito de vampiros, los cuales tenían toda su atención en la simple presencia de Bella iban atacarla. En ese momento entre en pánico y volví a golpear la barrera con desesperación intentando llamar la atención, las iban atacar y yo no podría hacer nada, volví a golpear con más fuerza aún, tenía que protegerla, no la podía perder de nuevo. Sentí algo cálido recorrer mis puños fue cuando vi mi sangre, tanta había sido mi desesperación, que no me había dado cuenta que la barrera se había transformado en un cristal, y al haberlo golpeado tan fuerte este se había rajado y me había cortado. Pero me daba igual, jure una vez más que por salvarla daría hasta mi ultima gota de sangre, y así lo haría en este momento.

Con todas las fuerzas que pude reunir rompí el cristal y fui hasta ellas corriendo, pero antes de llegar la escena cambio. La mujer que estaba con ella me estaba mirando con una sonrisa muy cálida. Yo me pare en seco y fue cuando me fije que el ejercito, Bella y la oscuridad habían desaparecido para dar paso de nuevo a la luz.

-Lo has hecho muy bien-una voz muy melodiosa vino de sus labios, algo que me hipnotizaba.

-¿El que?-pregunte yo.

-Has roto la barrera que te habías auto impuesto con ella-dijo sin perder esa sonrisa.

-No te entiendo-dije yo.

-Tu dolor, tu tristeza y tu soledad al haber sentido que ella te había abandonado en ese tiempo te había puesto una barrera en tu corazón sin darte cuenta, tenías que romperla por ti mismo para que te pudieras acercar a ella completamente.

-Yo nunca tuve ninguna barrera con ella-dije yo frunciendo el entrecejo-yo le juré un día que la encontraría.

-Si, lo hiciste, sin darte cuenta y esas dudas que tenías iban creciendo día a día iba sin darte cuenta haciéndola más fuerte, pero ahora cuando has visto el peligro acechándola delante de ti, la has roto para salvarla, no has pensado en nada más-ella se acerco y con una de sus manos la apoyo en mi pecho a la altura de mi corazón-este es tu máximo poder, el amor que tienes hacía ella. Dejate ayudar y veras cuanto poder llegas a lograr tener, tú y Bella tenéis un vinculo tan grande que nadie podría romperlo. Ningún peligro os podría hacer daño, pero tienes que abrir tu mente y tú corazón para poder confiar en ella y en ti mismo. Si tú dudas ella también lo hace, si ella sufre lo harás tú también, y si tú desconfiás de este amor nada de vuestro futuro se cumplirá, debéis confiar uno en el otro.

-Yo confió en ella

-Pero no confiás en ti, y eso es igual que si no lo hicieras, debes romper todas tus barreras Edward igual que lo has hecho ahora para salvarla, nadie duda de que darías tu vida por ella al igual que ella lo haría por ti, pero para que tu le des esa fuerza que tanto necesitas tienes que creer en tu fuerza también.

-Tengo miedo de decepcionarla, se que tiene tanta fe en mi, que no podría soportar no saber cuidarla-dije yo.

-Edward la fuerza no viene de quien hace los mejores hechizos o es el mejor hechicero, si no pones el corazón en ellos nunca tendrán la suficiente fuerza, tienes que librarte de tus fantasmas y volcarte al cien por cien cuando los haces, debes poner todo tú corazón y todos los sentimientos que tienes por ella para crearlos. Ella también esta asustada de no poder ayudarte a darte la suficiente fuerza para ello, de ser demasiado débil para darte toda su fuerza vital. Pero cuando estáis juntos y aprendáis esa fuerza os envolverá y no habrá Hechicero o vampiro o incluso humano que os pueda derrotar. Aprended a trabajar juntos los poderes que aún duerme en vosotros deben despertar, y vosotros sois muy poderosos, eso es ha lo que tiene miedo Aro, por eso no quiere que os juntéis y consigáis tanto poder, sabe que podréis derrotarlo. Pero mientras vosotros no rompáis esas barreras él siempre ganara y conseguirá lo que quiere siempre.

-La he hecho tanto daño con mis dudas-dije bajando la cabeza.

-No, ella siempre estará a tú lado, solo tuvo miedo de que la odiaras por causa de la muerte de tus padres, pero explicale como te sientes, intente hacérselo entender y fundiros en un solo espíritu para que vuestra fuerza sea imparable. Nadie en este mundo creyó que una vampiresa y un Hechicero podrían crear un amor tan puro como el vuestro y conseguir tanto poder, solo unos pocos tuvimos esa fe en que esta profecía se cumpliría para que nuestro mundo pueda vivir en paz.

-¿Por que es tan importante hacerla realidad?¿por que Aro tiene tanto miedo de que se cumpla?¿por que fui yo el elegido?

-A esas preguntas, solo hay un sitio donde responderlas, buscala Edward y ayudarla a no tener miedo, te necesita y necesita de este amor en este momento, sin ti es vulnerable a los poderes de los que quieren destruiros y no quiero perder a mi pequeña-dijo ella acariciándome la cara-amala como tu solo sabes y comprenderás mis palabras.

-Espera ¿donde puedo encontrarla?-vi como poco a poco se desvanecía pero necesitaba saber donde encontrar a mi pequeña.

-Sabes donde esta, solo siente el amor que os tenéis mutuamente el te indicará donde buscarla. Solo tener fe en vuestros sentimientos, ella misma te indicara donde se encuentra, pero date prisa ella esta en peligro y solo tu puedes ayudarla.

-Gracias.

-De nada pequeño.-se despidió con una sonrisa y fue como desapareció por completo.

De nuevo sentí como mi cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerzas y sucumbía al sueño, pero esta vez no tenía miedo a lo que me iba enfrentar, sabía que primero buscaría a Bella y hablaríamos de todos los miedos que tuviéramos. Teníamos que hacernos fuertes para la batalla que venía y esta vez estaría en cuerpo y alma con ella, no permitiría que mis miedos y mis dudas nos hicieran daño de ninguna manera, esta vez iba a ser fuerte para protegerla y que nadie la hiciera daño.

Cuando desperté estaba en la habitación que había ocupado durante estos días, Jasper estaba a mi alrededor mirándome preocupado, yo solo pude darles una sonrisa para que no se preocuparan más, pero tenía que salir a buscar a mi pequeña.

-¿Como estas amigo?-pregunto Jasper.

-Bien ahora muy bien-dije yo levantándome de la cama.

-Creo que deberías esperar a que te viera Carlisle, a sido todo un poco raro cuando caíste redondo delante de nosotros, y has estado mucho tiempo inconsciente-dijo él.

-¿cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente?-pregunte.

-Casi todo el día-dijo él mirándome aún preocupado.

-Jasper tranquilo estoy bien, ¿donde están todos?-pregunte.

-Buscando a Bella, ha anochecido y no la encuentran, estábamos preocupados por ella también. Alice no consigue verla-dijo él.

-Necesito salir a buscarla ayudame a levantarme-Cuando estábamos saliendo del salón Alice y Carlisle junto con Esme entraban por la puerta, sus rostros llenos de preocupación me daban la pista que no la habían encontrado.

-Edward has despertado-dijo Alice.

-Si y ahora voy a buscarla-dije.

-¿Sabes donde esta?-dijo Carlisle.

-No exactamente, pero voy a intentar encontrarla-respondí.

-Vamos contigo-dijo Alice.

-No, esto tengo que hacerlo solo, no os preocupéis volveré con ella, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-salí por la puerta sin saber exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Después de un rato caminando me pare un momento y me senté en una roca, no por cansancio sino para saber exactamente hacia donde dirigirme, y fue cuando lo sí, una pequeña luz me indicaba por donde se había ido. Sin siquiera dudar me dirigí hacía allí, no supe cuanto pude andar pero ya casi estaba amaneciendo cuando llegue a un pequeño acantilado.

Observe al rededor de mi y la vi, estaba sentada en un saliente, me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte y en sus ojos no estaba esa luz tan característica que siempre tenía, intente leer sus emociones y sentí en ese momento odio, ¿pero odio a que o a quien? cuando acerque mi mano a su hombro un gruñido salio de su pecho, algo raro la sucedida.

-Bella-la llame, pero no hizo ningún movimiento ni siquiera giro a mirarme es como si no me hubiera escuchado-Amor mio ¿que te pasa?-la volví a tocar en el hombro y fue cuando se giro, salto alejándose de mi, su rostro había cambiado, sus ojos eran negros como el carbón, y sus dientes sobresalían de su boca, estaba en posición de ataque y no entendía por que.

-Bella cariño ¿que te pasa?- dije poniéndome de píe, no lo vi venir hasta que salto sobre mi y me ataco. Yo en ningún momento respondí a su ataque y no lo iba hacer, si tenía que morir en sus brazos lo haría, pero jamas volvería a dudar de ella.


	11. ¿Quien eres tú?

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 10 ¿QUIEN ERES TÚ?**

-Bella-dijo una voz llamándome-Isabella despierta, es hora de despertar dormilona.

Abrí mis ojos y no vi absolutamente a nadie que me llamaba, lo raro es que no estaba en el acantilado donde me desmalle, era un sitio diferente una habitación rodeada de grandes paredes de roca, tenía pocos muebles pero en la cama que estaba acostada era enorme con la cabecera de hierro forjado.

-Bella, ven a mi pequeña-dijo de nuevo esa voz.

-¿Quien eres tú?-pregunte a la nada.

-Alguien que te guiara por el pasado para que puedas comprender-dijo.

-Quiero volver, quiero estar con mis padres y quiero a Edward-me sentí como si de repente fuera esa niña de 6 años de nuevo.

-Aún no pequeña, primero mira.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, al principio no quise mirar, pero la curiosidad me pudo, poco a poco me asome por ella y daba a un largo pasillo. Seguí caminando pero al llegar a la siguiente esquina había dos personas hablando en murmullos, no podía apenas escucharlos, por eso me acerque un poco más a ellos.

-No puedo hacerlo-decía la que parecía una mujer mientras se sujetaba el vientre-cuando se entere me matará.

-No podrás ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, se enterará de todas maneras tenemos que marcharnos-decía otra voz esta parecía de un hombre.

-¿Y si viene a por nosotros, quien lo protegerá?-decía ella mirando hacia los lados del pasillo, fue cuando vi sus ojos, eran iguales que los míos, mi madre.

-Tengo aliados, gente que te ayudará, pero tienes que salir Aro no es el mismo y tu y yo lo sabemos.

-Todos me echan la culpa, pero yo no fui quien lo cambio, fueron ellos.

-Lo se pequeña- él no se giraba y no podía ver con quien estaba hablando mi madre, pero por su tono de piel sabía que no era vampiro. En ese momento la abrazo con tanto cariño que se podría decir que fueran pareja.

¿Mi madre engañaba a mi padre?, y ¿que era lo que podía enfurecer tanto a Aro?. Quise enterarme bien pero en ese momento un ruido vino por otro lado del pasillo y ellos se separaron casi al instante, no logre ver quien se había acercado pero al instante ellos habían desaparecido.

Seguí caminando por el pasillo y llegue a lo que parecía a una habitación, un hombre moreno con el pelo que llegaba hasta los hombros estaba hablando con una mujer pelirroja, no conocía a ninguno.

-Aro sabes que digo la verdad-le decía ella.

-Lo se Victoría, pero no puedo creerte, si quiero el poder absoluto los necesito a mi lado y ella es un vinculo que tengo con ellos para nuestro pacto.

-Ellos no son los más fuertes, no necesitas una alianza con el Clan de los hechiceros y menos con ese estúpido de Edward, tú mujer es una sangre sucia y él solo viene a verla para convencerla que te deje. Quiere a tú hijo-dijo ella en un susurro.

-¿mi hijo?-dijo el levantándose.

-Tú mujer espera uno, pero aún no te lo ha dicho piensa ¿por que sera?. Sabes que tiene que ser destruido junto con tu mujer, ellos no son como nosotros de sangre pura-dijo ella mientras se acercaba más a él -ellos vendrán a por él y te lo arrancarán de los brazos para llevárselo como el elegido que es si tu no lo matas primero.

-No puedo hacerlo-decía el ocultando su cabeza entre sus manos-yo la amo.

-Tú no sabes que es eso-decía ella riéndose- esa maldita hechicera te hechizo para creértelo pero no sabes amar.

-¿que dices bruja?-grito de repente-ella no tiene ese poder.

-Elizabeth te hechizo para que dejaras a la puta de Rene embarazada y te creyeras enamorado de ella, pero no estas enamorado y tú hijo no es tuyo y sera quien te destruya, quieren tu reino y destruirnos. Eso es lo que buscan de ti.

-Mientes-dijo él agarrándola por el cuello.

-No lo hago y lo sabes, tienes que matarlos a todos ellos será la única manera que consigas dominar a todas las razas.

Una vez que le dijo ella todo se soltó del agarre de Aro y volvió a colocar la capucha de su capa tapándola la cabeza saliendo de la habitación, yo me escondí para que no me viera, pero de alguna manera sintió que estaba allí, una sonrisa siniestras apareció en su cara.

Mire hacia la habitación y vi un hombre hundido por las dudas, y fue cuando levanto la cabeza vi sus ojos llenos de odio, era odio hacia mi madre y su bebe, odio por los hechiceros, sus dudas se habían transformado en puro odio hacia todo el mundo, fue algo aterrador ver como mi padre perdía toda la inocencia de sus ojos para transformarse en el monstruo que veía ahora.

Fue cuando tuve una pequeña revelación, ¿fue eso lo que intento la bruja con Edward a través de sus pesadillas?¿y que era eso de la sangre sucia? Las preguntas iban llenando mi cabeza y no encontraba ninguna solución para ellas..

Camine de nuevo por el pasillo y encontré de nuevo a mi madre en el pasillo, mi padre se dirigía hacia ella con esa mirada de muerte y destrucción, sus ojos eran pura llamarada de odio, iba determinado a matarla. Quise correr para avisarla pero no pude algo me detenía.

-Rene-la grito, ella se giro y en ese momento fue cuando vi su tripa, había crecido desde la anterior escena.

-Aro ¿que pasa?-dijo ella mientras ponía sus manos para proteger a su pequeño.

-¿De quien es el niño que esperas?-dijo él.

-Es tuyo -dijo de manera temblorosa.

-Eres una puta-dijo golpeadola en la mejilla, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que la tiro al suelo. Yo grite en ese momento por el dolor que estaría sintiendo mi madre pero seguía sin poder moverme.-¿De quien es ese niño?-volvió a gritarla.

-Aro, es tuyo-volvió a decir en el suelo.

-Mentira, eres una mentirosa y lo pagaras caro tú y ese niño nunca volveréis a ver la luz del sol-en ese momento la mordió y le arranco media garganta, la dejo en el suelo mientras se desangraba sin remordimiento ninguno mientras se marchaba de nuevo por el pasillo.

Volví a luchar contra la fuerza mientras veía como mi madre se desangraba delante de mi, aunque fuera verdad y el hijo que llevaba en su vientre no fuera de él no tenía ningún derecho arrebatarla así la vida.

Un enorme odio me recorrió todo el cuerpo contra él, juré en matarlo por haberme arrebatado a mi madre de esa manera, sentí como mi cuerpo se iba transformándome en combate y mis dientes se alargaban. Cerré mis ojos pero un gran calor recorrió mi cuerpo de repente.

Cuando volví abrir los ojos estaba de nuevo en el acantilado, pero no veía nada solo veía una y otra vez la muerte de mi madre a manos de Aro, el odio cada vez era más grande y lo que aún no entendía era ¿por que el padre de Edward abrazaba a mi madre de esa manera?.

-Por que fue él con quien engaño tu madre a Aro estúpida-dijo de nuevo la voz a lo que yo no respondí-Eso es, él creía que eras su hija hasta que nosotros le abrimos los ojos, o eso pensó él, fue tan fácil engañarle-dijo con una risa.

-¿por que?, ¿que ganabais con eso?-pregunte yo a la nada.

-Su poder y la destrucción de todos los vampiros jajja,-la risa volvió-vuestro propio odio os destruirá. Sois tan egoístas y avariciosos que vosotros mismos os estáis destruyendo.

-Pero a la vez están muriendo Hechiceros inocentes-le grite.

-¿Y que?, bajas inútiles como la tuya. Y ahora ¿como prefieres matarlo?-en ese momento no sabía de que hablaba- tu seras la causante de la muerte de tu pareja.-una risa histérica sonó de nuevo y yo solo pude pensar en Edward y una ira aún mayor me invadió de nuevo.

-Nunca matare a Edward-dije yo con un grito.

-Si lo harás, aunque yo te ayudare para que te seas más fácil.

Sentí que alguien se acercaba a mi lado, pero yo aún seguía viendo imágenes de la muerte de mi madre y en mis oídos resonaba esa risa burlona, sentí como me tocaban el hombro pero en ese momento no quería a nadie a mi lado y solté un gruñido para que entendiera que no quería compañía en este momento, seguía en posición de combate con mis colmillos, pero lo peor es cuando me volvieron a tocar, mire a quien tenía a mi lado y lo primero que vi fue a Aro, él estaba allí.

Salte hacía un lado y que agache para saltar hacía él, y así fue como le ataque antes de que reaccionara, pero justo cuando lo iba a morder a la yugular para terminar con su vida una voz que conocía se abrió paso en mi mente.

-No luchare Bella-dijo Aro con la voz de Edward, al principio me quede congelada, pero mis ojos no mentían y veía a mi padre pero él no luchaba para soltarse de mi agarre.

-Hazlo Bella ya le tienes a tiro, matalo-dijo la voz de esa mujer en mi cabeza.

-Amor mio escucha mi voz-decía Aro otra vez con la voz de Edward-te amo y siempre estaré a tu lado, confiá en mi Bella-dijo esa voz otra vez, yo cerré los ojos y me separé de él, no sabia que creer si a mi vista o a mi corazón-Bella abre los ojos y mirame-una dulce caricia recorrió mi mejilla y ese tacto si la conocí, mis colmillos volvieron a su sitio y mi respiración empezó a volverse más regular.

-NO maldita sea abre los ojos y miralo es Aro a quien más odias-decía la voz.

-Edward-dije yo con un suspiro sin hacer caso a la voz.

-Amor mio vuelve a mi-cogió mi mano y la coloco en su corazón, sentía su ritmo y estaba un poco acelerado-¿lo notas? late por ti, siempre lo ha hecho, abre los ojos y mirame- abrí los ojos poco a poco y vi sus ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas pero con mucho amor -eso es pequeña mirame -dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en mis mejillas para que no desviara mi vista.

-Edward- dije volviéndolo a llamar y fue cuando lo comprendí-por todos los dioses ¿que he estado apunto de hacerte?-dije mientras le cogía yo también de la cara .

-Ya paso, esta todo bien mi vida-dijo él mientras me abrazaba-estoy aquí y siempre te protegeré-decía mientras me besaba la cabeza.

-He estado apunto de matarte, no me lo perdonaré jamas-dije yo abrazándole a él mientras mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar..

-No lo hubieras hecho-decía él seguro de sus palabras-confió en ti, igual que lo haces tú de mi y nunca me hubieras hecho daño.

-Esa maldita mujer me engaño, y juro que será la primera en caer en cuanto sepa quien es.-dije entre dientes.

-Tranquila, lo haremos juntos-dijo el mientras me separaba para darme un beso en los labios-lo haremos juntos-repitió.

-Gracias por venir a buscarme-dije yo bajando mi cara al suelo aún me avergonzaba lo que habían hecho los míos a sus padres y el dolor volvió a mi corazón.

-Bella, vale de castigarte no fue tu culpa, yo no lo hago, nunca dude de ti-me levanto la cara y me miro a los ojos-no te castigues amor mio, ellos murieron por defenderme, en tal caso la culpa habría sido miá, pero tampoco lo fue.

-¿Por que tu culpa?-pregunte yo.

-Por que venían a buscarme a mi, ellos solo me defendieron y por eso murieron.

-Oh Edward, lo siento tanto-dije mientras le volvía abrazar.

-¿Me vas a contar lo que te paso? Jamás había sentido tanto odio como desprendías tu hace un momento-dijo mientras me sentaba en su regazo.

-Vi trozos de la muerte de mi madre, la vi embarazada de mi, y vi como la mataban-dije mientras me abrazaba más a él-fue horrible verla morir delante de mi.

-Alguien quería atormentarte y confundirte cariño-dije él.

-Si, pero ahora que lo pienso ocurrieron cosas que necesito respuestas, hubo una conversación de mi padre con la bruja que nombro a tu padre y a tu madre, pero no lo entendí mucho.

-¿Que pintan mis padres en tus recuerdos?-pregunto él con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo se, solo se que esa bruja le metió a mi padre en la cabeza que el bebe que esperaba mi padre no era suyo, sino de un hechicero, pero eso no puede ser ¿verdad?.

-No lo se Bella, aquí hay demasiadas preguntas y no tenemos respuestas-dijo el pensando- creo que va siendo hora de que obtengamos respuestas, y se donde las encontraremos-dijo él.

Se levanto de donde estábamos sentados y agarrándome de la mano me ayudo a levantarme, en algo tenía razón había demasiadas preguntas sin responder, pero había una más importante que solo él me podía responder.

-Edward ¿como sabías donde encontrarme?.

-Hubo alguien que me enseño a buscarte, también me advirtió que tendría que darme prisa por que estabas en peligro-dijo él.

-¿Alice?-él negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando te fuiste, sentí la enorme tristeza que te embargaba y hubo un momento en que me desmaye, pero me desperté en otro sitio, me encontré con una hermosa mujer que me contó algunas cosas que me hicieron abrir los ojos, me enseño cuales eran mis errores, y me dijo como encontrarte.

-¿la reconociste?-pregunte yo pero el se tenso en el momento, yo me pare y le miré a los ojos-¿quien era Edward?.

-Tu madre-yo abrí los ojos con la sorpresa-al principio no la reconocí, pero cuando se acerco a mi y la mire de más cerca vi tu mirada en sus ojos y vi tu mismo color de pelo, podría pasar por ti, pero no eras tú.

-¿De verdad viste a mi madre?-dije yo con emoción.

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa-y me dijo que te ayudara y que te amara, se nota que te quiso mucho y se preocupa por ti cariño.- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me acariciaba la mejilla- pero nena creo que deberíamos hacer lo que tu sabes si no creo que se nos echará otro día de caminata y yo tengo hambre.

-Claro será un placer-dije con una sonrisa, me puse delante de él para que se subiera a mi espalda. Una vez que estuvo colocado corrí a velocidad vampiro para llegar cuanto antes a la cabaña de mis padres, teníamos que obtener nuestras respuestas, y el tiempo corría en contra nuestra.

_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEW, HASTA AQUÍ POR ESTA SEMANA, PASAD BUEN FIN DE SEMANA Y NOS VEMOS EL LUNES_


	12. Respuestas

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

_**Hola ya he vuelto, espero que si bueno lo prometido es deuda y aquí traigo los dos capítulos siguientes. Un saludo a todos**_

**CAPITULO 11 RESPUESTAS**

_Inglaterra, castillo del clan de hechiceros._

_-_James, Tania a fallado, la ha perdido- Demetri acababa de interrumpir una reunión bastante importante donde todos los miembros del clan de Hechiceros estaban teniendo en ese momento. Sabía que no debía interrumpir por ningún motivo, pero esto era sumamente importante, el plan de destruir a la elegida había fallado.

-Si me disculpan señores, tengo un asunto muy importante que arreglar-dijo levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado.

-Espero que nos tengas al corriente de ese asunto James-dijo una voz a su derecha.

-Siempre te cuento como va todo el plan mi señor -dijo él entre dientes.

-Más te vale, no quiero fallos, sino atente a las consecuencia-James se giro para salir lo más rápido que pudo, verdaderamente ese personaje le ponía los pelos de punta. Cuando se unió al grupo pensaba que era uno más del grupo de hechiceros que formaban el clan, pero pronto se hizo a conocer, y de vulgar no tenía nada. Era de sangre real y como tal le debía su obediencia como su segundo al mando de su pequeño ejercito.

Aunque el tenía carta blanca para mover todas las piezas en este plan para destruir a los vampiros, últimamente había habido muchos fallos, debían librarse de todo lo contaminado que tenía alrededor, por eso contaba con Aro para atacar de nuevo contra la aldea de Forks, una de las colonias más grandes de hechiceros que habitaban en la tierra para a continuación eliminar a todos esos sucios vampiros. Pero primero debían eliminar a su principal enemigo, los elegidos.

Siguió a Demetri hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Tania, era una de las hechiceras más fuertes de su clan, creía que no fallaría pero al parecer lo había hecho y no entendía que era lo que había pasado.

-Tania que coño ha ocurrido-la encontró sentada en el suelo con la mirada baja, sabía que le tenía miedo por ese motivo intentaba hacerse respetar por todos.

-No lo sé James, pensé que la tenía, por un momento creí que lo haría pero algo fallo-dijo ella con cara de miedo.

-¿Que fue lo que fallo?-pregunto James-cuéntamelo.

-La encontré a través de su sentimiento de dolor, era la señal que estábamos esperando para encontrarla-dijo ella mientras se levantaba del suelo donde había estado arrodillada-la lleve a los recuerdos del pasado de la muerte de su madre, necesitaba que sintiera odio para poder manipular su mente, incluso conseguí hacer que viera lo que yo quería, pero cuando estaba a punto de matar al que estaba a su lado se hecho para atrás-dijo ella.

-¿A quien iba a matar?-pregunto de nuevo James.

-Le dí la orden que matará a su compañero, al ser del carácter pacifico, si lograba que lo matará su culpa la haría aún más vulnerable para encontrarla y eliminarla antes de que se reuniera con él, pero no lo logre.

-Puede que fuera más fuerte de lo que pensábamos-añadió Demetri a nuestra conversación.

-No, había alguien con ella que la protegió en el momento que casi la tenía y no era vampiro.

-¿Se han podido encontrar con el otro elegido?-pregunto de nuevo James.

-No lo creo-dijo Tania- según el aura de ese hechicero que estaba con ella no tenía el suficiente poder para ser él, casi podría decir que era un hechicero de bajo nivel.

-Osea que la hemos jodido, la teníamos a punto y la has dejado escapar, y encima no has hecho que matará al que en ese momento la acompañaba-dije yo mientras la furia cada vez se hacía más grande- nos hubiera venido genial que matara a ese hechicero, pero se te ha escapado de nuevo. ¿Al menos has conseguido saber quien es el otro elegido o el compañero de ella?-dije yo.

-No lo siento, solo se que repetía un nombre pero no se a quien corresponde-dijo ella.

-¿que nombre?-pregunto Demetri.

-Edwin o Edwon, algo así-dijo ella, en ese momento James se quedo congelado, no podía ser verdad su suerte. Si era el hechicero que creía que ella llamaba esto era pan comido, no tendría ni que salir del reino para matar al gran amigo de esa vampiresa. Pero si era el hechicero que él creía ¿ella entonces podría ser?-Tania ¿no será por casualidad Edward?-pregunto con esperanza.

-Si, justo eso-dijo ella con alegría, a lo que James sonrió de oreja a oreja. Vaya la gatita era la elegida, se giro sin decir nada más para volver a la reunión de mejor humor. Aunque no sabía el nombre del otro elegido, podrían matar a su querido amigo y eso la volvería completamente loca.

-Edward- dijo para si mismo-al parecer nos volveremos a ver imbécil, ya te haré pagar lo que me hiciste - dijo mientras se acariciaba la cicatriz de su mejilla.

_Aldea de vampiros Irlanda_

Cuando estábamos entrando en la pequeña aldea, el nerviosismo que aún me agarrotaba el cuerpo iba desapareciendo poco a poco. No puedo mentir al decir que no tuve miedo, por que lo tuve, pero no fue por que Bella me hiciera daño, sino por que por muy poco la pude salvar del hechizo que la habían lanzado.

Si hubiera llegado más tarde quizá la hubiera perdido, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo de solo pensarlo, deberían empezar a protegerse, aún eran demasiado débiles y podían correr el riesgo de volver a ser atacados de nuevo.

-Nena, no quiero que te siente mal por mi pregunta pero me gustaría saber. ¿por que me atacaste?¿que fue lo que paso?-dije yo mientras la agarraba de la mano, vi su cara de terror y supe que aún se sentía mal por haberlo hecho-no te hecho nada en cara mi vida, pero necesito saberlo para ver con que tipo de hechizos nos están atacando-dije yo mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

-Bueno, al parecer primero me enseñaron los recuerdos que te conté y luego cuando tu estabas a mi lado me hicieron creer que estaba viendo a Aro en vez de a ti-me respondido ella.

-Vale, creo que mejor se lo comentaremos a Jasper- dije yo-aunque creo saber que te hicieron, pero no se quien pudo ser, necesito su consejo.

-Lo más raro es que aunque le veía a él escuchaba tu voz-dijo ella mientras me miraba-eso fue lo que me detuvo.

-De alguna manera pude bloquear parte del hechizo, pero ni siquiera se como lo hice.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña, todos estaban en la puerta mirándonos, sus caras eran de tranquilidad al ver que regresaba de nuevo con ella. Después de unos muy cálidos saludos, Esme me preparó una gran cena, la verdad es que estaba muerto de hambre.

-Jasper ¿conoces algún hechicero que pueda hacer ilusiones a distancia?-pregunte yo.

-Si claro que recuerdo a alguien que haga ese tipo de hechizos, Tania, era muy buena en eso. Lo único que hacia ere ese tipo de hechizos por eso se llevo varios castigos, a veces te hacía creer que veías a una persona cuando en realidad era otra-el se quedo pensando un segundo-me acuerdo de un día que a Jhon le hizo creer que veía la imagen de Marí en otra chica y la dio un beso en los labios, con eso solo consiguió que él se llevará una buena bofetada de parte de las dos-dijo con una sonrisa-pero desde hace tiempo no se sabe nada de ella, creo que empezó a frecuentar gente de mala reputación.

Esos hechizos siempre venía de hechiceros que conjuraban magia negra, no me extraña que jugará con ese tipo de magia y se juntará con hechiceros que hicieran lo mismo, los recuerdos de cierto grupo de hechiceros de la época de mi niñez me vino a la mente, sabía perfectamente quién también le gustaba jugar con ese tipo de hechizos.

-¿Por que lo preguntas?-dijo él.

-Por nada.-dije yo

Una vez que terminamos de comer Carlisle nos llevo a su despacho, quería comenzar cuanto nuestra conversación pendiente ya la habíamos retrasado demasiado y necesitamos conocer las respuestas. .

-Bien chicos sentaros-me senté junto a Bella en un sillón que tenía allí y Jasper, Alice y Peter en el otro.-creo que es tiempo de revelar algunos secretos-me miro fijamente y al parecer tenía alguna pelea interna, Bella se tenso a mi lado y fue cuando la abrace de nuevo ella miraba a su padre fijamente, al parecer le había leído su mente-veras Edward cuando yo estaba al servicio de Aro conocí a tus padres. Tu padre erá hermano del mago supremo, por eso te dijimos que eras de sangre real.

-¿Marcus era mi tío?-pregunte yo.

-Eso es, tu tienes un gran poder, legado por tu familia, lo que aún no entendemos es por que no ha hecho su aparición todavía -dijo el pensativo-por eso necesitamos a Jasper para cuando llegue el momento él te ayude a dominarlo.

-Pero yo no soy un maestro hechicero-dijo Jasper- hace poco que salí del colegio de hechiceros.

-Joder que pesado que es-dijo Alice desesperada-pero lo tienes en la sangre ese gen. Cuando coño lo vais a comprender, vuestros poderes no viene del aprendizaje sino del legado que os deje vuestros padres. Tu padre fue maestro hechicero por eso tu lo tienes en tus cromosomas.-le dijo Alice como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño- solo os enseñan hacer hechizos, pero para lo que valéis en realidad ya lo lleváis escrito en vuestro destino al nacer.

-Si eso fuera verdad lista, también mi hermana lo sería-dijo Jasper enfrentándola.

-No por que solo un tipo de aprendizaje pasa a la mujer y otro tipo al hombre. Tú hermana consiguió los hechizos de tipo fuego por legado de tu padre y en cambio a ti te dio el poder de enseñar todo tipos de hechizos.¿Pero a estos hechiceros de pacotilla que los enseñan en su escuela?.-dijo ella refunfuñando.

-Alice, no hace falta ser desagradable-la regaño Bella.-Carlisle, en mi recuerdo Victoria le dijo a Aro que mi madre tenía la sangre sucia ¿que quería decir?.

-Valla, nunca pensé que te enterarías así antes de que yo te lo pudiera explicar-dijo el con tristeza-tu madre no era una vampira completa, era mitad hechicera y mitad vampira, pero pensé que Aro no se enteraría, ya que la parte vampira predominaba más.

-Por eso dijo que ella era una parte importante para el pacto que hizo con los hechiceros-dijo Bella pensativa.

-En parte si. La familia de tu madre vivía en una aldea mixta donde vivían también hechiceros y vampiros. Tus abuelos era parte del clan del norte de Inglaterra, y Aro necesitaba esa alianza por eso se caso con tu madre, pero nunca supo que era mitad hechicera por parte de tu abuela que era la hija de un mago superior como lo era Marcus. Cuando se quedo embarazada de ti, parte del libro sagrado que estaba en blanco se escribió de nuevo. El destino había cambiado, pude leer la gran guerra y pude leer vuestros nacimientos en este mundo y la misión que tendríais que cumplir. Pero la muerte de tú madre aceleró todo un poco.

"Nadie podía pensar que Aro iba a recurrir a la ira al descubrir que tu madre no era pura. Por eso vinieron sus dudas hacia quién era el padre de su bebe. El siempre pensó que eras hija de Marcus. Pero yo sabía que no era así, por ese motivo intentamos sacar a tu madre del castillo cuando nos enteramos que él lo sabía, pero ella nunca quiso dejar a tu padre"

-¿El padre de Edward también quería protegerla?"-pregunto Bella.

-Si así es, junto con Elizabeth, ellos estaban al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en el castillo, él al ser el hermano de Marcus era el representante del clan de Oeste de hechiceros pero también era guardián del libro sagrado, supo en el mismo tiempo que yo lo que ocurriría en el futuro, por eso quiso protegerla, tu eras una pieza clave en toda esta trama, fue a él a quien se le ocurrió irnos a su poblado cuando aparecí contigo en brazos"-dijo Carlisle.

-No entiendo por que Aro quería matarnos a mi madre y a mi-dijo Bella.

-Por miedo a que le quitarán todo su reino, por envidia de que alguien tuviera más poder que él, y por celos hacía otra raza a la que creía superior a la suya-dijo Carlisle-¿Tu nunca te has sentido diferente a los de nuestra raza?¨.

-Si claro, normalmente los vampiros solo tenéis un poder, y yo tengo dos-dijo ella.

-Eso cariño es la sangre de tu abuela que corre por tus venas, ella te transmitió parte de su poder al igual que se lo transmitió a tu madre.

-Pero mis poderes son inofensivos, jamas le podría hacer daño a alguien-dijo frunciendo el ceño Bella.

-No son tan inofensivos como crees-dijo Alice con una sonrisa-todavía hay algunos que no sabes que tienes.

-¿como?-pregunte yo en ese momento.

-Bella aún tiene poderes dentro de ella que no ha desarrollado al igual que tú-dijo Alice.

-Ya eso ya nos lo habéis dicho-dije yo-pero ¿como los despertamos?-pregunte.

-Abra poderes que tendréis la capacidad de hacer mutuamente pero otros serán individuales-dijo Jasper, hasta hace un momento no me había acordado de que él estaba en la habitación, pero cuando lo mire vi que estaba leyendo el sagrado libro-lo pone aquí-dijo él con una sonrisa.

"Los elegidos tendrán poderes para hacer en conjunto y de manera individual, los elementos de la magia fuego, tierra, aire y agua serán sus elementos. Edward e Isabella podrán comunicarse telepaticamente junto a transmitirse la fuerza vital de uno a otro.-miro hacia nosotros con una sonrisa burlona-parece vuestro manual de instrucciones.

-Muy gracioso-dije yo-¿No pone como cambiarnos la pilas o algo parecido?-dije yo de manera burlona.

-No eso no lo pone, cuenta cuales son vuestros orígenes algo que Carlisle ya ha contado, y lo único que pone más es que una vez que hayáis cerrado el circulo espiritual tanto los sentimientos, el dolor físico y la muerte también serán compartidos-dijo él tranquilamente, pero esa tranquilidad solo le duro un segundo cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras-joder esto es muy fuerte.

-¿Que?-pregunte yo poniéndome al lado de Jasper-¿Donde pone eso?.

-Aquí, pero bueno por ahora no estáis en peligro de que eso pase, no habéis cerrado el circulo ¿verdad?-en ese momento mire a Bella que ella también me miraba a mi, joder con razón sabía lo que sentía Bella en cada momento.-¿Edward?.

-Me parece que si lo hemos hecho-dije yo en un susurro-joder, joder- dije sin dejar de mirar a Bella fue cuando de nuevo sentí ese miedo venir de ella-nena no pasa nada -dije abrazándola-estaremos bien te lo prometo.

-Lo han cerrado-dijo Alice con una sonrisa-¿desde cuando?-pregunto.

-Desde el ataque de los lobos-dijo Bella.

-Joder te has condenado-dijo Jasper.

-No me importa-la agarre de la mano a Bella mirándola a los ojos mientras con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla-prefiero compartir contigo la muerte que a una vida sin ti.

-Y yo-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero tu estas loco?-dijo Jasper mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentado- ¿de verdad quieres morir así, por amor?-dijo él.

-Jasper te quedan un año para que llegues a tu madurez y no sabes lo que es, pero cuando lo sepas me darás la razón-dije yo-cuando sientas ese calor en tu corazón y saber que late por ella como lo hace el mio o lo hace el de Emmett por tu hermana, veremos si eres capaz de repetirme si estoy loco o no.

-Tranquilo Edward, todavía es un niño-dijo Alice con una sonrisa, de repente algo vino a mi cabeza "hay padre destino" la voz de Bella vino claramente a mi mente como si me hubiera dicho algo al oído pero cuando me volví hacía ella solo pude verla mirar a Alice con los ojos como platos.

-¿Que has dicho?-pregunte.

-Nada -dijo ella.

-Si has dicho algo-la mire de nuevo y volvió hablarme "por favor no me mires así"- perdona no quería incomodarte-me gire para no mirarla pero de repente algo hizo clip en mi cabeza y la mire de nuevo con los ojos llenos de asombro- cariño.

-"¿Puedes oírme?"-pregunto mirándome sin mover sus labios, yo solo pude mover mi cabeza afirmándolo-es genial-dijo en voz alta con el mismo entusiasmo que cuando hice la primera vez el hechizo delante de ella.

-¿Que pasa Bella?-pregunto Peter.

-Nada-respondí yo mirando a Bella"aún no por favor dejame disfrutar un poco de nuestra privacidad"la dije mirándola ella me sonrió, al parecer ella también podía leerme la mente.

-Nada Peter, dejame leer un poco de ese libro.

Nos acercamos los dos para mirarlo mientras teníamos una conversación en nuestra mente, era genial tenerla sin que los demás supieran de lo que hablábamos, en parte parecíamos dos chiquillos haciéndolo, pero quería tener aunque fuera por poco tiempo un pequeño secreto con ella.


	13. Entrenamiento

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 12 ENTRENAMIENTO**

"te amo"la repetí en mi mente, no sabía cuantas veces se lo había dicho en esta tarde mientras la besaba, era estupendo decírselo a través de la mente, no necesitaba separarme de ella mientras la besaba para que lo supiera, "yo también"me contestaba ella.

Llevábamos un mes ya en este poblado, y mi vida prácticamente había cambiado, como había dicho Carlisle mis poderes aumentaron a un nivel descomunal, casi ni necesitaba la varita para crear los hechizos. Podía dominar prácticamente casi todos los elementos, pero aún había veces que se me iba la mano. Bella por su parte había dominado la gran mayoría, pero ella a la vez se tenía que entrenar en luchar como un vampiro, por eso algunos días los pasábamos separados.

Pero prácticamente nos daba igual, por que podíamos hablar sin estar cerca. Fue lo primero que aprendimos, que nuestro poder podía alcanzar distancias bastantes largas. Lo malo es que nos pillaron demasiado pronto. Estaba practicando esa tarde con Jasper el hechizo de contención, una vez que había logrado sujetarle se me paso por la cabeza una de mis frases "preparado para Alice solo le falta el papel de regalo", en ese momento escuche en mi cabeza la risa de Bella. Por la noche cuando nos volvimos a juntar Alice me miraba de forma ceñuda, no sabía que habría hecho para enfadarla tanto, hasta que Bella me lo contó. Le había parecido tan gracioso que en medio de una pelea con Peter se había empezado a reír.

El problema vino en que ellos dos no sabían que la pasaba y al principio la tomaron por loca, pero al final no sabemos como Alice nos había pillado y se lo tuvimos que contar. Después de pedirla perdón durante mucho tiempo ella nos perdono, pero prometimos no hacerlo de nuevo, sabíamos que todos los cambios que estábamos sufriendo se lo teníamos que comunicar, pero simplemente no lo dimos tanta importancia a eso.

Al igual que Bella iba adquiriendo más rapidez y más destreza en su lucha, también era impresionante verla hacer hechizos. Mi pecho se hinchaba de orgullo cuando le salia alguno de los hechizos que Jasper le obligaba a realizar. Era cuando la sangre de los hechiceros que había en ella se hacia presente, y era mucha más poderosa de lo que creíamos.

Hoy al fin nos había dado tiempo libre, después de quejarnos durante unos días alegando que estábamos agotados Carlisle les había obligado a nuestros carceleros a dejarnos un tiempo libre para disfrutarlo como pareja, y así lo estábamos disfrutando, después de una comida en nuestro lugar preferido, estaba tumbado de espaldas besándola con Bella encima de mi, sus piernas estaban a cada lado de mi cuerpo, mis manos curiosas acariciaban toda su espalda mientras sentía como mi cuerpo poco a poco se calentaba.

Nunca me había sentido de esta manera, y mi miembro estaba presionando mis pantalones, parecía que me gritará que lo liberará pero no podía, respetaba demasiado a Bella, y necesitaba que ella estuviera preparada. Quise ir un poco más allá y metí mis manos por debajo de su camiseta acariciando su tersa piel, era como si acariciara seda pura. Su fría piel no hacía que se enfriarán mis manos al revés con su mente me decía que mis manos hacían un reguero de fuego allí por donde pasaban.

Volví a sacarlas y esta vez las puse encima de su hermoso trasero, ella soltó un pequeño gemido cuando se separo de mi boca, yo abrí mis ojos para mirar los suyos, vi como sus pupilas estaban extremadamente negros. Se que era por su excitación y al igual que la miá estaba en todo su apogeo. Pero como siempre nuestra burbuja se tenía que romper.

-Joder Alice se suponía que era nuestro día libre-dijo Bella levantándose de encima de mi.

-No puede ser-dije mientras me tapaba la cara con mis manos.

-Lo siento mi amor -dijo dándome un pequeño beso, después se levanto poniéndose de pie.

Con un sonoro suspiro de frustración yo también me levante para colocarme al lado de Bella, ella me miro con una mirada picara hacia abajo y fue cuando me di cuenta, aún estaba duro y se notaba demasiado.

-¿Que?, esto lo has hecho tú-dije mientras me sacaba la camisa para intentar disimular la erección.

-Vaya, pensé que os encontraría desnudos-dijo la voz de Alice mientras aparecía por un lado del claro.

-Estábamos apunto-dije yo con un murmullo, lo que ocasiono que Bella me diera un pequeño golpe en el torso para que me callará.

-¿Que pasa Alice?-dijo Bella.

-Creo que vuestra primera prueba aparecerá dentro de poco y os quería avisar-dijo ella con cara de aburrida.

-¿Que prueba?-dije yo.

En ese momento un ruido sonó de otro punto del prado, Bella y yo nos pusimos en posición de ataque, pero el que apareció fue Jasper y Peter, el primero venía con cara de enfadado y el segundo venía riéndose a carcajada limpia.

-Eso a sido bueno, eso ha sido pero muy bueno-venía diciendo Peter.

-Sera para ti, pero te juro que esta loca-respondió él.

-Que va, veras como lo disfrutaremos, a parte son pocos, disfruta del espectáculo-dijo Peter.

-Hey Edward ¿te ha dicho ya Alice lo que pasa?-antes de que él pudiera esperar nuestra respuesta un pequeño grupo de vampiros se presento delante nuestra, no habría más de seis.

-Joder Alice- dije yo volviéndome hacia ella.

-Lo siento-dijo con una sonrisa burlona -pero si queremos que estáis preparados ¿que mejor entrenamiento que este?-ella se aparto dejándonos a Bella y a mi en medio frente a todos ellos.

Eran vampiros peones, el que sería el líder sabíamos que estaría escondido esperando el resultado de la pelea por si tenía que intervenir. Normalmente estos eran grupos exploradores para guiar a los demás hacía el objetivo de su ataque.

-Alice tu sabes, que si fallamos estos avisarán al pequeño ejercito que esperan por ellos ¿verdad?-dije yo pensando en la aldea donde nos estábamos quedando.

-Por eso no debéis fallar-dijo Peter mientras se apoyaba en un árbol con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien, vale vamos a pensar un segundo-dije yo mientras los miraba, ellos a la vez nos miraban y se reían entre ellos.

-Mira esto, dos vampiras cobardes y tres magos, ¿quien morirán primero?-decía uno de ellos.

-¿Bella?-dije yo mientras la agarraba de la mano."Fuego"me dijo mentalmente mientras alzaba una de sus cejas, y era algo tan sexy que pensé que me podría duro de nuevo.-fuego ven a nosotros -dije sin apartar mi mirada de la suya.

De repente una gran bola de fuego se formo encima de nosotros, ella giro su mirada hacia los vampiros igual que yo, ellos estaban paralizados en ese momento pero al parecer uno de ellos reacciono.

-Los elegidos!-dijo en un murmullo.

-Los mismos-respondí yo con una sonrisa de superioridad. Bella hizo girar su mano en un circulo y la bola de fuego se transformo en un gran aro, luego yo la lace contra ellos-un gusto conocerlo por poco tiempo pero no podemos hacer prisioneros.

Abrí mi mano para extender más el aro que los abarcará a todos mientras se posicionaba alrededor de ellos y después la cerré, el aro se encogió a la misma velocidad que mi mano abrasándolos a todos a la vez, como había dicho no hubo ningún superviviente.

Bella se abrazo a mi cintura con una gran sonrisa, pero al instante se tenso, la mire y vi como las aletas de su nariz se movía, estaba oliendo algún enemigo, con solo girar su cabeza sabia donde estaba, un gruñido salio de su pecho mientras sacaba sus colmillos de su boca.

-Este es mio-dijo, en una milésima de segundo ya no estaba a mi lado, yo solo sonreí por su velocidad, sabía que no se le escaparía, cerré mis ojos para poder ver sus pensamientos y allí estaba lo había encontrado, era el líder el cual mandaba a los peones que acabábamos de destruir.

-¿Te han mandado sola pequeña?-dijo con soberbia yo solo sonreí, no sabía con quien estaba jugando.

-Si al parecer te veían demasiado débil para él y me ha pedido a mi que te mate?-dijo con voz de niña pequeña, yo solo solté una carcajada me encantaba que jugará con él, Alice me miro con una sonrisa por que ella había visto el futuro, y en cambio Jasper y Peter solo nos miraban interrogantes.

-Veremos lo que sabes hacer-la ataco pero ella al poder leer sus pensamientos pudo esquivarlo, así estuvieron durante un largo tiempo, él cada vez que fallaba en un ataque se desesperaba más y tenía peores movimientos, pero en cambio Bella disfrutaba más, cada vez se reía con más fuerza.-estate quieta maldita y dejate matar-decía él.

-No si puedo evitarlo-dijo ella riéndose, yo me reí junto a ella, pero ya me estaba aburriendo."amor mio me pones muy cachondo verte pelear, pero termina ya de una vez y vayámonos a casa"la dije-tú tiempo se acabo-le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

En un movimiento rápido sin que él pudiera preverlo se coloco en su espalda y sujeto su cabeza entre sus manos y rodeando su pecho con sus piernas, el intentaba moverse para soltarla, pero con una gran fuerza ella le mordió arrancándole un gran trozo de su cuello. El empezó a sangrar y su fuerza fue disminuyendo, hasta que acabo de rodillas en el suelo. Bella sintiendo que casi no tenía fuerza le arranco la cabeza desprendiéndola de su cuerpo.

A continuación hizo un hechizo de fuego y el cuerpo del vampiro ardió en llamas, volvió al prado con una sonrisa, estaba satisfecha con su trabajo y yo también. Cuando la tuve a mi alcance la abrace y la bese, sinceramente me había puesto duro al verla luchar así, pero mi orgullo era aún más grande.

-Te lo dije, me debes una buena suma de dinero-dijo Alice detrás de nosotros.

-Eso no vale, tu no entrabas en la apuesta-dijo Jasper con los brazos cruzados-tu juegas con ventaja.

-Pero yo no, asique paga-dijo Peter con la mano extendida.

-Vosotros estáis compinchados y eso no es justo-dijo Jasper señalándolos.

-Debes aprender Jasper que nunca puedes apostar en contra de Alice- dijo Peter mientras daba una palmada en la espalda de este.

-La próxima vez lo recordare-dijo el enfurruñado.

-Bueno chicos ¿como os habéis sentido?-pregunto Alice mientras se acercaba hasta nosotros.

-Te dijimos que este era nuestro día libre Alice- dijo Bella enfadada-¿Por que los has tenido que dirigir hasta aquí?.

-Teníamos que comprobar vuestro avance-dijo Peter -y la verdad es que nos habéis dejado impresionados.

-Bueno pues después de la demostración-les señale hacía las afueras del prado-largo.

-¿No nos podéis echar?-dijo Alice con un puchero-tenemos mucho que hacer, dentro de poco esto que ha pasado aquí sera una tontería.

-Me da igual quiero tiempo con mi chica, y no lo he tenido por culpa de vosotros tres -dije yo también enfadandome.

-Tendrás tiempo más adelante, pero ahora tenemos que seguir entrenándonos-dijo Jasper.

-Me parece que va a ser que no- Esme venía entrando por el mismo lado del prado que habían aparecido antes Jasper y Peter- vosotros tres os vais a venir ahora mismo con migo a casa-dijo enfadada.

-Pero mama-dijo Alice.

-No Alice, he sabido lo que iba a pasar por tu padre, y no me ha gustado nada-ella se puso delante de Alice, Peter y Jasper dándonos la espalda a nosotros, Bella tenía una sonrisa en su cara como sabiendo lo que iba a pasar."mira y aprende el genio de la dulce Esme"me dijo Bella en su mente.

-Esme, teníamos que hacerlo, según Alice una pequeña parte del ejercito de Aro nos atacará y queríamos que los chicos estuvieran preparados-dijo Peter como excusándose.

-Me da igual cuál aya sido la causa de esto, no tenéis derecho de destrozar el día libre de los chicos por vuestra diversión -Esme parecía cada vez más enfadada.

-Esme, Carlisle lo sabia y nos ha dado su visto bueno-dijo Jasper.

-Pues yo no, y él ya ha tenido su castigo, al igual que vosotros lo tendréis en cuanto lleguemos a casa- Alice se puso tensa por que ella lo había visto-y tu callate Alice, no te vas a librar de esta, eres la peor de todos.

-Lo siento-dijo bajando la cabeza-pero aún no me acostumbro que mi pequeña hermana tenga novio.

-Bueno, pues te tienes que acostumbrar, ellos quieren estar juntos y a solas, y vosotros lo vais a respetar, a asique andando y dirección a casa sin rechistar.-dijo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Pero...-intento decir Peter.

-Sin rechistar-dijo ella entre dientes.

-Pero...-intento decir Alice.

-Sin rechistar-dijo de nuevo ella.

-Pero...-Intento decir Jasper.

-ANDANDO LOS TRES DELANTE DE MI-grito Esme. Yo solo pude abrir los ojos como platos sin creerme en como se estaba comportando la dulce Esme. Los tres bajaron la cabeza y empezaron a caminar saliendo del prado, Esme se acerco a nosotros y acariciando mi mejilla me dio un beso en la mejilla al igual que a Bella.-yo me ocupare de esos tres impresentable, tardar lo que necesitéis-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias mama-dijo devolviendo le la sonrisa Bella.

-Adiós mis pequeños-dijo ella mientras iba por el mismo camino por donde habían desaparecido los otros tres.

Yo aún no había podido reaccionar de la actitud de Esme, jamas me la había imaginado de esa manera, la risa de Bella me saco del pequeño estado en el que me encontraba.

-¿Esa era Esme?-dije yo Bella solo supo afirmarme con una sonrisa-¿la misma Esme que me prepara la comida y me arregla la ropa?-ella volvió afirmar-La dulce Esme que derrocha cariño cada vez que habla?.

-Te advertí que tuvieras cuidado con su carácter-dijo con una carcajada Bella-solo la he visto dos veces así y una fue con mi padre, el pobre estropeo uno de sus vestidos preferidos y no volvió en dos semanas hasta que consiguió otro igual después de que mi madre le echara de casa.-dijo riéndose.

-No me permitas enfadarla-dije yo riéndome con ella.

Me senté de nuevo en el prado mientras tiraba de ella para que se sentará encima mio como antes, volví a sentir como mi amiguito se despertaba mientras miraba a sus ojos chocolate, que poco a poco se iban cambiando a negro.

-Sabes que te deseo-dije yo-pero no quiero obligarte a nada -la abrace y su exquisito olor me empezó a embriagar.

-Yo también te deseo mucho cariño-dijo ella-por eso mi madre nos ha dado tiempo a solas, sabe que no vamos a esperar mucho más.

-Creo que desprendemos hormonas por donde pasamos-dije con una sonrisa.

-Pero eso lo podemos solucionar-dijo ella mientras empezaba a frotarse con migo-no sabes el tiempo que llevo esperándote-dijo con una voz muy sensual en mi oído.

-Yo también amor mio-la dije mientras la besaba el cuello.

En ese momento me dio igual donde nos encontrábamos, y que era lo que pasaría dentro de unos días, necesitaba complementarme con ella en cuerpo y alma, y al parecer ella también estaba con ganas de ello.


	14. Un solo espiritu

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

_**Os pido mil disculpas por mi retraso, pero he tenido una semana un poco estresante, espero que en esta tenga un poco más de tiempo.**_

**CAPITULO 13 UN SOLO ESPIRITU**

La adrenalina de la pelea que habíamos tenido aún me tenia a cien, mis hormonas se olían desde kilómetros, por eso tenía que darle las gracias a Esme por que me quitara a mi hermana Alice y a los otros dos de encima de una vez. La pelea contra ese vampiro y las palabras de Edward me tenias demasiado caliente y él lo sabia, lo sabia por mi estado de animo y lo sabia mis ojos.

Los suyo antes verdes ahora estaba oscuros, casi negros, sabia que estaban así por su estado de excitación. Y eso me gustaba, su olor, su tacto, su sabor absolutamente todo me estaba volviendo loca y se lo hacía saber a través de mi mente, le repetía una y otra vez como me gustaba su tacto, sentía como quemaba su piel contra mi piel fría, sentía como poco a poco se calentaba.

Sus labios tan jugosos y cálidos contra los míos me hacían desearlo cada vez más, mis hormonas cada vez pedían más y así se lo hice saber a él cuando mis manos no pararon quietas y empezaron a desabrochar su camisa, necesitaba acariciarlo, sentir su piel bajo mis dedos, necesitaba sentir la suavidad de su piel virgen, algo que solo yo era su dueña desde que lo conocí, su maravillosa piel y sus labios tan cálidos como la sangre que la recorrían.

Baje mis labios hacia su cuello donde notaba su vena latir transportando su deliciosa sangre, nunca la había probado pero me encantaría hacerlo, los vampiros aunque mordiéramos no transformábamos a nuestras victimas, ellas deberían beber de nuestra sangre pero eso jamas lo permitiría de él, me gustaba como era, me gustaba como podía sentir su corazón latiendo bajo mi mano, escucharlo, era el mayor tesoro que el tenía de su raza y yo jamas permitiría que ese maravilloso sonido cesara.

Después de saborearlo un rato, de sentir como ella latía cada vez más rápido, baje hacia sus pectorales, formados por años de entrenamiento, duros como el mármol, pero a la vez cálidos por su calor corporal. Me entretuve en sus tetillas besándolas, sus gemidos algo que hace poco era mi sonido preferido empezaron a sonar haciendo que mi entrepierna se empapara, hacia semanas que jugábamos a nuestros juegos de calentamiento, pero hoy necesitaba algo más, necesitaba que él se uniera a mi y nuestro cuerpo se hiciera uno, sería nuestro total acoplamiento, este día me haría su mujer, su amante, su compañera eterna.

Una suave brisa corría en el día de hoy y su piel se erizaba gracias a ella y a mi saliva que iba dejando marcando su piel. Al llegar al borde de su pantalón, se lo desabroche poco a poco acariciando a la vez su miembro endurecido por mis caricias, mi orgullo creció un punto más al sentir otro estremecimiento sabia que le gustaban mis caricias, lo sabía por sus pensamientos, y quería darle todo el placer posible, luego llegaría mi turno, pero antes estaba él. Baje su pantalón junto con su calzoncillo y su enorme miembro me dio la bienvenida, estaba totalmente erecto y caliente. Una pequeña gota de pre-semen salia de ella y no lo pude evitar, con la punta de mi lengua la limpie, de él salio un gemido más alto casi un grito. No nos teníamos que preocupar por si alguien nos escuchaba, antes de empezar esto había hecho mi propio conjuro de silencio, podía gritar y nadie le escucharía en kilómetros.

Por eso quise jugar con él para hacerle gritar hasta el máximo quería que perdiera totalmente el control. Le lamí su polla con pequeños lengüetazos y sus gemidos cada vez eran más altos, me encantaba era como música para mis oídos, mientras una de mis manos le acariciaba despacio sus bolas y vi como arqueaba un poco su espalda.

-Bella, no juegues -dijo con la voz bronca por la excitación fue cuando note su mano en mi cabeza, sus dedos se enredaban entre mis mechones.

-Pídemelo-dije con voz sensual mientras le acariciaba de arriba abajo con mi mano-dime lo que quieres y te lo daré.

-Quiero que me la chupes-dijo entre los dientes mientras volvía arremeter contra mi mano-pero no quiero correrme así, quiero que mi primera vez sea dentro de ti-echo la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos mientras con mi lengua volví a lamer su capullo.

Me gustaba cuando hablaba así de sucio me calentaba más, por eso me la metí en la boca, relajando la garganta lo más posible hasta meterla todo lo que pude, mis labios acariciaban todo lo que podía de su polla mientras mis dientes le daban pequeñas mordidas al llegar a su capullo.

-Joder Bella, sigue, sigue un poco más-decía él mientras seguía sujetando mi cabeza, volvió arquear su espalda, y su miembro creció un poco más, con una de mis manos le acariciaba las bolas y con lo poco que mi boca no cubría era acariciado con mi otra mano. Cuando estaba a punto de correrse él se aparto de mi jadeando. Yo no proteste esta vez, le dí el derecho a correrse la primera vez en mi, pero quise hacerle saber que esta sería la primera y la única vez.

-Hoy te dejo por ser nuestra primera vez, pero la próxima vez quiero saborearte hasta el final-le dije mientras le besaba en la boca.

-Gracias pero ahora quiero saborearte a ti-se levanto y se puso de rodillas, el poco a poco empezó a quitarme la camiseta con manos temblorosas me acariciaba por mi cuello, por mis hombros, parecía como si quisiera memorizarme a través de sus manos, yo le deje hacerlo al igual que él me había permitido hacerlo yo.

Con las yemas de sus dedos me acariciaron los pechos que aún eran tapados por mi sujetador, yo quise ahorrarle trabajo desabrochandomelo, pero no me dejo "no dejame a mi, quiero memorizarte con mis manos, quiero probarte con mi lengua, quiero escuchar tus gemidos, quiero hacerte el amor "dijo en su mente mientras me miraba a los ojos sin apartarlos de mi mientras me acariciaba los pezones, que a su contacto se pusieron de inmediato erectos.

Llevo sus manos hacía el frente de mi sujetador donde estaba el broche, por alguna casualidad hoy me había puesto este me hacía sentirme sexy, llamadlo instinto pero hoy sabía que algo ocurriría en Edward y yo, nuestro destino estaba marcado desde nuestro nacimiento, pero hoy lo cumpliríamos con nuestros cuerpos de la misma manera que lo hicimos con nuestro corazón el día en que nos conocimos.

Hasta hace poco no supimos en confiar que ninguno de los dos volvería a desaparecer, hasta hace poco no supimos confiar al cien por cien en que nuestros cuerpos nos reclamaban y hasta hace poco no supimos que eramos y siempre seriamos dos cuerpos con un mismo espíritu, nunca seríamos un ser completo si estábamos separados pero el tiempo que llevábamos juntos aprendimos a pensar como uno solo, a compenetrarnos como uno, y a sentir como solo uno.

Una vez que mis pechos fueron liberados, sus caricias me quemaban la piel, me estaba marcando con suya y yo me dejaba, necesitaba que lo hiciera, quería que todo aquel que me mirará supiera que yo tenía dueño, que era suya en cuerpo y alma. Su labios abarcaron toda mi aureola, sus dientes rozaron mi pezón y con ellos me dieron un pequeño mordisco lo que provocaron que yo gimiera, una de su manos se ocupaba de mi otro pecho mientras le acariciaba y con dos de sus dedos daba pequeños pellizcos en mi pezón ya muy sensible. Después de darle los suficientes mimos se concentro en hacer lo mismo con el otro pecho mientras sus manos se dirigían a mi pantalón, sentía que tenía un verdadero charco entre mis piernas de los excitada que estaba.

Con un fuerte tirón me quito el pantalón junto con las bragas, se agacho para sacármelas mientras sentía como sus labios iban dando pequeños besos por mis largas piernas, pero no tuvo suficiente.

-Tumbate amor mio, quiero saborearte con mi lengua-yo le hice caso y me tumbe en el suelo, con sus cálidas manos me iba levantando las piernas hasta dejar mis pies apoyados en el suelo, primero una y luego la otra. Una vez que me tenía en esa posición las abrió lo suficiente para posicionarse entre ellas, con una de sus manos iba acariciando todo mi cuerpo desde mi cuello, a través de mis pechos hasta llegar hasta mi centro, que ya estaba deseando sentir su toque.

Con sus yemas acaricio primero mi clítoris y luego siguió por la raja de mi coño, mi espalda se arqueo al sentir su caricia, el no apartaba su mirada de mis reacciones mientras seguía acariciándome, fue cuando sentí como un dedo suyo se introducía dentro de mi cuerpo, un gemido de sorpresa salio de mi garganta.

-Oh Bella estas empapada-el seguía metiendo y sacando su dedo de mi coño y yo cada vez me mojaba aún más-necesito saborearte.

Vi como bajaba su cabeza entre mis piernas mientras yo lo sujetaba de su pelo, con la punta de su lengua empezó acariciar mi clítoris mientras introducía un segundo dedo en mi coño, jamas había sentido tanto placer, mi cuerpo estaba en llamas y necesitaba algo que me lo apagara. Su lengua se traslado donde estaban su dedos y con ellos abrió mis labios interiores mientras el introducía su lengua en mi centro, con su otra mano a la vez acariciaba mi clítoris y un enorme nudo se empezó a formar en mi vientre, sabia que de un momento a otro iba a estallar, pero él al parecer no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo.

-Edward-grite mientras mis caderas se levantaban para seguir el ritmo de su lengua, no podía parar de gemir, sentía mi garganta seca y un gruñido salio de mi pecho, hasta que al fin ese nudo se desato, haciéndome llegar hasta el cielo.

Una vez que los coletazos de mi orgasmo estaban dando sus últimos toques, le vi salir de allí con su barbilla brillando por mis jugos, no le deje que se limpiara, acercandome a él con mi lengua le lamí todo hasta limpiarlo, era muy excitante probarme a mi misma junto con su sabor.

-Delicioso- me relamí mientras me volvía acostar en la hierva posicionandole a él encima, le necesitaba más que nunca y le quería ahora mismo-es hora de que nos unamos mi amor.

-Como desees princesa-se posiciono encima miá y sentí como su polla se acariciaba contra mi coño que empezaba a estar de nuevo húmedo, una vez que se había lubricado lo suficiente con mis jugos, empezó a penetrarme con lentitud. No podría hacerme daño al romper mi membrana como a una chica humana, pero al parecer el no lo recordaba ya que lo fue haciendo muy despacio.

Una vez que atravesó mi barrera de virginidad, empezó a moverse muy despacio, sacaba y metía su enorme miembro de mi como si tuviera miedo de hacerme daño, algo que iba a ser imposible.

-Más deprisa-dije yo mientras jadeaba-más fuerte-pedía de nuevo.

Él empezó a coger velocidad y sus jadeos en mi oído empezaron a ser más fuerte, mi cuerpo se iba calentando cada vez más al sentir el cálido cuerpo de él encima mio, sentí como mis colmillos crecieron, preparados para morder por el placer que sentía ahora mismo, pero no quería hacerlo, me jure muchas veces que nunca me alimentaría de él. Pero paso algo que en ninguno de mis sueños me imagine que pasaría.

-Muérdeme Bella-dijo él entre jadeos.

-No-me negué no sabía si mi auto control me fallaría y quizá corriera el peligro de matarlo.

-Confío en ti amor mio, hazlo haznos uno a traves de la sangre-él entraba y salia de mi cuerpo de manera desenfrenada, como si no hubiera un mañana, de nuevo mi orgasmo volvía a formarse y sentía como su miembro cada vez se hacía más grande-vamos cariño se que lo estas deseando al igual que yo.-siguió pidiéndome.

Yo le mire a los ojos para ver alguna duda en ellos, pero no encontré ninguna, fue cuando mi acerque a su yugular, esa vena que palpitaba para mi, llamándome desde hace rato, y justo cuando estaba a punto de tener el segundo orgasmo le mordí, él grito al llegar a su orgasmo, su sangre dulce como la miel empezó a bajar por mi garganta, jamas había probado una sangre tan dulce, pero debía parar, sus gritos seguían resonando en mi cabeza, y mi orgasmo parecía no tener fin, cuando sentí que se vaciaba del todo en mi cuerpo, me separé de él. Lamí donde le había mordido para cerrar su herida y disfrute de los últimos segundos del maravilloso orgasmo que recorría aún mi cuerpo.

Su hermoso cuerpo bañado en sudor había colapsado encima del mio, yo le abrazaba mientras le acariciaba su espalda, el sonido de su corazón aún iba un poco deprisa, pero poco a poco iba regresando a su ritmo normal. Cuando vi que su respiración volvía a ser más regular se retiro de encima mía pero no me soltó en ningún momento, se tumbo en la hierba y me tumbo encima de su pecho, con mi oído apoyado en la zona de su corazón. Su mano acariciaba mi espalda. Podía reconocer que ojala pudiera en ese momento dormir, seguro que lo haría sin ningún problema, pero el sol ya se iba ocultando poco a poco entre las montañas y no quería que él se enfermara.

-Amor mio deberíamos vestirnos-su corazón ya había llegado a su ritmo normal, y la temperatura de su piel empezaba a enfriarse.

-Si creo que es hora de regresar a casa, pero esto hay que repetirlo, jamas podre quitarme tu esencia de mi piel y es algo que llevaré con orgullo-dijo mientra se volvía a colocar encima de mi-eres miá para siempre Bella.

-Siempre seré tuya al igual que tu eres mio-dije mientras le besaba de nuevo y entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos-pero ahora debemos irnos no quiero que te enfermes, ya conseguiremos otro día libre para nosotros solos.

-Si, pero primero hablare con Esme para que mantenga a raya a esos tres que nos esperan en casa-dijo con una pequeña mueca que a mi me hizo bastante gracia.-la verdad es que estoy bastante cansado y tengo hambre-en ese momento su estomago hizo ruido dándole la confirmación de lo que acababa de decir, yo solo pude soltar una carcajada.

Cuando terminamos de vestirnos, ayude a Edward a subirse de nuevo a mi espalda, si queríamos llegar rápido deberíamos ir así. Sabia que él prefería de vez en cuando pasear con migo de la mano, pero esta vez teníamos un poco de prisa.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña, Alice, Peter y Jasper estaban en la puerta de la entrada, al principio nos extraño pero cuando vi la mente de Peter empece a reírme a carcajadas, los castigos de Esme eran para enmarcarlos.

Al parecer los había hecho limpiar la cabaña de arriba abajo, después hacer la colada de todo, incluso los había castigado pintando toda la fachada de la cabaña, una vez que habían terminado, fueron a cuidar a los niños de una de las familias de la aldea, los que según pude ver en la mente de Peter eran unos verdaderos demonios, a Alice la habían tirado un bote de pintura para manos por encima de la cabeza, por eso aún tenía algunos mechones rojos, a Peter le habían pegado millones de figurillas de animalitos por todo el cuerpo con cola, todavía se estaba quitando algunos de los brazos, y a Jasper le habían pintado la cara con acuarelas, en pobre ya tenía la piel roja de tanto frotar para quitarse la pintura. Yo no pude evitarlo y empece a reírme de nuevo.

-¿Que os ha pasado?-pregunto Edward con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Mejor no quieras saberlo-dijo Peter mientras se quitaba un soldadito de la espalda-y tu no te rías tanto, haber si la próxima vas a ser tú.

-Peter he escuchado la amenaza, dejalos en paz-dijo la voz de Esme desde dentro de la cabaña.

-Niños de mama-dijo Alice entre dientes.

-Alice-dijo de nuevo la voz de Esme en tono de advertencia.

-Al menos me contarás que ha valido la pena mi castigo-dijo Jasper mientras seguía frotando su cara.

-Más de lo que crees-respondió Edward mientras me abrazaba por los hombros y me guiaba hacia dentro de la cabaña.

Cuando entramos una escena aún más divertida que la de fuera, se encontraba delante de nosotros, Carlisle con un delantal rosa con volantes salia de la cocina llevando un plato lleno de comida, que me figuraba que sería para Edward.

-¿Que tal mis pequeños?¿lo habéis pasado bien?-dijo Esme con su voz cariñosa sentada en uno de los sofás mientras se limaba las uñas.

-Si, muchas gracias mama, ya lo necesitábamos-dije mientras la abrazaba y la daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Esme-Edward al igual que yo le dio un beso en su mejilla, después se sentó a la mesa donde Carlisle le dejo su plato y fue directo de nuevo a la cocina.

-Me alegro, se os ve más relajados, era justo lo que necesitabais, no es bueno tanto trabajar y nada de ocio, incluso Edward se le ve mejor color de cara, estabas demasiado blancucho estos últimos días-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mañana mismo volveremos al trabajo, pero espero que pronto tengamos otro día como este-dije yo.

-Yo me aseguraré de que os dejen en paz, voy a ver a tu padre, que le tengo castigado en la cocina por haber permitido que esos tres os estropearán vuestro día libre.

Vi como mi madre se iba derecha a la cocina, sabía que no duraría mucho enfadada con él, ya que se podía ver el enorme amor que se tenían mutuamente los dos. Como le había dicho a mi madre, este maravilloso día pasaría a ser uno de mis mejores días en mi ranking y esperaba que pronto tuviéramos otro igual.


	15. El primer ataque parte 1

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 14 EL PRIMER ATAQUE**

Había pasado casi una semana desde que le había hecho el amor a mi pequeña por primera vez y sentía una conexión con ella que a veces que me daba miedo, en cada segundo, en cada minuto, en cada hora mi cuerpo reclamaba por el suyo. Había veces que no nos hacían falta las palabras ni los pensamientos para saber lo que nuestro propio cuerpo reclamaba.

Cada noche ella se seguía acostaba a mi lado sabiendo que ella nunca dormía, pero aunque intentaba no tocarla, no podía mis propias manos tenían vida propia y como si su cuerpo tuviera un imán al que no pudieran evitar la atracción necesitaba el contacto de su cuerpo.

Intentábamos ser silenciosos ya que no era fácil teniendo tres vampiros en casa con el oído superdesarrollado, pero no podíamos evitar el gemir por el contacto de nuestras manos, no podíamos evitar nuestros suspiros cada vez que nuestras manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro, y no podíamos evitar nuestros pequeños gritos cada vez que llegábamos al clímax.

Sabía que ellos nos escuchaban por la sonrisa picaras en sus cara, el único que parecía no enterarse era Jasper. Él pobre vivía en su ignorancia, pero de lo que si nos dábamos cuenta era de que con el tiempo cada vez se iba acercando sin darse ni él mismo cuenta cada vez más a Alice, la hermana de Bella.

Había habido un cambio considerable en su actitud desde el primer día en que se vieron, sabíamos que algo ocurría entre ellos dos, aunque Jasper me lo negaba cada vez que hablaba con él, lo que no me podía mentir era en su actitud con ella. A veces los pillábamos sonriéndonos a escondidas, o incluso dándose una caricia.

Desde la regañina de Esme aunque nuestros entrenamientos seguían siendo intensos no nos ocupaban todo el día como al principio. Tampoco nos queríamos confiar, Alice nos había avisado que pronto tendríamos una visita no grata en el poblado y ya todos estábamos avisados.

Mientras tanto nuestras mañanas estaban ocupadas en los entrenamientos y por las tardes a veces Bella y yo íbamos a pasear por el bosque, aunque otras veces eran los demás chicos los que nos acompañaban en nuestras excursiones.

Kate y Peter también nos acompañaban, ellos también habían intentado un acercamiento pero al parecer lo suyo no había resultado. Bella me explico que los vampiros podían tener varias parejas en su vida, pero solo una vez en la vida encontraban la que sería su pareja para toda la eternidad. Una vez que eso pasaba, era para toda la vida, lo único que a diferencia de los hechiceros, entre ellos si su pareja morían podían buscar a otra pareja de nuevo.

Al descubrir eso mi lado egoísta salio a flote y en parte me alegraba de nuestra profecía, de ninguna manera soportaría que Bella estuviera con otra pareja que no fuera yo misma. Mis celos se hacían enormes al pensar que ella pudiera estar en los brazos de otro hombre que no fueron los míos.

Cuando Bella se iba a entrenar con Peter a veces me gustaba estar en el despacho con Carlisle estudiando el libro sagrado, todavía no entendía el por que Aro nunca pudo leerlo, pero fue Carlisle el que me lo explico un día.

-No todos pueden leerlo Edward-dijo él-solo unos pocos podemos leer su lengua.

-Entonces ¿por que yo y Jasper lo hemos podido leer?-esta pregunta me llevaba rondando durante días.

-Jasper es hijo de un maestro mago, el ha sido educado para leer todo tipos de hechizos incluido el sagrado libro, solo tienen permitido esta enseñanza de padre a hijos al igual que tu padre te lo enseño a ti y el padre de tu padre a él. Vosotros erais hechiceros de la realeza por la rama de tu padre al ser hermano de un hechicero supremo.

-¿Y Bella?-pregunte.

-A Bella le enseñe yo, desde muy pequeña le he enseñado cosas de sus raíces de hechicera, aunque ella no lo sabía. Nunca quise que se convirtiera en un vampiro al cien por cien, ella tenía su misión que cumplir y aunque no lo supiera la iba preparando para el momento indicado. Nunca corrió peligro si es lo que te preocupa-respondió él.

-Siempre fue mi preocupación, sobre todo cuando nos enteramos que atacaban a clanes como el tuyo Carlisle.-dije yo.

-Lo se, muchas veces intentábamos que ella no se enterará de las muertes de todos esos vampiros para protegerla, sabíamos que si se enteraban que morían por su causa se sentiría muy culpable hasta el punto de sacrificarse y entregarse ella misma a Aro, pero no lo podía permitir. Alice de alguna manera me avisaba y nosotros cambiábamos de aldea antes de que la encontrará.

-¿Como era que os encontraban tan rápido?.

-Victoria, la bruja que esta con Aro a través de sus visiones nos veía cambiarnos lo único que no sabría con exactitud a donde, hay es donde entra Cayo es uno de sus rastreadores, pero la ultima noticia que tuve fue que iba detrás de ti. De alguna manera te encontraron y te siguieron. Por eso estamos a la espera de su visita se que te ha seguido hasta aquí lo que no se es hasta que punto saben que ya os habéis encontrado. Aún no he tenido noticias de mi informador.

-Victoria en realidad ¿quien es, otro vampiro con poderes?.

-No victoria es medio hermana de Aro. Los conjuros de protección que tienen los vampiros de la guardia de Aro han sido creados por ella. Era una hechicera que fue transformada en vampiro por el padre de Aro. ¿Sabes como se transforma un vampiro?.

-No, no lo se-dije yo.

-Un vampiro aunque te muerda no te transformas, como tu ya sabes-dijo con una sonrisa, yo sonreí mientras me acariciaba la marca que me dejo Bella cuando me mordió-la persona mordida a la vez tiene que alimentarse de la sangre del vampiro para transformarse. Hubo un tiempo en que algunos hechiceros querían hacerlo para conseguir nuestra velocidad y nuestra fuerza. Pero al parecer la sangre de un vampiro junto con la de un hechicero no es compatible.

"un vampiro si puede alimentarse de vuestra sangre sin tener consecuencias ninguna, pero si es al revés y es el hechicero quien quiere transformarse al principio no pasa nada, pero la propia sangre del hechicero llegado un tiempo empieza a rechazar la sangre de vampiro. Su cuerpo se va muriendo por nuestra ponzoña y debe alimentarse de vampiros puros para sobrevivir. Victoria se esta muriendo, aunque se alimente de vampiros de esa manera llegará un momento en que su cuerpo no lo resista.

"Aro la esta usando para encontraros pero en el momento que os elimine se librará de ella. Una hechicera de esa manera no le servirá de mucho, solo será un estorbo para él. Lo único que me tiene un poco desubicado es esos hechiceros que atacaron a Bella, se supone que ellos deberían de luchar contra Aro para que tengamos una tierra limpia de guerras".

Por un momento me quede yo también en silencio perdido en mis pensamientos. Sabia por Carlisle que Aro y sus hombres no eran los únicos que iban detrás de nosotros, sabía que había hechiceros muy poderosos también, pero lo que había dicho Carlisle me llenaba también de dudas¿por que evitaban que intentáramos destruir a Aro?¿que sacaban ellos de limpio con este asunto?.

-Carlisle si no te importa creo que me daré un pequeño paseo para despejarme un poco-cerré el libro mientras mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas por todo lo que habíamos hablado.

-Ten cuidado Edward, aunque ahora eres más fuerte no te quiero solo si te atacan, llama a Bella y ella nos guiara hacía ti-dijo él.

Estuve un rato paseando por los bosques que rodeaban a la aldea sin rumbo fijo, sabía que Bella y Peter no estarían muy lejos de por allí. También sabía que Alice me estaría vigilando si tardaba demasiado. Pero en este momento necesitaba despejarme un poco, salir del agobio que eran nuestras vidas.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido cuando vi a una chica rubia tirada en el suelo entre dos arboles. No podía ver si era vampiro o humana pero sin pensármelo dos veces me acerque a ella.

Parecía desmayada, por eso la gire un poco en el suelo para verla mejor. Tenía que reconocer que era muy guapa, pero no llegaba a la belleza de mi Bella ni de lejos. Acerque mi cara para si podía notar su respiración, y si allí estaba. Pero de repente sentí como cogía mi cara y me besaba, al principio no reaccione por la sorpresa, pero luego cuando supe lo que estaba pasando me separe de ella de golpe.

Pero algo me había hecho, no podía enforcar bien, mis ojos intentaban adaptarse a la luz, pero de inmediato se cerraban como si la luz del sol me hiciera daño. Me sentía mareado, casi no podía ni respirar. Sentí como mi cuerpo caía de rodillas al suelo donde pude sujetarme con las manos para no caerme de boca.

-Bella necesito ayuda-la llame en voz alta mientras me frotaba los ojos-¿que me has hecho bruja?-pregunte a la figura que se acercaba a mi.

-Mi pequeño Edward -senti como me acariciaba el pelo, quise apartarme de su toque pero mi cuerpo no respondía apenas-¿es que no me reconoces?.

Cuando levante mi cabeza vi a Bella, era ella, pero mi corazón no la reconocía era como si la persona que estuviera delante de mi no fuera ella. Me volví a frotar los ojos de nuevo para volver a enfocarla mejor y volví a mirarla. ¿Por que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba como normalmente lo hacía?¿por que mi corazón no latía de la misma manera que siempre se aceleraba cuando estaba cerca de mi?

-¿Bella?-pregunte no muy seguro de que mi voz saliera fuerte.

-Amor mio, besame-dijo ella acercándose de nuevo, era su voz, su cuerpo, pero no era su tacto, había algo raro en ella que no me terminaba de convencerme. De repente una alarma sonó en la lejanía. No sabía de donde venía mientras yo seguía intentando encontrar el aroma y la calidad en aquel beso que me estaba dando esta Bella.

De repente una voz sonó en mi cabeza."Edward te necesitamos ¿donde estas?"la voz de Bella se introdujo en mi cabeza. Yo me separé de ella mirándola fijamente como me sonreía, al levantar mi mano para que ella pusiera la suya en la miá no respondió, fue cuando me di cuenta de mi error.

-No eres ella-dije en un susurro.

-¿Que dices cariño?-pregunto ella haciéndose la preocupada-Edward, claro que soy yo y ahora te lo voy a demostrar-sus manos fueron a mi camisa para desabrocharla pero no llego lejos, la sujete de las muñecas y se las aparte de un empujón.

-No me toques, no se quien coño eres pero no eres Bella, da tu cara bruja-dije yo mientras me levantaba tambaleándome.

-No se de que hablas, creo que necesitas descansar-me fije en su movimiento de su mano pero esta vez fui más rápido he hice un contra-hechizo haciendo un escudo protector a mi alrededor para no ser afectado por nada que intentará hacerme.

-Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más antes de matarte-levante la mano con la palma de mi mano mientras una bola de luz se formaba en ella-quien eres-dije con furia, en eso vi como su pelo antes castaño ahora se volvía rubio y sus ojos antes color chocolate se volvía azules y fríos.

-Soy la hechicera que va acabar contigo-dijo con una risa diabólica.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú-le lance la bola de energía, pero la muy perra la esquivo, era rápida pero no más que yo, volví a formar la bola pero ella ya se había escondido detrás de los arboles, no iba a permitir que se separará así como así-¿Que coño quieres de mi?-lance de nuevo el hechizo contra el árbol donde se escondía este de inmediato se desintegro dejándola de nuevo a la vista-¿Quien te enviá?.

-Lo único que te voy a decir es que me enviaron a matarte.-dijo ella mientras volvía a mandarme otro ataque, yo lo esquive y volvía atacarla-Una vez que tú mueras, ella se volverá loca y no llegará nunca a reunirse con el otro elegido. Tú no vales nada comparado con él eres un Hechicero débil-dijo con una carcajada.

-Me gusta que lo creas-dije con una sonrisa de lado-juego con ventaja entonces-cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle un ultimo ataque un fuerte dolor me vino en el hombro, me desconcentre y ella lo aprovecho.

-Creo que los papeles se han cambiado a mi favor-hizo un hechizo con una de sus manos para atacarme con una gran bola de fuego-es una pena que tenga ordenes de matarte, tú y yo no lo hubiéramos pasado genial si ese maldito ruido no hubiera sonado-dijo ella sin apartar su mirada de mi, el dolor del hombro cada vez era más fuerte, entonces fue cuando caí en lo que me pasaba, Bella estaba herida, conseguí por poco rechazar su ataque pero empezaba a sentirme débil.

"Bella dime que estas bien" dije mentalmente espere unos segundos pero no me respondía."Bella"volví a llamarla pero ella seguía sin contestarme. Volvió a darme de nuevo otro dolor fuerte pero esta vez en la pierna. Me la sujete con las dos manos y un pequeño gruñido salio de mi garganta, joder que coño esta pasando, la alarma volvió a sonar y esta vez supe lo que pasaba estaban atacando la aldea."por favor Bella responde donde coño estas" dije mientras estaba tumbado en el suelo el dolor cada vez era peor "Edward" cuando escuche esa voz el cielo se volvió abrir sobre mi cabeza, mi pequeña estaba bien pero se la oía débil."Edward te necesito"volvió a decir su voz.

Cuando escuche sus palabras las fuerzas volvieron a mi cuerpo y mi visión se aclaro de todo, aunque aún sentía dolor no deje que me derrotará y me levante del suelo tambaleante, me di cuenta de la hechicera que estaba delante de mi que no dejaba de mirarme, al parecer daba ya todo por vencido, pero yo aún no había dicho mi ultima palabra.

-Vaya veo que te estas recuperando querido-en ese momento volvió a lanzarme otra bola de fuego la que yo desvié tranquilamente- joder, veo que eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba-volvió a lanzarme otra y de nuevo la rechace, en ese momento hice yo mi ataque, pero no quería matarla necesita retenerla para averiguar quien la mandaba, por eso mande una bola de poder lo suficiente fuerte para debilitara y dio en el blanco ella se quedo en el suelo tumbada inconsciente. Hice otro para atarla y sin mirar atrás la deje tumbada en el suelo para mandar después a alguien a buscarla.

Como pude regresé a la aldea, la imagen que encontré fue grotesca, había cuerpos mutilados y quemados por todos lados. No sabía a quien correspondía los cuerpos si serían de los buenos o de los malos. Intente buscar la esencia de Bella para indicarme exactamente donde se encontraban, al principio no la encontré por lo nervioso que estaba al ver esa escena. Pero después de unos segundos la encontré era algo débil pero me indicaba que su situación era la plaza de la aldea.

Vi como dos vampiros mataban a dos chicos de la aldea delante de mi, se estaban aprovechando de que ellos apenas sabia como pelear contra un enemigo, vi como primero desmembraban a uno y luego a lo otro. Hice otra bola de fuego y la dirigí hacía ellos, solo tuvieron tiempo de girar para mirarme.

-Hijos de puta-dije escupiendo hacía las hogueras que había creado con sus cuerpos. Me acerque hacía la plaza de la aldea y fue cuando los vi, Bella estaba arrodillada en el suelo con las manos alzadas creando una barrera al rededor de toda la gente que quedaba vivía. Se la veía que poco a poco se iba quedando sin fuerzas. Carlisle y Esme la estaban franqueando por los lados y Alice y Peter estaba en la parte de atrás protegiendo esa zona.

"Bella dejame entrar"la dije con la mente, ella alzo la vista y pude ver gratitud al verme. Intente ver una zona donde podría entrar sin ser detectado por los vampiros, pero no encontré ningún punto débil, Alice en ese momento me miro con una sonrisa y se dispuso a correr, al ver sus intenciones me gire a Bella para indicarselo."Bella abre una pequeña fisura para que Alice pueda salir y me ayude a entrar"ella afirmo con la cabeza que me había entendido. Yo me prepare y como siempre fue demasiado rápido, en un segundo Alice estaba a mi lado y al siguiente estábamos dentro de la barrera, corrí al lado de Bella para ayudarla, en el momento que cogí su relevo para sujetar la barrera que ella había creado y la situe detras de mi, la fuerzas de Bella seguían siendo muy debil, pero en este momento sentía más fuerza que nunca y necesitaba de alguna forma transmitirsela a ella para poder hacer nuestro mejor ataque.


	16. El primer ataque parte 2

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 15 EL PRIMER ATAQUE PARTE 2**

-Peter no puedo más vamos a dejarlo por hoy-llevaba casi todo el día entrenando junto con Peter, a parte que llevaba casi todo el día sin ver a Edward y le echaba de menos. Sabía que si pasará algo él me avisaría, pero llevaba casi todo el día en el despacho con Carlisle y sabía que le quedaba para rato.

Siempre que ingresaba en la lectura del libro sagrado podía pasarse horas leyendo ese libro por eso aprovechaba mis entrenamientos con Peter para hacerlo, y así por la tarde poder pasar un tiempo juntos. Fue algo que consiguió Esme después del castigo impuesto por estropearnos el día libre.

-Vamos Bella no seas tan quejica, son unos minutos más y luego podrás ir a buscar a tu príncipe azul.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-De verdad Peter me tienes agotada hoy-dije mientras me volvía a colocar en formación de ataque.

-Vamos flojera, que tampoco te viene mal un poco más de entrenamiento-él se puso delante de mi para atacarme, pero al final no lo pudo hacer, Alice apareció a la carrera y estaba bastante preocupada.

-Vamos a ser atacados-dijo con nerviosismo.

-¿Cuando?-pregunte, pero al ver que ella no me respondía volví a preguntarlo-¿Alice cuanto tiempo tenemos?.

-Unos minutos-dijo ella con cara asustada, pero al parecer no teníamos tanto tiempo, la alarma contra ataques empezó a sonar, en ese momento me acorde de Edward estaba solo en la aldea junto con Carlisle y Esme. Corrí todo lo que pude pero cuando llegue, había muchos vampiros atacando a la gente de la aldea. Aparecieron mis colmillos al ver la crueldad que estaban usando para atacar a la gente, pero en ese momento solo tenía cabeza para llegar cuanto antes a la casa de mis padres para ayudar a Edward.

Pero no llegamos muy lejos, Esme y Carlisle estaban luchando junto con otros vampiros en la plaza del pueblo para intentar defender a un grupo de niños. Cuando me acerque a ellos lance una bola de fuego contra cuatro vampiros que los estaban atacando. Al no ver a Edward en el grupo me empece a preocupar.

-Carlisle ¿y Edward?-pregunte.

-No lo sé, pensaba que estaría contigo, salio al bosque para pasear y al paso buscarte-respondido.

En ese momento intente llamarle para que viniera en nuestra ayuda, pero no me respondió, y eso me preocupo estaba esperando que me contestará cuando un fuerte dolor me recorrió todo el brazo, cuando me mire uno de los vampiros me había mordido en él y la sangre empezaba a recorrerme hasta llegar a mis dedos.

Solté un gruñido y ataque al vampiro hasta dejarle destrozado. Cuando termine con él volvieron atacarme pero esta vez solo llego a rozarme en la pierna. La herida no era de tanta importancia, pero ya estaba harta de tanto ataque. Alcé las manos para crear una barrera donde ninguno pudiera entrar de nuevo.

Cuando los vampiros intentaron atacarnos la barrera hacía efecto y sentían una especie de electrocución que desistían en su ataque. Los diez primeros lo intentaron, pero al ver el resultado no volvieron a intentarlo más. No sabía cuanto podría aguantar pero lo haría hasta casi que me fallarán las fuerzas.

Llevaba ya un buen rato aguantando la barrera, fue cuando apareció el vampiro que mandaba en este pequeño ejercito, era alto con el pelo negro largo y lo tenía atado en una coleta. Se le veía incluso más viejo que Carlisle. Su piel casi translucida dejaba ver en sus ojos la sabiduría de la edad, pero a la vez también se podía ver la eterna maldad que transmitía su alma.

Algo que podía ver con uno de mis poderes vampiricos. Cuando se acerco en sus ojos se veía asombro al mirarme, después de mirar a Carlisle en su mente solo se podía leer sus miles de preguntas de como era posible que una vampira pudiera tener esa clase de poderes. Entre sus preguntas fue cuando pude escuchar la voz de Edward, intentaba saber que era lo que pasaba, pero yo estaba haciendo demasiado esfuerzo por mantener la barrera en activo y no pude contestarle.

El brazo me dolía muchísimo y la pierna también, les estaba costando cerrarse la herida, y a la vez estaba perdiendo sangre. Cuando Edward me volvió a llamar intente responderlo pero mi voz salio demasiado débil. Él lo noto por que pude notar su respuesta con preocupación.

-¿Puedes explicarme amigo mio como una vampira puede hacer esta clase de hechizos?-dijo el vampiro a Carlisle.

-Lo sabes muy bien Cayo, no hace falta que te lo explique.-dije de manera fría Carlisle.

Él empezó a reírse y dio un par de palmadas no sabía a que venía tanta alegría de su parte, hasta que conseguí leerlo en su mente. Él venía siguiendo a Edward como el elegido, pero nunca creyó encontrarse con la otra elegida y era lo que le hacía tan feliz.

-Esto es estupendo. Yo buscaba al elegido y resulta que me topo con la otra elegida.-se apoyo un dedo en la barbilla como pensando pero en realidad su mente estaba en total en blanco-esta es una suerte y Aro se pondrá muy contento. Tengo al elegido -dijo señalando a Jasper, leí en la mente de Jasper que quería negarlo pero Alice no le dejo hacerlo-y ahora he conseguido a la otra elegida, y como veo, Victoria tenía razón, no veo lazos entre ellos, aún son vulnerable.-una gran carcajada salió de su cuerpo, mis fuerzas se debilitaron un poco más y él lo noto-esperad un poco más sus fuerzas se debilitan.

Se volvió a separar del grupo para situarse detrás de ellos, necesitaba aguantar un poco más, pero sentía como las fuerzas poco a poco me iban abandonando. Pero cuando pensé que estaba a punto de rendirme fue cuando sentí su presencia, Edward había acudido a mi llamada. Estaba cerca pero no podía verle, solo pude escuchar su orden de dejarle entrar. Pero si él se acercaba a mi le podrían atrapar.

Fue cuando le vi, estaba cerca de nosotros y vi como su mirada me daba el valor suficiente. Su mirada se desvió para mirar a Alice y luego me volvió a mirar a mi, en ese momento me dijo lo que tenía que hacer, después de desconectar solo unos segundos la barrera ya le tenía a mi lado y me había cogido el relevo con la barrera de protección colocándome en su espalda.

Yo le abrace por la cintura pero aún sentía como mi brazo sangraba, y le estaba manchando la camisa. Necesitaba sangre urgentemente para poder recuperarme y que la herida se cerrara completamente, pero al parecer por ahora iba a ser algo imposible. Apoye mi cabeza contra la espalda de Edward para respirar y recuperar el control, pero al parecer él había notado que estaba herida.

"¿Donde te han herido?, me pregunto yo no sabía si decirle la verdad o no, pero me prometí que siempre le contaría la verdad, por eso le enseñe la palma de mi mano que estaba ensangrentada. Él al verla se giro a mirarme y vi el miedo en sus ojos. Sabía que estaba sangrando demasiado, intente tranquilizarle con una sonrisa, pero al parece no lo conseguí, entrelazo su mano con la miá para darme fuerzas "lo conseguiremos".

En ese momento vi como Cayo se fue acercando a nosotros, sus ojos se habían llenado de asombro, y creo que fue cuando se dio cuenta de su pequeño error. Miro a Edward con odio enseñándole los dientes, era una clara amenaza contra él. Por eso yo enseñe los míos para que supiera que yo le defendería.

-¿Quien coño eres tú hechicero?-pregunto Cayo.

-Él que te va a dar una patada en el culo por atacar a mi mujer-dijo Edward.

-¿Tú mujer?, osea que eres él otro elegido-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso es y te ordeno que te lleves a todos estos asesinos de esta aldea si no quieren morir todos-dijo Edward con furia-Bella necesitas alimentarte

-No-supe en ese momento que era lo que me pedía-no Edward por favor no me lo pidas.

-Hazlo Bella-dijo Edward -te necesito fuerte para dar una lección ha este asesino- al principio dudé, pero al ver su confianza en los ojos sin pensarlo dos veces lleve su muñeca a mis labios y le mordí, le oí gemir de dolor por ello, sabía que en este momento le dolería, pero estaba aguantando muy bien el dolor. Mientras su dulce sabor entraba por mi garganta, le miré a sus verdes ojos no podíamos apartar nuestra mirada, no necesitábamos palabras para saber lo que sentíamos en este momento.

Cuando sentí que estaba algo saciada le lamia la herida de su muñeca para cerrarla. Fue cuando sentí como la herida de mi brazo se cerraba, la sangre de Edward me recorría por todo el cuerpo mientras sentía como las fuerzas volvían a mi. No me separé de él hasta que sentí que estaba recuperado del todo.

-Asique Victoria estaba equivocada-dijo Cayo mirándonos-se os ve bastante compenetrados-dijo con una sonrisa maquiavelica.

-Eso es y más te vale que hagas lo que te digo si no quieres morir-Edward hizo una bola de fuego y la envió hacia los vampiros que estaban a su derecha calcinandolos en el momento.

-Joder, al parecer sois bastante fuertes, pero no creáis que por un segundo que habéis ganado esta guerra-diciendo esto se giro y desapareció pero los demás vampiros no lo hicieron seguían en fase de ataque. Me coloque al lado de Edward sujetando su mano y juntos hicimos un nuevo ataque. La tierra empezó a temblar y de repente una gran grieta se abrió entre los vampiros y nosotros.

Los vampiros se quedaron paralizados sin creer lo que estaba pasando y fue cuando Edward aprovecho para atacar con bolas de fuego, yo cree una barrera de roca para evitar que se escaparán y que los pudiera atacar sin piedad. De la misma manera que ellos no habían tenido piedad para atacar a los aldeanos.

Cuando cayo el ultimo vampiro, solté el aliento que había estado reteniendo sin creerme realmente que lo hubiéramos conseguido, abrace a Edward con todas mis fuerzas para saber que realmente estaba a mi lado. Había habido un momento que pensé que estábamos perdidos, pero como siempre él había llegado para salvarnos.

-Estas bien-me pregunto mientras me besaba en la cabeza.

-Si ahora lo estoy-dije abrazándolo más fuerte.

-Tranquila pequeña ya ha pasado-me separo de él para poder besarle en los labios. Pero nuestro beso no duro mucho ya que una eufórica Alice se acerco a nosotros.

-Edward ¿donde esta?-en ese momento no supe de que hablaban, le mire y pude ver en su mente a una rubia hechicera atada en el bosque. Yo le mire frunciendo el ceño pero en ese momento el esquivo mi mirada.

-Dile a Peter que vaya a buscarla, necesitaremos interrogarla-dijo Edward con voz fría.

-¿Quien es?-pregunte, note como su cuerpo se había puesto tenso y una gran furia recorrió su cuerpo.

-Exactamente no lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos enseguida-sujeto mi mano y fue andando hasta el grupo de vampiros sobrevivientes, no sabíamos que haríamos con ellos, pero allí no se podían quedar. Aún no estaban a salvo de un nuevo ataque, y nuestro tiempo allí se había acabado. Edward se dirigió hacia el líder de la aldea-¿Tenéis algún sitio donde quedaros lejos de la aldea?.

-Tendremos que dirigirnos a las montaña-dijo él-¿y vosotros donde os dirigís?.

-Iremos a Estados Unidos, allí nos esperan y os prometo que esta matanza tendrá su venganza.-Edward le dio la mano al líder y después volvió a tirar de mi mano, fue el momento que vi al líder que había dentro de Él, sabia que si Edward dirigía el ejercito teníamos todas las de ganar.

-Edward ¿volvemos a casa?-pregunte con un poco de ilusión.

-Si cariño, allí el ejercito de hechiceros se esta preparando para parar a los de Aro, y nos esperarán para dirigirlos-dijo el abrazándome por los hombros.

-Tengo ganas de regresar-dije con una sonrisa.

-Y yo por volverte a ver rodeada de las flores de nuestro prado, tengo ganas de hacerte allí el amor en el sitio que te vi por primera vez.-dijo bajito como para que no le escucharán, pero eso era imposible cuando mire hacía atrás vi como Alice nos miraba con una sonrisa picara. Iba al lado de Jasper que estaba aún un poco impresionado. Más atrás estaba Carlisle y Esme, venían agarrados de la mano con una sonrisa en su cara. Pero a la que no había visto era a Kate.

Desde el ataque de los vampiros no la había vuelto a ver, y eso en ponía nerviosa. También era verdad que desde que Edward y yo nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar, nos habíamos alejado un poco, pero esta desaparición tan repentina no era muy normal en ella.

-Papa ¿has visto a Kate?-pregunte a Carlisle.

-La verdad es que no, hace días que no la veo-dijo el poniéndose casi a mi altura.

-¿No os parece raro que haya desaparecido así de golpe?-pregunto Jasper. Él como siempre era muy desconfiado pero esta vez le tenía que dar la razón por que no era muy propio de ella.

-No la habrá pasado nada verdad?-dije yo con alarma, vi como Alice desviaba la mirada para no mirarme, hay fue cuando obtuve mi confirmación que algo había ocurrido.-¿Alice?-intente mirar en su mente pero solo pude ver una canción en su cabeza estaba ocultándome cosas como cuando era pequeña.

-Esta viva Bella-dijo ella mientras sujetaba la mano de Jasper, con un paso más rápido se adelanto a todos nosotros.

-¿Que la pasa?-pregunto Edward.

-Nos esta ocultando algo, pero no me ha dejado verlo-Quise seguirla pero los pensamientos de Peter me detuvieron, había traído ya a la prisionera y al parecer estaba un poco descontrolada había intentado escapar de él, pero todos sabíamos que de las manos de él ningún prisionero se escapaba.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña, la rubia estaba atada a un póster delante de la puerta rodeada de Jasper, Alice y Peter. Este primero le había hecho un hechizo de contención que no dejaba que usara sus poderes y al parecer estaba aguantando pero no lo haría por mucho tiempo.

Me acerque despacio a ella para mirarla mejor, pero ella me devolvió la mirada con burla, mirándome como si yo fuera poca cosa, después miro a Edward y en cambio a él le dio una sonrisa que intentaba ser seductora, mire en su mente y en ella vi como besaba a Edward, un jadeo salio de mi boca y de inmediato le mire, en ese momento me sentía traicionada, necesitaba respuestas y las quería ahora.


	17. Dime que no es verdad

_**Os pido perdón a todos los que seguís esta historia se que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero prometo recompensaros. Intentare esta vez no tardar tanto en actualizar. Disfrutar con estos capítulos. **_

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 16 DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD**

Después de hablar con el líder de la aldea me dirigí de nuevo a la casa de Carlisle, me imaginaba que Peter ya abría llevado a la bruja allí. Tenía muchas preguntas para ella, y necesitaba hacérselas. Pero como siempre otra duda se planteo en nuestro grupo ¿donde estaba Kate?.

La verdad es que ya llevaba tiempo sin verla, sabía por Bella que era una buena amiga suya, y que después de la muerte de sus padres a manos de un grupo de vampiros se habían hecho inseparables. Pero eso cambio en el momento que me reuní con ella.

Con el tiempo vi como se separaban. Intente hablar con Bella del asunto, no quería ser la persona que rompiera esa amistad, pero Kate cada vez desaparecía más veces de la aldea y era algo que me intrigaba cada vez más. A veces sentía que era como Jasper al desconfiar de su actitud, pero las cosas que estaba viendo, sus acciones, sus miradas hacía mi me ponía nervioso.

No quería decir nada de mis sospechas, pero tampoco quería dejar de vigilarla aunque lo tenía un poco difícil al desaparecer tanto como lo hacía no podría seguirla para averiguar que era lo que hacía y donde iba. Intente hablar con Peter de la opción de seguirla, pero nunca encontré el momento de hablar con él.

Otra persona que estaba seguro de desconfiaba de esa actitud era Alice. Me lo confirmo en el momento que Bella pregunto por ella y Alice no respondió desviando su miraba como intentando que no supiera lo que sus ojos decían. Supe que era para protegerla como siempre hacía, pero a veces se pasaba de sobre protectora con Bella.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Carlisle encontramos a la bruja atada a un póster, Jasper, Alice y Peter la estaban rodeando, pero algo ocurrió al acercarnos a ella sentí como Bella se tensaba a mi lado. La mire para que pudiera explicarme que había visto en su mente pero solo pude ver el sentimiento de traición en sus ojos.

-¿Que ocurre?-Bella se separo de mi agarre mirándome con tristeza-cariño ¿que pasa?-intente acercarme a ella pero dio dos pasos más alejándose de mi.

-Te estuviste besando con ella por eso no apareciste cuando sonó la alarma-dijo en un susurro, fue cuando lo comprendí, había visto imágenes de cuando esa bruja me había engañado y me había besado pensando que era Bella.

-Nena tiene una explicación-dije nervioso pasándome la mano por el pelo intentando de nuevo acercarme a ella, pero no me dejo se volvió a separar.-Bella te lo suplico confiá en mi.-de repente una risa burlona sonó cerca de nosotros, la bruja parece que le hacía gracia nuestra situación.

-Vaya parece que hay problemas en el paraíso-dijo con una voz burlona.

-Tú callate bruja -la grite.

-Y si no me cayo que me harás ¿me mataras?-dijo con una carcajada-eres un hechicero débil, pensé que podrías ser al que todos buscan pero ya veo que estaba equivocada.

-Que te calles!-la grite volví a mirar a Bella y en ese momento no supe interpretar su mirada-Bella amor mio tienes que creerme no paso como ella dice.

-Edward no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto-dijo mirando al suelo, la vi girarse con la intención de marcharse, pero no podía permitirlo, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

-Bella mirame-me acerque a ella y la abrace por la cintura apoyando su espalda en mi pecho-no puedes dudar de mi ahora, después de todo lo que hemos sufrido, por favor confiá en mi-dije mientras apoyaba mi frente en su cabeza, necesitaba me creyera para no romper nuestro vinculo al igual que le paso a su padre, tenía que separarla de esa parte que poco a poco veía que se abría en su corazón con el sentimiento de la duda y la traición.

-Pero las imágenes de su mente...-empezó a dudar en lo que había visto y era una pequeña ventaja para mi.

-Cariño mirame a los ojos y dejame explicártelo yo con mi mente, después si quieres que me aleje de ti, te juro que lo haré-la empece a girar para que me mirará a los ojos y así poderle mostrar lo que verdaderamente había pasado, sabia que tanto mi mente como mi corazón podrían convencerla de lo que en verdad había pasado, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la bruja volvió abrir su bocaza.

-Me gustaría ver cual es tú próxima mentira hechicero, ella ya ha visto la verdad y hubiera pasado algo más sino hubiera sonado esa estúpida alarma-dijo ella entre risas.

-CALLATE LA PUTA BOCA- solté a Bella de mi abrazo y me tire hacía ella con toda mi furia, quería arrancarla la cabeza, quería mutilarla pero Jasper se interpuso en mi camino sujetándome de los brazos-suéltame Jasper.

-No lo haré, no merece ni un golpe tuyo-se giro hacía ella y vi como una sonrisa burlona aparecido en la boca de Jasper- Que pasa Tania, ¿sigues jugando con tú mejor hechizo?-en ese momento me congele y mire a Jasper con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿La conoces?-pregunto Bella, no sabía en que momento se había acercado a mi lado.

-Claro que la conozco, estudio con migo, pero la echaron de la aldea por usar magia negra, allí esta completamente prohibido usar ese tipo de magia-dijo el mientras me soltaba-su hechizo preferido era el de cambiar de imagen, y al parecer tú has caído en él-Bella me miro con preguntas en sus ojos.

-Yo la encontré en el bosque, pero no se que me hizo para jugar con mi mente y hacerme creer que eras tú, por eso la bese-dije yo avergonzado.

-Si, ese era su mejor juego, a Jhon le hizo lo mismo, se convirtió en su novia e hizo que se acostará con ella. Lo malo es que su verdadera novia los pillo en la cama- torció el gesto con desagrado-imaginate el resto de la historia.

-Pero yo no llegue a tanto-me explique-cuando me llamaste supe que no eras tú, cuando toque su mano no sentí lo mismo que cuando toco la tuya-cogí la mano de Bella y la corriente ya conocida se hizo presente y una sonrisa apareció en mi cara- cuando me beso mi corazón no se acelero como cuando lo haces tú-me acerque con miedo a su rechazo, pero al ver que no se separaba la bese, fue cuando mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora-escuchale-cogí su mano y la puse encima de mi corazón-siéntelo.

Estuvimos un rato callados mientras ella cerraba los ojos y lo sentía, sabía que todas sus dudas habían desaparecido, fue cuando aproveche su cercanía y la abrace. Necesitaba sentirla de nuevo cerca de mi para espantar todas esas estúpidas dudas que había tenido sobre mi, algo que nos haría daño en el futuro si no conseguíamos controlarlo.

-Pero que tierno, dan ganas de vomitar-dijo la voz de Tania rompiendo nuestro momento, las ganas de golpearla volvieron de nuevo a mi, pero esta vez fue Bella la que me sujeto.

-Tranquilo cariño-dijo mientras me acariciaba el pecho con su mano una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro, al segundo ya no estaba a mi lado y cuando me fije estaba dándole un bofetón a Tania-eso por besar a mi hombre sin su permiso zorra.

Yo al igual que los demás nos quedamos con la boca abierta, jamas había visto a mi pequeña en esta forma, me encanto en la forma en que había marcado su terreno. Me acerque a ella y la abrace por la cintura, después de darle un beso en la cabeza. Se oían los dientes de Tania rechinar a distancia, fue algo que me hizo gracia y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Al parecer tu plan no ha funcionado del todo-dije yo.

-Sois unos imbéciles, y vais a morir todos-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Quien te ha enviado?-pregunte, vi como rodaba los ojos.

-Si no se lo he contestado al chupasangres antes, ahora no será diferente, si os lo dijera a estas alturas ya estaría muerta y valoro demasiado mi vida-contesto ella.

-De todas maneras ya estas muerta-dijo Bella- yo misma te voy arrancar la cabeza por jugar con la gente-Bella me sujeto de nuevo de la mano y se giro para irnos-Peter hecha la a dormir un rato, hay que preparar las cosas para marcharnos cuanto antes.

-¿vendrá con nosotros?-dijo Alice.

-Por ahora creo que sera lo mejor tenerla cerca.-dijo Bella

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a la cabaña para empezar a preparar las cosas, por un lado estaba feliz por que regresaríamos a nuestra casa pero por otro lado me daba miedo por los peligros que podríamos encontrarnos, aunque sabia que ella era fuerte me daba miedo tener que enfrentarnos a toda esta violencia y muerte que nos seguiría en el camino.

Cuando llegamos a la que era mi habitación la volvía abrazar contra mi cuerpo, quería volver a sentir que estaba bien, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo contra el mio y sentir que entre nosotros seguía todo bien. Su fría piel al contacto de la miá empezó a entibiarse, era algo que me encantaba como su cuerpo reaccionaba al mio, pero hoy no había tiempo. Necesitábamos darnos prisa en encontrar algún pueblo costero donde pudiéramos coger un barco el cual nos llevaría directos a nuestra casa.

-Cariño, no sabes como me gustaría hacerte el amor ahora mismo, pero tenemos que darnos prisa, la mayoría de la gente se esta marchando ya-dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

-Si, lo se pero necesitaba saber que estábamos bien, que no había dudas entre nosotros-respondí.

-Estamos bien, y no quiero que lo dudes nunca- la volví a besar pero esta vez con un poco más de pasión, su lengua empezó una pequeña batalla con la suya y mis manos no supieron estarse quietas, fui recorriendo su columna hasta llegar a su hermoso trasero al que le di un pequeño apretón para acercarla aún mas a mi cuerpo. Hubieras seguido perdidos en ese beso si alguien no nos hubiera interrumpido.

-Perdón por la interrupción pero tenemos cinco minutos para irnos-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Claro, enseguida nos reunimos con vosotros- Bella estaba escondida detrás de mi un poco avergonzada, de seguro de ser humana estaría sonrojada.

Me ayudo a preparar las pocas pertenencias que tenía y terminar con las suyas. Una vez terminado nos reunimos con todos, Carlisle y Esme estaban en la puerta despidiéndose del líder de la aldea los cuales ya la mayoría habían partido hacía las montañas para esconderse allí.

Sabía que en parte estarían a salvo ya que eran a nosotros a quienes perseguían, pero tampoco querían exponerse a posibles represalias por parte de los vampiros que nos habían atacado, por eso habían decidido irse de todas maneras. Yo en parte los entendía ya que había una cantidad considerable de niños entre la gente de la aldea, y querían protegerlos a cual quier precio.

De la amiga de Bella tampoco sabíamos nada, Alice había intentado verla pero no lo había conseguido algo se interponía en sus visiones, mi pequeña cada vez estaba más nerviosa por no haberla encontrado temiendo que hubiera sido herida en la batalla que habíamos tenido, pero mis pensamientos para ella eran bastantes diferente, en cambio como dije prefería callármelos por si le hacía daño a mi pequeña con mis suposiciones hacia su amiga.

-Si estamos todos listos creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Carlisle.

-Nosotros estamos listos-dije yo sujetando a Bella de la mano.

-Nosotros también-dijo Alice con una sonrisa mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Jasper, algo que no pase por alto el sonrojo que se había instalado en las mejillas de mi amigo.

-Y nosotros-Peter tenía entre brazos a una muy dormida Tania, incluso de esta forma me daba escalofríos. Habíamos decidido llevarla con nosotros, para intentar sacarle la información que necesitábamos.

-Bien entonces en marcha-Bella me dio una sonrisa y me subí a su espalda, si queríamos llegar cuanto antes al pueblo costero esta seria la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Después de tres o cuatro horas llegamos al puerto costero más cercano. Yo tenía las piernas un poco dormidas de estar tanto tiempo en esa postura, pero tampoco quería preocupar a todos. Una vez que me baje de la espalda de Bella, intente mover un poco los músculos de mis piernas para despertarlas, algo que me costo un poco, pero después de unos cinco minutos conseguí poder andar normal.

Buscamos una posada para pasar la noche ya que nos habían informado que hasta la mañana siguiente no saldría el próximo barco, cogimos cuatro habitaciones, al principio no estaba muy seguro de dejar a Tania con Peter, pero Bella me tranquilizo ya que según ella me dijo, el era el único que podría controlarla en el momento que se despertara hecha una fiera.

Peter al ser uno de los guardianes del sagrado libro estaba entrenado como los mejores en el arte de la lucha contra vampiros y contra hechiceros, se sabía todo los trucos con los que podría ser atacado, de todas maneras yo mantuve el hechizo de protección contra él por si se le ocurría de nuevo usar algo de su magia negra.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación estaba deseando darme una ducha para que mi cuerpo se relajara, aunque estaba agotado por la lucha y el estrés que había mantenido durante el enfrentamiento que también había tenido con Tania, estaba deseoso de estar también con mi vampiresa.

Hacía algunas horas que no acariciaba su escultural cuerpo y mis manos ya reclamaban algo de contacto con su piel. Pero sabía que tampoco podríamos hacer mucho ruido ya que en la habitación de al lado estaba Jasper con Alice y al otro lado estaría Peter con Tania.

-Ven aquí nena tengo ganas de tocarte-dije acercándome un poco a ella.

-Yo también te he echado de menos en todo el día, mi amor-se acerco aún más y me puso sus pequeñas manos en mi pecho- pero ahora estamos solos y nadie nos podrá interrumpir-sus manos empezaron a desabrocharme la camisa poco a poco-y tenemos toda la noche para que te pueda pedir perdón por a ver dudado de ti- su voz se había vuelto extremadamente sexy mientras terminaba de desabrocharla, fue recorriendo con sus pequeñas manos a lo largo de mi pecho hasta llegara mis hombros donde dejo que se deslizara por mis hombros.

-Pequeña necesito tocarte yo también-sujete su camiseta por el borde pero ella se separo de mi.

-No esta vez, sera solo para ti-se volvió acercar a mi pero esta vez llego con sus manos al botón de mi pantalón para poder desabrochar lo, una vez que lo hizo bajo la cremallera con un movimiento lento mientras a la vez me acariciaba, la verdad es que estaba ya hace tiempo duro como una roca.

-Joder nena como me pones-eche la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar de su caricia, aunque solo me estaba acariciando por encima de mi bóxer, si seguía con estos movimientos me iba hacer correrme como un niño de instituto.

Metió su mano por debajo del bóxer y siguió con sus caricias, estaba en el puto cielo y nadie podría bajarme en ese momento, solo un fuerte golpe que se escucho en la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-Joder-dije entre dientes, ella saco la mano de debajo de mi bóxer dejándome con una gran erección-esto no me puede estar pasando a mi.


	18. Pequeños problemas de relación

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPTULO 17 PEQUEÑOS PROBLEMAS DE RELACION**

Abrí la puerta mientras me reía viendo como Edward se iba al cuarto de baño refunfuñando cosas que prefería hacer oídos sordos. Sabía que estaría de muy mal humor después de esta nueva interrupción, pero sabía quien era y no podía hacer otra cosa que separarle de mi para hacer que mi hermana pudiera entrar y que no pudiera ver a mi novio de la manera que en este momento estaba.

-Riete, pero te juro que esta me la vas a pagar-dijo antes de cerrar de un portazo la puerta.

-Cariño no te enfades, no es de ti de quien me rió-dije antes de volver a tapar mi boca para que no se me escapara otra carcajada, los pensamientos que me venían del otro lado de la puerta eran realmente graciosos. Espere unos minutos para que el ataque de risa se me pasará, pero al abrirla y ver la cara de Alice no pude evitarlo y volví a reírme.

-Quieres dejar de reírte! no es gracioso-dijo ella pasando y sentándose en la cama.

-Lo lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo-dije limpiándome los ojos de una imaginaria lagrima que soltaban mis ojos.

-Seguro que a Edward no le ha parecido gracioso que interrumpiera lo que estabais haciendo-dijo con una sonrisa burlona, en ese momento otro pensamiento me vino a la cabeza "Espero que cuando aya arreglado este gran problema con el que me has dejado me des una buena explicación" la voz de Edward se veía realmente enfadada, pero sabía perfectamente que cuando le contara lo que pasaba me perdonaría.

-Veremos que piensa cuando se entere de lo que te ha pasado con Jasper-dijo yo empezandome a reír de nuevo.

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto de baño se había abierto dejando a un dios recién duchado donde aún podía ver como alguna gotas de agua recorrían su torso desnudo hasta bajar más allá de su pantalón de chándal que se había puesto. Mi boca se me seco y desee que mi hermana no estuviera en ese momento para recorrer con mi lengua el camino que había llevado esa pequeña gota de agua, pero al mirar sus ojos pude ver que verdaderamente estaba muy enfadado.

-Alice no sabes como te agradezco tu visita-dijo con sarcasmo acercándose a nosotras.

-Lo siento de verdad, pero necesitaba hablar con vosotros desesperadamente-dijo ella retorciendo sus manos. Nunca había visto a mi hermana tan nerviosa como ahora, por eso deje las risas para otro momento y me senté a su lado para darla mi apoyo.

-Cuéntale que ha pasado, el te podrá ayudar-dije yo con compresión.

-¿Es algo grave?-Edward se acerco a nosotras y se quedo en cuclillas delante de Alice.

-Bueno veras- Alice miro hacia el techo como buscando las palabras para describírselo a Edward, intente bloquear de nuevo sus pensamientos para no volver a reírme, ya que esto estaba afectando de verdad a mi hermana.- me gusta Jasper-él afirmo con la cabeza pero no contesto nada esperando que ella continuara- pero hoy hemos tenido un pequeño problema-en ese momento su voz tembló un poco mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Alice ¿que ha pasado?-Edward sujeto su mano dándole fuerzas para que le contará que es lo que había ocurrido con su amigo, yo me levante a mirar por la ventana por que sabía lo que había pasado y prefería que no me viera sonreír.

-Veras, cuando estábamos en la cama, quise que la relación que teníamos pasara a un siguiente nivel-me gire y vi como Edward levantaba una ceja exigiendo una pequeña explicación-Jasper y yo ya nos hemos besado-el afirmo con la cabeza pidiendo de nuevo que siguiera contando-pero cuando empezaba acariciarlo, bueno tu sabes que pasa cuando una vampiresa se excita-Edward me miro con una sonrisa guiñándome un ojo, claro que lo sabía y era algo que le encantaba al parecer, al momento volvió a mirar a Alice para que siguiera contándole- al parecer él se a quedado algo impresionado y se a asustado.-Alice bajo la mirada al suelo muerta de vergüenza.

-O Dios es tan novato-dijo Edward con un suspiro mientras se pinzaba con dos de sus dedos el puente de su nariz.

-¡A ti no te paso!-exclamo Alice exigiendo a Edward una explicación.

-Por que yo amaba a Bella, confiaba en ella al 100% y en parte ya conocía esa parte de vuestro nivel de excitación, al principio si me llamo la atención, pero nunca hasta tal punto de rechazar a Bella.-respondió él-¿donde esta?-Edward me miro "he de hablar con él" yo solo asentí con la cabeza dándole permiso, sabia que era su amigo y que en este momento le necesitaba.

-Encerrado en el baño, y no quiere salir.-dijo Alice en un susurro.

Edward después de darle un apretón en la mano salio de la habitación para intentar sacarle de allí y poder hablar con él, yo por mi parte me iba a quedar intentando consolar a mi hermana. Sabia que en este momento se moriría de vergüenza pero no había otra cosa que hacer que intentar que comprendiera que no iba a ser fácil para el joven Jasper volver acercarse a ella de ese modo de intimidad.

En ese momento me acorde de la primera vez que me paso a mi. Estábamos Edward y yo tumbados en la cama como cada noche hasta que él se durmiera, pero esa noche por algunos motivos estábamos más calientes de lo normal. Y fue cuando le descubrí uno de los secretos de nuestra raza. Cuando un vampiro esta muy excitado, a parte de que nuestras ojos se oscurecen hasta llegar a ser negros nuestros colmillos se expanden para prepararse a morder en el momento de llegar al orgasmo, y eso fue lo que me paso a mi esa noche. Con tanto jueguecito mis hormonas estaban a un máximo nivel y mis colmillos se expandieron, al principio Edward se sorprendió, pero en cambio no se aparto si no que quien lo hizo fui yo con miedo de morderlo.

Fue él el que me tranquilizo al decirme que era algo que no podría evitar el día que al fin tuviéramos relaciones, y que a partir de ese momento él estaría preparado para mi. Y fue justo lo que paso, el día que hicimos el amor por primera vez, con su permiso le mordí, aunque yo no quería hacerlo por miedo de hacerle daño, en el momento que lo hice y mi lengua toco su deliciosa sangre supe que nunca pasaría la frontera hasta matarlo y en parte lo disfrutaríamos los dos de este tipo de relación.

-¿Como fue la primera vez que te paso a ti?-La pregunta de Alice en ese momento me saco de mis recuerdos, no sabía como explicárselo pero intente encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Vergonzosa-la mire a los ojos para que supiera que era verdad.

-Entonces Edward también se asusto cuando te paso eso-sus ojos intentaban mantener esa pequeña esperanza en mi respuesta afirmativa.

-No Alice, la que se asusto fui yo-dije sentándome a su lado-al contrarío que a ti, fue él quien me tranquilizo y me hizo ver que esto es tan natural para nosotros como el respirar para ellos.

-¿Por que yo no tengo suerte con los hombres?-su voz sonaba lastimosa mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos, yo solo supe abrazarla por los hombros-¿Crees que Jasper algún día se le pasara el miedo hacía mi?

-¿Tú no eres la de las visiones?.

-En el caso de Jasper nunca acierto, nunca he conocido a un hombre con tantas indecisiones en su cabeza-soltó un nuevo suspiro de derrota-nunca se por donde ira su ultima decisión.

-Deja que Edward hable con él-volví abrazar a mi hermana dándole todo mi apoyo. Su cabeza era un revoltijo de pensamientos intentando confiar en mi hechicero, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, Jasper de nuevo rechazándola.

-Jasper abre la puta puerta de una vez- Llevaba como diez minutos golpeando la puerta del cuarto de baño de la habitación de Alice. Jamas había pensado que este niñato fuera tan cabezota en mi vida y más aún conociendo a su hermana como lo hacía.

-No pienso salir para que ella pueda atacarme-dijo su voz a través de la puerta.

-Mira niñato, deja de tocarme los huevos y sal de una puta vez, te digo por décima vez que Alice no esta-dije gritándole- por tu culpa se me a jodido el mejor polvo que iba a tener esta noche después de casi una semana y te juro que hecho la puerta abajo y te saco de las orejas.

Durante unos minutos no escuche nada más. Me separe de la puerta y me senté en la cama. ¿Es que todos los dioses estaban encontrá miá?. Yo debería estar en mi cama con mi mujer haciéndola el amor y en cambio estaba aquí, intentando hablar con un imbécil muerto de miedo por que su ¿su que?¿ su novia?¿pero que coño me había perdido en estos días?

-Se acabo el tiempo Jasper o sales o entro tu decide-alce mi mano para crear un hechizo de fuego con la intención de quemar la puerta para poder entrar, necesitaba aclarar este asunto para que Alice saliera de mi habitación y yo pudiera terminar lo que había empezado con Bella.

-Dame un minuto-dijo su voz desde el otro lado.

-No, ya me tienes harto con tus niñerías-lance la bola contra la puerta y esta se desintegro en unos segundos-se acabo el tiempo.

Cuando entre la visión que tuve fue algo ilógico. Estaba completamente desnudo mirándose en el espejo buscando algo. Intente retener una carcajada pero fue algo que no pude por hacer por mucho tiempo. Al escuchar mi risa él se dio la vuelta y pude ver su vergüenza por pillarlo de ese modo.

-¿Que coño buscas?-dije cuando pude controlar un poco mi risa.

-Como si tú no lo supieras-dijo mientras se volvía a mirar-seguro que lo hizo sin que me diera cuenta-subió su brazo mientras con su mano se examinaba por la zona de su lumbar.

-Jasper ¿quieres dejar de buscarte? Alice no te mordió-dije yo volviéndome a reír.

-Tu no lo sabes- dijo mirándome con furia- si la hubieras visto con esos ojos negros como el carbón, y esos colmillos-dijo mientras le veía temblar por un escalofrió- fue lo más terrorífico que nunca había visto.

-Haz el favor de vestirte y salir tenemos que hablar-salí del cuarto de baño mientras seguía riéndome, seguro que era de esto de lo que se reía Bella cuando estaba en mi habitación, pero jamas pensé que ha estas alturas de mi vida tuviera que dar una charla a mi amigo sobre las relaciones entre vampiros y Hechiceros.

-No se como puedes permitirlo-dijo Jasper saliendo de baño con una toalla enredada en sus caderas-yo solo pude mirarlo interrogante por su frase- el poder acostarte con monstruos así, jamas había pasado tanto miedo.

-Bella no es ningún monstruo-dijo entre dientes al parecer mi risa se había cortado por su estúpida frase, no le permitiría que la faltara el respeto por ser un miedoso-Y no creo que Alice quisiera hacerte daño.

-Por que tu no la has visto-yo le mire dándole pie a que me explicara su versión de los hechos, se fue hacía la mesa y se sirvió un poco de vino, llenando otro vaso para mi- hace unas semanas Alice y yo empezamos a tontear, primero fueron coqueteos, y luego de vez en cuando besos robados-yo alce mis cejas a lo que él respondido rápidamente-pero inocentes, de vez en cuando le daba un piquito y ya esta.

-¿Que cambio hoy?-la verdad es que esta historia me estaba interesando.

-Ella quería pasar a otro nivel- dio un soplido y se sentó en una silla enfrente de mi -estábamos besándonos en la cama y la cosa empezó a calentarse, jamas me había sentido de esta manera. Estábamos casi desnudos y ella empezó a besarme el cuello pero justo cuando intente que levantará la cabeza para volver a besarla la vi. Sus ojos habían cambiado eran negros y su colmillos estaban fuera como si me fuera atacar-escondió su cara entre sus manos como intentando evitar esas imágenes.

-¿Que paso después?

-La empuje haciéndola caer en el suelo y corrí a esconderme en el baño, sé que por su fuerza si ella hubiera querido abría derribado la puerta, pero solo logre escuchar la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. Me desnude completo y empece a revisarme por si abría conseguido morderme-cuando le mire sus ojos tenían un matiz de vergüenza por lo que había pasado, pero el sentimiento de miedo era más grande.

-Joder Jasper tendrías que haber hablado conmigo-dije yo bebiendo un trago de mi vino.

-Me daba vergüenza decirte como me sentía-dijo el mirando hacía el suelo.

-¿Por que?, eres demasiado joven aún y necesitas a alguien que te guié, yo lo conseguí gracias a tu hermano, pero la diferencia entre tu y yo es que tuve demasiado tiempo para estar preparado cuando se realizara mi encuentro.

-Si pero para lo que nos preparan es para las relaciones con nuestra raza, nadie te advierte y te prepará para una relación así.

-Jasper, son igual que nosotros, lo único que cuando llegan aún grado de excitación sus ojos cambia de color y sus colmillos se hacen más visibles, pero si tú no hubieras dado tu permiso Alice no te hubiera mordido- intentaba explicárselo para que lo viera desde un punto más normal, si al final ellos querían tener una relación era mejor advertirles.

-Yo no se si seré tan fuerte como tú.

-¿No la amas?-fue cuando vi su indecisión en sus ojos.-entonces no intentes nada con ella hasta que no estés seguro de tus sentimientos. Solo conseguirás aceros daño-me levante de la cama para marcharme pero antes tenía que decirle una ultima cosa-hablalo con ella, llegar a un acuerdo hasta que tu tomes tu decisión, pero hasta que no te sientas preparado intenta no acercarte a ella, Alice es una hermana para mi y se que si ella sufre Bella también lo hará.

-Edward lo siento-dijo él con un temblor en la voz.

-Eres muy joven Jasper, aún te quedan tiempo para llegar a tu madurez y que sepas seguro que es lo que quieras, no te preocupes habla con ella, seguro que lo entenderá. Pero hazme un favor se suave, aunque no lo creas esos monstruos como tu los has llamado también tienen sentimientos.

Salí de la habitación dejando a un Jasper muy pensativo por lo que había pasado. Me encontraba realmente cansado tanto físicamente como spicologicamente, creo que mi maravillosa noche se había echado a perder por nuestros amigos. Solo esperaba que estos dos consiguieran resolver de una vez sus diferencias y por fin dejarnos en paz a los que si estábamos seguros de lo que queríamos.

Cuando entre a la habitación Bella abrazaba a una Alice muy disgustada, no sabia si al final Jasper habría tomado una decisión, solo esperaba que no hiciera sufrir demasiado a mi hermana vampiresa. Me acerque a ella y me acuclille delante de ella, sus ojos habían perdido ese pequeño brillo que la caracterizaba. Yo solo pude sujetarla de la mano dándole mi apoyo mientras miraba a los ojos a mi Bella.

-He hecho lo que he podido-mi voz sonó derrotada pero al momento Alice levanto sus ojos para mirarme.

-Has hecho más de lo que debías-dijo ella apretando mi mano.

-Quedate aquí si lo necesitas-ella solo supo agradecerme con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Edward mi amor deberías descansar, te notas muy cansado-Bella me acaricio la mejilla mientras me miraba.

-La verdad es que necesito dormir un poco antes del viaje-dije ahogando un bostezo.

-Acuéstate cariño, si quieres nos vamos para que descanses.

-NO, no quiero que salgáis no me molestareis- en el momento que creí que ella se iría mi corazón se encogió no quería que se separará de mi lado, necesitaba saber que estaba cerca de mi aunque yo estuviera durmiendo.

-De acuerdo no me moveré de aquí-Bella después de darme un beso en los labios cogió de la mano a su hermana y se la llevo hacia la ventana, yo me acosté en la cama escuchando el runrún de sus voces, no podía escuchar lo que se decían la una a la otra pero conseguí dormirme sabiendo que estarían en la habitación cuando yo me despertará.


	19. Nuevas sensaciones

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 18 NUEVAS SENSACIONES **

-¿No crees que deberíamos dejarle descansar y aprovechar para salir de cacería?-dijo Alice.

-No, es mejor que sienta mi presencia aquí-mire como Edward se acomodaba en la cama para intentar dormir algo, mañana tendríamos un largo viaje por delante y necesitaba descansar.

-Bella necesitas alimentarte, si quieres yo me quedo con él.

-No puedo Alice, en el momento que me separe de él, lo sabrá y se despertará. Siempre pasa lo mismo-dije mirándola con tristeza.

-Pasa algo que no nos has dicho ¿verdad?-Alice me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido esperando mi respuesta, solo pude soltar un pequeño suspiro. Sabía que a alguien después de todo se lo tendría que contar pero tenía la esperanza que fuera a Carlais para que fuera el quien me ayudara.

-Edward sufre pesadillas-dije en un susurro.

-¿Pesadillas?-dijo ella asombrada.

-Si, algunas noches que he salido a cazar cuando he regresado me lo he encontrado en la cama sollozando y muy nervioso, pero solo le ocurre cuando no estoy con él-volví a mirarle para ver si estaba tranquilo, por su respiración pude notar que ya estaba dormido- empezaron cuando le atacaron aquella vez en la cabaña.

-Oh por todos los dioses-dijo ella tapándose la boca-¿Por que no dijiste nada?.

-Por que solo se presentaban cuando no estaba cerca de él, durante las demás noches estaba tranquilo, por eso a partir de eso me iba de caza cuando entrenaba con Peter.

-¿A que crees que le pueden venir?.

-No lo se, creo que es por el enorme tiempo que estuvimos separados, el aún cree que voy a desaparecer y volverá a quedarse solo. Por eso intento pasar todo el tiempo que puedo con él. Pero necesito hablar con Carlisle haber si entre los dos podemos encontrar alguna solución.

-Es un buen chico-Alice le miro con cariño pero sus ojos de repente se llenaron de tristeza-ojala yo tuviera una décima parte del amor que os tenéis entre vosotros.

-Alice-abrace a mi hermana intentando darle todo mi apoyo-no sabes como sufro al verte así.

-¿Por que Jasper no es como Edward?¿por que se deja llevar por las inseguridades y no ve lo que yo puedo darle? Bella te juro que no lo entiendo- Alice escondió su carita entre sus manos y a mi se me rompía el corazón de verla así.

-Alice, dale tiempo. Sabes que es muy joven y aún eso juega en tú contra. Sabes como es un hechicero novato como él.

-A Edward no le paso eso-dijo mirándome- desde niño sabía exactamente que era lo que quería, te quería a ti. Lo vi en mis visiones y supe que estarías juntos para toda la eternidad desde el primer día, incluso sin ellas se veían en vuestros gestos, en vuestras miradas, incluso en como os acariciabais sin daros cuenta el uno al otro.-dijo mirando de nuevo a mi chico-pero con Jasper es diferente, su futuro es tan incierto, no se de sus decisiones, tan pronto toma una como a los segundos toma otra.

-Solo puedo decirte que le des más tiempo, vuelve a tus pasos y ve más despacio aún, intenta volver a ser su amiga y dale todo el espacio que él necesite.

-Gracias por estar ahí Bella-me abrazo con toda su fuerza.

Estuvimos un tiempo en silencio cada una metida en nuestros pensamientos, tenía mucha pena por mi hermana sabía lo que estaba sufriendo por culpa de este amor, pero solo podía darle mi apoyo, no podía hacer más. No sabía lo que habría hablado Edward con Jasper, lo único que sabía que había venido con un gran pesar en su corazón y no pudo decirle nada a Alice de lo que había hablado con él.

Sin darnos cuenta la noche se había transformado en día y la luz del sol empezaba a salir a través de las montañas, era la hora indicada para empezar nuestro viaje hacia nuestro antiguo hogar. Estaba nerviosa por volver allí a una zona donde toda mi historia había comenzado. Pero había muchas otras cosas que me preocupaban.

Esa aldea seguía siendo hogar de muchos hechiceros que habían sido maltratados injustamente por los de mi especie, no estaba muy segura de como nos acogerían a nosotros, sabía que habría mucha hostilidad, pero al lado de Edward intentaríamos llevarlo lo que mejor que pudiéramos.

Note un movimiento en la cama indicándome que Edward estaba empezando a despertarse, me acerque a su costado para que supiera que estaba a su lado como todas las mañana y me senté en la cama. Me encantaba como se levantaba con su hermoso pelo revuelto y sus ojos verdes velados aún por sus sueños.

-Hola preciosa-dijo dándome un beso cuando noto que estaba a su lado.

-Hola guapo-dije dándole otro."¿Que tal ha pasado la noche?"me pregunto en su mente, yo solo pude bajar mi mirada con tristeza sin darme cuenta que esos mismos sentimientos se los transmitía a Edward.

-Lo siento por ella-dijo Edward con una mirada triste.

-No pasa nada Edward, la vida continua, y no me rindo. Si he de luchar contra su cabezonería lo haré-dijo Alice a mi espalda con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-Sabes que te tienes nuestro apoyo-dijo él.

-Lo se-se levanto de la ventana dirigiéndose a la puerta-te dejare que te prepares en menos de una hora nos iremos-Alice se disponía a salir cuando de repente se dio la vuelta- bueno os dejare un par de minutos más para ser traviesos.

-Alice-dije yo regañándola mientras ella salía riéndose.

-¿A que vino eso?-mire a Edward y tenía una ceja alzada.

-Bueno-pase una de mis piernas por encima de su regazo poniendo cada una a un lado de su cuerpo mientras me sentaba en su regazo-ella en parte nos esta dando un poco de tiempo para que yo pueda compensarte por dejarte así anoche.-empece a besarle en el cuello mientras con mis manos le acariciaba su hermoso torso.

-Bendita Alice-dijo él con voz ronca.

Empecé a frotarme con su miembro que cada vez se ponía más caliente y duro, casi su propio calor podía traspasarme a través de la tela de su pantalón y mis braguitas, mientras yo no dejaba de lamer le en el cuello, podía sentir como su vena transmitía esa sangre tan dulce como la recordaba . Estaba deseando poder hundir mis dientes en ella para poder volver a probarla.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrerme la espalda sobre mi camiseta hasta llegar al borde de ella, como unas traviesas niñas se adentraron por ella hasta llegar a mis pechos y así poder pellizcar mis pezones que ya estaban duros por el movimiento de mi pelvis contra su cuerpo.

-Oh dioses Bella como sigas así me voy a correr-dijo con un gemido.

-Dejame ayudarte con eso.

Con suficiente velocidad conseguí desnudarle a él de cintura para abajo ya que se había acostado tan solo con un pantalón y yo me quite mi ropa. A veces era una ventaja tener la velocidad de un vampiro, sobre todo si estas cachonda con tu novio caliente en tu cama.

Volví a colocarme encima de él y poco a poco me fui introduciendo en él. No necesitábamos juegos previos por que ya los habíamos tenido antes, lo malo es que en esas dos ocasiones nos habían interrumpido. Al sentir todo su cálido miembro en mi interior pensé que tendría un orgasmo en ese momento, pero necesitaba aguantarme para durar un poco más.

Sus manos sujetaban mis caderas para indicarme a la velocidad que queríamos que fuéramos, y yo tuve que sujetar mi auto control para no hacerlo lo suficiente fuerte para no hacerle daño. Sentí como mis colmillos ya estaban expandidos en mi boca a la espera del tan ansioso orgasmo, y al parecer a él tampoco le faltaba mucho.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más frenéticos y llevo uno de sus dedos a mi clítoris. Empezó acariciarlo con frenesí y fui sintiendo como esa bola de placer se hacía cada vez más grande. Era maravilloso ver como sus ojos también habían cambiado de color del verde jade a un verde más oscuro.

-Más deprisa nena-decía entre jadeos mientras aumentaba sus embestidas. Yo me movía más rápido mientras me sujetaba con mis manos en su pecho. Justo cuando sentí los primeros latidos de su miembro en mi interior anunciándome de su orgasmo me baje a su cuello y lo mordí.

Él dio un gran grito de placer al llegar a su orgasmo y yo gemí más alto al llegar al mio mientras bebía un poco de su deliciosa sangre. Estuve un rato succionando para prolongar nuestro orgasmo, hasta que vi que ya había sido suficiente. Edward me abrazaba por la espalda con toda su fuerza como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a desaparecer.

En ese momento algo cambio en mi cuerpo, sabía que en este intercambio no solo él me había dejado su simiente sino que algo en mi interior se había anclado para llenarnos en nuestra vida. Parecía una locura que lo supiera en ese momento, pero mi sexto sentido se activo y al levantarme de encima de Edward pude ver en sus ojos que él también lo había sentido.

-No puede ser- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Que pasa?-una gran sonrisa se instalo en mi cara. Él solo supo bajar sus ojos a mi vientre donde coloco su mano sin apartar su vista de esa zona.

-¿Puede ser lo que creo que es?-yo le mire con amor por la manera en que ese momento se estaba trabando sin saber exactamente conjugar con sus palabras.

-Amor mio respira-al ver en ese momento había dejado de respirar-voy a por algo para alimentarte, te he robado algo de sangre.

-Y algo más-dijo él con una gran sonrisa mientras me volvía a besar.

-No lo sabemos-intente levantarme pero él me sujeto.

-Claro que lo sabemos-me cogió una de mis manos y la puso junto con la suya en mi vientre-tú has sentido lo mismo que yo, sabes que dentro de ti hay algo nuestro.

-¿No crees muy pronto hacer esas suposiciones?-dije yo mirándole por la supuesta felicidad que alumbraban sus ojos.

-Mi amor sabes que es muy raro que un hechicero pueda dejar embarazada a otra persona si no es su pareja, y aún más si esa chica es una vampiresa, pero se lo que he sentido y se que hay-dijo mientras me acariciaba de nuevo la tripa-esta mi hijo instalado y que será bien recibido por nosotros, tendrá todo el amor de una madre maravillosa-su mano acaricio mi mejilla mientras una sonrisa tonta se instalaba en mi cara-y de un padre que daría toda su vida por él.

Cuando iba a besar a Edward unos fuertes golpes se escucharon en la habitación de al lado donde se instalaban Peter junto con Tanía, creo que la bella durmiente había despertado y no de buen humor. Mire a Edward con una sonrisa y le indique que nos vistiéramos, prefería estar con Peter por si podía tener algún tipo de problemas.

Cuando ya estuvimos vestidos y preparados, salimos hacía la habitación de Peter, pero lo que encontramos no nos daba unos buenos indicios de que todo había salido como pretendíamos que saliera. Peter estaba tumbado en el suelo con una fuerte herida en la frente. Las cadenas donde se suponía que tendría que estar atada Tania estaban rotas como si alguien las hubiera destrozado a mordiscos.

Cuando examinamos más a fondo la habitación encontramos a un lobo muerto en el otro lado de la cama. Edward fue a examinarlo mientras yo revisaba a Peter si la herida de su cabeza era más grave de lo que pensábamos, pero al parecer solo se había desmayado.

-El lobo esta muerto, le han roto el cuello-dijo Edward al lado de este.

-¿Una manada de lobos?-pregunte yo-es raro que intenten salvar a una bruja de magia negra, normalmente las huelen a kilómetros y no se acercan a ella.

-Solo me queda un pensamiento para esto-dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a mi-perros amaestrados.

-¿Como?-dije sin entenderlo.

-Eso no puede ser Edward-Dijo Jasper detrás de mi. Me gire de donde venía su voz y fue cuando me di cuenta que todos estaban allí, Carlisle se hizo un hueco para pasar a examinar a Peter, pero al ver que su herida empezaba a cerrarse y empezaba a mover sus ojos se volvió a separar y abrazo a Esme por la espalda.

-Peter como te encuentras-pregunte ayudando le a levantarse.

-Como si un tranvía me hubiera atropellado-empezó a mirar alrededor de la habitación hasta que se encontró con el cadáver del lobo-al menos me cargue a uno-dijo él.

-¿Que ocurrió Peter?-pregunto Alice.

-Esta mañana aparecieron cinco de esos bichos sin darme cuenta, me atacaron por la espalda, pero al menos me lleve a uno por delante-dijo con una sonrisa-lo malo es que se llevaron a nuestra prisionera.

-¿La mataron?-pregunto Jasper.

-No lo sé, solo se que me atacaron por la espalda mientras yo daba muerte a ese. Al principio pensé que querrían matarla pero hicieron algo es su comportamiento que realmente me llamo mucho la atención.-Peter miro de nuevo el cadáver del lobo mientras su entrecejo se arrugo- La rodearon como si la estuvieran protegiendo.

-¿Protegiendo?-mire a Edward y este estaba mirando a Jasper, tenían como una especie de conversación interna hasta que los pensamientos de Jasper me vinieron en la cabeza, solo se podía escuchar que era imposible que eso pasara, y un recuerdo muy claro vino de sus clases de cuando estudiaba en el instituto.-¿Perros de Marcus?.

-Los perros de Marcus eran unos lobos que trabajaban bajo sus ordenes, pero solo él podía manejarlos, nadie tenía tanto poder para que esos animales hicieran lo que uno quisiera.-explico Edward.

-Eso es imposible y lo sabes-volvió a decir Jasper-ellos fueron eliminados en el momento que el Gran Marcus murió. Se volvieron rabiosos cuando su amo murió y tuvieron que sacrificarlos después de la matanza que hubo en el poblado por su causa. Estos tienen que ser de alguna manada salvaje.

-¿Y si alguien ha conseguido controlar ese hechizo?-dijo Carlisle.

-Nadie tiene tanto poder si no tienes sangre de un supremo, y que yo sepa hasta hora solo hay tres personas vivas con esa sangre, Aro, Bella y Edward -miro hacía nosotros -y no creo que vosotros los hayáis convocado.

-Y Aro tampoco-dije yo.

-Algo raro esta pasando entonces, nos estamos enfrentando a algo más fuerte de lo que pensábamos y no solo a Aro.-dijo Carlisle.

En ese momento todos nos metimos en nuestros pensamientos, un pequeño escalofrió recorrió mi columna y un pequeño movimiento se sintió en mi vientre. Por instinto yo lleve mis manos a él y Edward también lo hizo. Nos miramos a los ojos sabiendo los pensamientos del otro, pero solo uno lo teníamos claro, teníamos que proteger a nuestro pequeño, pero para eso teníamos que destruir a lo que nos acechaba.


	20. Largo viaje

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 19 LARGO VIAJE**

_Inglaterra, castillo del Clan de hechiceros_

-ERES UN COMPLETO INÚTIL-dijo una fuerte voz mientras James estaba arrodillado ante su amo.

-Lo siento mi señor pero pensé que no fallaría-dijo él, en su voz se veía la vergüenza que estaba pasando por el enorme error que había cometido al mandar a Tanía sola para atrapar al inútil de Edward y así atraer a la elegida.

-He tenido que mandar a mis lobos para rescatar a tu supuesta bruja, que es tan INÚTIL COMO TÚ-dijo de nuevo con su atronadora voz-suerte tienes que aún te necesito por que si no ahora serías tú el que tendría que estar alimentándolos.

-De nuevo te pido mis disculpas mi señor-dijo él de nuevo mirando al suelo, por el rabillo de ojo vio como la bruja rubia entraba por las puertas que daban al salón del trono seguida por cuatro lobos enormes con el pelaje negro y los ojos rojos como la sangre. Una vez que Tania se había colocado a su derecha cayendo con un fuerte golpe de rodillas, los animales se transformaron en hombres de inmensas magnitudes con una altura de casi 2 metros de altura y el pelo negro como la noche.

Sus ojos negros como el carbón los examinaban como si fueran la ultima escoria que había en la tierra y eso a él le cabreaba más aún. Pero esta vez no iba a fallar, aunque tuviera que ir él mismo a buscarlos los traería a rastras ante su maestro.

-¿Donde esta Embry?-pregunto su maestro a uno de los chicos.

-Le eliminaron mi señor-dijo el chico de su derecha.

-Osea que encima por tu error he perdido a uno de mis chicos- su imponente figura avanzo hacía ellos dos, pudo notar como el cuerpo de Tania empezaba a temblar al saber cual sería su castigo por a ver conseguido que uno de sus lobos murieran por salvarla-Uno de mis chicos murió por tu culpa-dijo en un tono tranquilo pero a la vez mortal-por eso tú tendrás que ser castigada- se volvió hacía ellos y le hizo una señal.

Los cuatro chicos se transformaron en lobos y se abalanzaron contra ella, en ese momento James cerro los ojos ante la carnicería que se había convertido en ese ataque, pero sus oídos pudieron captar como los gritos de Tania anunciaban su muerte, sonidos de carne desgarrada y sangre salpicando el suelo y su propio cuerpo llenaban la habitación.

En ningún momento él se movió de su sitio con miedo de que fuera la siguiente merienda de esos enloquecidos lobos. Sabia que si ellos sentían aunque fuera la mínima amenaza contra ellos también sería asesinado de la misma manera en la que estaba siendo en este momento Tania.

-Bien solucionado esto-volvió a escuchar la voz de su maestro en ese momento alzo su cabeza y vio como los morros de los cuatro lobos estaban manchados con la sangre de su victima mientras se relamían por su apetitoso manjar. No quiso mirar al lugar donde antes estaba ella, pero no consiguió evitarlo y toda la sangre de su cara huyo despavorida solo había trozos de su cuerpo esparcidos dentro de un enorme charco de sangre. Al volver a mirar hacia el suelo vio sus manos llenas de su sangre también, quiso moverse para apartarse de allí, pero el terror que sentía en su cuerpo le hizo imposible realizar esa simple acción.-Me gustaría saber como vas a evitar que lleguen a su poblado.

-Mi señor tengo preparado un pequeño ejercito para esperarlos cuando desembarquen en tierra y allí atacarlos-dijo James.

-Espero que tus hombres estén bien preparados-dijo mientras veía como su amo se sentaba de nuevo en el trono-no he vuelto para encontrarme este desastre, este problema tuvo que ser erradicado hace mucho tiempo, pero al parecer mi querido hermanastro no pudo cumplirlo y uno de los elegidos anda suelto por esta tierra a punto de encontrar al otro. ¿se sabe quien es?.

-No mi señor, pero No se preocupe esta vez no fallaremos y la elegida sera eliminada-dijo mientras con movimientos torpes se levantaba de suelo.

-James-le llamo su amo-llevate a Jacob.

James abrió los ojos como platos mientras veía como uno de los lobos se adelantaba para hacerle frente, sus dientes sobresalían de su morro mientras le enseñaba sus grandes colmillos, un pequeño temblor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero el lobo le paso por el lado mientras daba una especie de resoplido como si estuviera riéndose de él.

-Maldito chucho-dijo en voz baja, el lobo se giro hacia él enfrentándose enseñándole todos sus dientes, su lomo se erizo como si estuviera preparandose para atacar de nuevo, pero una voz de su amo le hizo que se tranquilizara.

-No deberías insultarlos, son demasiado sensible con sus sobrenombres, nunca te fíes de un lobo-la risa de su maestro empezó a retumbar en la sala-y menos cuando tienen hambre.

El lobo y James salieron de la sala a buscar al pequeño ejercito que había reunido James, sabía que aunque el estuviera a las ordenes el lobo le vigilaría demasiado cerca para esperar que fallara y acabar con su miserable vida, solo esperaba que fuera la vida del animal quien cayera primero.

-Mi amor-dije mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y descansaba mis manos en su vientre-aunque me cueste la vida yo os protegeré.

Levábamos tres días de viaje en el barco que nos llevarían a nuestro antiguo hogar, Cada día veía a Bella más preocupada por los últimos acontecimientos, sabía que estaba preocupada por el ultimo ataque que habíamos tenido en el hotel, pero por más que intente tranquilizarla sabia que su miedo era por nuestro hijo que crecía en su vientre.

-Lo que no llego a entender es ¿por que se llevaron a Tania?-dijo sin dejar de mirar por la barandilla hacía el orizonte.

-Es una bruja muy poderosa, si fuera baja en la fila de la resistencia se notaría mucho-dije yo.

-Teníamos que haberla matado cuando tuvimos la oportunidad-dijo ella con un suspiro.

-No te preocupes vale, sabes que si estamos unidos nada podrá derrotarnos- apoye mi barbilla en su hombro mientras veíamos como otro día desaparecía ante nuestros ojos, el viajes duraría alrededor de siete días, pero lo que más me preocupaba era el alimento de mi pequeña.

En estos días del viaje tanto ella como los otros no se habían alimentado de nada, al igual que el día del ataque, no se como llevarían un embarazo las vampiresas, pero por lo que sabía de las chicas hechiceras, ellas se tenían que alimentar mucho, era una duda que tenía con Bella, tan solo se había alimentado de lo poco que había bebido el día que hicimos el amor por ultima vez, y según lo que note era muy poca cantidad.

-Sinceramente a mi me preocupan en este momento otras cosas mi vida-dije yo en mi tono de voz más bajo.

-¿El que?-su preciosa cara busco mi mirada con preocupación.

-¿No necesitarías alimentarte ahora más?-dije mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Debería, pero en este barco no ahí suficiente alimento para todos, solo ahí ratas y sinceramente su sabor no me atraé mucho-en ese momento los dos estallamos en una carcajada.

-¿Cuando se lo diremos?-dije mirando sobre mi hombro a todo nuestro grupo.

-Creo que deberíamos decírselo a Carlisle antes que ha ninguno, llevo unos días que tengo hambre y no es de sangre.-me la quede mirando con interrogación para que me explicara que era lo que me quería decir-cuando te vi ayer comiendo tu estofado, me entraron unas ganas enormes de probarlo.

-vaya-dije yo asombrado-¿Por que no intentas comer algún alimento solido?-pregunte-quizá este chiquitín es lo que te pide, sabes que al tener la mezcla de las dos sangres puede que tolere las dos clases de alimento.

-Sería grandioso, pero tengo miedo de que eso le venga mal a él.-mire de nuevo a Carlisle que en ese momento me miraba también a mi, creo que vio el motón de preguntas que tenía en mi cabeza.

-Creo que deberíamos esperar para hablarlo más adelante tranquilamente, lo que me pregunto es como Alice aún no lo ha visto-dije yo frunciendo el entrecejo. Bella solo supo encogerse de hombros.

Los siguientes días fueron un autentico infierno, los vampiros que viajaban con nosotros cada vez se estaban poniendo más nerviosos por la falta de alimento, y algunos pasajeros tenían miedo de que les pudieran atacar mientras dormían. Una noche y sin que nadie me pillara baje una pequeña porción de tarta a nuestro camarote.

Intentamos hacer el experimento de que Bella comiera algo solido, y al parecer le vino de maravilla, se lo comió en un segundo bajo mi mirada incrédula por lo que estaba viendo. Desde ese momento mientras nadie me veía escondía comida para luego en la privacidad del camarote ella se pudiera alimentar, lo malo que su cuerpo de vez en cuando también le pedía su alimento y yo le dejaba alimentarse de mi.

Al principio ella se negaba por el miedo de que me hiciera daño si su sed la vencía y bebía de mi más de la cuenta, pero siempre conseguía detenerse a tiempo antes de que yo sintiera los estragos de la falta de sangre en mi cuerpo.

Uno de los días Esme me pillo guardando comida en una pequeña mochila que llevaba con migo en los horarios de las comidas, en ese momento no supe como explicarle para que quería tanta comida, gracias a todos los Dioses que mi pequeña podía leer su mente y nos saco de ese problema.

-Edward ¿ Te quedas con hambre?-pregunto Esme.

-Joder-dije yo dándome la vuelta-es que veras...

-Edward la guarda por si en algún momento fallara la comida por el camino-dijo la voz de Bella detrás de mi.

-Cariño no hacer falta, llevamos una buena provisión de alimento, a parte cuando lleguemos al pueblo costero se puede comprar más-dijo ella con su dulce sonrisa.

-Gracias Esme-dije con un suspiro.

Nos acaricio la mejilla a cada uno y se fue de nuevo hacia su camarote, yo solo supe mirar a Bella dándole las gracias por salvarnos, aún no habíamos dicho nada y hasta que no llegáramos a tierra no queríamos decirlo.

En el sexto día de nuestro viaje una gran tormenta se desato, el barco se movía de lado a lado, y crujía como si se fuera hacer añicos en cualquier momento, Bella se abrazaba a mi mientras sentía su miedo recorrer su cuerpo, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, una alegre Alice se presento en nuestro camarote diciéndonos que esa tormenta solo duraría durante una hora aproximadamente.

Esa tarde Alice estuvo con nosotros contándonos todo sobre sus viajes durante todos estos años que no la habíamos visto, a veces veía que la chispa de sus ojos volvía pero otras veces ella desaparecía. Las cosas con Jasper no mejoraron, él no daba su brazo a torcer y ella no se rendía en su intento de conquista.

En el séptimo día el capitán del barco nos anuncio que debido a la tormenta una de las velas había sido afectadas y que el viaje se retrasaría un día más, en ese momento decidí que era hora de otra charla con mi amigo, no quería que perdiera al amor de su vida por una gran tontería como sería el separarse de ella por su gran orgullo. Deje a las chicas mientras hablaban de lo que iban a comprar cuando llegáramos a la aldea y me dirigí hacia su camarote.

-Jasper ¿podemos hablar?-dije mientras entraba por su puerta.

-Claro amigo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Que tal lo llevas?-dije sentándome junto a él en la cama.

-Bien dentro de lo que cabe, estoy deseando llegar a casa-dijo con otra sonrisa nostálgica.

-Yo también, estoy deseando ver a Emmett y a Rose.

-Los hechas de menos-no fue una pregunta fue una confirmación que yo solo se lo afirme con la cabeza.

-Pero lo que más me preocupa es Bella-dije mirándole.

-Sabes que sera bienvenida a la aldea, y más siendo tu pareja- dijo el poniendo su mano en mi hombro-Emmett los habrá prevenido de su visita, lo que creo que no se esperan es que llegues tu siendo el elegido.

-Quien lo diría-mire al techo con una gran sonrisa acordándome de todos los apodos que me habían puesto en el pueblo-el torpe hechicero, siendo el elegido.

-Si te vieran en este momento no diría que eres torpe, solo en estos meses te has transformado en uno de los hechiceros más poderosos que he conocido, casi puedes hacer los hechizos sin apenas esfuerzos.

-Me alegro a ver encontrado a mi alma gemela- le mire de reojo por que sabia que este tema era doloroso para él-¿como lo llevas?.

-Mal-dijo el bajando la vista-temo haber perdido mi oportunidad por ser tan inseguro, estos días que Alice ha estado más distante conmigo la he echado de menos-esa ultima frase la dijo tan bajita que apenas la escuche.

-¿Que has dicho?-pregunte con una de mis cejas alzadas.

-Que la he echado de menos Vale, tenias razón, son un idiota y no tenía que a ver reaccionado así.-se levanto de la cama y empezó a pasear por la habitación-sino hubiera sido tan inmaduro a estas alturas tendría a la chica que amo conmigo y no sufriendo por su frialdad, ahora ella me llama amigo y ¿tú sabes lo que eso duele?.

-Jasper-intente decirle.

-Tú que vas a saberlo si has estado predestinado a tu mujer toda la vida, esto es muy duro sabes si no hubiera sido tan tonto estaría en mis brazos, y no coqueteando con Peter como la vi hoy.

-Jasperr-le volví a llamar.

-Y no sabes como me muero de celos cada vez que veo lo bien que ellos se llevan, pero claro seguro que mi destino ya esta escrito y tendré que vivirlo solo por haber perdido mi oportunidad de dejar escapar a la chica que amo.

-JASPER- grito Alice desde la puerta. En ese momento el se giro como si hubiera visto un fantasma y se volvió a mirarme de nuevo a mi.

-Llevaba diez minutos llamándote-dije yo alzando mis hombros. Me levante de su cama y cogí a Bella de la mano para marcharnos-creo que estos dos tienen mucho de que hablar.

Bella solo pudo afirmar con su cabeza mientras aguantaba la risa, sabía que por hoy mi misión se había cumplido. Regresamos a nuestro camarote donde en unas horas nuestro largo viaje a cavaría y empezaríamos uno nuevo por las tierras de los Estados Unidos hasta llegar a Forks nuestro destino.


	21. La trampa

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 20 LA TRAMPA**

-¿Que piensas?-llevábamos más de una hora mirando por la barandilla del barco hacia el puerto pesquero que se desplegaba delante de nuestros ojos, Jasper al igual que yo no dejábamos de mirar el poco movimiento que se veía en él. Había algo siniestro como un aura maligna que lo envolvía y eso hacía rato que me daba mala espina.

-No me gusta-mire sobre mi hombro viendo como Peter se acercaba a nosotros-esta todo demasiado quieto-Peter ¿sabes algo que nosotros no sabemos?.

-Alice no ha visto nada, y eso en ella es raro-Peter se apoyo en la barandilla donde estábamos mirando algún punto del pueblo-pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, ahí demasiada tranquilidad para un pueblo que vive de la pesca.

-¿A que te refieres?-Jasper frunció su entrecejo sin saber a que se refería Peter.

-Mira los barcos- todos los barcos que se supone que tenían que estar preparándose para embarcar para pescar estaban desolados como si hubieran sido abandonados hace poco.

-Y hoy se supone que es día de mercado-Peter nos miro y volvió a mirar al mismo punto de antes-¿No se supone que a estas horas deberían de estar poniendo los puestos?.

-Me huelo a trampa-me gire para pasear por cubierta mientras me pinzaba el puente de la nariz con dos dedos intentandome concentrar en algún plan para salir del barco, si era una trampa como pensaba esta vez serían más cautelosos al saber que nosotros estábamos a bordo del barco y estarían esperándonos.

-¿Que piensas?-Jasper estaba igual que yo de preocupado, ahora tenía una persona por la cual preocuparse, sin darse cuenta que ella era incluso diez veces más fuerte que él y sabia cuidarse ella sola.

-¿Que posibilidades tenemos de salir de este barco sin ser detectados?-mire a Peter intentando que me diera alguna buena noticia pero al ver su gesto sabia su respuesta-Tengo que hablar con Carlisle.

Me dirigí hacia su camarote donde sabia que estaría esperándome, había dado orden que nadie saliera del barco sin mi consentimiento, aunque sabia que más de un pasajero no le gusto mi idea, al final todos me hicieron caso, si era lo que pensábamos quería salvar a toda la gente que pudiera.

Cuando llegue a la puerta del camarote que compartían Carlisle y Esme di dos golpes a la puerta, pero después de esperar más de cinco minutos me di cuenta que nadie estaba allí, algo que me extraño. Por eso fui directo al mio donde Bella estaba con Alice a la espera de mis noticias.

-Nena ¿Sabes donde esta Carlisle?-pregunte nada más entrar.

-Tendría que estar en su camarote-dijo ella.

-Salieron hace como una hora-dijo Alice.

-¿Salieron?-eso era raro, que él desobedeciera una orden mía era lo más extraño que podía encontrarme.-¿sabes donde fueron?.

-Solo se que fueron en dirección contraría a la de nuestro antiguo poblado, pero exactamente no lo se, sabes que mi poder hasta que no tomen una decisión en concreto no vale de mucho y Carlisle juega con eso a su favor.-Alice retorcía sus manos nerviosa como si intentara esconder algo de nosotros, fue cuando mire a Bella y la vi mirando fijamente a su hermana, sabía que intentaba leer su mente."_lees algo"_pregunte en mi mente, ella en un movimiento casi invisible negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, necesito que subáis conmigo a cubierta-cogí de la mano a Bella para ayudarla a levantarse mientras veía como Alice salia por la puerta del camarote a velocidad vampiro, al parecer tenía prisa por reunirse con Jasper-¿Que tal estas?-acaricie su pequeño vientre mientras la besaba en la frente.

-Edward algo grave va a pasar hoy-me miro con sus ojos chocolate y ahí fue cuando vi su preocupación.

-¿Ahora tienes el don de Alice?-intente bromear para quitarle parte de su preocupación, pero al ver que no conseguía mi objetivo la abrace con todas mis fuerzas-cariño, no te preocupes yo os protegeré con mi vida si llegara el caso, no permitiré que os hagan daño.

-¿Y quien te protegerá a ti?-dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Estuvimos abrazados durante un tiempo, no sabia en ese momento si habían pasado solo unos segundos o si había pasado horas, pero por mi mente solo tenía una idea tenía que sacar a todos con vida de este maldito barco. Lo peor es que no sabia en concreto a que nos enfrentábamos, ya que al parecer muchos eran a los peligros que nos enfrentábamos.

-Es hora de subir a cubierta-la voz de Bella salio amortiguada al estar apoyada su cabeza en mi pecho-no quiero sacrificar a nadie.

-¿como?-en ese momento me separé de ella para que me pudiera explicar ese comentario que había salido de su boca.

-Alguien del barco a pensado en sacrificarse para salvar a su familia pero no quiero hacerlo, todos los de este barco son padres, hermanos o maridos de alguien y no quiero hacerlo-se volvió apretar a mi pero ese comentario me hizo tener una idea.

-No hará falta-la separe de mi para que viera una pequeña sonrisa que se formo en mi cara- vamos tengo que hablar con Jasper.

Con una nueva esperanza salimos a cubierta donde nos esperaban los demás, pero esta vez ya creía tener la solución para sacar a toda la gente del barco sin que nadie resultara herido, lo único que al ver la desolación del pueblo, solo rezaba que no hubiera habido demasiadas vidas desperdiciadas por culpa de la ambición de atraparnos.

-Jasper, ¿que te parece si hacemos un hechizo de enfoque?-él me miro sin comprender mi idea, pero solo tardo unos segundos en comprenderla.

-Eso es genial, tendríamos unos minutos hasta que nos descubrieran para sacar a todo el mundo del barco-dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Esa es mi idea, la de ganar tiempo y a la vez saber contra quien nos enfrentamos esta vez-dije yo.

-¿Me podéis explicar cual es vuestra idea?-dijo Peter.

-Veras, es un hechizo de defensa- Jasper se volvió para mirar a los demás, ahí fue cuando note lo que Carlisle me dijo sobre los dotes de Jasper como maestro Hechicero- es un hechizo que se aprende desde pequeños, simplemente consiste en como si fuera un espejo enfocado hacia algún lugar y refleja tu imagen para que el contrario piense que lo tiene delante de él, cuando lo único que tiene delante es una ilusión.

-Mi idea a sido crear la ilusión de que nuestro grupo aparezca en medio del pueblo, de esta manera si alguien intenta atacarnos solo se encontrara con alguien que no existe, mientras nosotros aprovecharemos para sacar a toda la gente por otra parte, de eso se encargara Peter de ponerlos a salvo.

-¿Y vosotros?-Alice pregunto preocupada por que sabia cual sería nuestra respuesta, pero antes de decirla en voz alta Bella pudo leer su mente.

-Yo me quedo contigo-se abrazo a mi cintura sin querer soltarme.

-No puedes mi amor, no permitiré que te expongas sin motivo-dije mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos-sera sencillo cuando veamos que se han dado cuenta de nuestro engaño saldremos corriendo.

-¿y si no os da tiempo a escapar? yo no permitiré que os sacrifiquéis por intentar salvar a todos, somos uno en lo bueno y lo malo.

-Bella...-no sabía como convencerla que debía acompañar a Peter para ponerse a salvo de lo que pudiera atacarnos, pero aún sabiendo lo cabezota que era y lo que me iba a costar quise jugar con una carta que sabia que no podría negarse-necesito que os pongáis a salvo-puse mi mano en su vientre donde algo dentro de ella se movió -alguien esta de acuerdo conmigo.

-No permitiré que nos dejes solos Edward Anthony Mansen-dijo ella mientras se apretaba aún más a mi.

-Y yo no permitiré que tú y mi hijo corráis peligro-cogí su cara entre mis manos y la separe un poco para que pudiera ver mi mirada-no pasará nada te lo juro, ayudaras a Peter a sacar a esta gente y nos volveremos a encontrar dentro de un par de horas.-ella solo bajo su cabeza y se volvió apoyar en mi pecho, me dolía separarme de ella aunque fuera durante unas horas, pero si quería que mi plan se cumpliera tenía que alejar todas las distracciones ya que este hechizo necesitaba la máxima concentración al tener que enfocar a tantas personas.

-¿Donde pretendes que lleve a tanta gente?-dijo Peter.

-A menos de dos horas caminando en dirección hacia las montañas-Jasper indico hacía el camino donde tenían que dirigirse-hay una entrada a las cuevas que se esconden en su falda, allí había antiguamente una comunidad de magos, seguramente os protegerán.

-Bella-me desabroche el colgante que pertenecía a mi familia desde siempre y le indique que se acercara-posiblemente os pongan pegas cuando os vean, enséñales esto y diles que vas de mi parte.

-No quiero dejarte-volvió abrazarme.

-Nena no me obligues a decirle a Peter que te duerma por favor-cada vez que pensaba que tenia que separarme de ella se me rompía el corazón, pero era más que necesario.

-No se atrevería sabe que podría chamuscarle el culo si me cabrea-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bella, nos tenemos que preparar-Alice se acerco para llevarse a su hermana, y yo con todo el dolor de mi alma tuve que separarme de la persona que más amaba.

-Edward-me grito-como te dejes matar iré a buscarte para matarte de segundas-yo solo supe reírme de su amenaza mientras ella me seguía amenazándome con el dedo mientras se separaba de mi.

-Te prometo que no dejare que me maten-dije antes de verla desaparecer donde antes habíamos ingresado ella y yo, pero esta vez sabia que sería durante un tiempo, di unos cuantos minutos para aclararme la mente y de nuevo volví a mirar al pueblo, unas nubes oscuras envolvian el cielo completamente y empezaba a soplar un viento frio, como si el mismo tiempo prediciera lo que iba a suceder en poco tiempo.

-¿Te acuerdas como hacerlo?-en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta la presencia de mi amigo. Él se veía igual de triste que yo por separarse de su pareja, pero al igual que yo teníamos la misión de proteger a los más débiles aunque ni ellos mismos lo supieran.

-Creo que si-dije con un pequeño temblor en mi voz.

-Edward puedes hacerlo-su mano se apoyo en mi hombro intentando darme el valor que necesitaba, aunque toda mi fuerza fue infundada en ese momento al recordar a la pequeña criatura que llevaba mi pequeña en su vientre.

-Claro que puedo, para algo soy el elegido-dije con una sonrisa.

Nos acercamos a la barandilla y con una ultima respiración cerré los ojos tenía que concentrarme en hacer una ilusión de mucha gente desembarcando del barco. Con la ayuda de Jasper hice la ilusión de nuestro grupo, al ver la imagen tan perfecta que había hecho de mi Bella entre la gente parecía que en realidad estábamos allí desembarcando del barco.

-Concéntrate-dijo la voz de Jasper a mi lado.

-Perdón- volví a respirar para concentrarme y cuando conseguí que todos nuestros pasajeros bajaran del barco Jasper hizo la señal a Peter para que por la parte trasera bajaran los verdaderos pasajeros a unos pequeños botes que los esperaban para llevarlos a otra zona del pueblo.

-A partir de ahora tenemos diez minutos hasta que descubran el engaño.

Sentí como el ultimo pasajero había abandonado el barco haciendo que ya solo quedáramos Jasper y yo, solo esperaba que los que estuvieran en el pueblo escondidos a la espera de nuestro error no se dieran cuenta de nuestra trampa demasiado pronto y pudiera Peter poner a todos a salvo.

Me fui con Alice para preparar a todos los pasajeros que tendrían que bajar por la zona sur del barco, iba a ser más complicados, ya que la mayoría de ellos eran humanos, pero aún así queríamos que se salvaran la mayoría.

Cuando ayude al ultimo pasajero a bajar, vi como Edward y Jasper estaban mirando fijamente hacia el pueblo, gracias a mi visión de vampiro pude ver la creación de su hechizo, era bastante bueno, casi parecían que más de cincuenta personas estaban descendiendo por la pasarela del barco para llegar hasta el puerto, incluso pude vernos a nosotros hacerlo, pero mi visión estaba más puesto en él, saber que me iba a separar por un tiempo de él me hacia sentir desprotegida, solo esperaba que su plan resultase.

-Vamos Bella eres la ultima-mire por encima de la barandilla y vi como Peter había ayudado al ultimo a llegar a una pequeña embarcación, la cual íbamos a usar para llevarlos todos a otra zona del puerto, más cerca del camino donde nos dirigíamos hacia la cueva que nos había comentado Jasper. Alice ya había salido en uno de los primeros botes por delante de los nuestros.

Con un pequeño salto me lance hacia él posandome con mucho cuidado para no agitar lo suficiente de él y no volcarlo. Volví a mirar hacia el barco donde dejaba a Edward y Jasper.

Un nudo enorme se me instalo en el estomago, mis nervios no ayudaban tampoco y mi instinto me decía que algo grave iba a pasar. No debería haber dejado solo a Edward, pero tampoco podía dejar a todas estas personas solas. Solo podía esperar que todo fuera bien y que en pocas horas volviéramos a reunirnos.

-Bella, va a estar bien-dijo Peter cuando me vio sumida en mis pensamientos-es fuerte, y creo que ahora tiene a alguien más a quien proteger.-al principio no supe de que me hablaba, hasta que me di cuenta que la ultima conversación con Edward había sido demasiado cerca de todos nuestros amigos.

-Lo se Peter, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ellos-mire de nuevo en dirección al barco donde una nueva oleada de nubes de tormenta se instalo de nuevo en el pueblo-no sabemos exactamente a quien se enfrentan y los hemos dejado solos.

A los pocos minutos habíamos llegado a tierra, y mientras ayudábamos a descender a todas las personas, cuando me acerque donde Alice estaba esperándonos me fije que ella tenía su mirada perdida hacia el barco al principio pensé que serían una de sus visiones, pero cuando vi su rostro transformarse en tristeza fue cuando dirigí mi visión hacia el barco donde estaba Edward.

-NO-grite con todas mis fuerzas, las llamas se elevaban más altas que el palo mayor, rápidamente el fuego se propago a través de todo el barco mientras un humo negro envolvió todo a su alrededor, supe por el tiempo transcurrido que no les habría dado tiempo a escapar, y fue cuando sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos-Edward-intente dirigirme hacia el barco de nuevo pero alguien me sujeto-SUÉLTAME-grite con todas mis fuerzas, mientras forcejeaba para que me soltara e ir a buscarlo.

-vamos Bella tenemos que irnos-dijo la voz de Peter.

-Edward-dije en un susurro sin dejar de mirar hacia el fuego.

-Bella-Alice se abrazo a mi intentando compartir su dolor con el mio ya que ella también posiblemente había perdido algo importante en su vida-acuérdate de lo que dijo Carlisle.

En ese momento estaba completamente en blanco y solo podía pensar en que Edward estuviera bien, no sabia a lo que se refería Alice, lo único que pude ver a todos los humanos que me miraban asustados y en modo automático cambie mi semblante y con toda la fuerza que pude reunir los indique por el camino que nos llevaría hasta la cueva que nos había informado Jasper. Sin antes no volverme a mirar lo que quedaba del barco que no había consumido aún las llamas.

-Me lo prometiste-dije en su dirección.


	22. Preguntas sin respuestas

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 21 PREGUNTAS SIN RESPUESTAS**

-Prepárate Jasper se empieza a ver movimiento-como había predicho un pequeño ejercito de vampiros empezaron a rodear a toda la supuesta gente que había descendido del barco, ellos aún no sabían que eran de mentira, pero era algo que necesitábamos que creyeran para dar tiempo a Peter y Bella llevarse a los pasajeros de verdad.

-Son solo peones, ¿donde esta su jefe?-pregunto Jasper con preocupación.

Fue algo que no me fije hasta que él lo dijo, y en parte tenía razón, faltaba el que normalmente los mandaba y era algo que me ponía nervioso, pero de algo estaba seguro, no se dejaría ver hasta que según ellos la situación no estuviera del todo controlada o en su caso que casi todas sus victimas estuvieran muertas.

-Tengamos un poco de paciencia a ver si da señales-dije yo mientras examinaba al rededor de donde se supone iban atacar a nuestras creaciones.

Habían pasado exactamente seis minutos desde que lanzamos nuestra trampa y al parecer estaba yendo de maravilla, pero algo paso de repente la concentración que tenía que tener la perdí y en mi mente apareció una mujer tapada con una capa de pies a cabeza mientras algúnos mechones pelirrojos sobresalían de su capucha, eso me extraño, algo en ella se me hacía familiar, pero no sabia exactamente de donde.

-¿Que te pasa?-Jasper me miro frunciendo el ceño mientras una gota de sudor recorría su frente-no voy a poder controlar el hechizo yo solo, intenta volver a concentrarte.

-Algo raro me pasa-dije mientras sentía como mis piernas perdían fuerza y me hacían caer de rodillas intentando sujetarme a la barandilla.

-Edward-Jasper intento sujetarme para poder levantarme algo que sin darnos cuenta rompía el hechizo que habíamos lanzado. Mientras en mi mente seguía viendo a esa bruja burlándose por a ver conseguido romper mi concentración.

-Maldita bruja-dije entre dientes.

-Cuéntame que pasa Edward-Jasper grito más de lo que debía y los vampiros consiguieron ubicarnos, una vez que habían desaparecido en su totalidad todas las personas que habíamos creado.

-Es una bruja y la tengo metida en la cabeza-me sujete la cabeza intentando sacarla de allí, pero al parecer ella era más poderosa de lo que antes habíamos pensado, fue cuando supe quien era exactamente-Victoria.

-¿Victoria?¿la bruja de Aro?-pregunto Jasper a lo que yo solo supe afirmar con la cabeza-pues más vale que te libres de ella por que esos vienen hacia aquí.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo Jasper me levanto y corrimos hacia los camarotes, el cerro la puerta con cerrojo. Yo lo mire alzando una ceja haciendole una pregunta con mi mirada, ¿se creería que una puerta de madera detendría a más de veinte vampiros?, él solo alzo los hombros y sacando su varita hizo un hechizo de contención algo que seguramente nos daría algo de tiempo para pensar en como librarnos de esto.

-Ahora líbrate de ella y haz algo antes de que nos atrape.

-Bien necesito que los detengas lo máximo que puedas mientras me libro de esta mosca cojonera, luego me librare de ellos-el solo me afirmo con la cabeza mientras yo me senté en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, cerrando mis ojos para poder ubicarla exactamente donde estaba para poser atacarla.

Mientras mi mente exploraba exactamente desde donde estaba siendo atacado y bloqueado por Victoria, Jasper de vez en cuando lanzaba algún hechizo a través de la puerta, aunque eran bastante débiles, seguro se llevaría a mas de uno por delante.

Poco a poco mi mente se fue desconectando del exterior y empece a divagar por el barco sintiendo su poder, y justo cuando estaba por darme por vencido la encontré, estaba en una de los camarotes del barco al otro lado del pasillo, enviándome de vez en cuando hechizos de contra ataque para contrarrestar los míos.

Aunque como supuse era una bruja poderosa, se la veía que estaba débil, necesitaba alimentarse y ese fue un punto a mi favor ya que yo en ese momento aún tenía parte de la fuerza que me daba Bella al estar a mi lado. Y aunque estaba al setenta y cinco por ciento de mis fuerzas fueron suficientes para crear una bola de fuego con mi mente en la habitación donde estaba ella y lazarsela.

No la dí como hubiera querido pero lo que si logre fue desconcentrarla y que perdiera todo su poder contra mi. Lo único que provoco mi hechizo es que al estar en una habitación cerrada, las llamas se propagarán demasiado deprisa.

Victoria consiguió salir desapareciendo al momento sin que pudiera lograr averiguar por donde escapo pero eso me dio una pequeña idea, ya que yo había provocado el incendio lo iba a usar a nuestro favor para librarnos de los demás vampiros.

-Jasper crea un escudo para protegernos-dije sin abrir los ojos.

-No se si podre conseguirlo eso es demasiado poder y tu sabes que yo no lo tengo-dijo él.

-Se que podrás, confió en ti-volví a concentrarme donde estaba ubicado el fuego. Cuando sentí el poder de la barrera que había creado Jasper, con un movimiento de mi mano hice avanzar lo suficiente rápido el fuego para que los vampiros que estaban detrás de la puerta donde estábamos escondidos se consumieran con ese elemento.-bien aguanta un poco más.

Abrí mis ojos y moviendo de nuevo mis manos invoque al elemento de la tierra, quería hacer un boquete en el caso donde estaba situada la habitación para poder salir de este infiernos antes de que el propio fuego nos encontrara y muriésemos atrapados como ratas.

Podía haber provocado un conjuro de agua para apagar el fuego pero mi cabeza trabajaba a mil, y quería que creyeran que habíamos muerto en el incendio que iba a provocar en el barco, así dándonos por muertos se confiarían y nos dejarían por un tiempo en paz.

Cuando conjure las suficientes piedras afiladas las empece a lanzar contra la pared de la habitación logrando que en cada impacto miles de astillas fueran lanzadas contra nosotros, pero gracias al escudo de Jasper ninguna impacto contra nosotros. Empezó a salir un poco de agua a través de los pequeños agujeros que se iban haciendo por mis impacto, hasta que ya no hizo falta más golpes ya que la misma fuerza del agua hizo un gran agujero en la pared.

-Coge suficiente aire, en pocos segundos saldremos de aquí-dije mirando a Jasper, vi como hacia lo que yo le había dicho mientras el gujero se abrió más delante de nosotros llenando todo el habitáculo de agua.

Por ese mismo agujero salimos buceando hacia fuera del barco y nadando lo más rápido que pudimos llegamos a un pequeño acantilado que quedaba al este del puerto donde podíamos escondernos durante un tiempo a que se tranquilizaran la cosas y al fin poder escapar de donde estábamos escondidos.

A lo largo podía ver como el barco era consumido por las llamas que mi hechizo había creado, tenía la esperanza que Bella no viera ese fuego, ya que conociendo a mi pequeña seguramente creería que aún estábamos dentro de él y se desesperaría. Y como vine asegurando una fuerte oleada de dolor me lleno el pecho. Ella creía que habíamos muerto en el incendio, pero una pregunta me vino a la cabeza ¿no recordaría las palabras de Carlisle?.

Casi habíamos llegado a la cueva que nos había dicho Jasper donde deberíamos escondernos hasta que llegarán ellos, mi esperanza después de ver el gran fuego que había devorado el barco era casi nulo, pero las palabras de Alice se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza. ¿Que era lo que nos había dicho Carlisle?.

El dolor me impedía acordarme de esas palabras que al parecer eran importantes para disminuír el dolor que tenía en mi corazón. Pero por mas que intentaba concentrarme no podía, una y otra vez la idea de a ver perdido a mi amor me vencía y no dejaba concentrarme.

-Si al menos me acordara de eso-dije mientras me acariciaba la tripa donde aguardaba mi bebe para nacer. En ese momento como si fuera una película antigua los recuerdos vinieron de golpe.

_Flash back_

_Estábamos todos reunidos en la cabaña donde estábamos viviendo justo cuando Edward me encontró, después de ser atacados en nuestras mentes pudimos leer el libro secreto donde nos revelaron muchas cosas._

_-Abra poderes que tendréis la capacidad de hacer mutuamente pero otros serán individuales-dijo Jasper, hasta hace un momento no me había acordado de que él estaba en la habitación, pero cuando lo mire vi que estaba leyendo el sagrado libro-lo pone aquí-dijo él con una sonrisa._

"_Los elegidos tendrán poderes para hacer en conjunto y de manera individual, los elementos de la magia fuego, tierra, aire y agua serán sus elementos. Edward e Isabella podrán comunicarse telepaticamente junto a transmitirse la fuerza vital de uno a otro.-miro hacia nosotros con una sonrisa burlona-parece vuestro manual de instrucciones._

_-Muy gracioso-dije yo-¿No pone como cambiarnos la pilas o algo parecido?-dije yo de manera burlona._

_-No eso no lo pone, cuenta cuales son vuestros orígenes algo que Carlisle ya ha contado, y lo único que pone más es que una vez que hayáis cerrado el circulo espiritual tanto los sentimientos, el dolor físico y la muerte también serán compartidos-dijo él tranquilamente, pero esa tranquilidad solo le duro un segundo cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras-joder esto es muy fuerte._

_-¿Que?-pregunte yo poniéndome al lado de Jasper-¿Donde pone eso?._

_-Aquí, pero bueno por ahora no estáis en peligro de que eso pase, no habéis cerrado el circulo ¿verdad?-en ese momento mire a Bella que ella también me miraba a mi, joder con razón sabía lo que sentía Bella en cada momento.-¿Edward?._

_-Me parece que si lo hemos hecho-dije yo en un susurro-joder, joder- dije sin dejar de mirar a Bella fue cuando de nuevo sentí ese miedo venir de ella-nena no pasa nada -dije abrazándola-estaremos bien te lo prometo._

_-Lo han cerrado-dijo Alice con una sonrisa-¿desde cuando?-pregunto._

_-Desde el ataque de los lobos-dijo Bella._

_-Joder te has condenado-dijo Jasper._

_-No me importa-la agarre de la mano a Bella mirándola a los ojos mientras con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla-prefiero compartir contigo la muerte que a una vida sin ti._

_-Y yo-dijo ella con una sonrisa._

_Fin del flash back_

En ese momento fue cuando comprendí las palabras de Alice, Edward y yo estábamos conectados, si el moría yo también lo haría. En ese momento una gran sonrisa se instalo en mi cara al comprender todo, el seguía vivo y sin ningún rasguño ya que también yo lo habría sentido.

-Papa esta vivo-le dije a mi pequeño.

-Sabía que te acordarías-dijo Alice a mi lado mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros-pero también estoy enfadada contigo por no habérmelo contado.

-Lo siento-dije mientras le regalaba una de mis sonrisas más inocentes.

-Te lo perdono, por que me ha hecho muy feliz que pronto seré tía, pero la próxima vez que me ocultes algo así, te cortare el cuello-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Yo solo supe abrazarme a ella mientra nos reíamos a carcajadas y sentía como mi bebe me daba golpecidos en la tripa, nunca pensé que un embarazo mixto sería tan rápido ya que solo llevaba dos semanas embarazada y ya sentía como se movía mi hijo dentro de mi tripa.

A la media hora conseguí ver la entrada de la cueva, y como previmos estaba custodiada por dos hechiceros. Saque del bolsillo de mi vestido el colgante de Edward y me acerque a ellos dejando detrás de mi a toda la comitiva que íbamos. Peter se acerco conmigo por si podía ser que se pusieran algo violentos, y fue justo el caso cuando me vieron aparecer y percibieron lo que yo era.

-Detente chupasangre, este es territorio de hechiceros y tú no tienes acceso a él-dijo un hombre no más alto que yo mientras me amenazaba con su varita.

-No vengo haceros daño, solo buscamos refugio hasta que venga mi compañero a reunirse con nosotros aquí.

-Aquí no vienen vampiros, todo el mundo lo sabe. Por ese motivo no te dejaremos pasar. Ni a ti ni a tú compañero cuando venga.-dijo el otro hombre un poco más corpulento que el primero pero no más alto.

-Su compañero no es un vampiro, y nos envía él para que nos deis refugio en vuestro hogar-dijo Peter a mi lado.

-¿Pretendes que creamos que su compañero es un hechicero?dijo uno de ellos mientras los dos estallaban a carcajadas pensando que era la mayor mentira que alguien les había contado.

-Por supuesto que lo es-dije yo alzando mi cabeza aún más.

-Vale-dijo uno mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que la risa le había causado-y ahora me dirás que tu eres una de las elegidas, por que en tal caso ese sería el justificante para que tu compañero fuera un hechicero.

-Así es-dijo Peter mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Iros, y no hagáis que perdamos más el tiempo con vosotros.

-Muy bien-en ese momento alce mi mano para hacer una bola de fuego la cual mantuve en mi mano para que ellos la vieras, cuando obtuve su atención, con una sonrisa burlona la estrelle contra un árbol que estaba a su lado, pero antes de que el fuego consumiera el árbol volví hacer una bola de agua y la volví a lanzar apagando el mismo-la próxima ira a vuestra cabeza antes de que os deis cuenta como no me dejéis explicaros algo.

Ellos con la boca abierta de una manera que pensé que se le desencajaría, me miraron asombrados al ver como una vampira había creado ese tipo de magia ante sus ojos. Cuando vi que se les había pasado un poco el asombro me acerque a ellos donde les enseñe el colgante que me había dado Edward, y cuando uno de ellos lo cogió con la mano temblorosa en ese momento se inclino con una rodilla en el suelo mostrándose humilde como si ante una reina estuviera presente.

-No sabíamos que tu pareja era un Mansen del clan de los Masen-dijo el sin levantar la cabeza.

-Pues así es y también es uno de los elegidos, por eso os exijo en este momento que deis cobijo a toda la gente que viene conmigo hasta que mi esposo venga a por mi.

-Si mi señora-dijo el otro hechicero que también se había arrodillado delante de mi.

Yo me di la vuelta para informar a todos que ya podían pasar mientras en mi cabeza solo había preguntas sin respuestas. ¿que había pasado al ver el emblema de Edward?¿y por que se habían arrodillado de esa manera como si estuvieran delante de alguien supremo como su más sabio hechicero?.


	23. Transformación

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 22 TRANSFORMACIÓN**

Cuando ingresamos en la cueva, realmente me sorprendió, la entrada era bastante pequeña lo suficiente para entrar solamente una persona, pero al entrar era otro mundo, debajo de esas rocas de miles de años se levantaba una pequeña aldea de unas cincuenta casas aproximadamente donde centenares de hechiceros se escondían de la maldad de los que habitaban fuera.

Había decenas de niños y mujeres que se impresionaban al vernos pasar por delante de ellos, podía escuchar sus miles de preguntas en su cabeza y el golpeteo de sus corazones en sus pechos de miedo por ver a unos vampiros ingresar en lo que era su lugar seguro.

Los dos hechiceros que nos encontramos en la entrada nos guiaban a una de las chozas más grandes, posiblemente allí era donde estaba el jefe de la pequeña aldea, era bastante humilde de madera y paja. Uno de los guardianes de la entrada, llamo a la puerta y entro por ella mientras el otro se mantuvo delante de ella evitando que visitas desagradables entrarán hasta que no obtuvieran el visto bueno para acceder dentro.

A los pocos segundos nos dieron paso mientras los dos hechiceros se dirigían de nuevo a la entrada de la cueva dejándonos solos frente a quien nos estuviera esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Por que crees tanto secretismo?-pregunto Alice en un murmullo lo suficiente bajo para que los hechiceros no la escucharan, yo solo supe alzar mis hombros sin poder darla explicación ninguna.

Cuando accedimos a la pequeña sala de la cabaña, esta estaba en penumbras sin apenas nada de luz, a priorí parecía que no había nadie, hasta que una pequeña figura envuelta en una capa de terciopelo rojo se movió en una de las esquinas donde había una pequeña fogata el cual tenía un extraño color azul.

-Es un gran honor acoger en mi humilde aldea a alguien tan importante como usted mi señora-dijo la voz de aquella pequeña figura que poco a poco se iba poniendo de pie. Al hacerlo me di cuenta que era una pequeña anciana a la que le costaba mucho andar y que se apoyaba en un bastón, pero hasta que no estuvo lo suficiente cerca no pude ver exactamente su expresión de ternura que se reflejaba en sus ojos azules como el cielo o en la dulzura que reflejaba sus actos.

Me acerque a ella unos pasos, pero cuando la vi inclinándose hacia mi me di cuenta que pretendía arrodillarse como lo habían hecho los otros hechiceros, algo que no permití poniendo una mano en su brazo delicadamente y negando con mi cabeza.

-No se arrodille ante mi, no soy ninguna diosa para hacerlo-dije con una sonrisa-la que debería hacerlo soy yo por permitirnos escondernos aquí y provocar una posible represalia contra su aldea.

-Nunca permitiría que la elegida se postrara delante de mi, son muchos los años que os esperamos, pero hoy a sido el día en el que nos has honrado con tu presencia, pido perdón por el recibimiento que has tenido, pero últimamente ha habido demasiado vampiros autómatas que han atacado a gente de mi pueblo para alimentarse.-la anciana nos indico que entráramos aún más para poder sentarnos alrededor de una mesa cerca del fuego que ahora había cambiado al color verde.

Había algo en él que me llamaba como un mosquito a la luz. Era totalmente hipnotizante y a veces sentía como me susurraba palabras, al volver a mirar a la anciana ella tenía una sonrisa en su cara como si supiera que algo pasaba por mi mente al mirarlo.

-Creo que tus amigos podrían pasear por mi aldea sin miedo y así poder alimentarse-dijo ella.

-Nosotros no nos alimentamos de humanos señora-dijo Peter un poco desconfiado, con ese comentario solo logro que la anciana se riera.

-Eso ya lo se mi señor, por eso he mandado llamar a mi mejor cazador para que os enseñe donde podréis alimentar de las mejores piezas animales del bosque que rodea la montaña-ella no perdió la sonrisa mientras le comentaba eso a Peter, en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta-ahí esta Jhon.

Un hombre enorme moreno con las facciones de la cara duras entro en la cabaña, su expresión no cambio al vernos donde podía leer en su mente la desconfianza que nos tenía por estar a sola con la jefa de la aldea, mantuvo un pulso con su mirada contra Peter hasta que la anciana carraspeo para llamar su atención.

-Jhon llévate a este puesto caballero y a la señorita de caza, estarán hambrientos después del largo camino que han recorrido-él la miro frunciendo el ceño pero al instante acepto con una afirmación con la cabeza-perdonad lo maleducado que es mi nieto, pero un vampiro le arranco la lengua y por eso no habla y tiene tanta desconfianza con vosotros.

-No importa-dije yo con una sonrisa-Peter, Alice id con él y portaros bien.

-¿No vienes?-pregunto Alice _debes alimentarte hace mucho que no lo haces y debes hacerlo por tu bien y él del bebe_.

-Estaré bien Alice, confía en mi-dije con una sonrisa.

Cuando vi como mis amigos salían de la cabaña no muy conforme pero al volverme hacia la anciana ella iba hasta un armario y empezó a sacar algunos alimentos, no sabia exactamente que estaba haciendo hasta que a los cinco minutos puso un plato delante de mi con una deliciosa ensalada con algunos ingredientes que no supe del todo identificar, pero claro al estar muerta de hambre como lo estaba, ni siquiera pregunte y empece a comer.

-Sabia que tendrías hambre ese pequeño esta creciendo demasiado y según lo va haciendo tu hambre se hará más grande-dijo riéndose yo en ese momento me quede congelada mirándola ¿como sabia de mi embarazo?-cariño yo lo sé todo, y más de ti- con una de sus manos me acaricio la mejilla con toda la dulzura que pudo y fue cuando vi como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-No te entiendo-dije en un susurro-¿como puedes saber todo de mi?.-Ella se levanto de donde estaba y fue hacia la otra habitación, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de la puerta que había al lado del salón donde me imaginaba que estaría. Cuando volvió aparecer llevaba algo en su mano que me ofreció.

-Esto es tuyo, al igual que estoy esperando al otro elegido para devolverle el suyo- dijo mientras señalaba el otro colgante que yo tenía en mi mano el cual me había dado Edward antes de venir aquí. Cuando abrí la mano vi un colgante en forma de corazón con una rosa en relieve al darle la vuelta me di cuenta que se podía abrir, y así lo hice. Al ver lo que había dentro un pequeño jadeo salio de mi boca el cual tape poniendo mi mano libre en mi boca.

-Mama-dije en un susurro mientras veía una foto de una preciosa mujer con el pelo castaño, tenía una sonrisa hermosa que parecía sonreírme a mi.-¿Como lo tienes tú?-dije yo frunciendo mi entrecejo.

-Bella creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar-se sentó frente a mi mientras me sujetaba la mano, en ese momento sentí que todo mi mundo iba a cambiar.

-Vamos Jasper creo que tenemos camino libre-después de pasar casi cuatro horas escondidos en esas rocas, pude ver como la tranquilidad volvía al pueblo pesquero, al parecer la visita inesperada se había marchado. Sabia que tendríamos que ir a reunirnos con Bella, pero también sabia que donde la había mandado estarían seguros.

Era la antigua aldea de mi madre antes de casarse con mi padre, allí vivía mi abuela y antigua gran hechicera de nuestro clan. Antes había sido una gran consejera del Máximo hechicero de nuestro clan, pero algo paso entre ellos que decidió marcharse de allí y volver a su antigua aldea.

Ella desde que nací siempre cuidaba de mi, cada vez que llegaba a mi casa llorando por lo torpe que era con mis hechizos ella solo me decía que tenía que tener paciencia que algo grande tenia el destino para mí. Pero nunca la creí, siempre pensé que eran historias de mi abuela de cuando vivió en la corte. Era una gran adivina del futuro y una de las más poderosas hechiceras pero algo la paso de un día para otro su piel empezó a envejecer y sus ojos azules se volvieron opacos como si una gran tristeza la hubiera cubierto.

Se fue antes de que Bella llegara al poblado y aunque la eche mucho de menos todos estos años, Bella lleno ese hueco. Cuando mi otro amor se fue el hueco se volvió abrir, pero al poco tiempo tuve noticias de mi abuela pidiéndome que luchara por mis sueños. Al morir mis padres quise ir a buscarla pero me lo negó. Me dijo que no era tiempo de volver a vernos, hasta que al parecer el destino me puso de nuevo en su camino. Pero ahora no estaba solo y aunque aún necesitaba su consejo ella vería como su nieto había cambiado y se sentiría orgullosa de él.

-Deberíamos acercarnos por si a quedado algún sobreviviente-dije yo.

-Tu realmente estas loco-dijo el con cara asustada-¿te quieres meter en la boca del lobo?.

-Creo que realmente se han marchado, pero si alguien ha sobrevivido necesitarán ayuda, y no tengo corazón para abandonarlo.

-Conmigo no cuentes-dijo Jasper mientras se cruzaba de brazos y me miraba ceñudo-quiero mucho mi vida para desperdiciarla de esta manera-yo le mire con una ceja alzada-no se por que digo todo esto cuando te voy a seguir, de verdad que a veces pienso que el loco soy yo.

Yo solo supe reírme por su pequeño monologo mientras me lanzaba al agua para poder nadar hacia el puerto donde el esqueleto del barco quemado descansaba como un gran muerto que se balanceaba en el agua. Era una lastima que me hubieran obligado hacer este desperdicio, pero no había otra manera de que nosotros pudiéramos sobrevivir.

Una vez que llegamos al puerto aún olía el ambiente a humo, pero lo que más nos sorprendió fue la gran desolación que se adueñaba de todos los sitios. Según íbamos caminando la muerte se abría paso, las calles llenas de sangre y cuerpos desmembrados se abrían paso por todos los lados.

Yo casi no podía controlar mi furia al ver la cantidad de gente que había muerto en manos de estos asesinos, donde no miraban siquiera a quien mataban, les daba igual si eran viejos, niños, mujeres que hombres. Incluso familias enteras.

-Edward creo que no sobrevivió nadie-dijo con pesadez Jasper.

Yo no pude contestarle gracias al nudo que tenía en la garganta que apenas me dejaba incluso tragar saliva por la repulsión que tenía ante mis ojos. Cuando llegamos a la plaza del pueblo allí era peor, los cuerpos se apilaban uno encima del otro con sus gargantas abiertas de tal manera que a veces se les veía como solo pendían de un poco de piel para sujetarse al tronco del cuerpo.

-Esto es horroroso, marchémonos de aquí-Jasper me agarro del hombro para girarnos e irnos de aquella desolación. Pero justo cuando estábamos a punto de irnos se escucho un pequeño murmullo.

-¿Lo has escuchado?-dije yo parándome en seco.

-No es nada, seguramente el viento-dijo el reanudando el paso. Yo me quede unos segundos parados pero no volví a escuchar de nuevo. Cuando di unos cuantos pasos de nuevo, se volvió a escuchar de nuevo el ruido.

-Jasper, te digo que he escuchado algo-me dirigí de nuevo hacia la plaza y cuando me acerque a una de las chozas se escucharon unos murmullos de niños. Corrí hacía allí. Con una bola de fuego hice estallar la puerta de entrada de la choza y entre dentro-¿Hay alguien ahí?-grite. En ese momento se escucharon unos sollozos que provenían de una de las habitaciones, me dirigí allí con Jasper siguiéndome.

Cuando entramos allí encontramos a unos pequeños niños abrazados el uno al otro como intentando protegerse mutuamente, estaban envueltos en un gran charco de sangre, al principio pensé que podría ser de alguno de ellos, pero al fijarme mejor la sangre provenía de encima la cama que había al lado de ellos donde una mujer con la mirada vacía con el estomago abierto aún sangrando sobre las sabanas que a su vez goteaba agrandando el charco.

-Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí-dijo Jasper.

-Coge al niño y yo cogeré a la niña-nos dirigimos allí, y cuando vi que ellos nos miraban a los ojos algo raro pude ver en sus miradas, en ese momento me quede paralizado y fue cuando me di cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que algo disimulada se veía en la cara de la niña.

-Venid conmigo pequeños-dijo con dulzura Jasper, y como si fuera un mal sueño los niños se abalanzaron contra Jasper yo solo pude empujarle para separarlo de ellos haciéndolo caer encima de la mujer mientras yo recibía el impacto de los dos niños.

-SAL DE AQUÍ- le grite, pero él estaba paralizado mientras veía como yo luchaba contra ellos, los sujete a ambos niños con mis manos mientras ellos me amenazaban a través de sus garras y sus colmillos-JASPER SAL DE UNA PUTA VEZ.

Al parecer con este grito el reacciono y salio corriendo cuando vi que había salido con mi mente destroce dos de los póster de la cama y los lance contra ellos, sabia que no les haría nada, pero al menos los sorprendería de tal forma para librarme y poder hacer mejor movimientos estando lejos de sus garras.

Como lo prevei me soltaron al recibir el impacto de ellos y pude levantarme como pude. Sin pensarlo mucho hice el hechizo de contención y los até a ambos con cadenas. No resistirían mucho al ver como luchaban contra ellas, estaban enloquecidos como si no hubieran comido en días.

No quería dañarlos al ver lo jóvenes que eran, pero al ver como se estaban comportando no me estaban dando otra opción. Las cadenas empezaban a romperse y con un gran suspiro hice el hechizo de fuego, ellos al ver la bola que estaba suspendida en mi mano se retiraron pegando su espalda contra la pared.

-Por favor no me obliguéis a mataros-les dije cerrando fuertemente mis ojos.

-Eres un blando-dijo el niño con su voz infantil.

-Siempre lo ha sido, siempre le han superado sus sentimientos-dijo la voz de la niña.

-¿quienes sois?-pregunte mirando de un niño a otro.

-Alguien quien te destruirá-dijo la niña de nuevo empezando a reírse.

-Pero no será ahora, ese placer se lo dejaremos a nuestro amigo, pronto estará con nosotros, seguro que le encantará jugar contigo un poco-en ese momento lo escuche, un relámpago cayo cerca del poblado y sabia que significado tenía eso, los perros se dirigían hacia nosotros.

-Hijos de puta-dije entre dientes, sin miramientos ni remordimientos lance la bola de fuego contra ellos y salí corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás, tenía que hacer algo para viajar lo más rápido posible y alejarnos de esa aldea.-JASPER CORRE.

Salí cuando las llamas se cebaban con la choza mientras Jasper corría detrás de mi, necesitaba pensar como ser más rápidos, y una imagen vino de golpe a mi cabeza, un dragón, el animal que protegía a su clan cuando aún existían. Mi cuerpo empezó a calentarse y sentí como se transformaba, era algo increíble cuando miré a Jasper él se había quedado parado unos metros más atrás con la cara llena de asombro.

Movió mis grandes alas y empecé a elevarme con una de mis garras atrape a mi amigo y me volví a elevar, escuchaba como Jasper gritaba, pero no podía pararme para pensar en lo que había pasado, solo sabia que debían salir de allí lo antes posible. Los perros de Marcus cada vez estaban más cercanos y aún no sabia como controlar ese nuevo poder para poder enfrentarme con ellos.


	24. Sorpresas

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 23 SORPRESAS**

-EDWARD POR FAVOR BAJAME- Jasper no dejaba de gritar mientras yo recorría con mi vista algún lugar donde poder descender, sabia que estaba asustado, pero si supiera lo que venía detrás de nosotros no se tomaría tan a la ligera el poder movernos como lo estábamos haciendo ahora-sabes que tengo miedo a las alturas baja.

Cuando vi un claro lo suficiente grande donde hacerlo, empece a descender de forma muy torpe, no sabia moverme aún siendo tan enorme, antes de tocar el suelo solté a Jasper donde al tomarlo por sorpresa se dio un pequeño golpe contra el suelo, claro que yo no fui mejor ya que me pose dando una gran vibración en el suelo haciendo temblar todo a mi alrededor.

-GENIAL, ME PARECE DE PUTA MADRE-Jasper ya se había puesto de pie y empezaba a recorrer el terreno delante mía mientras gritaba-Ahora resulta que puedes transformarte en dragón-dijo mirándome.

Yo solo pude bajar mi cabeza y dar un pequeño gruñido, intente hablar con él pero mi voz no salía, solo salían gruñidos. Moví mi cola y sin querer derrumbe algunos arboles que había alrededor nuestro. Jasper se volvió sobresaltado donde había hecho el destrozo y me miro alzando una ceja.

-Mejor sera que te estés quieto-dijo alzando sus manos con las palmas mirándome a mi. Yo solo pude agachar mi cabeza y ponerla entre mis zarpas- ¿No vas a hablarme?-yo solo pude dar un gruñido para que supiera que no podía.-vale déjame pensar.

Estuvo un tiempo donde volvió a pasearse de un lado a otro, yo me estaba desesperando de no poder moverme pero claro cuando lo había hecho había derribado tres arboles enormes con mi cola. Fue cuando alce mi cabeza y la mire, ella terminaba en cuatro púas al parecer bastante afiladas, al seguir examinando mi cuerpo vi mis alas que eran entre verdes y moradas, desplegué una de ellas y era bastante grandes.

En ese momento escuche ruidos a nuestro alrededor, nunca pensé que al transformarme en dragón mi capacidad auditiva también se había desarrollado. Di un pequeño gruñido para llamar la atención de Jasper.

-Estoy pensando no me agobies-dijo el mientras seguía paseándose, los ruidos de algo acercarse con velocidad se aproximaban y yo me puse de pie, volví a gruñir-quieres callarte, necesito silencio para pensar.

En ese momento desde mi altura lo vi, una pequeña estela de polvo se acercaba a nosotros, yo me puse en modo de ataque por si lo que se acercaba a nosotros era peligroso, pero al ver quien aparecía mi postura fue algo más relajada.

-AHHHHH!-Alice pego un grito que en ese momento de ser humano me hubiera dejado sordo- ¿que coño es eso?.

-Un dragón ¿no lo ves?-dijo Peter a su lado.

-¿Alice?-la voz de Jasper sonó al otro lado mio, y cuando vi que se iba acercar a Alice, la cara de ella se transformo en terror.

-JASPER SEPARATE DE ESE BICHO-le grito, en ese momento la vi que se agachaba de modo de ataque, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Jasper se interpuso entre ella y yo.

-Quieta es Edward-en ese momento ella se quedo clavada en el suelo y pensé que se le saldrían sus ojos de sus cuencas.

-¿QUE?-volvió a gritar.

-Que es Edward-repitio Jasper, yo solo pude dar otro gruñido en confirmación.

-jajajaja ahora si que me has impresionado amigo-dijo Peter riéndose, a lo cuál yo solo pude dar otro gruñido.

-¿Que le ha pasado?-Alice se acerco a mi con mucho cuidado pero al parecer me temía más por si la hacía daño y se quedo a unos metros de mi.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé, solo se que estábamos escapando de la aldea del puerto, y de un momento a otro se había transformado y estaba volando por los aires-intento explicar Jasper.

-¿Por que no habéis ido a la aldea?-dijo Peter.

-¿Y como va entrar este bicho por la entrada de la cueva listo?-dijo con Ironía Alice.

-¿Que tal si se transforma otra vez en hombre?-dijo Peter en forma de burla.

-Ahí esta el problema que ni él ni yo sabemos como hacerlo.

-La que se va a liar como se entere Bella-dijo Peter entre risas.

Me quede mirando a la anciana esperando que me diera las explicaciones que necesitaba, no entendía por que ella tenía un colgante de mi madre, y como era posible que supiera tanto de mi vida como la de Edward, por eso decidí yo misma romper el hielo y hacerle la pregunta que normalmente se hace.

-¿Como se llama usted buena mujer?

-yo soy la abuela Marie.

-Abuela Marie ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-ella me confirmo con la cabeza-¿Como es posible que usted haya envejecido?, pensé que los hechiceros como los vampiros crecen hasta cierta edad y su envejecimiento se detiene.

-y así es, a menos que te hayas saltado alguna regla o hayas desafiado al consejo de hechiceros como yo.

-¿Por que lo hizo?

- Por Edward -en ese momento me dejo un poco asombrada pero antes de que pudiera hablar ella continuo hablando-Jhon aunque no es mi nieto de sangre lo he creado como tal desde que llegue a este poblado y lo encontré huérfano pero en cambio Edward si lo es. Mi hija Elizabeth se fue muy joven a la aldea donde tú conociste a Edward, ella se enamoro del padre de Edward y decidieron ir allí a vivir, él era miembro del consejo real del Gran hechicero y hermano de él. Yo también lo fui lo único que hubo algo allí que me dieron motivos para retirarme y abandonar mi puesto.

-¿Cuales fueron esos motivos?-pregunte yo

-Había demasiado ansia por el poder de dominar el mundo, algo con lo que yo nunca estuve de acuerdo y quisieron usar a gente de mi familia para lograrlo. Intente convencer al padre de Edward que saliera también de ese cubo de víboras, pero él tenía otros planes por eso no intente presionarlo para hacerlo.

-¿Como conoció a mi madre?.

-Tu madre,-un suspiro salio de su boca como si sus recuerdos le dieran la mayor alegría- una hermosa mestiza, hija de una de mis grandes amigas y un gran guerrero, el único pecado de tu madre fue aceptar ese maldito matrimonio con el mismísimo demonio. Pero la engañaron a mi pequeña Rene. La hicieron creer que podría cambiar el mundo, por eso cuando se dio cuenta del engaño se alió en la resistencia junto a los padres de Edward para intentar combatir a Aro y a sus secuaces. Lo único que la maldita bruja la descubrió antes he hizo que la mataran.

"pero antes de morir me envió este colgante, ya que sabia que sus días estaban contados y yo tendría que ser la indicada para devolverte algo que era tuyo.-se acerco a mi y me cogió de las manos-necesito que entiendas algo Bella, en esta guerra de poder y ambición, solo los elegidos como vosotros saldrán victoriosos, pero para eso antes os tenéis que conocer a fondo Edward y tú. Él al igual que tú tenéis demasiados secretos en vuestras familias, y espero poder resolver algunos de ellos."

-¿Que tipo de secretos tiene mi familia?.

-Tu abuela sabia perfectamente como era tú padre, por eso se hicieron a sus espaldas planes antes de que tú nacieras, se prepararon aliados tanto vampiros como hechiceros para que tú nacimiento llegara hasta el fin.

-Carlisle-dije yo acordándome de él y mi madre Esme.

-Eso es, él y Edward el padre de mi nieto decidieron vigilar a tu madre muy de cerca por si tu padre decidía atentar contra tu vida antes de nacer del vientre de tú madre, algo que yo les avise que iba a suceder, por ese motivo Edward intento avisarle, pero tu madre al igual que tú era demasiado cabezota y no quería abandonar el castillo para salvaguardar las vidas inocentes que había allí.

"Por eso el día del ataque a tu madre Carlisle llego a tiempo de salvarte a ti dejando en su lugar a un bebe muerto para hacer creer a todo el mundo que tú también habías fallecido.

Pero esa maldita bruja descubrió nuestro engaño y atento contra el poblado donde vivías con ellos, logrando unicamente matar a nuestro Gran hechicero, algo que en venganza contra los vampiros los hechiceros se izaron con las armas y empezaron atacar a todo vampiro que se les cruzaba por el camino.

Carlisle junto con el padre de Edward consiguieron sacarte por segunda vez viva de esa matanza la noche que te fuiste separándote de tú otra mitad, separados era más difícil destruir vuestra unión como elegidos. Pero gracias a los enormes aliados conseguimos que en el ataque contra Edward él saliera también con vida."

-Así se convirtió mi vida a base de huir de un lado para otro.

-Lo siento mi niña, era algo imprescindible si queríamos que vuestro destino se cumpliera. Se lo que sufristeis mis pequeños separados, pero necesitábamos que madurarais para lograr alcanzar vuestros máximos poder. Pero al parecer no todos han madurado.

-¿Por que lo dices?-pregunte.

-Por que Edward no es como tu crees, él es de un clan tan poderoso que incluso si los vampiros lo supieran le tendrían miedo, por eso el interés de otros hechiceros. Edward es un...-de repente el colgante de Edward empezó a brillar como si tuviera un sol propio, eso nunca lo había hecho, mire extrañada a la abuela Marie pero ella en cambio empezó a reírse-creo que alguien acaba de terminar su madurez.

Yo alce mi ceja en forma de pregunta pero ella solo cogió el colgante que brillaba y cogiéndome del brazo me saco de su choza. Cuando salimos por la puerta de la cueva ella siguió caminando por el bosque a un paso que jamas creería que podría hacerlo una persona de su edad.

Llevábamos como media hora andando cuando a lo lejos pude escuchar las mentes de Alice, Peter y Jasper. Al parecer tenían un dilema de algo que no sabían como contármelo, eso me extraño mucho ya que sus pensamientos iban de un lado a otro de una manera que casi me estaban mareando.

Cuando entramos al claro al principio me quede congelada al ver al enorme animal que había tumbado al lado de ellos. En mi vida jamas pensé que podría ver algo así, pero cuando el dragón me miro pude ver algo que me impresiono aún más.

-¿Edward?-dije en un susurro, el animal solo soltó un pequeño gemido lastimero el cual me dio verdaderamente pena.-oh mi amor.

Me acerque a él con cuidado como si tuviera miedo de asustarlo, la mente de los demás solo se llenaban de pensamientos sorprendentes de como podía haber reconocido a Edward debajo de la piel de ese animal.

-Por que reconocería esa mirada en cualquier lado-respondí a sus preguntas. Cuando llegue cerca de él y con sumo cuidado estire mi mano para acariciarle, con mucha dulzura le empece acariciar su enorme cabeza el cual él empezó a ronronear cerrando los ojos-oh mi vida, ahora si que estas enorme-el soltó un pequeño gruñido intentando decirme algo._ Aún así te amo_ le dije con mi mente.

-_Yo también te amo mi reina-_contesto él con su mente mientras abría sus enormes ojos.

-¿Edward?-la abuela Marie se acerco de nuevo a nosotros llevando su colgante y acercándose a él se lo puso en una de sus garras-ahora pequeño concéntrate en ser de nuevo humano.

Él le devolvió un gruñido y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, le envolvió de nuevo una luz cegadora que nos hizo cerrar a todos los ojos, al pasar unos minutos una dulce caricia me hizo abrir los ojos, mi príncipe estaba de nuevo delante de mi con esa sonrisa torcida que siempre me enamoraba.

-Hola hermosa-dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura para acercarme a él.

-Hola guapo-dije yo con una sonrisa mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cuello-pensé que tendría que aprender a vivir con un dragón-me acerque para besarle mientras él me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Explícame entonces como podría vivir sin poder besar estos hermosos labios, y como podría aguantar durante siglos de vida sin poder hacerte el amor, me susurro en el oído.

-Edward-me fije en su cuello y el colgante había vuelto a su cuello, fue cuando me fije por primera vez en el dibujo del dragón que estaba grabado allí-ahora entiendo por que me dijo eso tu abuela.

-¿Mi abuela?-fue cuando se giro y la vio con una sonrisa detrás de nosotros-vieja bruja, ¿como no me dijiste que esto podría pasar?-Edward me soltó y fue abrazar a su abuela, levantándola del suelo gracias a su altura.

-Bájame jonvecito, te aprovechas de mi poca fuerza-dijo ella riéndose a carcajadas, cuando la bajo mientras se abrazaba a su cintura le dio un pequeño golpe detrás de la cabeza-empieza a respetar a tu mayores.

Todos estallamos en carcajadas al ver como Edward bajaba la cabeza avergonzado por el golpe que le había dado pero se veía perfectamente el amor que había en su familia.

-Te eche de menos abuela Marie-dijo él.

-y yo a ti hijo, pero vayamos a casa ahí mucho de lo que hablar, y por favor un solo consejo, no te transformes en dragón en mi casa, no quiero destrozar todo el poblado-riéndonos nos fuimos todos hacia el poblado de nuevo. Edward no se separaba de mi en ningún momento mientras me rodeaba la cintura con uno de sus brazos, al igual que tampoco soltaba la mano de su abuela, era como si tuviera miedo de que alguna de nosotros desapareciera, eso me hizo preguntarme, ¿cuanto tiempo llevaría separados para no querer separarse ninguno?¿y como es que Edward se había transformado en dragón?


	25. El clan Cullen

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 24 EL CLAN CULLEN**

Por un momento me invadió el pánico, cuando vi aparecer a Bella en el claro, mientras yo aún me mantenía en la forma de dragón tuve miedo de que no se acercara a mi como le paso a Alice, que me tuviera terror. Pero como siempre Bella me sorprendía y no solo se acerco a mi si no que también me acaricio la cabeza.

Claro que cuando mi abuela me regreso el colgante y dijo esas palabras, al imaginarme de nuevo a mi como humano y conseguir volver a mi forma normal, una gran tranquilidad volvió a mi cuerpo.

Todavía no podía explicarme como es que pude transformarme en dragón tan rápidamente, pero estaba seguro que mi abuela me lo explicaría. Durante todo el camino no pude soltarme de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

Me alegraba tanto el haberme reunido de nuevo con mi abuela Marie que mi corazón explotaba de alegría, ella era la única familia que me quedaba con vida, por eso cuando vi de nuevo su carita llena de ternura y sus ojos azules millones de recuerdos de mi niñez volvieron a mi mente.

Cuando llegamos a su choza, me di cuenta de un pequeño fuego que había en la esquina de la sala, era de color rojo, y era hipnotizante, al sentir un pequeño apretón en mi mano, me fije en que Bella me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa, la cuál no pude evitar de devolvérsela.

-A mi me paso lo mismo la primera vez que lo vi-dijo Bella en un susurro.

-Es increíble -mi abuela nos llevo a la pequeña mesa que tenía en su sala donde nos dio algo de comida a Jasper y a mi, pero nos fue imposible sentarnos a todos, por eso Alice y Peter nos cedieron sus puestos para que Bella, Jasper y yo nos pudiéramos sentar frente a mi abuela, la cuál se veía algo cansada.-te he echado de menos abuela Marie.-la cogí de nuevo de la mano la cual sentí radiar su calor a través de ella.

-Y yo a ti pequeño-me dio una sonrisa como hacia años nunca había vuelto a ver desde la muerte de mi madre-aunque ya no eres tan pequeño, te has hecho todo un hombre, comed tranquilos, habrá tiempo para hablar.

-¿como te ha tratado la vida?.-dije sonrisa mientras terminaba de comer.

-Bastante bien, hasta que me entere de la muerte de tu madre, se que fue un golpe duro para ti, me hubiera gustado estar ahí para ti, pero sabes que no podía. Nuestros destinos no estaban escritos para vernos en ese momento-dijo con tristeza.

Hubo unos minutos donde cada uno nos quedamos inmersos en nuestros pensamientos, solo el ruido de los cubiertos se escuchaba en la sala, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerla que no sabia por cual empezar, pero siempre había alguien que tenía más curiosidad que yo y pudo romper mis hilos de pensamientos.

-¿Como es que Edward se ha podido transformar en dragón?-pregunto Jasper, eso al parecer le había llamado mucho la atención y se moría por averiguar cuando había activado ese poder.

-Eres curioso muchacho-dijo mi abuela, a lo cual él solo pudo agachar su cabeza un poco avergonzado-no te preocupes os lo explicare para que todos lo podáis entender.-mi abuela cogió una silla y se fue a sentar al lado del fuego mientras todos nosotros nos sentamos a su alrededor sentados en el suelo.-Hace millones de años cuando los primeros hombres empezaron a vagar por la tierra y se empezaron a formar los clanes hubo uno que destaco por encima de los demás por su poder y su magia, el clan Cullen. -en el fuego se empezaron a ver imágenes donde un grupo de personas andaban por un pequeño valle, donde los hombres iban por delante con pequeñas espadas y las mujeres llevaban a sus criaturas sujetas en sus brazos-

"Todos los demás clanes les tenían envidia lo que nadie supo es que la descendencia de ese poder venía de sus antepasados, los dragones. Animales que durante millones de años habían estado durmiendo en las entrañas de la tierra para despertar cuando su sangre los necesitase.-ahora en la imagen apareció centenares de dragones durmiendo en cuevas como en la que estábamos ahora-

La maldad y la envidia de los demás clanes obligaron al clan a esconder su poder y refugiarse en las entrañas de la montaña de la desesperación en china, allí sus habitantes los protegían contra la maldad de los demás. Pero no fue por mucho tiempo, los encontraron y al no recibir lo que ellos querían decidieron matarlos.-las imágenes cambiaron de nuevo y al principio se vio a gente escondiéndose en una montaña donde era custodiada por un pequeño pueblo, pero al poco volvió a cambiar la imagen y se vio como otras personas luchaban con magia contra otro clan que no se podía defender por el miedo hacer daño al poblado que antes los había estado ayudando a esconderse.-

Fueron exterminando poco a poco del clan solo sobrevivieron unos pocos, los cuales optaron por venir a estas tierras donde estaban invadidas por los vampiros, allí encontraron parte de la paz que necesitaban, pero al ser tan pocos optaron por no hacerse notar intentando dormir de nuevo al dragón que llevaban en su sangre y adoptaron otro nombre-se veía como barcos zarpaban con pocas familias, pero una vez que llegaban a la tierra ellos se separaban con tristeza mientras hermanos, padres e hijos se separaban para ir cada uno a una dirección-.

Uno de los clanes no se quiso dar por vencido y durante miles de años siguieron buscando algún rastro de ese clan tan legendario para matar a los últimos sobrevivientes, pero solo encontraron a unos pocos, aunque por lo que se aún siguen buscando algún superviviente- se veía como en sombras como alguna familias eran asesinadas cuando dormían por personas sin rostros y como otras corrían para poder salvar su vida, solo hubo una familia que logro escapar llevando en sus brazos a un bebe.

Con los años, se ha ido perdiendo los recuerdos de ese clan tan poderoso, ya casi nadie los buscan o al menos eso creemos, pero se que un clan aún vive con ese recuerdo y quiere conseguir ese poder. pocos saben que el poder es tan poderoso que podría eliminar a todos los vampiros de esta tierra y tan fuerte que podría gobernar a los hechiceros.- en ese momento la imagen de un gran dragón se formo en el fuego con las alas desplegadas mientras soltaba fuego por la boca, le reconocí era el mismo dragón en el que yo me transforme.-

Solo hubo un sitio donde se volvía hablar de este clan y fue en el libro sagrado donde se contaba la leyenda que un hijo de este clan vendría a poner paz a la guerra que se crearía por la envidia y el hambre por el poder poniéndonos a todos en peligro. A él se le uniría su eterna compañera, hija del clan de los leones. El único clan que en esos tiempo ayudaron a una familia de ese clan a escapar de todos los demás clanes. En ese clan nacería la hija de una mestiza la cuál sería bendecida por la magia de la tierra para luchar junto a su alma gemela.- la familia que antes llevaba al bebe se refugio en una choza de una aldea de vampiros donde eran recibidos con alegría y respeto"

-Abuela la historia esta muy bien, pero yo no puedo ser de ese clan como dices-dije yo sujetando la mano de Bella.

-¿Como estas tan seguro?-dijo ella de manera burlona-había una capacidad de ese clan que solo ellos tenían y creo que tu lo acabas de demostrar, ellos se podían transformar en dragones, algo que tú has hecho muy bien cuando viste que tú amigo estaba en peligro. Me hubiera gustado contarte todo esto antes de que pasara, pero como siempre fuiste demasiado impulsivo y lo tuviste que aprender de golpe. Pero ahora estoy contigo, y podre ayudarte para que puedas controlarte mi pequeño. Lo único que tendremos que salir al exterior por que como te darás cuenta aquí no hay mucho espacio.

-¿Estas queriendo decir que Edward pertenece al desaparecido clan Cullen?-pregunto Jasper.

-Claro, ¿Quien sino tendría en su poder este amuleto?-dijo mi abuela señalándome el colgante que mi madre me dio cuando era pequeño, algo que nunca me había quitado solo para que dejarán entrar a Bella a este poblado.

-Eso no puede ser abuela-me levante de donde estaba y empece a pasear por el salón-de siempre hemos sido del clan Mansen, mi padre, mi abuelo incluso sus antepasados.

-¿Y que sabes de tu madre y sus antepasados?-en ese momento me quede anclado en el sitio y mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, nada no recordaba nada de los antepasados de mi madre, ella jamas me había contado cual era su clan antes de casarse con mi padre.

-Es imposible-dije en un murmullo.

-En este mundo en el que vivimos nada es imposible mi pequeño-dijo mi abuela.

-¿El padre de Edward no sabia nada?-pregunto Bella.

-Elizabeth tenía terminantemente prohibido decir nada sobre nuestro clan, pero el padre de Edward se entero por otra forma, al nombrarle a él uno de los principales guardianes del libro, se entero de todo lo que te estoy contando y se enfado mucho con tu madre por no habérselo dicho, pero al ver lo que hizo su clan, prometió bajo muerte llevarse ese secreto a la tumba con él.

-¿Me estas diciendo que mi madre se alió con el enemigo?-pregunte yo con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú madre no lo sabia cariño-dijo mientras ella se levantaba para acercarse a mi- al igual que tu padre, y aunque lo supieran en el corazón no se manda, como le ocurrió a los padres de Bella, pero con una diferencia, tu padre amo tanto a tu madre que supo proteger el secreto y a ella hasta su muerte.

-Entonces ¿por eso entro el padre de Edward a la resistencia?-pregunto Alice.

-Si así es, necesito que comprendáis algo, la guerra no es vampiros contra hechiceros como algunos nos han hecho creer, la guerra es haber quien consigue el máximo poder para poder gobernar a todas las criaturas de esta tierra, tanto humanos como hechiceros como vampiros. Pero aunque creáis que los más peligrosos son estos últimos estáis equivocados, ahí un grupo de hechiceros más peligrosos que los propios vampiros, que aún buscan al ultimo miembro del clan Cullen- me miro mi abuela y lo que pude ver en sus ojos me asusto-ese eres tú Edward, pero gracias a que te has encontrado a tu otra mitad-dijo mientras miraba a Bella-tienes mucha más poder de lo que ellos suponen, pero a la vez es algo que ellos codician.

-Pero si Edward es tan poderoso como dices, ¿no podría él derrotarlos cuando se transformara en dragón, sin exponer a tanta gente al peligro de morir?-pregunto Peter

-En eso amigo mio ahí un pero, existe un hechizo con el que podrían manipular a Edward a su antojo, pero lo tienen los hechiceros bien guardado. Hubo una vez que vi como Marcus lo guardaba en su cuarto, pero al intentar buscarlo me descubrieron, gracias a que él era un mujeriego y pensó que estaba en sus aposentos para poder seducirlo. Se lo conté a tu padre por eso cuando me fui él quiso quedarse para poder buscarlo y así protegerte, lo malo es que no se si lo consiguió antes de que lo matara-dijo mi abuela con tristeza.

-Y no creo que lo sepamos nunca-dijo Jasper-al menos ahora mismo estas a salvo Edward, mientras nadie averigüe que tú eres el dragón estarás a salvo si acaso los del Clan Masen tuvieran el hechizo- se escucho un suspiro de Alice que estaba a su lado, pero en ese momento su mirada se perdió en un punto y fue cuando supe en ese momento que tendría una visión.

-Me parece que te equivocas Jasper, ya se han enterado pero no se porque exactamente-dijo Alice.

En ese momento se escucho un jaleo en las afuera de la cabaña, las voces venían amortiguadas por la puerta, pero al parecer se estaba formando un gran jaleo por una visita inesperada. Cuando quisimos ir a ver que era lo que pasaba, la puerta se abrió con un gran golpe. Un enorme hechicero entro por la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Que pasa Jhon?-pregunto mi abuela, pero antes que el pudiera preguntar Bella salio por la puerta a una velocidad que nadie, ni siquiera los otros vampiros que estaban con nosotros consiguieron seguirla, al parecer Bella había leído su mente.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la cueva donde llegaba la mayoría de gritos, Bella estaba enfrentándose a otros dos hechiceros mientras sujetaba entre sus brazos a alguien. En ese momento no pude ver quien era la que estaba allí protegida por su cuerpo, pero al momento pude reconocer su cabellera rubia.

-Mierda-dije en un susurro algo que Alice me escucho y me dio una pequeña palmada en el brazo.

-Os estoy diciendo que es amiga miá-dijo Bella enfurecida mientras sacaba los colmillos de manera amenazante-dejadnos pasar en este momento.

-Bella-dije yo acercándome hacia ella, pero en ese momento hizo algo que me dejo desconcertado, me amenazo a mi al acercarme.-Otra vez no mi vida.

Me acerque a ella y sin prestar atención a su amenaza la abrace soltándola del abrazo que tenía sujeta a Kate y la separe de ella. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo con Alice y Jasper se acercaron a nosotros mientras miraba desconfiados a Kate quien no nos quitaba el ojo de encima. Creo que ella supo que desconfiaba desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora era peor.

-Kate, me alegro de volver a verte, -le dije con toda la educación que pude, mientras sujetaba a Bella que empezaba a revolverse entre mis brazos. La gire y la sujete por la espalda con toda mi fuerza, consiguiendo que no se moviera, sus ojos estaban opacos como si no pudiera enfocar nada y sus colmillos estaban fuera amenazando a todo el mundo, en su mente había un gran vació donde no respondía ninguna de mis preguntas. Pero gracias a mi recién adquirida transformación de dragón, también había adquirido casi tanta fuerza como la de un vampiro.- ¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?-mi pregunta salio un poco brusca pero al parecer ella no lo noto.

-Bueno yo -en ese momento la vi vacilar, parecía como si estuviera pensando en la respuesta que me quería dar pero al parecer se le ocurrió algo bastante rápido-me atrapo Cayo, y hasta hace bien poco no me pude escapar de él.

-Pensaba que Cayo no hacía prisioneros-dijo Jasper mientras alzaba una de sus cejas, al parecer el igual que yo no se había creído la mentira.

-Parece ser que esta vez hubo una excepción conmigo-dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Bella volvió a luchar contra mi mientras de su garganta salían de vez en cuando algunos gruñidos, volví a sujetarla con mis brazos con todas las fuerzas que pude reunir pero estas se iban poco a poco agotando, parecía como si alguien la estuviera dando ordenes de atacar.

-¿Que la pasa a Bella?-pregunto Kate con sorpresa, pero en sus ojos pude ver algo de diversión en el fondo de sus ojos, en este momento fue cuando me di cuenta de quien era la culpable de que mi Bella estuviera en este estado.

-Eso me gustaría que me lo dijeras tu Kate-dije entre dientes. La ira por ver como ella se estaba tomando la actitud de Bella con tanta burla empezó a calentarse mi cuerpo, unos temblores fríos recorrían mi columna y una imagen intentaba entrar en mi cabeza, algo que intente rechazar para evitar que todos los que estaban a mi alrededor se enterarán de mi transformación.

-¿Que te pasa Edward?te veo algo nervioso, como si quisieras no se...-se puso un dedo en su barbilla como si intentara pensar en algo-¿transformarte en dragón?-En ese momento me quede pálido, sin saber como reaccionar, me había visto pero¿cuando?- no te hagas el sorprendido, hacer tiempo que os llevo siguiendo, sobre todo a la tonta de Bella, pero fue tan fácil hacerme su amiga, haciéndome la huerfanita para que me acogiera en su clan-hizo un tipo de puchero que en ese momento me dio arcadas-pero tu llegada lo estropeo todo-siseo enseñando también ella los colmillos.

Vi como Peter se posiciono detrás de ella para lanzar su poder, pero cuando lo hizo algo paso y el que se durmió fue él, en ese momento no tuve tiempo de pensar, los movimientos de Bella se hacían más violentos, temía que si me transformaba demasiado cerca de ella, pudiera hacerla daño a ella y al bebe.

Mi abuela se acerco a nosotros y puso una de sus manos en la frente de Bella. Recito algún tipo de hechizo en una lengua que no comprendí y su cuerpo fue perdiendo fuerza mientras que veía como sus ojos se iban cerrando, con la mirada se lo agradecí dejando a Bella en los brazos de uno de los hechiceros que guardaban la puerta de la cueva.

-Llevárosla a la casa de mi abuela y vigilarla, que no le ocurra nada-dije con voz autoritaria.

Cuando vi que los hechiceros habían desaparecido, Alice cogió en brazos a Peter y seguida por Jasper se adentraron también en la cueva, al parecer Alice vio que no necesitaría su ayuda y prefirieron atender a Peter. Mi abuela se quedo conmigo, pero no tuve miedo por su vida, sabia que era una de las más poderosas hechiceras, pero también yo no iba a permitir que no la tocara ni un solo pelo. Era hora de hablar con esta espiá y conseguir la información que antes no pude sacarla a la estúpida de Tania.


	26. El ultimo dragón

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 25 EL ULTIMO DRAGÓN**

Su figura había cambiado desde la ultima vez que la vi, sus rasgos se habían vuelto más duras, y su mirada solo destilaba odio, de la chica que vi aquella vez que había sido atacada por los lobos no quedaba rastro, en la cuál había una sonrisa burlona como si supiera algo que nosotros no supiéramos.

-¿Por que haces esto Kate?-fue mi primera pregunta de tantas que me rondaba por la cabeza en este momento.

-Por una buena posición el día que acabe todo esto-se miro las uñas como si no le interesase apenas el tema.

-Ya veo, prefieres vender a tú gente al mejor postor por salvar tu culo-con cada frase que salía de su boca me enfurecía más pero por ahora mi fuego interno lo tenía bajo control.

-¿Y que quieres Edward? Yo valoro demasiado mi vida, y en esta guerra cada uno mira por si mismo-dijo con otra sonrisa burlesca-y mi plan hubiera salido perfecto si tú no hubieras aparecido.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunte yo, intentaría sonsacarla toda la información que pudiera antes de decidir si matarla o no.

-Gracias a la gente para la que trabajo, sabía perfectamente la existencia de los elegidos, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando sin querer escuche una pequeña conversación de Carlisle y Esme en la aldea donde vivia antes decidiendo hacia donde ir para esconder a la pequeña elegida.-una pequeña risa escapo de su boca-ni te imaginas que bien me sentí, sin quererlo mi suerte había cambiado. Había encontrado lo que tantos buscaban durante años.

-Por eso te inventaste esa estúpida historia de la muerte de tus padres, para darle pena y que te acogiera en su clan-negué con la cabeza mientras miraba a mi abuela, ella estaba seria al escuchar como engañaron a su niña como ella la había acogido.

-La parte de la muerte de mis padres es verdad, lo único que cambia es que fui yo quien los llevo a su muerte por pertener a la resistencia y no hacer caso a mi señor cuando se les pidió que ayudaran a la búsqueda de los elegidos.-de repente soltó una carcajada como si la muerte de sus padres fuera algo chistoso.

-Me das asco-dije yo.

-Mira quien lo dice, alguien que se convierte en el peor bicho que la humanidad haya visto en su vida, y lo peor es que se aparea con un vampiro, ¿Te imaginas la clase de híbrido que saldrá con esa mezcla?-en ese momento yo me quede blanco, ¿como sabia del embarazo de Bella?-jajajaj ¿impresionado?.

-Es un espejo-dijo mi abuela, yo me gire para mirarla por que en ese momento mi mente no daba para mucho -absorbe los poderes de los demás vampiros y los refleja contra ellos, ese es su poder, por eso ha podido leer la mente de Bella y a podido dormir a Peter.

-Estupendo-dije en un murmullo-por eso sabia tanto de Bella.

-Y por eso he podido hacer que Bella os atacara, cuando venía hacia aquí siguiendo vuestro rastro tuve la hermosa suerte de dar con un par de vampiros nómadas y le pude robar un poco de su poder, haciendo que otro vampiro hiciera lo que uno quería. ¿No es efectivo?-miro a mi abuela y de repente su mirada volvió furiosa-pero otra vez esta maldita bruja a destruido mis planes, hubiera estado genial si la misma Bella hubiera matado a su mitad y así matar a los dos a la vez.-una carcajada sonó fuerte a mi lado, mi abuela estaba doblada y sus ojos soltaban lagrimas gracias al ataque de risa que en ese momento tenía.

-Matar Bella a Edward-siguio riéndose por un rato más hasta que se consiguió controlar mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con una de sus manos.

-DE QUE TE RIES BRUJA-grito Kate fuera de si.

-Del chiste que acabas de soltar-se acerco a mi mientras yo la miraba y fue cuando me acorde de cuando sujetaba a Bella unos minutos antes.

Aunque ella me había enseñado los dientes si hubiera querido podría haberme atacado sobre todo cuando me acerque a ella, pero no lo hizo. Y cuando se empezó a revolver en mis brazos no era contra mi contra quien atacaba era contra los otros hechiceros. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi cara al llegar a esas conclusiones.

-Bella jamas me habría hecho daño-dije muy seguro de mi mismo.

-ESO ES MENTIRA-dijo gritando de nuevo-te ataco, yo lo vi.

-¿Viste acaso que me atacara?¿que intentara clavar sus colmillos en mi cuello?-pregunte abriéndome la camisa para que pudiera buscarme alguna señal-¿viste si intento arañarme, pegarme, darme alguna patada?-mire a mi abuela alzando mis cejas para ver si ella podía responderme, pero ella empezaba a reírse de nuevo-¿Viste si lanzo algún hechizo contra mi?-me quede un rato esperando que me contestará pero pude ver en sus ojos la comprensión de que su jugada no había salido como ella quería-creo que has caído en la misma conclusión que yo.

-Kate, márchate antes de me mueras por una guerra que sabes que tú maestro la tiene perdida antes de empezar-mi abuela se giro después de ese comentario marchándose por el camino de la cueva.

-No sabes que pena me das, parecías una buena chica, pero tienes el alma podrida como para los que sirves,-la mire de arriba a bajo para que pudiera ver mi desprecio-estoy casi seguro que cuando tu Señor sepa que has fracasado el mismo te matará, yo no me manchare las manos contigo.

Me gire para irme, pero no llegue muy lejos pude escuchar un gruñido lleno de furia detrás de mi y antes de que me alcanzara la imagen del dragón volvió a mi mente transformándome de golpe, con mi cola le di un golpe que la mande contra un árbol el cual se partió en dos.

Me gire hacía ella enseñándola los dientes y con pasos pesados fui hacía donde la había lanzado, la tierra se movía con cada paso de mis cuatro patas, y los animales huían asustados al ver mi figura, pero yo no movía mis ojos de su figura mientras la veía como se levantaba sin creer lo que había pasado en ese momento.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo?-dijo mirándome mientras tomaba la postura de ataque-quizás hoy me mates, pero antes o después tú y tu preciosa Bella moriréis y mi señor logrará tener el poder absoluto de todas las tierras.

Eleve una de mis patas y con todas mis fuerzas la volví a golpear, intentaba evitar matarla, pero por otro lado no nos vendría mal por si su señor como lo llamaba ella era los del clan Mansen, los únicos que según mi abuela intentaban encontrarme para así extinguir a mi clan.

Lo bueno es que una idea paso por mi mente, si eran hechiceros de un clan tan antiguo como el mio no tolerarían pedir favores a los vampiros, pero claro según los tiempos que corrían estaba seguro que ellos intentarían manipularlos a ellos para ser peones y así conseguir lo que ellos querían.

Ella intento atacarme pero pude comprobar que los dragones tenían la piel dura por que no consiguió nada al intentar morderme. Yo me sacudí y me la quite de encima tirándola de nuevo al suelo, una de mis patas la sujeto contra el suelo aplastando la, pero no presione lo suficiente como para matarla.

Acerque mi morro contra ella enseñándola de nuevo mis colmillos, pero ella respondió enseñándome los suyos, este juego me estaba empezando a cansar,¿no se daba cuenta que tenía dos veces su fuerza y contra mi no podría hacer nada?, ella se empezó a revelar para que la soltará mientras me gruñía e intentaba arañarme, por aburrimiento la solté mientras me separaba de ella dándome la vuelta para marcharme.

-Eh monstruo-me volvió a gritar-¿Que sentirás cuando maten a tu mujer y al bebe que esta creciendo en su tripa?-empezó a reírse pero yo no me gire seguí hacia la entrada de la cueva-para tu información los perros de Marcus ya vienen a por él, y yo me quedaré para poder ver como matan a esa zorra y le arrancar a ese pequeño monstruo de sus entrañas-y eso fue lo que desato mi furia.

Un ardiente calor subió por mi garganta, me gire hacia ella y al abrir mi boca para gruñirla, toda esa ira que sentía por sus palabras toda la furia se transformo en una gran bola de fuego que lance contra ella. Sus gritos se escucharon a kilómetros al rededor, pero yo no tenía ningún remordimiento, nadie amenazaba a mi mujer y menos a mi hijo.

La deje allí mientras sus restos se hacían polvo y cuando llegue a la entrada de la cueva, hice de nuevo el mismo ritual, me imagine como humano y a los pocos segundo allí estaba de pie respirando con trabajo por el gran esfuerzo que sentía al haber lanzado ese fuego.

-Como siempre te adelantas a mis enseñanzas-dijo la voz de mi abuela detrás de mi.

-Lo siento, pero a veces lo hago sin darme cuenta-una sonrisa cansada apareció en mi cara, pero no duro mucho ya que sentí como las fuerzas me abandonaban y mis piernas no soportarón mi peso, me desmaye a los pies de mi abuela.

-Señor tengo información del sur de América-James miro a su espía mientras se levantaba de la cama, había mandado espías a todas las direcciones posibles donde podría llegar el supuesto barco donde irían los elegidos. Seguían sin saber quien era el elegido, aunque según se escuchaba por rumores de otros hechiceros era muy fuerte, con un gran poder.

Las peores noticias es que el inútil de Edward aún iba con ellos junto con otro hechicero, ¿sería ese el que tanto buscaban?, se volvió hacia la hechicera que seguía tumbada en la cama y mientras se relamía los labios viendo sus enormes pechos, supo que tendría que echarla de allí, no quería que su maestro se enterará de que otro de sus planes hubiera fracasado de nuevo.

-Sussan lárgate-dijo a la morena.

-Déjame vestirme-dijo ella de muy mala gana.

-AHORA-grito James dejando a la hechicera completamente asustada por su acción. Recogió como pudo sus ropas mientras salia de la habitación aún desnuda, después de ver como su culo desaparecía por la puerta se volvió hacia el hechicero que no había levantado su mirada del suelo y mientras se dirigía hacia la butaca que estaba al lado de la chimenea se puso una bata para ocultar su desnudez-habla.

-Los elegidos llegaron al puerto de Seatle, allí les esperaban los vampiros junto con la bruja que acompaña siempre a Aro, prepararon una buena trampa, pero al parecer fueron demasiado evidentes ya que se olieron la trampa a distancia.

-Bueno eso no me sorprende, mande a Jacob a seguir los pasos de esos inútiles por si les encontraban antes que nosotros ellos tenían carta blanca para actuar y eliminar a los elegidos, pero si estas aquí con esa cara quiere decir que ellos tampoco tuvieron suerte ¿verdad?-dije entre dientes mientras me servia un coñac en una copa.

-Señor, aunque me tache de loco, lo que vi es la pura verdad-yo le mire pensando que era lo que me tenía que contar para verlo tragar en seco mientras seguía sin levantar su mirada.

-Pero habla inútil-me estaba empezando a impacientar pero seguía mirandolo mientras seguía tragando intentando aclarar sus ideas, ¿Tan grave sería lo que tuviera que contarme?.

-Señor, cuando Jacob y sus hombres estaban apunto de llegar al pueblo, ocurrió algo...-yo me estaba desesperando, mi paciencia en si era poca pero esta vez era menor-vi un dragón-dijo en un susurro tan bajo que en primer momento pensé que le había escuchado mal.

-¿Me lo repites?-pensaba que había escuchado una cosa pero estaba más que seguro que no era lo que mis oído habían captado.

-Un dragón señor es lo que vi y llevaba a otra persona en una de sus garras-volvió a tragar saliva mientras que mi voz se había perdido momentáneamente-era enorme de casi cuatro metros de largo y a la vez veloz a los pocos segundos había desaparecido de mi vista.-Eso no podía ser verdad, ¿me estaría tomando el pelo?, en ese momento una risa empezó a subir por mi garganta hasta transformarse en una carcajada.

-¿Un dragón dices?-no podía controlarme y tuve que dejar mi copa en la mesa por que hasta mis manos temblaban-estas de broma-el negó con la cabeza- pero eres un idiota, seguro que era un hechizo el cuál hizo creer que se convertía en un dragón, es uno de los más viejos trucos-dije mientras seguía riéndome.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?-dijo una voz autoritaria en la puerta, cuando mire hacia allí, mi cara se volvió blanca como el papel al ver quien era, esa puta mal nacida seguro que habría ido corriendo a su habitación a contarle mi reunión con mi espía.

-Nada mi señor-dije mientras me ponía de pie y bajaba mi mirada mientras me apartaba para dejarle mi asiento a él. Le vi caminar con pesadez mientras arrastraba una de sus piernas, tardo solo unos segundos en llegar allí, aún la edad pasaba con estragos por su cuerpo se veía de igual manera a como lo conocí.

-No me mientas James-miro a mi espía que no había levantado su cara del suelo-cuéntame a mi lo que viste.-Él levanto su mirada sorprendida por la forma en que se la pidió, y me miro como pidiendo mi permiso para hablar, yo le mire dando mi consentimiento, sabia que en cuanto comentara lo que me había dicho iba a morir, y mancharme mi habitación con sus sesos desparramados por todas partes.

-Si mi señor-el espía volvió a bajar su cabeza con su mirada clavada en el suelo y trago más saliva de lo que en su vida seguro había tragado-vi como llegaban los elegidos al puerto de Seatle y los vampiros habían creado una trampa para ellos, pero se enteraron y la evitaron. Después de eliminarlos, a minutos de aparecer los lobos, vi...-me volvió a mirar y volvió a tragar-vi un dragón mi señor.

-¿Como era?-yo gire mi cara con asombro a mirar a mi señor sin comprender como es que se había tragado ese cuento, pero al mirar su cara no tenía ni un rastro de que se estaba tomando esta información a broma.

-Era de un tamaño enorme, de unos casi cuatro metros de largo, pero a la vez era muy veloz-dijo él.

-Sus alas ¿como eran?-pregunto de nuevo con la misma seriedad.

-Eran entre verde y morado con una pequeña estrella en una de sus puntas.-dijo de nuevo.

-Gracias puedes retirarte-dijo mi señor apoyándose al respaldo de la silla. Cuando el espía desapareció él se volvió hacía mi y en su cara por primera vez pude ver una sombra de una sonrisa-al final apareció el ultimo dragón.


	27. Las apariencias engañan

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 26 LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN**

Me fui despertando poco a poco sintiendo mi garganta seca como si necesitara beber agua y mi estomago hacia tiempo que gruñía de hambre al parecer mi pequeño también necesitaba alimento. No me acordaba de lo que había ocurrido, lo ultimo que recordaba era la aparición de Kate y que al acercarme a ella sentí una gran ira recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Cuando quise levantarme sentí un brazo rodear mi cintura, era Edward que estaba durmiendo a mi lado, era igual a un ángel que nunca había roto un plato, su cara estaba llena de tranquilidad, y su respiración estaba relajada como si nadie pudiera interrumpir su sueño, hasta que un fuerte ruido sonó en mi estomago, quisiera o no tenía que levantarme y eso me indicaba que tendría que molestarle un poco.

-Cariño necesito que me sueltes-le dije en su oído haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

-Mmmm cinco minutos más-susurro medio dormido mientras escondía su cara entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

-Yo esperaría pero hay alguien que no quiere hacerlo-dije mientras sonaba otra vez mi estomago.

-Esta bien-se levanto con los ojos medio cerrados sentándose al borde de la cama dándome la espalda y fue cuando me di cuenta al resbalar la sabana por su pecho que solo se había acostado con unos pantalones de dormir, mi boca se hizo agua pero esta vez no por causa del alimento, esta vez tenía hambre de su cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no habíamos hecho el amor, y al parecer las hormonas del embarazo en este momento no estaban muy a mi favor.

Mis colmillos se extendieron como cuando estaba muy excitada pero apenas le había tocado, pero ver su musculosa espalda, ver como se contraían sus músculos cuando movía su cuello que parecía que lo tenía un poco agarrotado, o ver como se frotaba sus ojos con uno de sus puños, que a cualquiera le parecería algo tierno pero a mi me parecía lo mas sexy que había visto en mi vida, y sobre todo su pelo de recién levantado, uf cada vez mi cuerpo se ponía más caliente.

Me fui acercando poco a poco de rodillas por detras de él mientras apoyaba mis manos en sus hombros, al principio le sobresalte con la frialdad de mis manos, pero no se movió de su posición. Fui acariciando sus hombros dándole un pequeño masaje en ellos has ta que escuche un pequeño ronroneo de su garganta, al parecer esta más tenso de lo que creía.

-Uhmmm eres una diosa con esas mano-dijo echando su cabeza hacía atrás.

-Pues aún queda le mejor-dije en su oído con un susurro sensual y besando el lóbulo de su oreja, algo que sabia que había causado efecto al ver el gran bulto que se estaba formando en su pantalón de pijama.

Seguí dándole pequeños besos con cuidado de no arañarle con mis colmillos su delicada piel, el cual pude sentir como recorría la sangre a más velocidad según su excitación iba subiendo.

Mis manos fueron acariciando despacio su tierna y caliente piel mientras bajaba por su pecho hasta llegar a sus pectorales, me encantaba acariciarle tan cálido, tan suave bajo el tacto de mi piel tan fría. En estos momento no me importaba la diferencia de temperatura, y sabia que a él tampoco.

-Pensé que tenías hambre-dijo el sin abrir sus ojos mientras seguía perdiéndose en mis caricias.

-Y lo tengo-dije mientras lamia su cuello donde su sangre me llamaba a gritos-una enorme hambre de tú cuerpo.

A velocidad vampirico me puse delante de él y cogí la goma de su pantalón, no fui delicada por que mis hormonas no estaba para ello, y con un solo tirón le arranque los pantalones junto con los boxes, él me miro con cara de sorpresaal ver mis colmillos, al parecer le había pillado desprevenido.

Con una sonrisa lobuna le fui separando las piernas poco a poco para poder colocarme en medio de ellas y tener más accesibilidad a su gran miembro, él al saber cuales eran mis pensamientos, un gemido salio de sus labios. La sujete con una de mis manos y empece a bombearle con delicadeza, el hecho de nuevo su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando fuertemente sus ojos mientras salían de su boca gemidos de placer, cuando estaba un poco más dura vi como una pequeña gota de pre-semen saliendo de su polla.

Me relamí al ver ese delicioso manjar y sin pensármelo dos veces la lamí todo lo larga que era, una de sus manos fueron directas a mi cabeza mientras poco a poco me la iba metiendo en la boca. Al parecer quería llevar el ritmo de la penetración y le dejaría, pero mientras mi lengua jugaba a la vez con ella, una de mis manos jugaba con sus testículos lo cual vi que le deba más placer aún.

-Joder Bella sigue-dijo con la voz entre cortada, apenas podía hablar y era algo de lo que me sentía orgullosa por darle todo ese placer. Después de unos minutos jugando con ella me separe completamente y él me miro con ojos de frustración, pero por supuesto que no le iba a dejar así.

Me separe de él y poniéndome en pie me fui desvistiendo de manera sensual mientras veía como él se sujetaba la polla mirándome mientras se la acariciaba despacio, sabia lo que pasaba por su mente, pero quería que disfrutara de mi pequeño streptease. Cuando mi ultima prenda cayo en el suelo de manera coqueta volví a la cama y me fui subiendo a cuatro patas como si fuera una gatita dejando mi culo a su vista, jamas lo habíamos hecho de esta manera y era algo que hoy tenía muchas ganasde probar.

Sentí como se colocaba detrás de mi mientras alineaba su polla para penetrarme. Estaba muy excitada y sabia que no iba a tener problemas al penetrarme, y así lo demostró cuando de solo una embestida lo hizo, yo solté un gemido de lo bien que me había sentido mientras él se empezaba a mover con más velocidad, esta postura era increíble ya que le sentía más dentro de mi.

Sentía como mis flujos se derramaban por su verga mientras entraba y salia pero en ese momento hizo algo que no me esperaba. Se detuvo y con uno de sus dedos fue recogiendo parte de mis flujos, no supe por que hacía eso hasta que sentí como poco a poco empezó a introducir el dedo el cual había recogido mis flujos por el agujero del ano, un relámpago de placer atravesó mi columna y él volvió a embestirme mientras seguía jugando con su dedo, al poco rato fue cuando sentí que a ese dedo se le había unido un segundo y el nudo en mi vientre se fue haciendo más grande.

Pero no llego muy lejos ya que justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cúspide, él se retiro, al principio le gruñí por dejarme así pensando que haría lo mismo que había hecho yo, pero al sentir como la punta de su polla se iba frotando por el otro agujero supe cual era su pensamiento.

-Necesito que te relajes-dijo él mientras me acariciaba la espalda. Me empujo un poco poniendo mi cara y mis hombros en la cama, haciendo que mi culo se levantara incluso un poco más-así, ahora quiero que te acaricies mientras yo te voy penetrando mi amor.

Lleve mis dedos hasta mi clítoris y mientras hacia círculos en él, él fue entrando poco a poco por mi orificio virgen. Al principio me tensé, pero poco a poco fui relajándome y mi cuerpo lo fue aceptando. Muy despacio él fue adentrándose mientras yo no detenía mis caricias. Era una sensación diferente ya que decidí introducir dos de mis dedos por mi coño y realmente me sentí llena cuando me di cuenta que él se había introducido entero.

-Joder estas aún más estrecha aquí, creo que me voy a correr muy pronto-dijo empezando a coger velocidad, yo acariciando mi clítoris mientras de vez en cuando introducía mis dedos por el otro orificio, jamas había sentido tanto placer y mis gemidos cada vez se hacían más altos.

Cuando sentí que podría llegar a la luna del placer que estaba sintiendo, sentí como él se tensaba también, como siempre estábamos a punto de llegar a la cúspide juntos, y así fue, con un gran grito llegamos los dos a la vez.

Sentí como su cuerpo caía sobre el mio, pero al segundo salio de mi haciéndome sentir vaciá y se acostó a mi lado boca arriba, yo aún no podía moverme, aún sentía los coletazos del orgasmo y escuchaba como la respiración de Edward seguía alterada a mi lado, yo no pude evitar que una gran sonrisa apareciera cuando sentí como mi estomago volvió a gruñir pero ahora con más fuerza que antes, con esta actividad me había abierto el apetito pero con más ganas.

-Ahora si que creo que he muerto y he subido al cielo-dijo Edward a mi lado intentando controlar su respiración.

-Pues amor mio, te dejo aquí por que alguien reclama comida y con mucha urgencia-dije riéndome mientras me levantaba y buscaba su camiseta para poder colocármela, para salir de la habitación a buscar algo de alimento.

-Ahora te sigo cuando recupere algo la compostura-dijo la voz de Edward mientras le veía aún tumbado en la cama y veía que aún su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.

Fui riéndome hasta la cocina donde me di cuenta que no había nadie en la choza. Cuando entre al salón vi como la mesa estaba llena de comida, frutas, leche, queso,tostadas, mantequilla, jamón y otros productos más, la boca se me volvió hacer agua cuando vi todos esos alimentos, y sin esperar a nadie me senté en una silla y empece a comer.

A los pocos minutos Edward con el pelo mojado apareció por la puerta y se sentó a mi lado mientras se servia un poco de todo en uno de los platos. Al parecer él también tenía hambre por todo el ejercicio que habíamos hecho. Yo le mire con una ceja alzada viendo como comía con gran apetito.

-¿Que pasa?, tengo mucha hambre, desde ayer por la tarde no comí nada-dijo con una sonrisa. Estuvimos comiendo durante unos minutos en silencio hasta que algunas dudas vinieron a mi cabeza.

-Edward-él levanto su cabeza haciéndome saber que tenía toda su atención-¿Que paso con Kate?-su cara se puso seria en ese momento y casi pude creer que perdió algo de color en su rostro. Se aclaro un poco la garganta para hablar.

-Veras, cuando conseguimos controlarte, ella misma se descubrió diciéndome que te había lanzado un hechizo para que hicieras todo lo que ella quería-dijo bajando sus ojos.

-¿Controlarme?-no sabia en ese momento que era lo que me estaba contando Edward ya que no me acordaba de nada.

-Kate era un espejo-dijo yo le mire sin comprendelo y él lo noto-su don era el absorber los dones de otros vampiros y lanzadlos contra ellos mismo, lo hizo con Peter y también te lo hizo a ti. Kate era una especie de espiá, estuvo contigo por que descubrió gracias a tus pensamientos que tú y yo eramos los elegidos.

-No me lo puedo creer-dije en un susurro-¿Y que paso ayer?.

-Al parecer se encontró con unos vampiros nómadas y le robo uno de los dones a uno de ellos, su poder era que podía lograr que otro vampiro hiciera lo que ella le mandaba, y esa era su idea, quería que tu me atacaras.

-¿Que?-un pequeño gritito salio de mi garganta mientras me levantaba, mi primera idea fue examinar a Edward por si le había herido o algo-dime que no te hice daño.

-Tranquila-me cogió de la cintura y me sentó en su regazo-ni siquiera me tocaste, eso si, les diste un buen susto a Lucas y Cristhofer-dijo entre risas.

-¿quienes?-en ese momento estaba en blanco y no supe de quien me hablaba.

-Los guardianes del pueblo-yo solo asentí con mi cabeza-mi abuela tuvo que lanzarte un hechizo para dormirte y así tranquilizarte.

-¿que paso con Kate?-no sabia si quería saberlo ya que en ese momento me sentía traicionada, nunca pensé que alguien quien creía que era mi amiga podía intentar que hiciera daño al amor de mi vida.

-Esta muerta-dijo Edward en un pequeño susurro. Yo le mire y al ver como él evitaba mi mirada supe quien había matado a Kate-lo siento cariño pero no me dejo otra opción.

-No te preocupes-dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-me imagino que nos engaño a todos, y más a mi-dije mientras me dejaba abrazar por los brazos de Edward-pensé que era mi amiga, sobre todo cuando me contó sobre la muerte de sus padres.

-Ella misma los denuncio-yo le mire con sorpresa mientras la mirada de Edward se volvía llena de furia-eran de la resistencia y ella los denuncio a Aro consiguiendo sus favores y librándose de la pena de muerte que decreto para sus padres.

-Joder soy una tonta-dije tapándome la cara con mis manos- confié en su apariencia de niña buena, me hizo creer que era mi amiga, y solo me utilizo para conseguir información para Aro y sus hombres, ¿Como no desconfié cuando en el poblado desapareció cuando la lucha?.

-Cariño no te mortifiques-Edward empezó acariciar mis tripa que con él paso de los días se había vuelto más abultada-a todos nos engaño.

-A ti no-él me miro con sorpresa-¿Crees que no me di cuenta?, mi vida se te notaba a kilómetros que no confiabas en ella, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por que no me lo dijiste?.

-Por que no te quería hacer daño, yo era el menos indicado para hablarte de mis sospechas, después de tantos años no puedo llegar a tu vida y cambiarla absolutamente todo por mis sospechas. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de mis dudas.

-Pero lo tenías que haber dicho, y aunque hayamos estado mucho tiempo separados, nosotros somos uno y tu opinión para mi era lo más importante-dije mientras le daba un beso en su pecho.

-Y otra pregunta ¿a que ha venido lo de esta mañana, pequeña picara?-sabia que el cambio de tema había sido radical, pero en parte se lo agradecí. No quería seguir con el tema de Kate, por el momento quería apartarlo de mi mente sobre todo por lo traicionada que me sentía en ese momento.

Pasamos toda la mañana hablando de tonterías mientras esperábamos a nuestros amigos, estaban tardando mucho pero no me importaba mucho, este tiempo que pasabas con Edward era como un regalo por el tiempo que habíamos estado separados, pero no duro mucho cuando la pequeña duende entro por la puerta un poco nerviosa mientras que los demás entraron en completo silencio.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Edward cuando vio la cara de seriedad de su abuela.

-Dentro de aproximadamente dos días los Perros de Aro vendrán a la aldea en vuestra búsqueda-dijo ella.

-Tenemos que irnos entonces-dije yo mientras me levantaba.

-No servirá de nada-mire a Edward sorprendida quería rebatirle ese comentario pero él ni me miro, no perdió su mirada de su abuela.

-No, aunque os fuerais antes ellos atacarían de todas maneras la aldea-dijo Marie-se han enterado y vienes más confiados en encontrarlo.

-¿Entonces que haremos?-dijo Peter.

-Contraatacaremos -dijo Edward.

Le vi tan seguro de él mismo que me sentí orgullosa, una pequeña sonrisa se instalo en la cara de la abuela Maríe, fue cuando vi también el orgullo que sentía ella por su nieto. Los demás tenía la cara sería pero sabia que ninguno de ellos nos abandonaría en esta guerra. Juntos hasta la muerte.


	28. Los perros de Marcus

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 27 LOS PERROS DE MARCUS**

Estos dos días Bella y yo casi no habíamos tenido descanso y apenas podíamos vernos, me recordaba a los primeros días en los que descubrimos que eramos los elegidos, lo único que esta vez la lucha que íbamos a tener era una de las más duras que posiblemente tendríamos que realizar antes de la batalla final.

Marie y yo hablamos de las posibilidades que tendría al poder luchar contra ellos en mi forma de dragón, ya que la mayoría de los hechizos no les haría efecto, su punto débil era la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo como cuando lucho Peter contra uno de ellos. El problema eran sus mordiscos, me afectaban al ser criaturas hechas por hechiceros, tenían una especie de veneno en sus colmillos que me podían afectar mortalmente, pero no me dejaría vencer, tenía que proteger a mi pequeña y a la criatura que llevaba en su vientre.

Bella, Alice y Peter se entrenaban juntos, Peter era un experto en ese tipo de lucha, por eso se quiso llevar a las dos chicas con él para que aprendieran todo lo referente a ello. Hoy a la vez que las enseñaba los diferentes ataques que podían hacer contra ellos le pedí que las ayudara a escapar por si las cosas se nos escaparán de las manos.

Mi abuela por su parte también se llevo a Jasper, aunque él era el más débil de nuestro grupo en esta lucha, pero quería tenerle preparado por si en algún momento lo necesitáramos, al ser maestro de hechizos podría crearnos alguna escapatoria si las cosas no salían como queríamos.

Esa noche casi no pude dormir por los nervios del combate, Bella había salido de caza con Alice y Peter, Jasper y Marie también habían salido a no se donde, por eso decidí salir a dar un paseo. Cuando llevaba ya un rato andando sentí como alguien me seguía por el movimiento de las ramas de los arboles y estaba más que seguro de quien era pero no volví a mirar hacia donde venían los ruidos, con una sonrisa en mis labios seguí caminando hasta dar con un claro precioso parecido al nuestro.

Este tenía una pequeña cascada en el fondo donde caía el agua desde una altura de unos tres metros, el ruido del agua al caer en las rocas era hipnotizante y tranquilizador, me senté en una de las rocas cerca de ella mientras hacía un hechizo y hacía aparecer mi tan olvidada varita. Cuando sentí su presencia justo detrás de mi la moví hacía una roca y la transforme en una mariposa azul.

-Cada día te salen mejor-dijo una voz que provenía entre los arboles.

-Y tú cada vez eres más descuidada, te he notado desde la salida del poblado-dije con una sonrisa, dirigí mi varita hacia el árbol y como aquella vez lo hice desaparecer viéndola caer, pero esta vez estaba preparado y posicionandome debajo de él ella cayo en mis brazos-vaya, caen hermosas damas de los arboles.

-Que romántico eres-dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

La baje de mis brazos y sujetándola de la cintura la lleve donde había estado sentado. Cada día estaba más hermosa, el embarazo iba bien aunque para lo que normalmente estaba acostumbrado a un embarazo de hechicera, él que estaba viviendo con ella era demasiado rápido. Por él tamaño de su tripa debería estar casi de cinco meses y solo hace dos semana más o menos que estaba embarazada.

-Estas preciosa ha estas horas de la noche-dije una vez que la senté en mis piernas-la luz de la luna hace que tú piel brille-la acaricie con un roce de mis dedos a los largo de su brazo, mientras la dejaba un beso en su cuello- y tus labios se ven más rojos y apetecibles de besar-la di un pequeño beso en los labios- tus ojos brillan como dos estrellas recién descubiertas-dije mientras miraba esos ojos chocolate que me traían loco- tus pechos están más grandes gracias a que llevas a mi hijo en tú vientre-le acaricie uno de ellos de la misma manera que había hecho la caricia en su brazo-y tu vientre el que acoge a mi hijo es el centro de mi felicidad hacia nuestro futuro-en ese momento un pequeño golpe se sintió donde estaba mi hijo dándome su aprobación- mi corazón el que late por los dos-la cogí su mano y la puse encima de mi pecho donde se podía notar los latidos de mi corazón que cada vez estaba más acelerado-al igual que mi sangre que recorre mis venas -le volví acariciar su vientre- junto con tu sangre son una mezcla perfecta han creado a la criatura mas maravillosa que jamas nacerá en este mundo.

Ella me miraba embelesada con una sonrisa hermosa por mis palabras, esta noche se merecía todas las palabras que la luna podía susurrarme para mi diosa, y yo se las iba a decir, mañana iba a ser un horrible día y quizá podríamos perder la vida por unos auténticos demonios, pero hoy era nuestra noche y nadie nos la iba a quitar.

-Estas preocupado- se que no era una pregunta más bien era una afirmación.

-Si, tengo miedo que te hagan daño o se lo hagan alguno de nuestros amigos, no sabes hasta donde llega la maldad de esos malditos bichos-dije mientras la abrazaba-mi abuela vivió la etapa donde Marcus los usaba para los castigos contra los hechiceros rebeldes, y también los usaron para cazar a los de mi Clan.

-Oh mi amor-dijo mientra me abrazaba- no sabia eso.

-Me lo dijo hoy mi abuela mientras me contaba como debería luchar contra ellos, al parecer son de las pocas criaturas que me pueden hacer daño a nuestro Clan, sus mordiscos son letales para mi, están creados por la más poderosa magia negra que se ha creado en el mundo de la hechicería-ella se levanto de mi regazo y se acuclillo delante de mi-todos siempre hemos creído que esos animales fueron creados para la defensa de Marcus y el castigo de los infieles como nos contaban en la escuela, pero al parecer no fue por eso. Marie me contó que al principio de los tiempos cuando el Clan de los Mansen no conseguían destruir a los dragones protectores de mi Clan crearon a esos monstruos. Eran su mejor baza, sus dientes tienen una especie de veneno que pueden destruirnos.

-¿Por que tu abuela te lo contó antes?-dijo Bella.

-Por que no quería que odiara a mi padre-me levante y empecé a pasear cerca de la cascada-él ayudo a crearlos, eran ordenes de su hermano, pero nunca se espero enamorarse de alguien del Clan para lo que esos animales estaban destinados a destruir. A la gente de ese Clan les vendieron la historia que Los Cullen habían nacido de las entrañas de un dragón para destruir a todo tipo de hechiceros, Marcus engaño a todo el mundo ya que era él quien quería el poder que albergo yo, pero su envidia amargo su corazón y al no poder encontrar la forma de controlar nuestro poder decidió matarnos a todos.

" Lo que él nunca supo que algunos de mis antepasados sobrevivieron y lo que más rabia le daría es si descubriera que uno de esos dragones que tanto odia también lleva parte de su sangre. Por eso Marie cuando se entero que mi madre se había enamorado del hermano de Marcus no se opuso.

Fue su manera de protegernos, pero al descubrir mi padre del Clan que provenía mi madre intento destruir a esos malditos animales para protegernos a mi madre y a mi, mi abuela huyo antes de que todo esto se descubriera, se había arriesgado mucho al hacerse consejera de Marcus para estar cerca de nosotros, con la ayuda de mi padre consiguió escapar antes de que la descubrieran, pero no antes de haberse desecho de parte de ellos. Lo malo es que uno de esos perros la mordió y se llevo parte de su juventud"

-Tú abuela comento que se tuvo que ir por que casi le pilla Marcus al buscar el hechizo que dominaría al dragón-dijo Bella frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Y así fue, pero la segunda parte de esa historia fue que cuando salio de la habitación de Marcus uno de sus perros la ataco, mi padre consiguió detenerlo antes de que la matará, pero ya la había mordido y estaba gravemente herida.

-Entonces ¿Es verdad que Marcus consiguió ese hechizo?.

-Si, pero lo consiguió cuando supuestamente mi Clan había desaparecido gracias a un oráculo, por eso el hechizo fue guardado bajo llave, él no estaba muy seguro que todo el Clan había sido destruido, o eso creían ellos, hasta que la maldita oráculo que esta con Aro le puso en sobre-aviso de la profecía, aunque esta nunca definido que en la ecuación de los elegidos abría un dragón para que pudiera usar ese hechizo-dije con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo que tu abuela y tú habéis estado muy ocupados contándoos historias-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Según ella era información que necesitaba saber, pero hay algo que creo que deberías saber-me senté a su lado y la cogí de su mano-Alice nos dejo el libro Sagrado para que Marie le echara un vistazo y nos hemos dado cuenta de algo- ella me miro que prosiguiera-el libro ha cambiado.

-¿Que?-sabía que no lo comprendería por eso cogí un gran suspiro para poder explicárselo lo mejor que podía.

-Al parecer tú embarazo a pillado al libro por sorpresa-dije de manera de broma, haciéndola reír- cuando te quedaste embarazada el vinculo que habíamos creado tú y yo se rompió en parte, ahora el mismo libro te esta protegiendo, la regla de la muerte y todo eso se ha roto.

-¿De verdad?-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Si y no sabes lo feliz que me hace, saber que si mañana me llegarán a herir tú no sufrirás ningún daño, según el libro sagrado nuestro hijo sera el próximo elegido en dirigir la paz que crearemos nosotros cuando esto termine, será nuestro legado para la próxima generación. Solo hay una pequeña clausula en esta parte, en el momento que des ha luz el vinculo se restablecerá.

-No me importa, al menos por ahora nuestro bebe estará a salvo-dijo ella mientras me abrazaba.

-Te amo Bella, y me gustaría que mañana no lucharas- vi como ella quiso protestar por eso levante mi mano para que me dejara continuar con lo que le tenía que decir-pero se que sera inútil decirte nada, por eso solo quiero que me prometas que tendrás cuidado y si ves que las cosas se ponen muy feas te largues.

-No te dejare solo-dijo ella.

-Solo te pido eso Bella, por favor por una vez hazme caso.

-No-se cruzo de brazos por debajo de sus pechos e hizo un puchero como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Bella por favor-dije mientras cogía de nuevo sus manos-si no lo haces por mi hazlo por nuestro hijo-se quedo unos segundos callada, pero sabia que era cabezota no daba esta guerra por ganada hasta que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-Edward, sabes que por ti y por nuestro hijo haría lo que fuera-una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mi cara-pero no puedo dejar que te maten por protegernos, por mucho que me lo pidas no puedo-dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara, sabia que no tenía la guerra ganada con ella.

-De acuerdo, pero no evitaras que intente protegerte con mi propia vida-dije mientras la besaba dulcemente, la acerque aún más a mi todo lo que pude pero demasiado pronto ella se separo de mi.

-Ahora mi dulce guerrero vayámonos a casa de Marie, tienes que descansar para dar la talla mañana frente a esos chuchos-dijo con un sonrisa burlona.

-Como siempre tus deseos son ordenes para mi- la cogí en brazos y ella dio un pequeño grito.

-Bájame Edward peso demasiado-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, no pesas apenas nada- con ella en brazos me dirigí de nuevo al poblado escondido entre las montañas, sabia que tenía que descansar algo pero en este momento solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza-¿Sabes que antiguamente antes de una batalla las mujeres de los caballeros les hacían el amor para darles suerte?-dije con una sonrisa.

-Ed te lo acabas de inventar-dijo ella riéndose.

_Inglaterra, castillo del Clan de los hechiceros_

-Mi señor no entiendo que tiene que ver un estúpido dragón en esta guerra-dije yo.

-Que imbécil eres James-dijo él riéndose mientras me miraba desde su trono-ese estúpido dragón como tu lo llamas sera mi arma para acabar con los vampiros llegado el momento.

-¿En serio piensas acabar con ellos?-pregunte yo.

-Por supuesto, esas sanguijuelas solo saben destrozar todo lo que tocan, sera la raza más inútil una vez que acabe con la resistencia, y ese animal sera la mejor carta bajo mi manga cuando llegue el momento.

-¿Como lo atraerá hacia nosotros?, según parece el pertenece a la resistencia, y acompaña a los elegidos-dije yo.

-Estoy empezando a pensar el poco cerebro que tienes. Él es uno de los elegidos, ¿quien más que ese animal podría tener tanto poder?, lo que más me intriga es donde ha estado escondido tanto tiempo.- en ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió de un solo golpe, una docena de vampiros ingresaron por la puerta dejándonos a todos atónitos.

Ellos aquí no tenían permitido entrar y más cuando nuestro señor estaba allí en la sala del trono. En el momento reconocí quien era el que iba al mando de ese pequeño ejercito, Aro y Victoria seguido por su guardia real ingresaban con paso firme hasta llegar al frente de mi señor.

-Mi querido amigo Aro ¿como tú por aquí?-pregunto mi amo con burla.

-¿Un dragón Marcus?-pregunto Aro entre dientes, mientras un siseo de la bruja que lo acompañaba sonaba a su lado.

-Siento que te hayas enterado así querido amigo-Marcus se levanto-veo que tu oráculo te tiene muy bien informado-dijo mirando con odio a Victoria.

-Si al parecer desde que se unió a mi familia-dijo Aro con una sonrisa burlona-es la única que no me miente-, me fije en Victoria y la vi como seguía tapada con su capa de terciopelo negro, solo se veía algunos mechones rojos sobresalían de la capucha, su rostro se mantenía bajo como si tuviera miedo de mirar a Marcus a los ojos.

-Al parecer ella hizo la mejor elección- se acerco a ella y de un tirón le quito la capucha, el rosto de una joven mujer apareció en ella mientras enseñaba sus colmillos, pero su piel estaba demasiado pálida para ser un vampiro, en ese momento entendí lo que la ocurría.

-Eres una hechicera-dije en un susurro.

-No-dijo entre dientes soltando un gruñido hacía mi-soy un vampiro.

-James, no molestes a nuestros invitados-dijo Marcos de manera de orden, yo solo me retire hasta mi puesto mientras veía como Marcus empezaba a pasearse de un lado para otro-Aro no te tienes que preocupar lo tengo todo controlado.

-Y una mierda Marcus, ese puto animal puede mandar todo nuestro plan a la mierda, sabes que puede aniquilarnos a todos en segundos, quiero que le elimines, manda a tus putos perros a matarlo-dijo él entre dientes.

-Y yo te digo que ese animal esta controlado Aro-dijo levantando la voz Marcus-mis lobos tienen orden de traerlo al punto de encuentro, hoy mismo nos dirigiremos a buscar mi ansiado animal.

-Quiero que lo destruyas Marcus es mi ultima palabra, ese animal esta descontrolado, mato a una de mis hijas hace poco y no lo quiero rondando por todos los lados, no se si tus perros como tu dices podrán lograr dejarlo bajo control, pero si me entero que sigue suelto yo mismo lo mataré-dijo Aro mientras daba la orden de retirada, Marcus soltó una carcajada que resonó en todo el salón haciendo que Aro volviera a girarse para encontrarse de cara a él.

-¿Y como piensas tú matar a ese animal Aro?-dijo Marcus con burla-tú no tienes poder contra él.

-Matando a su compañera-por un segundo vi en los ojos de Marcus la ira pero esa emoción desapareció enseguida-Tanto tú como yo estamos al tanto de la profecía y se perfectamente que ese dragón es el otro elegido, se sabe perfectamente cual es una de las reglas, si muere uno, muere el otro.

-¿Matarías a tu propia hija Aro?-pregunto Marcus, Aro se quedo asombrado por esa información- ¿no lo sabías Aro?, vaya, vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa. No sabías que tu preciosa hija era la otra elegida.-dijo riéndose.

-Mi hija esta muerta-dijo Aro entre dientes-igual que su madre.

Pude ver el odio y la furia que tenía Aro en sus ojos, una energía negra recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras Victoria sonreía , fue donde vi su juego era manipulado por la bruja. Aro se dio la vuelta y seguido de su séquito se retiro, vi como Victoria se subió el capuchón mientras daba una ultima mirada a Marcus, y una pequeña carcajada salia de sus labios.

-Tu juego no saldrá bien Marcus, nunca podrás controlar a ese animal, tiene un vinculo demasiado fuerte para tus jueguecitos de magia, se cual es tú juego, pero te pronostico que alguien de tu entorno te traicionara-ella se giro mientras seguía riéndose-Lo siento por tus planes Marcus pero sabes que mis predicciones nunca fallan.

Yo me gire para ver como salia esa hechicera por la puerta donde segundos antes había desaparecido Aro, yo me gire para mirar a mi Señor viendo como sus puños se volvían blancos por la presión que estaba haciendo en ese momento, no sabia quien era esa mujer, pero sabía que sus ultimas palabras le habían hecho enfurecer.

-James, prepara el viaje, nos dirigiremos donde habíamos quedado con Jacob-en eso se giro y salio por la puerta, yo me había quedado impactado por su reacción, jamas le había visto tan furioso, y en este estado cualquiera podría ser su objetivo.


	29. mal presentimiento

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 28 MAL PRESENTIMIENTO**

Después de haber pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor con Bella, casi al amanecer caí derrotado, pero al parecer no paso mucho tiempo cuando mi abuela entro por la puerta de la habitación para despertarme, mis nervios estaban realmente al borde de colapso, pero necesitaba concentrarme para la lucha que vendría, tenía un mal presentimiento pero apenas le hice caso y le aparte de mi mente.

Cuando salí al salón ya estaban todos esperándome, cada uno tenía una expresión diferente de la manera que intentaba llevar el asunto del ataque. Jasper se le veía preocupado, Alice tenía el ceño fruncido, Peter mantenía sus ojos cerrados de manera concentrada y Bella me miraba con sus ojos llenos de amor y esperanza.

-Sigo sin poder nada-dijo Alice-bloquean todas mis visiones.

-No te esfuerces Alice o conseguirás que te vuelva a doler la cabeza- dijo Bella a su lado.

-Es increíble de la manera que desaparecen, hay veces que logro encontrarles, pero al siguiente movimiento desaparecen sin poder ver nada más-dijo ella con frustración.

-Están hechos con la magia negra más poderosa, por eso neutralizan la mayoría de los poderes vampiricos, al igual que los hechizos de los magos-dijo mi abuela-tenéis que tener mucho cuidado con ellos si queréis derrotarlos, pero si las cosas se ponen feas marcharos hacia las tierras del norte, allí en nuestro antiguo poblado os protegerán.

-¿Y tú?-pregunte-no podemos dejar desprotegida esta aldea, se cebaran con vosotros si nos marchamos.

-No te preocupes pequeño, durante esta noche, los niños y las mujeres se marcharon hacia allí, solo quedaron los hombres para esta lucha, mi pueblo os ayudara.

-No estoy de acuerdo en jugar con vidas inocentes sabiendo que no podrán sobrevivir-dije poniéndome de pie.

-De todas maneras nos matarían simplemente por el hecho de haberos acogido-ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo-mi tiempo se ha acabado en esta tierra pequeño, pero la tuya aún tiene que continuar.

-NO-grite entendiendo sus palabras-no dejare que te hagan daño, no se lo permitiré.

-No puedes evitarlo, mi destino esta cumplido, ahora os toca a vosotros seguir la jugada-dijo mirándonos a todos- Jasper sabe todo lo que le pude enseñar en estos pocos días y confió en él, y tú tienes que seguir construyendo tu vida junto a Bella y el bebe que esperáis, solo tenéis que confiar el uno en el otro y estar seguro que ganareis.

-Eres la única familia que me queda-dije yo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Eso no es verdad, todos vivimos aquí-dijo mientras posaba su mano en mi pecho-pero solo tu puedes hacer que nuestro Clan siga viviendo.

Sabía que el mal presentimiento que llevaba sintiendo desde que me levante tenía algo que ver con las palabras de mi abuela,

pero me negaba a pensar que hoy podría perderla por medio de estos monstruos, intentaría evitar su destino, aunque aún no sabia como podría lograrlo.

Era pasado el mediodía y decidimos salir en su búsqueda, sabia que no andaba lejos, lo sentía en mi piel. Los vellos se me erizaban y supe que había llegado el momento cuando un rayo cayo muy cerca de nosotros, la hora de la verdad había llegado. Y ellos se presentarían delante de nosotros como los demonios que eran.

Estábamos todos en posición de ataque junto con los hechiceros aldeanos detrás de nosotros cuando alrededor de unos diez lobos de pelaje negro y ojos rojos como la sangre aparecieron frente a nosotros con sus colmillos en forma amenazante. Solo uno de ellos avanzo hacia nosotros, al parecer era el alfa de la manada y quería comunicarse con nosotros, por eso Bella y yo avanzamos hacía él.

-Soy Jacob, el líder de esta manada y venimos a por los elegidos-dijo él los demás lobos escucharon sabiendo que serían recompensados por la muerte de la ultima pieza, algo que yo iba a evitar a como diera el caso, mi Clan no iba a morir en mi y menos en mi hijo.

-Nosotros somos los elegidos que tanto buscáis-dije yo mientras sujetaba a Bella con una de mis manos.

-Entonces esto sera fácil, venid con nosotros y no haremos daño a los demás-dijo él mientras enseñaba de nuevo sus colmillos de manera amenazante.

-No-dijo Bella-no iremos con vosotros a ningún lado.

-¿Queréis que mueran vuestros amigos?-dio otro paso amenazante y yo me adelante haciéndolo frente-pues haced lo que se os ordena y rendios a la orden del gran hechicero Marcus.

-No nos rendiremos ante ese asesino, si queréis algo venid a buscarnos- le vi mover su morro como si estuviera oliendo algo y su vista se dirigió hacia Bella, en ese momento la imagen de su respuesta se origino en su cerebro que de inmediato llego a Bella compartiéndolo conmigo.

-Esto cambia las cosas, al parecer tenemos un pequeño problema con el que no contábamos-dijo más para él mismo que para los demás-Quil matadlos pero a ella no los hagáis nada, es mía.

En ese momento lo vi como una película en avance rápido cinco lobos atacarón a la gente de la aldea, Bella estaba paralizaba mirando fijamente al lobo llamado Jacob fijamente y el tenía una especie de sonrisa en su cara, no sabia lo que había hecho pero no iba a consentir que la hiciera daño. Y los restantes lobos atacaron a Peter y Alice, menos uno que se enfrento directo a mi.

Mi transformación era inminente cuando empece a sentir el calor en mi cuerpo al ver como Bella era amenazada por ese maldito lobo. Pero por mi derecha vi como uno de ellos se acercaba a mi enseñándome sus colmillos, la sorpresa que se iba a llevar iba a ser impresionante. No le dio tiempo a saltar cuando yo ya estaba transformado. Un gran silencio recorrió toda la zona de lucha.

Yo solo pude mirar donde estaba Bella y avance hacia ellos y de un coletazo le lance contra un árbol mientras los demás lobos me miraban paralizados por lo que veían ante sus ojos. Pero no duro mucho tres de ellos se lanzaron contra mi intentando morderme, algo que conseguí evitar lanzando una llamarada con mi boca.

Bella, en ese momento había salido de su trance y estaba atacando a uno de ellos para quitárselo de encima a Peter y Alice que estaban teniendo problemas con él. Lanzo uno de sus hechizos de fuego pero el maldito lobo lo esquivo y ataco contra ella. Pero no consiguió alcanzarla ya que el tal Jacob le atrapo del cuello con su boca y lo lanzo hacía otro lado.

-Dije que era mía-grito a los demás. Mi furia creció más hacia él, pero cuando quise volver atacarle tres lobos más me atacaron de nuevo. Bella intento atacar a Jacob pero no pudo tocarle.

El se defendió y la ataco derribandola contra un árbol. Yo enfurecí y volví atacar a los tres lobos que no me daban tregua. Solté otra llamarada que solo conseguí alcanzar a uno, pero cuando los otros intentaron esquivarlo cogí a otro con mis mandíbulas y con mi fuerza prácticamente le partí en dos dejando le muerto en el acto y lanzando le contra el tercero que se había escapado derribando lo con el cadáver de su compañero. Pero en el siguiente ataque de otros tres lobos que llegaron alcanzar hiriéndome gravemente, pero aún así no quise dar la batalla por perdida lanzando le con mi cola contra otro de los arboles partiendo lo en dos

Alice y Peter habían conseguido neutralizar a otro de los lobos, arrancándole parte de sus miembros mientras que otro de ellos eran atacados por la gente del poblado, a simple vista íbamos ganando, hasta que uno de ellos ataco a mi abuela por la espalda, no se en que momento vi como ella caía al suelo mientras el maldito animal atravesaba con sus dientes su cuello, lo que si fue que vi los ojos azules de mi abuela Marie mientras se despedía de mi y su vida se derramaba con cada gota de sangre que derramaba. Ella ya me lo había advertido esta mañana pero no quise creerla.

Al separarse el lobo y ver como su cuerpo se derrumbaba en el suelo, una luz brillante salio del cuerpo de mi abuela, y sabía que su ultimo hechizo se realizaría en el momento que cerro sus ojos. Yo solo supe reaccionar mirando hacia donde estaba mis amigos, Alice seguramente ya lo habría visto ya que cogió a Jasper en sus brazos y se lanzaron a correr por el bosque. Los pocos aldeanos que habían sobrevivido del ataca fueron desapareciendo poco a poco hasta quedar solo Bella y yo contra los lobos que quedaban.

Sentía como el veneno del mordisco empezaba a recorrer mi sistema sanguíneo, pero no me iba a dar por vencido, sobre todo viendo como Bella era atacada de nuevo por el lobo alfa, expandí mis alas alzando el vuelo y me lance con toda la rapidez que pude hacia el, usando mi cola para golpearle y lanzando le hacia el otro lado del bosque donde estábamos luchando. Con una de mis garras cogí a Bella que se la veía bastante débil y alce el vuelo, teníamos que salir de allí y rápido.

Gire mi cabeza lo suficiente para ver como la luz de mi abuela hizo una gran explosión donde habíamos dejado atrás a los otros lobos, tenía la esperanza que en ese ultimo hechizo se hubiera llevado alguno por delante, y con un poco de suerte a todos.

Llevaba solo unos minutos volando cuando sentí como mis fuerzas empezaban a remitir, y un gran dolor recorría todo mi miembro inferior, pero necesitaba hacer el esfuerzo suficiente para llevar a Bella a un sitio seguro, no sabía si tendría la fuerza suficiente para después transformarme en humano. Algo que se noto en mi manera de volar.

-Edward ¿que pasa?-pregunto Bella desde donde la tenía agarrada. Yo no pude contestarla e intente seguir volando hasta que encontré un sitio.

Cuando vi un claro lo suficiente grande descendí a trompicones y deje a Bella caer desde una altura no muy grande abriendo mi garra, mientras yo caía con un gran estruendo a su lado, estaba agotado y necesitaba dormir. El dolor se incremento a tal nivel que perdí el conocimiento.

-EDWARD-grite cuando le vi caer de esa manera, apenas tenía fuerza para levantarme por el golpe que había recibido, pero necesitaba llegar a él como fuera. Al verle que no se movia conseguí fuerzas de donde no las tenía para acercarme a él-amor mio abre los ojos.

Me acerque a él y no le sentí respirar a penas, corrí hacia donde se suponía que tenía su corazón y apenas le escuchaba, por eso tuve que poner mi cara apoyada en el para sentirse lo. Fue cuando me di cuenta de una herida abierta en una de sus garras, le habían mordido y no sabíamos hasta que punto era mortal el veneno de esos lobos.

Me arranque un trozo de mi vestido e intente taponar la herida consiguiendo un gemido lastimero de parte de él, parece ser que le dolía mucho, pero no paso mucho tiempo de estar solos, Alice y Peter aparecieron cargando a Jasper a su espalda. Ellos vinieron corriendo donde yo estaba.

-Jasper le han mordido-dije yo enseñándole la herida.

-Esto es malo-dijo él examinando le la herida-ya me hablo Marie de estas heridas y lo que puede provocarle.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, esta sufriendo-dije yo mientras me acercaba a su morro y le acariciaba-provocando otro gemido lastimero de su parte.

-¿Por que no se ha transformado en humano?-pregunto Peter.

-Es lo ultimo que debería hacer-dijo Jasper con terror-si lo hiciera el veneno se expendería más rápido.

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?-dijo Alice al ver como estaba sufriendo.

-Marie, me dejo algunas pociones por si esto ocurría, pero no tengo los ingredientes, y no se si funcionara. Yo no he utilizado pociones nunca, no se si sabre hacerlas.-dijo él.

-Jasper si Marie te las dejo a ti, es por que confiaba en ti como todos nosotros, tienes que ayudarle por favor, no puedo perderle-dije mientras le miraba con tristeza.

-No lo se-dijo mirando a Alice y luego a mi-¿y si le hago más daño?

-Yo confió en ti-dije mientras le miraba-y se que Edward también lo hace-le vi dudar durante unos segundos mientras miraba al enorme dragón tumbado a mi lado-te lo suplico ayúdanos.

-Esta bien-dijo no muy convencido-pero que sepáis que yo no soy muy bueno con las pócimas, si lo convierto en rana por error no es mi problema.

Todos soltamos una carcajada por su comentario, pero por el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Jasper sabia que haría su mejor esfuerzo en ayudar a Edward. Jasper y Alice se fueron a buscar los ingredientes mientras que yo me quede custodiando a Edward junto con Peter. Su respiración empezaba ser de manera forzosa y de vez en cuando algunos gruñidos lastimosos salían de su borro.

-Aguanta por favor no puedes dejarme sola- le acariciaba su cabeza mientras veía como intentaba abrir sus ojos, pero lo único que conseguía era respirar más agitadamente.

-Esta sufriendo -dijo Peter acercándose a mi-quizá podría dormirle para que no le doliera tanto y pudiera sobrellevarlo hasta que volviera Jasper.

-hazlo por favor, no soporto su dolor-dije con ojos de lastima, y en si era verdad, aunque ya no sentía lo que él sentía una pequeña parte de nuestra concesión aun estaba dentro de mi y podía sentir todo su dolor.

-Tranquila Bella, se curará-dijo el poniendo su mano en mi hombro. Peter se concentro en él aplicándole todo su don, mientras yo escuchaba como el ritmo de su corazón era más lento hasta que solo logre notar un murmullo, dándome indicios que se había dormido. Su respiración aún algo alterada estaba más relajada y sus ojos se habían cerrado de nuevo.

-Gracias-me senté a su lado sin aún dejar de tocarlo, sentía que si lo hacía podría romper ese contacto que teníamos-se le oye mejor pero se que no esta bien el veneno esta actuando más deprisa de lo que pensábamos y como Jasper no venga pronto...

-No lo pienses, ten esperanza- Peter se sentó a mi lado-Jasper llegará a su hora y lo salvara confía en él.

No se el tiempo que llevábamos esperando a Jasper, pero para mi se hizo eterno. Edward se había vuelto a despertar gracias a los dolores que estaba sufriendo y ahora incluso el poder de Peter no le hacía efecto. Gruñía contra todo y daba coletazos, yo intentaba tranquilizarlo con mis palabras pero no lo lograba. La luz de sus ojos poco a poco se iba perdiendo.

Una de las veces se intento levantar pero al momento se volvió a caer con un fuerte golpe, sus fuerzas eran mínimas hasta para hacer el mínimo trabajo. Incluso una de las veces casi ataca a Peter por intentar sujetarle de la cola para que se mantuviera quieto.

-Edward, por favor intenta estarte quieto-le pedía cuando le veía que se quería levantar de nuevo.

-Déjame_ ir-decía_ él en su mente, no sabia cual eran sus pensamientos, pero lo que no quería es que se moviera y el veneno se expandiera más rápido aún.

-Edward si no te tranquilizas el veneno te hará efecto más rápido en tu torrente sanguíneo por favor no te muevas-intente tranquilizarle todo lo que pude pero el no se estaba quieto.

-_Bella déjame marcharme, no quiero que veas como muero-abrió_ sus ojos y me miro con extrema tristeza, quería marcharse a morir solo.

-No te permitiré morir solo me oyes- le dije gritándole-Edward tienes que luchar, no puedes rendirte-le vi como volvía a cerrar sus ojos mientras su cuerpo se iba rindiendo poco a poco.

-_Lo siento pequeña, pero creo que otra vez te he fallado-_el latido de su corazón cada vez era más lento y su respiración cada vez era más trabajosa.

-Edward, sigue hablando, abre tus ojos-cuando vi que no me respondía llame a Peter para que me ayudara que reaccionara-Peter no reacciona.

-Tranquila Bella, Jasper no tardara en venir.

-No tenemos tiempo, escúchale se esta rindiendo-dije gritándole a él-Edward no te atrevas a dejarme me oyes, te juro que te seguiré donde vayas y te pateare el culo, te lo juro.-pude escuchar su risa cansada en mi mente.

-_siempre tan cariñosa cariño-abrió_ un poco los ojos y me miro con gran esfuerzo-_sabes que te amo, y que haría cualquier cosa por ti pero estoy tan cansado._

-Se que lo estas, y cuando todo esto acabe tu y yo nos iremos a descansar a una isla desierta donde no haya nadie pero por favor tienes que luchar por mi-dije mientras le acariciaba el morro-Jasper esta a punto de llegar y te salvara, por favor aguanta.

Solo hubo un pequeño consentimiento con su cabeza, cerro de nuevo sus ojos y yo solo pude abrazarme como pude a él. No tardaron muchos minutos cuando algo a mucha velocidad se acerco a nosotros, pensando que podrían ser de nuevo los lobos Peter y yo nos pusimos en modo ataque esperando quien fuera los que se acercaban a esa velocidad, solo rezaba que trajeran buenas intenciones por que en este momento no estaba de mucho humor para soportar tonterías.


	30. Reencuentos

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 29 REENCUENTROS**

-Vaya aún sigue vivo- cuando escuche esa voz los vellos se me pusieron de punta.

Edward empezó agitarse de nuevo y a gruñir al escuchar esa voz, yo intente detenerle pero estaba muy nervioso y solamente quería levantarse, algo que no pudo hacer ya que no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para conseguirlo. Yo me puse delante de él para protegerle mientras Peter se colocaba a mi lado.

-Relajate pequeña vampira no voy haceros nada- el lobo alfa apareció por uno de los lados del prado y poco a poco se fue acercando a nosotros.

-No te acerques más a nosotros-le amenace mientras hacia un hechizo de fuego y lo sostenía en mi mano-te juro que antes de que llegues a él estarás muerto-él empezó a reírse a carcajadas y se quedo a solo metros de nosotros.

-Él ya esta muerto, apenas puede respirar-le vi como se transformaba en un hombre mucho más alto que Edward con el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos-vengo hacer un trato contigo.

-Yo no hago tratos con asesinos como tú-dije entre dientes.

-Este te gustará-se cruzo de brazos de forma arrogante mientras me miraba-yo le salvo la vida a tú dragoncillo a cambio de algo.

-No me fió de ti-dije mirándole fijamente, un pequeño gruñido sonó detrás de mi y fue cuando escuche la voz de Edward en mi mente. "_no le sigas el juego"_ otra visión vino de inmediato a mi mente, esta vez era de la mente del lobo, quería que me fuera con él y al parecer Edward lo vio por el gruñido que salio de su garganta.-No me iré contigo a ningún lado.-grite de manera bastante ruda mientras le enseñaba mis colmillos de manera amenazante.

-Vaya asique tenemos aquí a una pequeña lectora de mentes a parte de que sabe hacer hechizos con los elementos-dijo de manera asombrada-tendré que tener más cuidado con lo que pienso a partir de ahora, ya veo que has descubierto mi pequeño secreto-se empezó a pasear por el prado delante nuestra con gesto pensativo mientras que con una de sus manos se sostenía el mentón, pero a la vez bloqueaba su mente y no podía saber exactamente que era lo que pasaba por ella.

-Si piensas que dejare que Bella se marche contigo primero tendrás que pasar por encima de mi imbécil-dijo Peter delante de mi.

-Tú callate maldito vampiro, tenía que haber dejado que Quil te matará cuando tuvo la oportunidad-siguió paseándose como si la amenaza de Peter no valiera nada, pero yo le puse la mano en su brazo agradeciendo su apoyo.-bien te daré dos opciones si te vienes conmigo por las buenas quizá me apiade de ti y salve a tu bicho-le iba a interrumpir pero levanto la mano antes de que pudiera hablar-pero al ver lo cabezota que eres haremos no me dejas opción de darte la opción número dos -me miro y pude volver a ver esa chispa de maldad escondía en sus ojos.

-No haré ningún trato contigo, nuestros amigos han ido a por la cura y estarán aquí pronto-dije cruzándome de brazos dándole a entender que no cambiaría de opinión en ningún momento.

-Quienes ¿ese hechicero debilucho y la vampiresa que ve el futuro?-empezó a reírse como si se acordara de un chiste-esos no volverán, mis hombres los tienen ocupados-yo apreté mis dientes tan fuerte que pensé que podría rompérmelos, mis amigos estaban en peligro y no lo había visto a tiempo."_no le creas", _la voz de Edward volvió hablarme y yo le mire interrogante, tenía uno de sus ojos casi abiertos y me miraban fijamente _"intenta desconcentrarte, Alice y Jasper, están bien no le pierdas de vista a él "¿como lo sabes?"_le pregunte con mi mente _"fijate en su cuerpo, lo tenso que esta en este momento, aguanta la respiración por su mentira no te despistes intenta manipularte"._

-No te creo-dije yo con mucha seguridad volviéndolo a mirar ahora fijamente.

-Muy bien pues esperare a ver como muere tu dragón por tu culpa, gracias al veneno que le introducierón mis chicos-le vi como se sentaba en la hierva cruzando sus piernas estilo indio mientras yo le miraba con asombro, realmente lo iba hacer, se iba a quedar viendo como Edward moría.

-Sigo sin entender por que narices has tenido la valentía de venir tu solo detrás nuestra cuando podría matarte sin que te dieras cuenta.-dije yo, necesitaba ganar tiempo y que mejor que hacerle perder los nervios para que hablara más de la cuenta.

-Dejame que lo dude, en esa batalla saldrías tú muerta antes que yo, pero aunque me tiente la idea me vales más viva que muerta para mis planes-dijo él con una sonrisa burlona-y sobre todo lo que llevas ahí dentro de ti es un tesoro que no querría desperdiciar- instintivamente lleve mis manos a mi vientre temiendo por mi hijo, nunca iba a dejar que este animal le pusiera sus manos encima.

_-_Y según tú ¿cuales serían esos planes?-pregunte.

-Lo que todos buscamos, la dominación de las razas, la única diferencia que yo tendría mas poder que los demás, tendría a uno de los elegidos junto con el ser más poderoso que reinará en esta tierra cuando nazca.-se levanto de golpe con la intención de acercarse, pero no pudo dar más de dos pasos ya que creé una barrera que se interpuso entre él y nosotros.

-No te dejaré que te acerques a mi o a mi hijo-dije entre dientes.

-Vaya-golpeo con uno de sus puños él escudo-tienes más poder del que nunca imaginamos, será difícil conseguir lo que quiero, pero primero ahí que deshacerse de los estorbos-miro a Peter y a continuación a Edward-al dragón lo dejaremos para el final mi amo tenía planes para él, pero me parece que no permitiré que llegue a sus manos, ahora tengo yo la sarten por el mango y será maravilloso ver cuando muera delante de tus ojos sin que tu puedas hacer nada, pero al vampiro le ha llegado la hora..

-Eres muy valiente, pero si no te has dado cuenta estas tú solo contra nosotros dos-dijo Peter.

-Lo soy, y más para deshacerme de un estúpido vampiro y un dragón medio muerto.

Una bola de fuego salio entre la maleza y golpeo de lleno contra el cuerpo de Jacob dejándolo totalmente sorprendido, mire hacia nuestro alrededor pero no vi exactamente de donde vino, pero antes de seguir buscando un rayo le volvió a golpear haciendo que el cayera de nuevo al suelo pero en ese momento el se transformo en lobo y empezó a mirar a su alrededor buscando la amenaza, yo no baje el escudo pero una fuerza enorme se abrió paso a través del bosque dejando ver a dos hechiceros que se dirigían hacía nosotros.

-No se quienes sois, pero estas tierras estas guardadas por nosotros y no permitiremos que mates a nadie aquí perro del infierno y menos gente inocente-dijo una chica rubia con un cuerpo escultural con los ojos azules _"Rosalie" _dijo la voz de Edward en mi mente, me gire a mirarlo pero aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su respiración seguía igual de forzada, intente quitar el escudo para poder tocarle para traspasarle algo de mi vitalidad pero él se negó al ver mis intenciones.

El lobo enseño sus dientes de manera amenazante y el pelaje de su lomo se erizo como si fuera atacar, pero en ningún momento lo hizo, se giro de nuevo hacía nosotros y después de enviarme unos cuantos pensamientos que no volvería a ser la última vez que nos viéramos se marcho a la carrera desapareciendo por el bosque. Me gire hacía los nuevos personajes que habían ingresado en el claro pero aún así no baje la barrera.

-Mira es un dragón-dijo un chico moreno de enorme cuerpo que estaba al lado de la rubia vi como se quiso acercar pero no se lo permití.

-No os acerquéis-dije enseñando mis colmillos, no sabia quien eran, y no pensaba arriesgarme estando Edward tan débil que no podría defenderse por él mismo.

-Tranquila vampira, solo nos ha llamado la atención tu mascota-dijo de manera burlesca el chico moreno mientras con una sonrisa me enseñaba unos hoyuelos que le aparecían en su cara-ya nos marchamos, pero será mejor que te marches si quieres seguir viva, por aquí no eres bien recibida, ni tu ni los de tu especie.

-No iremos enseguida solo esperamos a unos amigos-dijo Peter a mi lado _"Emmett tan gilipollas como siempre"_de nuevo la voz de Edward me hablo en la mente y fue cuando me di cuenta que hablaba de los dos hechiceros que hablaban con nosotros.

-¿Eres Emmett?-pregunte al chico moreno.

-¿Te conozco?-dijo él mientras fruncía su entrecejo.

-Y tu eres Rosalie-dije señalando a la rubia.

-¿Como coño conoces nuestros nombres?-dijo de manera amenazante, pude ver en su mente que pensaba atacarnos si no contestaba a sus preguntas, desconfiaba de todos los vampiros, por eso no esperé a responderla.

-Edward me ha hablado de vosotros-baje la barrera para que vieran que confiaba en ellos,_"cuidado con Rosalie es muy impulsiva no la pierdas de vista y puede que meta la pata"._

_-_¿Como puedo fiarme de tu palabra chupasangre?¿como coño conoces a mi amigo?-dijo Emmett._"cuando vuelva a convertirme en mi le voy a freír el culo al idiota, odio cuando dice esa palabra refiriéndose a ti"_una risa salio de mi dejando a los hechiceros desconcertados mirándome como si estuviera loca.

-No deberías decir esa palabra delante de Edward le cabrea bastante-dije sin dejar de mirar al enorme hechicero que me miraba fijamente.

-¿Y tu como coño sabes eso?-pregunto el acercándose a mi, pero se paro en seco al ver como el dragón soltaba un gruñido de dolor, la respiración empezó a ser más lenta y apenas pude escuchar su enorme corazón.

-No,no,no Edward tienes que aguantar un poco más-dije mientras le rodeaba su enorme cuerpo y me volvía acercar a él posicionandome donde se suponía que tenía su corazón alce mis manos y me concentre en pasarle un poco de mi fuerza vital, su corazón empezó a sonar algo más fuerte pero no lo necesario.

-Si no llega pronto Jasper no se lo que aguantará Bella-dijo Peter colocándose a mi lado.

-Aguantara si no quiere que le patee el culo por dejarme sola-apoye mi cara en su pecho escuchando su débil corazón.

-¿Edward?¿le has puesto el nombre de mi amigo a tu mascota?-dijo de mala manera la rubia haciendo un hechizo de fuego para lanzarlo contra mi-es una aberración contra él ponerle su nombre a un monstruo con alas. _"alza la barrera Bella"_dijo la voz de Edward de manera trabajosa.

-Si lo hago no puedo concentrarme en mantenerte con vida y conjurarla lo suficiente fuerte para protegernos-dije mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba darle algo mas de mi vitalidad."_No lo hagas, debes protegerte junto a nuestro hijo si ese fuego te alcanza podríais morir"_-no te sacrificare mi amor.

Cerré mis ojos y me preparé para el impacto del conjuro, Peter se puso delante de mi para protegernos como escudo, pero sabía que si ella nos lanzaba su hechizo con toda su fuerza no solo dañaría a Peter si no que también yo sería perjudicada por ese poder, Edward seguía reclamándome que le dejara y me protegiera pero no podía hacerlo, no permitiría que dejase de luchar.

"_¿Se puede saber que coño pasa?"_dijo la mente de mi hermana mientras la sentía que se acercaba a nosotros, nunca me había alegrado tanto de escucharla como en este momento, ya que sabía que si ella venía Jasper traería el remedio.

-Edward están aquí te pondrás bien-dije con una sonrisa mientras le dejaba un beso en su piel escamosa_"ya era hora, este chico siempre llega tarde"_ una carcajada salio de mi cuerpo mientras una gran alegría recorría mi cuerpo y le abrazaba todo lo que podía.

-Bella-la mano de Jasper acaricio mi hombro llamando la atención-tienes que obligar que Edward que tome esto-me dio un pequeño bote de cristal con un liquido verde que olía francamente mal, pero todo fuera por que el se recuperara. _"eso huele fatal"_dijo la voz de Edward haciéndome reír de nuevo.

_-Debes beber quejica-me acerque a su morro y le empece acariciar esperando que el abriera su morro, con mucho esfuerzo él lo hizo, volqué todo el liquido en el interior de su boca sobre su lengua y espere a que él se lo tragara "¿Has visto algún dragón vomitar?"-_como lo vomites te lo hago tragar de nuevo te lo juro-empecé de nuevo acariciarle esperando que la formula le hiciera efecto escuchando como su corazón empezaba a coger ritmo normal-funciona-dije mirando a Jasper que también miraba a Edward-funciona Jasper-dije con una sonrisa corrí hacía él y de un salto lo abrace mientras reía-lo has salvado-chille el empezó girando con migo mientras se reía por la felicidad de haber salvado a su amigo.

-Lo hice Bella, lo conseguí-decía mientras salían lagrimas de felicidad de sus ojos.

-¿Jasper?-la voz de la rubia de repente rompió nuestra felicidad haciéndonos parar en seco, en ese momento me acorde de los invitados no deseados pero él se giro con cara de sorpresa y al ver a los hechiceros que nos miraban incrédulos una enorme sonrisa volvió aparecer en su cara.

-¿Rosalie?¿Emmett?-corrió hacía ellos y de un salto se abrazo al hechicero moreno después de unos segundos se soltó y se giro para ver a la hechicera rubia la cual también le abrazo y fue cuando puede ver en sus mentes que era la hermana y el cuñado de Jasper.

-¿Que coño haces con una panda de chupasangres?-dijo el moreno el cuál se llamaba Emmett. Una bola de fuego de bajo poder se dirigió hacía él impactándole de pleno tirandole al suelo, me gire para mirar detrás de mi y fue cuando vi la visión más maravillosa del mundo.

-Te lo advertí, la próxima vez que te escuchara referirte así a mi mujer te freiría el culo-sin pensármelo dos veces me lancé a él y estoy segura que si pudiera llorar en este momento lo estaría haciendo como una magdalena.-Tranquila pequeña ya estoy aquí-dijo mientras me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y me acariciaba el pelo.

Nos fundimos en un beso apasionado mientras sus dos amigos estaban prácticamente con la boca abierta sin poder hablar por la impresión, miles y miles de ideas pasaban por sus mentes sin encontrar explicación de como Edward había aparecido de repente y aún más no entendían como había desaparecido el dragón sin ellos haberse dado cuenta.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

_Mil perdones, mil perdones, pero me quede totalmente en blanco con esta historia y no supe como seguirla, pero al parecer estas navidades me ha llegado un poco la inspiración para poder continuarla, intentaré publicar al menos un capitulo por semana, tened un poco de paciencia conmigo._


End file.
